


The Heart of Zagreus

by IAmZodi



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, BDSM Scene, Blood and Torture, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Heartache, Kidnapping, M/M, Modern Era, Possession, Rebirth, Regeneration, Reincarnation, Sex, Sexual Assault, Silly, Tags Are Hard, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 93,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmZodi/pseuds/IAmZodi
Summary: The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.It began when the River Styx dried out, the Underworld in shattered disarray, and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...
Relationships: Achilles & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur & Theseus (Hades Video Game), Dusa & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hades Video Game), Hebe/Hercules | Heracles (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hypnos/Pasithea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Persephone & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 47





	1. The End...?

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry, first-time poster. Had been thinking if I should post this as I had so many writing ideas crashing in my head. Please be nice.

The young prince, bloodied all over, pain radiating all over his body, glared at the sight of the gigantic threat looming over him.

Nearby, both Chthonic and Olympian gods were battling the Titans in a tremendous war.

The Titans were supposed to be imprisoned inside the Infernal Arms! How did they escape?! Did Zagreus mess up somehow and accidentally unleashed them?

The answers could not yet be determined. The Titans must be thwarted at all costs!

The prince spotted Thanatos being swatted like a fly. He went flying towards a pillar, but Zagreus managed to cushion his beloved before they both hit the structure. It further increased the pain he was experiencing, much to Death Incarnate's horror.

"Zag!" Thanatos exasperated before he pulled up his lover gently. "You're too hurt! Stay put!"

Zagreus glanced at Than. His eyes were too blurry to take a clearer view of those anxious golden yellow eyes about to flood tears. From Death's point of view, Zag's body was an entire mess: a bruised torso of black and blue, a few broken ribs, blood gushing from battle-inflicted orifices all over the extremities, a bloodshot left eye, and then a right eye flooded with red tears. The sickly coughing coming out of his mouth further intensified the horrid thought in Than's mind.

_Zagreus' thread was thinning. He could not tell if he could still save it, save his lover._

"Zagreus, you cannot fight further anymore," Than told him, his yellow eyes pleading.

"But the gods...My family…" the prince uttered in a nearly slurred speech. "Megaera...Achilles...Dusa...I'm sorry, I got to…" He gently pushed Thanatos away, much to the latter's reluctance. "I got to help all of you…" A breath of air caused Zagreus to writhe, causing him to let out a moan of pain.

He then felt Thanatos' hands supporting him, positioning himself by the prince's left side, hooking that left hand over his shoulder while grabbing the right side of Zag's belt.

"Than…" Witnessing the sorrow in Death Incarnate's eyes, the god with heterochromatic eyes expressed apology in silence.

"Just this once, Zag," Thanatos implored. "Please. I don't know if I could still keep your thread from snapping. I'm afraid that--"

"It's okay…" he coaxed, although it barely succeeded, yet he decided to keep fighting. Even he was unsure if he would come back.

Since the Titans rose again, the River Styx began to dry up. The surface was filled with fear and terror when they began to run rampant. It was a turbulent time, and history came repeating.

Zagreus glared at the Titan which his working eye spotted, and he turned his head towards Thanatos. Death Incarnate met his gaze and gave a hesitant nod before he teleported, carrying his dear prince with him, and they both reappeared above the enemy.

Than released Zagreus, and even amid agony he bellowed a roar, Stygius in hand positioned to impale the Titan. The strain broke more of his bones and ripped strands of his muscles as the Infernal Weapon pierced through the enemy's skin open. And then, tendrils formed and dragged Zagreus in.

_It was a trap!_

"Zag!!" Thanatos yelled in horror.

-o-

Inside the Titan's head, the Prince of the Underworld felt the flesh widen into a room where he and a mysterious being could fit.

The entity quickly reached out, stabbing his hand towards Zagreus's chest. The prince immediately cried in tremendous pain as he felt his heart being pulled out of his body.

There was this surge of inexplicable magic emanating from the attacker's hand, and Zagreus felt his strength faltering. Aside from his heart, something else was being stolen from him, and as the culprit succeeded in his task, the Prince of the Underworld released one last breath, the light which his eyes could see slowly fading into darkness.

-o-

The sound of an alarm clock shook her up from sleep, causing her to groan. Sleepily, she grabbed it and checked the time. 7:48 AM.

Her eyes widened. "Damn! I'm late for work!"

"Zoe, you're late," her father called from downstairs. He heard the noises of panic from the room above the kitchen ceiling. "I already prepared your breakfast. Do you need help up there?"

"No dad, I'm fine!" she replied aloud before slipping down when she tried to pull up her jeans. "Ah!"

"Zoe?!"

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Several minutes later, Zoe rushed down while fixing her eyepatch on her right eye and grabbed a sandwich from her plate. "I got to go! Thanks, dad!"

"Take care!" her father replied smiling as he watched her sprint towards her workplace. He cleaned up the unused plate of crumbs and dried it at the rack, and he then swept the kitchen floor before his eyes gazed upon their picture frame.

He stared at it, and his smile turned into a sad frown. He took it from the shelf and recalled the unfortunate events. He knew that Zoe was an unusual young woman when he adopted her, or rather when he found her again. He wished he could tell her everything, but it was decided that it was for the benefit of all including her. She had no memory of what or who she truly was since the incident, and he and the others were forced to blend in with the mortals while they fulfill their duties back when they were gods.

The Titans and whoever took but lost his heart were also at large, also blending in, waiting until that heart is found.

His name is Percival now, his other name and appearance best hidden. The mortals had forgotten who they are, and the homes he once either lived in or visited were buried in history. Their powers were weakened after the bitter victory, yet some of the Titan Blood remained scattered everywhere.

He knew, and the rest knew, something was up.

It was now 8 in the morning. The garden needs tending, so he drank his coffee and finished his morning meal before he headed towards the wide backyard.

-o-

"You're late!"

"Sorry." Zoe clocked in, rushed into the dressing room, and wore her uniform. She then headed out and grabbed out her order slip and pen. "Welcome to the Bull Rush Cafe. May I take your order?"

"One Cappuccino Shake with two scoops of chocolate chips," replied the customer, before glancing down her skirt. "Oh, and can I have your number?"

Zoe looked at him and smiled at the thug-looking college guy as she listened to the chuckles of his friends. "Sorry, I don't have a phone. Anything else?" She later felt his hand grab her waist, so she stepped back. Her smile disappeared, finding him rude. "I would be obliged if you stop doing that."

"What? Come on! We just want to get to know the pretty little waitress like you." His smirk meant something and Zoe was not amused by the message. "You know what, I'm sorry. Can we just talk about it? How about, well, a ride?"

"Sorry, no."

The jeers of his friends turned louder, and he was beginning to lose his cool. He stood up, a towering six-footer against the waitress of five feet and four inches. "Look, I don't take no for an answer! Chicks dig this thing! Now be a good little girl and come with us after work!"

"Now hold on right there," she replied, leering at this giant before her. "You're being a rude prick with all muscle and zero respect. I am not serving you." She huffed and retreated towards the dressing room, only to be confronted by the manager.

"Get back there and apologize! Don't forget that the customer is always right!"

"But sir, that guy's harassing me!"

"A-a-and he's mean…" her nervous coworker friend Dulcie added, only to pull back when the manager glared at her.

"Either you go back there or you're fired today! Pick your poison!"

Zoe gave him a stare and sighed heavily. "Well, I'm off!"

The curly-haired coworker gasped. "Zoe!"

"You're officially fired!!" The manager grumbled and walked outside and Zoe removed her uniform. Dulcie stood beside her with a consoling look. "Sorry about that, Zoe. I invited you here for work and n-now you're out of the job on the third day! I'm a horrible friend."

"It's not your fault, Dulcie," Zoe assured her friend. "It just happened that we got stuck with the same rude and arrogant customer with his nitwit friends. Other than them, the customers are great." She fixed her hair and grabbed her backpack. Staring at the mirror, she forced a smile. "I can find a new job."

"W-Well, if you need anything, l-let me know." The coworker took a deep breath. "Anyway, Zoe. Th-there's this 'double' blind date at the nearby restaurant, a-and I thought we should take a shot tonight!"

Zoe was handed a pamphlet of the said restaurant, complete with time which would be seven in the evening. "What for?"

Dulcie hummed shyly. "I mean, you just had a hard time today, and I-I thought it's a good way to whisk away the bad vibes, and it's on me. If-If that's okay."

Zoe smiled at her. "You know, I am now fine with that. Thanks, Dulcie."

"Y-You're welcome--"

"Hey!" the manager shouted from the door. "Why are you still here?! Out!" Then he pointed at poor timid Dulcie. "No more chit-chat! Back to work!" And off he went.

The young woman with the eyepatch shook her head. "You better find a new job. This place is toxic." Dulcie gulped and headed out, pen and order slip in hand. A few moments later, she ran back crying. "Dulcie, what happened?!"

The coworker sobbed. "They said that they preferred you and called me an ugly monster…"

Zoe's patience snapped and stepped outside, grabbed the man's Cappucino Shake with two scoops of chocolate chips, and dumped it on his head. "That's for calling my good-natured friend an ugly monster, you ugly monster!" She left stomping her feet as the guy sat looking like a gaping fish.

-o-

"Hey, dad, I'm home," she glumly greeted.

Percival came out of the living room and noticed the sulk in her face. "Bad day at work?"

She sighed heavily and sat on the sofa. "I got fired from a job for not serving myself to that sleazy customer. The manager's a total jerk anyway too. I am glad that I am out of that crappy cafe, but I am going to find a new job to help you pay for the house."

He fell silent, sat beside her, and hugged her. "So sorry that it didn't work out well."

"Don't worry about me dad. I'll get another job."

"Oh, Zoe. You shouldn't have. This is supposed to be my job after all. Besides, you are still 17, you're still young. Take that opportunity to live like one."

The young woman blinked. "Speaking of living like one, Dulcie invited me to a 'double' dinner date at the restaurant near the coffee shop. Tonight. Can I?"

The father was unsure how safe she would be, but she looked so eager that he desisted. "Just promise me that your blind date will take you home safely. I have no idea what I would do if something happens."

"I'll be careful, dad. Don't worry. Wasn't I taught by Uncle Archer?"

Uncle Archer was a former soldier whose heel was shattered during a battle. His entire foot was replaced with a prosthetic, yet he was willing enough to teach her some self-defense.

Percival chuckled as he patted her head. "Yes, he did."


	2. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

Dulcie had been shrinking behind Zoe since they reached the restaurant venue for the double blind date. They never expected this to be this catchy to so many people. The shy friend blinked, wondering if they really should proceed.

Zoe smiled at her friend. "What's the matter?"

"Um, I don't know if...if this is a good idea. It now feels so crowded."

The black-haired young woman uttered a chuckle. "Relax, Dulcie. Let's just think that it's a way of freeing ourselves of the stress back at the coffee shop for a while. Besides, maybe I might be able to find someone who understands me."

Dulcie stared at her friend. _How is she going to explain why Zoe's misunderstood?_ The curly-haired teen hung her head. "You know, y-you being misunderstood because of your, um, _injury_ is just their reason why they don't like you. You know, people being after good looks and all. You're a nice person, Zoe. You'll find your guy, or girl if you prefer."

Zoe nodded. "Yeah." She glanced back at her friend. "Anyway, the queue is moving. Better get going! Just as Uncle Archer said: Fear is for the weak!"

"O...okay!"

The two girls went in and they were soon given separate chambers with tables for two. The place was soon filled with single, or secretly married, souls looking for their special someone.

Zoe took a glimpse of a specific emblem on the upside-down plate. It was in the form of a small red diamond with two prongs sticking out from the top corner and two little branches, laurel or olive perhaps? She could not tell because the leaves were tiny. The words "Hades Incorporated" were written below it.

"High-quality, elegant plate for a gothic-sounding company," she remarked.

Someone was to enter and sit with her. This must be her blind date! He was in his formal black suit with a purple butterfly pin. Wait. Wait a minute…

"You?!" Zoe uttered in surprise, and the guy opposite her stopped and stared at her. She looked familiar…

-o-

There was a dying old homeless man on the slum streets when Zoe, eight years old back then, was passing by from school. It was raining and cold, and the sight of the old man being stared at by a tall hooded black figure caught her attention.

The person walked closer to the old man and kept looking at the latter, perhaps waiting for him to finally depart. But no, the tall figure reached his left hand towards the old man without any disgust, and once he held the old man's shoulder the latter breathed his last breath.

_The old man was finally able to rest._

The hooded figure stared at his right hand which seemed to be holding something, and after a moment or so finally started walking away, passing by a standing little girl with an eyepatch securing her right eye.

Then just when they were a few meters apart, something inexplicably strange was felt between the two of them with neither one realizing. The hooded man decided to leave in a flash of green light before Zoe could turn around to witness what he did.

-o-

The well-suited man's eyes widened at the seeming similarities between the little girl in the rain and the teen sitting at the opposite side of the table. She had grown, and yet even after years, she recognized him?

"Uh…" Zoe went snapping her fingers, trying to come up with something to say, and she only ended with the clearing of her throat and sat down. "Well…" It became a waiting game between these two until she managed to get her words to say. "You're that guy! In the street! With the homeless man!"

He was taken aback. "I don't know what you're talking about," he denied. "You must be mistaking me for someone else."

Slightly challenged, she grinned and pointed his eyes. "Yellow eyes?"

"What? No. They're blue."

"No, seriously!"

"You must be color blind."

"No, I'm not! Why are you wearing that cool purple butterfly pin? And that silvery blonde hair? You are also tan!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The man froze. _"This is not possible…"_ He checked his pocket and opened his contact lens case. _Blood and darkness, he forgot to wear it!_

-o-

"A blind date? Are you serious, Hypnos?"

"I thought it would be a perfect time," Sleep Incarnate, dressed as a receptionist, suggested. "You've been pushing yourself into work all the time, making yourself very, very busy that you barely come home."

"Of course, I hardly could," Thanatos frowned in annoyance. "Mortals today are much more eager to waste their lives, and you want me to go on a date with some stranger? What has gotten into you?"

"We're just worried," the younger twin explained. "All of us. Ever since he disappeared right before our eyes, you began to go really, really distant. You only answer when it's about working--"

"I can't believe that you'd suggest something like that!" Death Incarnate snapped, causing silence along the halls. He took a deep breath, but he was still shaking and fuming. "Zagreus sacrificed himself to win our battle against the Titans. Never ask me to let him go!" His phone rang. It was their mother Nyx. "I got to answer her." He left the lobby and answered the phone when he was finally alone. "Mother Nyx?"

 _"Thanatos,"_ Nyx spoke from the other side. _"I know how it pains you to lose Zagreus, but you need to loosen the burden. You do not need to forget him. He will always be part of you. Hypnos and all of us are concerned for you. Do not push everyone away."_

Thanatos bit his lower lip, trying to fight the tears as he recalled himself holding Zagreus' motionless body, his heart missing, and how he cried out the prince's name as the latter sank into the pool of blood. All that was left as a keepsake was his flaming crown.

He still kept that crown in one of his pockets, and never desired to throw it away. He always carried it with him, not wanting to lose that only memory of his lost love.

"Forgive me, mother," he apologized. "I...I just don't know anymore. I don't want Zagreus forgotten like how the gods of Olympus decided to do."

_"You must realize that they are also in the pain of losing their kin in such a manner. Give yourself a moment to relive the good memories of him without causing disarray among your fellow associates."_

"I will try."

_"Take care, my son. The lord agreed to give you some time off."_

After a click, Thanatos slid the phone into his pocket and pulled out Zagreus' crown, staring at it as he twirled the branches with his fingers.

_"Than."_

He shakily sighed as memories of the prince smiling back at him, making up for their lost time, sleeping with him and all, and his voice most of all. The immediate notification on his phone shook him from recollection and he checked it.

_Blind Date, 8 PM_

He uttered a soft groan, realizing that Sleep Incarnate somehow got a hold of his phone and set an event in the Calendar App after bypassing his password. "Ugh, Hypnos…"

-o-

"Uh, you were forced into this, were you?" Zoe's voice caught him off-guard. "It's okay if you think it's a waste of time. I, um...I'll best be on my way--"

"No, no, I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "Been used to working, a lot."

"Oh, workaholic," she remarked. "It must be a terrific job. I, well, just got fired from the coffee shop across the street for denying a scumbag of a customer and dumping his smoothie for insulting my friend."

The man glanced at the window, spotting the only coffee shop in the street. He took a pause and began typing on his phone while sensing Zoe's foot tapping the floor. Taking a glimpse, she was wearing one of her earphones singing softly.

 _"It's in the blood~"_ Noticing that he was watching, she cleared her throat and pulled out that earphone off her ear. "Heh, favorite artist, best song. I had a guitar at home, but I have no idea how to tune it."

"I see."

"Um, okay. Is there anything you wish to tell about yourself? Oh, right! Name! I'm Zoe, and…" Her hands were gesturing to him to continue.

For some reason, he was compelled to reply. "Thana--I mean, Nate. Nate."

"As in 'Nathan'?"

"Yes, but I prefer Nate."

"Nice nickname, but you know…" Her smile was something indescribable yet comforting. "Is it okay if I call you 'Than'?"

He was dumbfounded. "Than…?" he softly mumbled.

"Well, Than sounds cool to me. And unique. Nate is, um, second-best as a nickname."

"I...I don't mind."

Zoe checked her phone again. "Still early. Is there...anything you want to eat?"

"Let's see…" Than picked up the menu and skimmed. Zoe did the same, only to realize how pricey the food is. "Is there a problem?" he asked when he noticed the worry in her face.

She let out a silly chuckle. "I wasn't expecting this...The food's beyond my budget, and I'm worried that Dulcie could get overwhelmed…"

"Dulcie?"

"My coworker friend, er, ex-coworker friend. Well, she invited me here and she insisted that she would pay for everything. I just can't let her do all this, honestly. She's a good friend. I really need to find a new job to pay her back if her money can't afford it."

"It's alright. It's on me today."

"Really? Thanks! I am going to repay you, I promise."

"Just pick what you want."

"This!" Zoe read the food she selected. "Asparagus Soup!"

Than raised an eyebrow. "Asparagus Soup? Are you trying to lose weight?" He glanced at the waiter and pointed at a dish. "Lamb Kleftiko for two."

"Whoa, wait--"

"And Asparagus Soup."

"Very well, sir."

"Wait--" Zoe went dumbstruck when the waiter finally left them behind. She confronted Than for it. "Than!"

"What's the matter?"

"I just want an Asparagus Soup! Why offer me a kleftiko?"

"Why? Do you prefer street food? You're wasting good food, Miss Zoe." _Why did he think of this form of courtesy? He had no idea. He never was concerned for mortals save for Zagreus, at least a quarter of it._

_This young woman here, this Zoe, she's just one of those mortals, right?_

-o-

"I am deeply embarrassed," Zoe said as she walked back home with Than escorting her. "I mean, you offered a meal when I'm supposed to just satisfy myself with a soup. I have to admit though, the kleftiko's great."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Than glanced at her and stared at her covered eye. She turned her head and his eyes locked on hers.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Uh, nothing," he replied.

"I thought I missed cleaning some sauce or soup around somewhere. Nevermind."

"Your eyepatch."

"H-Huh?"

"Why are you covering your eye?"

"Uh…" She turned nervous as she tried to shield her eyepatch with her hand. "Injury."

He stopped walking and turned towards her. "How long?"

"Years?"

"I am not convinced."

Zoe was to open her mouth to come up with a better excuse when a thug appeared from a dark corner with a switch knife. She went glancing at Than and back towards the hooligan.

"There! Into the alley!" he demanded.

"No," Than replied nonchalantly to the threat.

"Don't make me hurt you! I got a knife!"

"My weapon is better," he challenged. Zoe glanced at the umbrella in his hand. _"Your umbrella?"_ she whispered.

The thug snorted into a short chuckle. "Just throw your money in front of me and you're good to go!"

Zoe's eyes widened in refusal. "We need money to keep the rent! No way!"

"Shut up!" The thug reached for a gun from his back and was about to point it at them when Than pulled the umbrella's handle and disarmed the gun from the dangerous man with the blade no longer hidden in the umbrella shaft. Seeing this, the thug was overwhelmed.

"Now, we shall have a negotiation. Put down that knife and I will let you go. Never dare threaten us again." The thug dropped his knife and scampered away, and Zoe was taken by surprise.

"Hey! You didn't say anything about owning a hidden sword!"

Than sheathed the blade back into the umbrella shaft. "Best to be ready. How come you never owned a weapon for self-defense? Do you actually have to head home through the slums?"

"Got used to it. Threats like this no longer bother me anymore."

"What do you mean? On second thought, forget I asked. I need to deal with this first." He checked his ringing phone and opened the notification. The thug earlier showed up on the screen. _"Looks like he's into one last trouble. Anyway, it's my time off."_

Zoe suddenly noticed a quick slither of red but missed where it went while Than was busy sliding his phone into his pocket. "We better get you home, Zoe...Zoe?"

She stepped back towards him. "Did you hear something?"

"Hear what?"

Than's phone rang again, forcing him to check it again. The thug's picture was replaced with a blood-colored effect, causing his eyes to widen in alarm.

He grabbed Zoe and pulled her out of there, much to her astonishment. Soon, the young woman noticed a shadow leaping above them. "Than!!"

"What?!"

"Something's going to kill us!!

Before they could even find a place to hide, the thug blocked their way. Than noticed the severed thread above the thug. The man they confronted was staring at the blank space, and Than knew that something was amiss.

_This is bad._


	3. Secrets

Than immediately recognized what was happening: the thug's thread was cut, strands poking out like it was pulled by hand. There was also an aura of their ancient enemy present in the form of crimson marks on the arms and face.

_Titan Blood was occupying this dead man._

"Than…?"

"When I say 'run', run…!" He readied his umbrella and waited, with Zoe standing behind him.

The thug's body began to deform, blobs of flesh causing the right arm to enlarge, then the left, until the entire body became a twelve-foot-tall semi-humanoid monstrosity, spikes of bones sticking out from the back and arms.

"Run!"

Zoe ran towards the main road as the giant's fist drove towards Than. The sound of falling rubble prompted her to stop and look back worried, and then she witnessed Than, in his hooded and seemingly ancient form, hovering away from the area. There was no umbrella in his hand; it was replaced with a scythe.

The Titan rushed towards Than, sending the latter towards a closed establishment, the impact so strong that Death Incarnate was flown through a pillar inside.

He struggled to stand and checked himself. His god abilities had not yet returned to their full extent.

_Such is the curse from the being known by Poseidon as "Proteus". Why did he join the Titans' side, Thanatos could not answer yet._

_One thing he knew: the Titans wanted them all, Chthonic and Olympian gods alike, prisoners._

The Titan's arms elongated to grab him, and he was pulled out of the rubble. Than swung his scythe and severed the arm, releasing himself from the Titan's grasp.

He landed on the road, bare feet touching then hovering before he vanished in that smoky green light, only to reappear to cut off the other arm, but the Titan swung it towards him, sending him flying along the road.

Grabbing the severed arm, the Titan reconnected it back and headed towards the weakened Thanatos to be retrieved and imprisoned.

Death Incarnate writhed and went looking for his scythe. It was feet away from him, and he crawled to get it back, but the Titan was close enough to stop him from reaching his weapon. Than was unable to quickly pull out his blade, still latched in his scabbard, in time.

The Titan made certain that Thanatos was firmly secure and tightened its grasp around him. He grunted and screamed in pain until he nearly fell unconscious.

_The last thing he finally saw was the shadow of who seemed to be Zagreus leaping behind the Titan with Stygius in hand…_

-o-

Than regained consciousness inside an ambulance, with Zoe sitting nearby and looking at him anxiously.

"Oh! Thank goodness, you're awake!" she exasperated in relief. "Is there anywhere hurting?"

He did not say a word. He was too weak to reply. Someone else answered for him. "No need to worry about him, Miss. No broken bones or punctured organs, just a few bruises. Good thing you reported the incident quickly."

_Hermes? What is he doing here?_

"Oh, thank goodness!" she uttered. "So, uh, does that mean he can go?"

"When he's ready," the _paramedic_ gave her a thumbs-up. "Anyway, we're going to be at the hospital soon. Just a few documents and we're done."

"Okay."

The ambulance parked in the vicinity and opened the doors. Zoe helped Than get off the vehicle, then the paramedic stopped her from going in. "You may as well stay here while we take care of him if that's alright with you. It's not going to take that long. How about you take a seat or play games on your phone while waiting?"

"Oh, sure." Zoe looked around and found a nearby chair to sit on. However, it brought her so much impatience that she stood up and went walking around, tapping her phone, calling her dad but no one was answering but Percival's recorded message.

_"Hey, Zoe. Sorry that I haven't answered the phone. Please leave a message. I'll call you back."_

_"Oh, dad,"_ she moaned. She kept her phone back and returned to the chair but never sat down. "Dulcie!" She dialed Dulcie's number and waited for her friend to answer.

 _"Hello?"_ Dulcie answered from the other side. _"Zoe, you called. How's the date?"_

"Well, the date went fine until something happened…"

_"What? W-What happened?! Are you hurt?! Did your date hurt you?!!"_

"No, he's a great guy, it's just that he got hurt…"

_"Hurt?!"_

"Long story, Dulcie." She glanced at Than exiting the hospital door. "He's out of the hospital now. I'll update, alright?"

_"Okay. Do you want me to go there? Which hospital?"_

"No, Dulcie. I think it's alright. I'll apologize to him for the trouble."

_"Oh, okay. If you say so. Um, are you sure you'll be okay?"_

"Yeah," Zoe nodded. "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

_"Take care." Click._

Zoe turned around and noticed Than standing at the door looking at her. "Friend of yours?" he asked.

"Yeah. You know, Dulcie. I, uh, called her and told her that we're at the hospital."

"What? What did you say?"

"You got hurt, that's all. I never told her about the giant," she assured. "As if she would believe me that the thug you scared off came back as a mutant to get even."

Than paused. "Listen. Never tell anyone what transpired."

"Not even when you transformed into this floating Greek guy with a scythe?"

He fell silent.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." She took a deep breath. "Now you shared your secret, is it okay if I tell you mine?"

He was slightly stunned. "That wasn't supposed to be shared with you, but fine. What secret?"

Zoe breathed again and began walking around near him. "You see, when I was a kid, they looked at me like I'm a totally weird little girl. I was raised in an orphanage with a horrible environment. Everyone hates me for being different, save for the wife of the owner.

"She's kind, teaching me how to read, write, and spell, protecting me from bullying even if from time to time was futile. Her husband saw me as a burden, and the rest of the kids, well, they weren't very friendly.

"One time, the kids and I were on the broken bridge. They were being physically abusive...and then they pulled the bandage off my eye. They got so scared that they pushed me off, I hit my head on a rock so hard that everything went black in an instant, and I died, I guess."

"You died?" _Was it from one of the bridges he was tasked to get it?_ Than recalled the thread that was cut, but he was unable to retrieve it.

_It somehow reconnected to the other end, but the repair was very slow._

"Well, sort of…?"

He became curious. "Explain to me."

"I think I died, you know, hitting my head and feeling the cold water all over my body...but I woke up one day, and this man asked me if I was okay. I found myself in the hospital bed and was ready to be released. It was very odd, I mean, being unconscious for just a day after that incident.

"Anyway, he helped me back to the orphanage, scolded the owner while the kids who pushed me got even more afraid of me. Then he adopted me. I now live in a house far away."

Death Incarnate stared at her in pity. "That's a lot. I'm relieved that you're out of that horrible orphanage."

"Yeah, but the struggle goes on. I was still an oddball even in school, never had friends still, then until the expenses looked so expensive that I have decided to stop going to school, and decided to help dad by looking for work."

"And his job?"

"He's a farmer. He works far away for six months and comes back after, depending on how the renting of the house goes." Zoes suddenly froze. "Uh-oh…" She checked her phone for the time. "Ugh! I need to get home! He could be very worried!"

"Let me make sure you're home safe."

"No! No. I am so thankful for your kindness, but after what happened to you, I really should go home by myself. You take care and get well soon."

Than sighed. "Very well, if you insist." He frowned in puzzlement when she let out a pinkie finger towards him. "What's that?"

"Oh, this? It's a pinkie swear," she told him. "I know that tonight was a great date and you were just forced to go on with it, but we can start as friends, right?"

Death Incarnate looked at her and slowly imitated her hand. Smiling, she quickly curled her pinkie finger around his.

"Friends?"

He blinked, staring at their hands together. "Friends." When their fingers parted, she gave him a gentle hug, causing him to blush.

"See you soon!" she bade once she let him go and went jogging back home.

Than's eye remained fixated on her direction even as she had disappeared behind the high wall. Someone clearing a throat shook him up and prompted him to glance back at the hospital entrance.

"Looks like Thanatos had finally softened up, don't you think, Charon?" Hermes remarked, beside him a tall figure whose face was hidden under the shadow of a wide-brimmed hat on his head.

_"Hnnnnnngh…"_

Than's face hardened. "I don't know what you're talking about," he scoffed and disappeared in the flash of green light.

-o-

"Dad, I'm sorry I'm late--Uncle Archer?" Zoe said when she later noticed that the blond-haired uncle-figure was alone in the house. The ex-soldier stood up from the sofa and walked towards her, his prosthetic leg knocking the floor.

"Your father left in a hurry, lass. There was a fire in the farm," he said to her. "He asked me to watch over you while he's out fixing the problem. Is there something you wish to say? About being late?"

Zoe looked worried after hearing the news. "The farm? But it's supposed to be harvest time next month!" She placed her bag on the table and raced towards the door when Uncle Archer managed to race ahead and block the door.

"Zoe, lass, you need to stay here. Your father will be fine. The harvest will be taken care of," he coaxed.

The young woman sighed heavily. "If the farm cannot produce enough harvest, we could lose this home to the realtors again…! I don't want that…! He worked so hard building and keeping this place…!"

"I know, but have faith in your father, Zoe. Things will come around," he said, trying to give her a bit of hope. "Better get dressed. You must have been tired. I'll keep watch of the house in his absence."

"Okay…"

Zoe headed up to her room and changed her clothes before coming down, seeing that Uncle Archer was done fixing the dishes and finishing some cleaning up. She stepped down and readied his pillow and blanket on the sofa. It was his favorite sleeping spot every time it was his turn to watch over the house.

"Lass," Uncle Archer spoke after the young woman was positioning the pillow and readying the blanket. "Your father mentioned you going on a date. How did it go?"

"Things were doing fine, but…" She stopped and thought. _She could not tell him about the entire incident._ "My date had an accident so I had to call for an ambulance. Don't worry. He's okay now. We just became friends recently."

"I see. Good to know that he is safe. I hate hearing people blaming you for someone's misfortunes."

Zoe fell silent. It was as if she was a bad luck magnet around people, but she was relieved to have good company even if rare. "Okay. Goodnight, Uncle Archer."

"Goodnight, lass."

Zoe climbed up to her room again and booted her computer. She went searching for a job vacancy at first, but then her mind wondered about the incident.

The sight of the thug who suddenly transformed was bothering her, and although she was thankful that some superhuman guy like Than managed to stall the monster enough for her to deal a destructive blow against the abomination's body, there was something enigmatic that caused her to wonder what she was.

She glanced at the keychain which held a newly-colored key.

-o-

"Than!!" she exclaimed when the Titan grabbed him, grip tightening and hurting her date.

Wanting to save him, or at least free him, she looked around for a weapon until she spotted a rusty katana inside a garbage bin. She grabbed it and noticed that the blade was broken.

She made a hesitant glance until Than's screaming sounded soft and frail. Now without hesitation she rushed, used both the parked car and the truck to gain elevation for her jump, and went screaming like a warrior, stabbing the broken sword which turned whole, black and blood-red, through the Titan's back.

The next scene became even more bizarre: The sword sucked the Titan's blood like a vampire, draining the body and releasing the unconscious Than. It was as if the blade was so starved that it sucked the body dry, leaving the remnant of the thug back to normal, but still dead.

Panting and shuddering, she grabbed her phone from her bag and dialed the hospital's emergency number. "Uh, h-hello…? Emergency? We need help...! We're, uh, in the slums…" She described further their location and soon an ambulance and some police vehicles arrived at the scene. Meanwhile, Zoe wanted to come clean after killing the monster, but the weapon she used disappeared, now appearing as a recolored key among the rest in her keychain, which she did not remember pulling out of her bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just got weird ideas about Titan Blood.


	4. Impulses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

Zoe texted Dulcie the next morning, describing the update about the farm. The friend expressed sadness and pity for her.  _ "That's terrible...First, your date's got in an accident, and then your adoptive father's farm was in a fire, and not to mention about still finding a better job." _

"I know, but I rather not focus on them right now. How's the coffee shop going?"

_ "Oh, where should I start...You know our boss? He's taken by the police. Won't be long before he will be replaced." _

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "He is?"

_ "Someone from the Customs, I think, just came from the door and questioned me, then the boss, and the next thing got scary. The boss was actually stealing from Corporate in secret, and not to mention that his wife also reported him for cheating with a guy! He tried to escape, but he got caught a minute later at the corner." _

Zoe's eyes widened. "That escalated quickly…"

_ "So, yeah, the coffee shop's closed, and I have to head home now. Oh, wait! You promised to give me more details regarding your date!" _

"Oh, him?" Zoe let out a silly chuckle. "Well, he's okay, I guess, but I'd rather let him do what he is obliged to do. After all, he looks like a busy man."

_ "Oh, bummer. I thought you're both getting along. I was hoping for you to finally have a boyfriend...unless you secretly prefer having a girlfriend."  _ Dulcie let out a giggle.

"Hmm…" Zoe had never thought of her sexual orientation. "I don't know…"

_ "Anyway, looks like I'm out of work for now. How about going to the mall?" _

"Sounds great! I'll go ask Uncle Archer first."

-o-

Uncle Archer parked his car and opened the passenger door for Zoe and Dulcie to exit. Before they would enter, he poked his head out to talk to them. "Lass, Dulcie, keep an eye on each other. Call me if something happens."

"Yes, sir!" Dulcie made salutations like how soldiers do. Uncle Archer chuckled and replied to it.

Zoe smiled and waved at her guardian. "We will!"

"See you at home," he said nodding and smiling before driving off, and the two friends started checking the mall.

"Oh gosh, this place is huge!" Dulcie remarked. "It's kinda intimidating!"

"It's so cool!" Zoe replied. "Where do we go first?"

"Wanna try the Bowling Alley?"

"Alright!"

They headed towards the Bowling Alley and paid for an hour. They picked the bowling balls of their choice: Dulcie selected the lime and green one while Zoe black and red with flames.

Zoe tried spinning her bowling ball towards the pins but ended up in the gutter. "Oh, damn…"

Then it was Dulcie's turn. She somehow hit down three. "Oh, my!" she squeed.

"How do you do that?"

"Oh! You just need to swing the ball at the angle you want. Twisting your hands before you release the ball tends to make it spin differently. I am still learning, though."

Zoe laughed as her ball returned. "I have a lot to learn."

"You can try watching those guys. Look at their posture and how they release the ball."

"I better should."

They watched the white-haired albino wearing a ponytail readied into position and swung his arm before throwing the ball. His dark blue ball with red bat wings spun towards the pin and struck down seven pins.

"Tsch. Three left," the ponytail guy scoffed in disappointment.

Zoe attempted to imitate him. She walked forward, then briskly, stopping before the line and threw her ball. It spun and hit nine pins, causing her to gasp.

"You did it!" Dulcie cheered.

"I did it!"

"Nice!" a familiar voice shuddered both girls, their heads turning back to spot that annoying punk and his friends, catcalling specifically at Zoe. "You struck nine pins, miss! How about I give you some more pointers to get a full strike!"

"You guys don't have anything better to do than annoy me, do you?" she snarled.

"Um, Zoe, I think we should go," her friend said, her chubby hands grabbing Zoe's arm and jerking it to pull her away from incoming trouble. The young women grabbed their bags and decided to leave when the punk's friends blocked their way and surrounded them.

"Oh, come on! We're just here to get to know you," the punk snickered. "Come on, babe! Let's be friends!"

"Y-You leave us alone…!" Dulcie stuttered nervously, the chuckles of the other guys making her shudder nervously.

"Look, I am not your 'babe'!" Zoe snapped. "Let us be unless you prefer something worse than that Cappuccino Shake with two spoons of chocolate chips!"

"Whooooaaahh!!" jeered the punk's friends.

The punk contorted his face, unable to comprehend rejection. He quickly grabbed Zoe's right arm. "Well guess what?! I don't care what you say! You are going with me or else I--" He suddenly yelped when she kicked him between the legs, causing the onlookers to express pain which they did not feel. Zoe threw her drink towards the others next.

"Dulcie, run!!"

Dulcie tried to, but the punk's friends grabbed her and kept her from escaping. Zoe was also grabbed, but she was stronger than her friend. She managed to bite and kick her captors and swung her bag towards those who were holding Dulcie captive.

The punk rose from the floor and, teeth clenching, yanked Zoe from behind, his left arm around her neck and his right around her waist which slowly climbed up. "I am trying to be very nice to you, sweetheart! You are going to pay for the trouble!"

She swung her head and broke his nose, causing him to release her. Angered, he clenched his fist and tried to hit her hard, only for the ponytail guy to catch it.

"Look, punk, you are causing a ruckus," he coldly leered.

"And who the heck are you?!"

"You don't need to know. But your girlfriend called to send her regards." He then smacked the punk with a spinning clothesline and pinned him on the floor. He twisted his arm, disconnecting a joint, and the punk cried in pain. "Aaaaagh! My arm!!"

His friends tried to retaliate, but the glare from the ponytail guy caused them to flinch like some invisible aura was warning them not to even bother helping their friend. They stepped back and fled, their leader following next crying like a baby.

Zoe fixed herself as Dulcie huffed anxiously after the ordeal. The ponytail dude walked back towards his place and attempted his throw.  _ Gutterball. _ "Tsch."

"Times up, sir," the receptionist told him from the back.

"Hmph. I better get back to work." He and his companions began leaving the area, passing by Zoe and Dulcie.

"Thanks!" Zoe loudly said, but it was not replied. "He's quite grumpy, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Dulcie agreed.

-o-

They left the mall after taking a few more strolls, luckily without meeting those rude punks along the way. As they walked down the street, they spotted a man strumming his guitar to the tune of "Good Riddance".

"Wow, he strums like my favorite music artist Orphan!" she remarked in awe as they walked closer.

"Uh, Zoe," Dulcie leered to take a closer look. "It  IS Orphan!"

Shocked to see Orphan in a shabby suit, Zoe rushed to check further, and Dulcie was correct. Whatever happened to Orphan before, he was in horrible shape compared to his days of stardom.

"Orphan…?" Zoe called his screen name. He stopped strumming and looked at her. "Uh, hey, um...I am a fan."

"A fan…? Oh, thank you, but Orphan is no longer the star he used to be...I am just... _ Phil _ ," he sulked. "That's right...I am just Phil. You may call me that, miss…"

"Zoe." She pitifully looked at him. He looked like he slept in the streets for some time now. "Uh...Can I still have an autograph…?"

"Zoe!" Dulcie gasped. "He must have been fired from the music industry, or quit!"

"But he's the only one whose songs I'll ever listen to!" she replied. "He will always be the best singer!" Zoe glanced back at Phil. "Your songs are so great! You even wrote a lot of them and they're so meaningful! Why would they fire a very talented musician/songwriter like you?!"

Phil looked at her with a helpless gaze. "Please, Zoe, I am not the one to complain to Hades Incorporated. It's just that my singing career is over. I have to accept that."

She almost cried when he said that. "I can't...!"

"Uh, Zoe?" Dulcie blinked and went aghast when her friend spotted a Hades Incorporated-made television set. Zoe was holding a rock! "Zoe, don't!!--"

Too late. Zoe broke at least three expensive ones!

"Hey!" the shop owner stepped out and yelled. "You are going to pay for that, young lady!!"

"I want the attention of Hades Incorporated! I need to give them a piece of my mind!" she replied. "Their TVs are bland!"

"Do you have any idea how much those TVs are?! You cost me my establishment! HOW AM I GOING TO PAY MY DEBTS NOW?!!"

"Oh, my!" Dulcie interjected in horror. "Zoe, you're gonna make him call the cops--"

"I'm calling the cops if I have to get my money back!!"

The chubby friend yelped. "Oh, this is bad…! So bad! Uncle Archer's gonna kill us!!"

Zoe huffed and pulled the old man from entering the door. "Send my apology to him, okay? Just go!" 

Dulcie panicked and started fleeing as Zoe kept arguing with the shop owner. Orphan, or Phil as he insisted, watched in confusion.

During the squabble between Zoe and the shop owner, someone grabbed her and pulled her away from the old man, restrained her hands, and pushed her into the back seat of his car while the other man approached the old man and paid for the damages and left an apology before getting into the vehicle.

The shop owner fell silent as he watched the car drive off. The money in hand he slowly kept in his pocket and slowly went back to his shop.

Phil, on the other hand, began to grab his luggage and leave the place to play his guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannot divulge, but the ponytail guy should probably be obvious, I guess?


	5. Alone in the Building Basements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

"Hey! This is kidnapping!!" Zoe exclaimed as the car kept driving along the street. Her kidnappers did not say a word no matter how much she tried to scream for help or threaten to shout. The car windows were too tightly sealed to let go of a sound.

The car drove into a dark building and judging by the way she noticed from the car window, they were heading towards the basement.

Her heart went racing. These guys could be up to something, and she had to do something first before they could!

The car was parked in the lowest basement. Nothing but flickering fluorescent bulbs served as light. The two men stepped down to retrieve the woman with the eyepatch, but by the time one of them opened the door where her feet were, she took the chance to kick him straight in the nuts.

She pulled up and quickly made her exit towards that door while the other guy failed to reach her from the other door. Zoe stepped down, her hands tied behind her back, and decided to make a run for it.

The guy who got kicked scurried up, still hurting, and the other guy gazed in disbelief when he thought he saw some sort of red jets of flashes coming from Zoe's feet.

A ring from the phone prompted the hurting guy to answer it. "Edgar…!"

_"Well? Did you have it?"_

"Stygius?" He glanced inside the car and rummaged the bag Zoe left behind. A phone, a keychain with keys, a wallet containing a few lower bills and some coins, but no sign of the weapon. "No, just some goodies we don't have interests in."

_"Where's the girl?"_

"Well…"

-o-

"Whoa!!" Zoe screeched when she bumped herself against empty cardboard boxes which saved her from hitting a concrete wall. She got stunned a bit, slowly wondering where the burst of distance came from.

Her feet were feeling so feverish hot that it was discomforting inside her flame-styled shoes. She groaned. It was those rare instances again, and there were no bodies of water to dip her feet into, not to mention that her kidnappers could be looking for her!

_Damn!_

"Hey! Look over here! I'll check this way!"

_Double damn!_

She looked around and ran towards the closest corner she spotted. It looked too far!

Regardless, Zoe attempted to race towards that corner. She tried to sprint, unwittingly closing her eyes, but also unknowingly made that left turn after the sudden flash of her movement.

The landing was not clean though. She ended up face-planting against piles of sacks containing abandoned cement. Good thing they served more as a cushion than a disadvantageous obstacle.

She glanced around and hid behind the cement sacks, just squeezing herself towards the corner as one of the guys investigated. He managed his eyes to reach the corner, but due to Zoe's height he was unable to see her, mistaking spiky hair bangs for a shadow, or perhaps he was too stupid to double-check.

"Clear!"

 _"Clear!"_ the other guy echoed back.

Zoe listened to the sound of footsteps leaving the room, and when it was faint enough she creeped out of hiding and checked her surroundings before darting towards the left hallway.

She forgot her bag in the car! She had to get it back and use the phone to call Uncle Archer! Maybe perhaps those guys had wandered off somewhere, so Zoe made a detour while still vigilant for the return of her kidnappers.

She found the car, but her things from the bag were scattered on the passenger seat. Groaning, she turned around and started reaching for her phone.

"Ugh! I can't even see the screen properly…!" she groaned again. She let go of the phone and glanced at her keys.

_The blood-red one...Wait, it can turn into a sword back in the slums, maybe, right?_

Zoe used her nose to sort away the other keys until she was able to isolate the blood-red one. She then picked it up and gripped it like the sword's handle. Nothing happened.

"Huh? This is supposed to turn into a sword!" she scoffed in bewilderment. "Sword? Hey, sword! turn into a katana, alright?! Oh, who am I kidding?!" She decided to use the key to cut her restraint. "I'm in the middle of danger, and this thing didn't even…"

The process was slow, and she went grunting impatiently had it not been in danger.

 _"Come on…! Ow!"_ She hissed when she hurt her arm by accident. No blood, just a red mark. She kept going though, jumping on the ground and almost fuming as the cut made halfway.

How long was she doing this? She lost track of time. Uncle Archer could be very worried sick! Dulcie more so.

Zoe felt a snap that released her wrists from being restrained and finally went back to her phone. She was utterly disappointed at the lack of signal. "No, no!" she moaned in frustration. "Got myself free and I can't even make a phone call?!"

Her head turned when the sound of two motorcycles caught her attention. she quickly kept all her things into the bag and took it with her. "Help! I need help!" she shouted.

"Hey!" one of the kidnappers yelled from a door somewhere on the same floor. "Get back here!"

"Ah, blast!" Zoe whined and started running away from them. Her kidnappers followed suit, attempting to take her back and make sure both hands and legs are tied up.

"Damn, she's slippery as an eel...!" wheezed one of them.

"The boss is coming! We're going to be dead meat if we don't get the sword!"

They found another corner with more rooms, causing them to groan in frustration again. One by one, they separately searched the rooms, unaware that she was hiding behind the large drums.

She poked her head out and climbed up those drums before landing on the floor. She headed back to the parking space and looked for signs indicating an exit.

Arrows painted faintly on the floor were pointing up a ramp. Seeing this as an escape opportunity, she ran that way.

Zoe could finally hear vehicles above her by a few more floors. She was close to the surface now. She just needed to go further, call the cops, or rather Uncle Archer instead. This was a rough day for her. What could have been worse?!

The bellowing of a motorcycle blocking her way made her realize that her ordeal wasn't over. _Damn!_ This forced her to run on that floor this time!

The rider glanced at the second motorbike meeting her there. The newly arrived had a dark blue helmet with a red "FURY" written on the right side.

That new rider pulled out his dark blue helmet and rested in on his vehicle before leaving it. "Tell the others to seal all exits as the boss says so, Wicks."

"Roger, Sir Edgar."

The ponytail guy named Edgar uttered a "Tsch" before he walked around the floor. It was just the sword they were after and the guys could not even retrieve it. It looked like he had to do it by himself.

-o-

Zoe tried to find a better signal on that same floor but to no avail. "Oh, come on…!" she begged. It was no use! She had to go up another floor to get a better signal.

She huffed and looked around until she heard the sound of boots coming from the place she came from. When it stopped, she held her breath. Something was up and she knew it, somehow.

There was a sound of a flap and then of a twisting leather. The tapping of a boot against the concrete floor made her heart race.

"All we need is the sword," the husky yet clean baritone voice spoke in an echo. "We will let you go, that I promise. Just give it, or you will have to leave this place _the painful way_."

Zoe felt like cursing herself. _Damn, why is his voice so dangerously sexy?!_

"What will it be?"

She went shaking her head. How does she know if this guy is to be trusted? She checked her phone. There were two bars. This might do!

 _Chime!_ Her phone revealed a text notification from Uncle Archer. _"Zoe, where are you?"_ appeared on the screen.

A sudden barrage of projectiles attacked the pillar she was hiding behind. She was forced to stay down until the burst of magenta-red stopped.

Zoe hid her phone and pulled out her keychain, picking the blood-red key in the hope that it would become a sword like it once did. She stood up and pointed the key at the ponytail guy, who now had a red bat-like wing and a red leather whip.

"Don't you dare hurt me, or I'll hurt you back!" she dared.

Edgar raised his eyebrow at the sight of her "weapon". He leered back at her. "Stop playing games with me!" He waved his whip and attempted to strike her with it, but she dashed away, although she slipped towards another pillar

"Agh!" she howled short and rubbed her head before hiding behind that pillar.

The ponytail guy stared in disbelief when he saw that flaming red flash coming from the young woman's steps. The sight made him wonder if this was the sign he was waiting for.

"Stop running and stay still for me, will you?" he huffed.

Zoe breathed rapidly. "No! But you can try to make me!"

He chuckled in disbelief before snarling softly. _"Just like Zagreus…"_ He reached something from his back, another whip. _"If you are, you'll know that I have kept a welcoming gift for this instance…!"_

_Slap. Slap. Slap…_

Zoe heard the echoes of the whip hitting the floor. And then the rhythm changed.

_Slap-slap. Slap-slap. Slap-slap…_

The young woman listened to the singing of the whips and she imagined it correctly. _The trouble was doubled. This is really bad. She's stuck in that basement with that man wielding two whips!_

Edgar breathed another menacing chuckle. "You sure love being chased around, don't you?" He flapped his wing and flew towards Zoe's pillar, one of his whips ready to hit her pretty face. "Found you!"

Zoe gasped and ducked his whip and rushed away, only for Edgar's other whip to wrap around one of her ankles, causing her to trip.

She dropped her bag and her keys on the floor. She tried to reach for both but the man kept her distance from reaching both, slamming his other whip across her back. Zoe yelped in pain.

"Where is the sword?" he asked her again.

"I showed it to you already!"

"Pathetic." He smacked his whip again, hitting her thighs.

"Agh! Ow!"

"Just be a good girl and be honest with me. Where is the sword."

"I don't know how! It was just a broken katana when I used it against that giant monster! Then it disappeared and turned one of my silver key collections into red!"

He glared at her. "I can't believe I am wasting my time talking! Fine then. I guess I will have to get that key and have it checked, but I'm afraid I will have to bury you six-feet-under for the inconvenience!"

Zoe's eyes widened, prompting her to struggle towards the keys on the floor until her nails sank against the metal, keeping the red key in her hand when she managed to. Edgar gave a hard pull which sent her body sliding and her skin scraping against the rough concrete.

As he was close enough to grab her, her arm swung towards him, her eyes catching a flash of red across his neck. Time seemingly stopped.

Edgar stepped back dropping his whips and grabbing his throat. Zoe froze at the sight of golden yellow blood gushing out from his wound. She took a glimpse of the black and red blade in her right hand, the edge tainted with that same unearthly blood.

Shakily, she stood up and ran, taking her possessions away as well as the sword which shrank into a red key-shaped light.

Edgar's phone alarmed a notification, forcing him to take a look at the screen: _"Charon is on his way there. Retreat for now."_ He fell on his back and stared at the ceiling. He breathed slowly as he recalled the way she retaliated in self-defense.

_So familiar…_

-o-

Zoe went home filthy and scarred, but the wounds were not of her concern. The man's situation was haunting her more.

It took a few more rings from her phone before she took notice and her shaky hand pulled it out.

 _"Hello, Zoe?! W-Where are you?!"_ Dulcie's voice stammered. _"We went to the police station, but you weren't there! The shop owner did not press any charges against you at all!"_

"Dulcie," she panted before stopping by a 24-hour diner. "Can...Can you meet me at the 24-hour diner…?"

Her friend sensed distress from Zoe's voice. _"Um...Okay...Wait for me there, alright…?"_

She nodded. "Yeah...Hurry…" She disconnected and entered the diner. The customers looked at her with disgusted looks, mistaking her for a homeless young woman. She sat at a table far away from them, ignoring their murmurs.

A pudgy waitress approached her without any judgemental gaze and smiled at her. "Hello, sweetie! Is there anything you want?"

"Just water, thank you."

"How about a donut? You look like you have gone through something." She glared at the patrons for their harsh whispering before she gently returned to their new customer. "These people have no idea."

Zoe glanced at the waitress and checked her wallet. "These are all I have…"

"Hmm, looks good! Let me have these and I'll get you two Pomegranate Creme?"

"Okay…"

The waitress retrieved the amount of money needed for two donuts and left a cool glass of water as Zoe waited for Dulcie. A few minutes later, Dulcie came and was shocked to see her friend's appearance. Speechless, she hugged her and coaxed her, with Zoe nodding and trying to calm down. Two Pomegranate Creme donuts were rested on a plate, well-decorated for the troubled teen and her consoling acquaintance.

A well-dressed woman from a farther table was approached by the waitress. Nodding after a brief conversation, the lady reached out a check and thanked the waitress before leaving.

A few minutes after, the waitress handed the two girls a pack of donuts for free, much to the astonishment of both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edgar is Megaera.


	6. Homeless, But Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

"H-Hello? Uncle Archer? Um, i-it's Dulcie," she called the guardian, attempting to lie about Zoe's situation. "Y-Yes, I found her, but she wants to go on a sleepover in my place for now...Um, she's okay! She just needs to, w-well, hang around with me...Yes, yes, I'm so sorry that she made you worried...No! No! Everything's fine, and...Oh, you want to speak to her? Um...Okay…" She handed the phone to Zoe. "He wants to speak to you...He's not angry at all, if that's what you're worried about…"

Zoe stared at the phone and answered it. "Uncle Archer…?"

 _"Sorry, but I prefer that you be honest with me,"_ he said. _"Are you alright?"_

"Y...Yeah…"

_"Lass, I don't think that is an honest answer. It's evident in your voice."_

"Uncle, I can't talk about it right now."

_"I am not mad at you. Victims of some similar sort like yours need to speak out."_

"No, it's not that! I wasn't violated. I…" She shuddered, recalling the accidental retaliation in the building basement. _"I accidentally killed someone…"_

Uncle Archer fell silent and stunned.

Zoe finally sobbed. "It was an accident…I didn't mean to...I just wanted to defend myself…"

It took a long time before the guardian opened his mouth from the other side. _"Lass, hush now. If it is an accident, it's never your fault. You said so yourself. You were defending yourself. If you want to stay with Dulcie, it's alright. I'll let you have some time for yourself until you are ready to go home, alright?"_

"Yeah…"

_"Take care." Click._

Dulcie pitifully retrieved the phone from Zoe's hands and picked up her friend's tattered clothes. "Sorry about lending you some of my stuff. They're kinda...spacey…Anyway, how are your wounds?"

Zoe forced a smile, wearing a loose t-shirt that exposed her shoulder and a pair of loose jogging pants that were too short to reach her ankles. "Healing, Dulcie. I'm sorry I got you into trouble."

"I know that 'Trouble' could be your middle name but it never changed our friendship." She sat down beside her friend. "To be honest, I envy you. You tend to be brave enough to break three TVs when frustrated, while I, well...There was a time when I got way too above myself because of my insecurities until someone exposed it and humbled me. Maybe too much. I don't know when to fight back or lay low, you know."

"Oh, Dulcie." Zoe hugged her friend. "You have no idea how sweet you are. I don't understand why no one ever thought of being friends with you."

"Except you," Dulcie gave a gentle smirk. "Troublemaker."

She chuckled back. "Worrywart." They giggled, but Dulcie was even gladder when she managed to make her friend feel better. "So, it's sleepover night. Any idea what to do?"

Zoe looked at her feet inside a basin filled with ice-cold water. She checked for any glowing hot signs and nodded. "Let's paint our toenails."

"Right!"

-o-

Edgar used the punch clock and entered the lobby with a bandaged neck and stopped by the reception area where Pip again was taking a doze. His throat clearing startled the receptionist immediately.

"Ack--! _Ahem_...Welcome to Hades Incorporation! How may I--"

"I have a meeting with the boss," Edgar noted sternly as he checked his bandages with his fingers.

"Oh, I see! Let me check the list…" Pip scanned the lists and uttered " _Mm-hmm"_ before smiling back at him. "Yep! You're right on time! He's waiting in his office."

"Thanks." Edgar left the desk and headed towards the elevator pressing the down button. And when he went in, he pressed 5B. The doors closed and took him to the fifth basement.

He left the elevator upon reaching the floor and walked towards the only door. The company emblem was carved on that entire door with a doorbell designed with the same emblem. He pressed it.

 _"Do you have an appointment with the CEO?"_ the secretary asked from the other side.

"Tell him that I have located the Weapon Stygius." The door unlocked, prompting Edgar to come in. 

It was a large room, seemingly filled only with a huge table and a tall, wide swivel chair fitting a gigantic figure. The secretary approached the boss and told him that Edgar had arrived, but the CEO did not budge.

"You said that you have found the weapon Stygius," said the boss in a big, intimidating tone.

Edgar opened his mouth to speak. "I have," he replied with an alto voice before transforming into a woman.

The gigantic figure turned around, but his features remained in that dark area. But his eyes were gleaming blood red, the only light present in that part of the room aside from the glass window behind him which revealed a swarm of the greenish mist of shades moving about. "Where is it, Megaera?"

"I'm sorry boss, but the young woman still has it."

"What young woman?"

"Short black hair with spiky bangs. She wears an eyepatch hiding her right eye, and recently she was able to dash," she continued. "Stygius currently appears as a blood-red key, and she still has it."

The CEO stood towering. "If that is the case, it appears that we have no choice but to let her complete the Infernal Arms herself."

"What do you want us to do, my lord?"

"Observe her. Find out what more she is capable of, then bring the keys to this House when they are complete," he commanded. "Until we are certain about this young woman, she remains a tool to our goals. The pieces of the Titans are still everywhere until those keys are fed full of their blood."

"Agreed, my lord."

"Dismissed."

-o-

Dulcie opened the door for Zoe as they carried the groceries inside the apartment room. " _Whew!_ Safe and sound!" the chubby one puffed. "Just when I thought it was okay buying groceries, those punks got in the way! Good thing they didn't see us!"

"Right, but I still couldn't accept the fact that we had to let them harass those cashiers," Zoe grumbled a bit.

"I guess you're right," she guiltily agreed. "I mean, we went through the same thing, and yet we chose not to help those employees." Dulcie groaned. "Well, time to dispose of those garbage bags."

"Sure. Let me help."

They gathered the segregated bags and carried them down to the trash bin at the back of the building. By the time they came back, they were met with the landlord.

"Good day!" Dulcie greeted.

"Good day, Dulcie," the landlord replied. "By the way, you got a new neighbor. Treat him well too, okay?"

"Yea, sir!" She glanced at Zoe as the landlord left the floor. "I wonder if he's a nice guy. I don't want a mean one like those punks."

"We'll see." Zoe readied her bag as she planned to return home. "Anyway, I'll go get my stuff. Uncle Archer must be having a hard time at home alone."

"Okay."

-o-

"Hello? Uncle Archer?" Zoe knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Uncle Archer?" She turned the doorknob. It was open.

She stepped in, worried that the house was robbed in her absence, but there were no signs of intrusion. She headed upstairs, but everything seemed fine.

She headed to the kitchen and found a note stuck on the refrigerator door. " _Job application, 9 AM sharp._ Uncle's applying for a job? Had he left a note for me?"

The answer was lying on the dining table for Zoe to read. She opened the letter and read it.

-o-

_Dear Zoe,_

_If you have read this, then it means that I am not at home. I'm sorry that I left. I had thought of applying for a job at a security agency to help you both with the expenses. Anyway, I hope you are alright. Since we last spoke, I knew that you were having trouble, although I am glad that you managed to be truthful somehow._

_Take care, lass. Depending on the situation, I might not be able to be home every day. In case you feel lonely, you may invite Dulcie to stay for a while. In case you need anything, just call. I'll see what I can do._

_Sincerely,_

_Uncle Archer_

-o-

She sighed and closed the letter, recalling that even she had to find a job to keep this house. She went upstairs, booter her computer, and checked her online applications.

_There were no replies, still._

She huffed. "This is harder than I thought." She turned her computer off and headed towards the backyard, only to find a skeleton hanging like a scarecrow in the middle of the garden. "Huh? What is this doing here?"

Zoe approached the skeleton and attempted to remove it until it suddenly jerked. "Hey! Can't ya see I'm working here?!"

"Whoa!" she stepped back. _What is this talking, moving skeleton doing here?!_ "What-What are you?!"

"Sheesh, gal! I'm a Bloodless, can't ya tell?!" the Bloodless snapped and jumped off the stake he was hanging himself on. "Don't call me a skeleton! The name's Skelly!"

Zoe grimaced. "You just named yourself after what you are!"

"Gosh, gal. I feel insulted," Skelly huffed. "Anyway, pal, I have been hired to keep those realtors from getting the house, so you better thank me and my boss for that." He stepped closer and checked her up close. "Say, you're into loose clothes? It doesn't suit ya!"

"I only borrowed them from a friend," she frowned. "I'll give it back to her once I changed."

"Well go on ahead and change, gal. Someone might think that I'm here trying on girl's clothes! Ack!" he replied with disgust. "I'll just be here and guard these tomatoes. Those hungry birds had been pecking on them earlier." He climbed on the stake and positioned himself like a scarecrow. "Well, whatcha waiting for?"

The young woman looked at him in bewilderment. "Fine."

Zoe retreated to her room and took off Dulcie's clothes, replacing them with her own. Once she stepped down, she noticed the television open, Skelly sitting on Uncle Archer's sofa, holding the remote and changing channels. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Oh, hey there, pal! These shows are so boring!" he yawned.

"That's our tv! You're holding our remote! You're sitting on Uncle Archer's sofa! You might poke a hole or two in that thing!!"

"You're right, that's why I should have stayed in the garden and waited for realtors to come in," he regretfully agreed. "Sounds better than waiting for, like, forever for boyo to test his weapons on me…"

"Wait, what?"

"What _what_?"

"You said 'waiting for _boyo_ ' or close to that."

Skelly sighed and headed towards the backyard. "Come on, I'll tell ya." Zoe followed him after locking the front door and then stood there waiting.

The Bloodless uttered a defeated sigh as he stared at the stake. "Even if they say it was the most boring job, I loved that job."

"What job?"

Skelly made a proud look. "A training dummy."

Zoe raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "A training dummy?"

"Hey! Are you insulting my profession, gal?!"

"Alright, keep going…"

"Now where was I? Hm…" The Bloodless continued narrating. "As a training dummy, boyo gets to test weapons then hop out of the window, and then I wait up until he comes back to get another weapon to test! Until one day, or night...he just didn't come back…" Skelly looked down on the ground, wondering why. "Soon, some of the shades began to disappear, the House was a mess, like the life of the dead there just...I dunno…"

The young woman could not discern what he meant by his words. "What are you talking about here?"

"Don't cha know? The Underworld got a massive breach, I just dunno how. The River Styx dried up, boyo's weapons broke, and the Titans went loose for some reason!"

"Wait!" Zoe interjected. "Are you saying that those things that possess people and turn them into these giant muscular monstrosities are Titans?"

Skelly looked at her and stood up. "Hm, now you are talking sense here, pal...The Titans are enemies of the gods, both of Olympus and the Underworld. They were very horrible parents and they're savage brutes, except a few. Prometheus is one, but he angered Zeus by stealing fire for the mortals so he's chained up to be eaten by birds for eternity. The other is the Ri--"

"Mr. Percival?" a voice from the front door called. Zoe glanced at Skelly who positioned like a scarecrow again before she knew. She approached the front door and opened it.

"Good day, sir. He's not here right now," she answered. "I'm his adopted daughter. What can I help you with?"

One of the sharply dressed men gave her a letter. She opened it and read it before she suddenly glared. "What is the meaning of this?!!"

"Hades Incorporated had bought this house, miss."

"What?! That's...No! Give us some time!"

"Miss, we are sorry, but Mr. Percival had signed the papers."

"But…" she stammered. "You can't! He can't--I don't understand…!"

"We'll give you a week to vacate the house and the backyard." They tipped their hats as a sign that they were leaving. They left Zoe, who was left dumbstruck.

Skelly groaned once the car left the road. "Ah, fired on the spot too!" he huffed. "Sorry, gal. I shouldn't have talked about him…"

Zoe turned her head towards the Bloodless. "What do you mean?"

"It was a family matter. Anyway, I gotta go. I'm gonna miss the garden though. The Queen would love this place." He stepped on a rake very heavily for his appearance and broke his skull before disintegrating before Zoe's eyes. "Maybe we'll meet again soon, gal…!" he said before finally disappearing.

Zoe remained there lost and confused. She then dialed Dulcie and told her of the news. "Dulcie...We...We just lost the entire house…"

-o-

"I-I still can't believe it," Dulcie sighed after hearing the entire story about the house. "And to think that your adoptive father sold it? It-It's not his kind of decision! Maybe because of the farm fire?"

"I don't know," Zoe replied in confusion, which eventually became antagonistic. "Not to mention that Hades Incorporated bought it! The entire house over three TVs I broke out of frustration for Orphan's firing! That must be it!"

"Maybe you're thinking too much," her friend said worriedly. _"A sort of revenge for those TVs…? I hope not…"_

"I haven't been hired from the jobs I applied for, and this is making me feel even worse! I am beginning to hate that business company! I am not applying for any job there!"

"But it's the only company with the highest-paid salary."

"More like financial tormentors to me!" They stopped by Dulcie's apartment building when they found a truck lifting down a closet familiar to Zoe. "Is that _my closet_?!!"

"And your desktop computer too!" Dulcie gasped.

Wanting answers, she approached the employee of the moving company until she spotted a familiar face. "Uncle Archer?!"

"Zoe?" Uncle Archer mentioned in puzzlement.

"Why are you here, sir?" Dulcie asked. "You heard of the house being sold?"

"I have," he shamefully nodded and faced Zoe. "I am sorry. Your father heard of my plight and...he decided to sell the house to help me…"

"Help you?" Zoe echoed. "Why? What happened?"

"Do you remember Patrick?"

"Your fellow soldier back then, right? Your best friend? You told me before when you showed me that picture."

Uncle Archer looked emotionally distressed, although he did not cry. "He was alive all along, but...he's under intensive care...He's been in a coma for two years…"

Zoe and Dulcie were shocked.

"The apparatus is the only thing keeping him alive, but I could not afford it even after I agreed to use my war disability benefits. It's just not enough. So Percival sold the house, the land, just to help alleviate Patrick's situation, and the rest I have to earn by working with Hades Incorporated."

"Hades Incorporated again?!" the young woman exasperated. "Why does that company have to do this to us?!"

"Lass, we don't know. But perhaps there is a reason for everything." He gave Zoe a hug to alleviate her frustrations. "A lot of things are happening, but it does not mean that we need to quit. We will get through all this."

Zoe sighed heavily. "Alright…"

"We better gather our things. We're moving here," he told her.

"Wait, do you mean that you are both staying here?" Dulcie asked them.

"Yes. Room 247."

Zoe and Dulcie exchanged glances. Dulcie's room happened to be 248!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skelly must have had a big mouth?


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

"I can't believe we're neighbors now!" Dulcie joyfully said as the three of them were eating gyros delivered from a food store.

"I know! I am surprised myself!" Zoe agreed as Uncle Archer went checking his gyros for despicable onions. "This means we can chat longer and all!"

"I know, right?" Dulcie smiled as she approached the window and opened the curtains. "This is great, and we should start the day with positive vibes--" She suddenly gasped and jumped back.

"Dulcie, what's wrong?"

Dulcie turned around and pointed nervously outside. Zoe stood and checked the street below, spotting a motorbike and its rider, which made her heart race anxiously.

"Lass, Dulcie, is something wrong?"

"N-No, uncle!" Zoe quickly replied. "Um, I need to go fix my room!"

"Do you need help?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine!"

"I'll help her!" Dulcie hurriedly followed her friend, much to Uncle Archer's puzzlement.

-o-

Zoe locked her door once Dulcie was inside the room. Both girls had the same thought about the motorcycle rider below.

_"That's him?!"_

_"That's him!"_

_"I thought you said he's dead!"_

_"That's what I know! I can't believe he's alive!"_

_"W-What do we do?! He's stalking at us, at you!"_

_"I don't know!"_

The sound of struggle and brawl soon echoed from outside. Frightened for Uncle Archer, Zoe stepped out of the room, only to find him watching the scene from the doorway.

"What...What's going on…?" Zoe asked him.

Uncle Archer shrugged his shoulders. "Some policeman in civilian clothes raided the other room near Dulcie's. Must be a drug addict, perhaps."

The young woman sighed in relief. She then headed towards the window and slightly pulled the curtain. The rider was already gone and the annoying neighbor was kicked out of the house by the landlord for several complaints about unruly visitors.

Dulcie's finally going to sleep soundly tonight.

-o-

Zoe still went searching for a job online that night, wanting to buy their house back as it always had been. Uncle Archer was asleep on the same favorite sofa. Dulcie was as quiet as a mouse in her own room, finally getting a good night's rest.

The young woman kept spinning her mouse wheel down, trying not to miss any emails. But tireless as she had always been, it was this night when she felt weary.

Her eyes were drooping and her head bobbing before the bright monitor. It did not take long before she finally succumbed to sleep.

-o-

_"Zagreus, what's the matter?"_

Zoe heard the echoing call of a figure, too dark to be recognized or seen clearly.

 _"Zagreus?"_ Another call from a woman's voice this time, also another figure too blurry for Zoe's eyes to figure out.

She felt hands sliding across her body, and an unusual sensation sparked inside her. _It strangely felt good. Being touched like this felt so good._

 _"You are unusually silent, Zag,"_ hummed the woman's voice.

Zoe felt a kiss on her neck coming from her left. _So ticklish that she giggled…_

 _...but it was not her voice. It sounded_ _masculine_ _…_

-o-

The alarm clock shook her up and caused her to fall from her chair. "Ow!!"

"Zoe?!" Uncle Archer rushed into her room and found her on the floor. "Lass! Are you alright?!" he asked while helping her up.

"I-I'm okay…! I just woke up from a dream…" she replied half-asleep and yawned.

"Lass, when was the last time you slept?" He was worried for her. "You've been awake every night?"

"I...need to find work…" she yawned again.

"Not today, nor tonight," he insisted. "Take some time off."

"I thought I did yesterday," she replied.

Uncle Archer shook his head. "What happened yesterday did not include your self-defense as a positive description of a time off."

A knock on the door called to be opened and Uncle Archer replied by opening it. Dulcie stepped in with an uncertain look on her face.

"Dulcie, what's going on? Why are you crying?"

"The landlord was reported to have a heart attack," she sobbed. "He was just alive yesterday, being a kind old man he always is. It's a shock!"

"I'm sorry," Zoe condoled and hugged her.

"Now no one's going to take care of the apartment building. I don't know if his son is capable. He's currently working as a football player, you know."

"Let us hope that a worthy person to take the landlord's place is as good and kind as he is," Uncle Archer said.

"I hope so…"

The guardian checked his watch. "I need to leave for work. Stay here, Zoe. If you need anything to eat, there are some inside the fridge. Or, you can call delivery. The money your father left is in that box."

"Alright, uncle."

"Bye now. I need to get early." Uncle Archer gave Zoe a fatherly hug before he took his bag and left.

"I got to apply for work too despite what happened," sighed the gloomy Dulcie. "Are you sure you'll be alright alone?"

"You know me, Dulcie. Staying too long at home will kill me with boredom."

"I'm afraid so. I'll call you from time to time, okay?"

"Okay."

-o-

And Zoe was right. It had been an hour and she could not stop at one place in the house several times. One moment she was watching TV, and then turned it off to make herself some hot chocolate, but her feet went wandering towards her room and walk around aimlessly, only returning to the kitchen when her mug went empty.

A ring from their doorbell caught her attention and she peered into the peephole. _Than? What a surprise! What is he doing here?_

She eagerly opened the door wide. "Hi, Than! Come right in!"

Than was caught off-guard when he saw her again. "Zoe? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I live here with Uncle Archer," she answered. "Sorry about the stuff. We just got in yesterday."

Than looked at the boxes on the floor and over the chairs. "I can see that…"

"What brings you here?" she asked smiling.

"I was just in the area," he replied.

"Oh, wait. On the job?"

"Accurate."

"Ah. Is it about the landlord? Did you come to collect his soul? It's your job, right?"

"I already did last night. But that is not the only thing that worries me."

Zoe paused. There were other things why Than was here. "Those big things that tried to kill you, then?"

"They don't kill us," he corrected. "Rather, they will imprison us, just as how they were imprisoned by the gods."

"So it's a revenge thing?"

"Perhaps. But the Titans being free means that the mortals may be wiped out by them due to their size and power."

"Carry on while I make you some hot chocolate or coffee. Wait, what do you want to drink?"

Than paused and sighed. "Coffee. Black."

Zoe started making one for her visitor and gave it to him. Than took a sip and frowned. "It's…sweet."

"Oh…" she shamefully uttered. "Let me replace that."

"No, it's a shame that you made this one and then I won't even empty it," he said, not wanting to bother her more. "I don't have a sensitive stomach if you wish to know."

"Oh, I see."

Than drank the coffee. "Zoe, I cannot help but think that the landlord's body might be the next target."

Zoe froze. "I thought bag guys like the one before are targets of those monsters."

Than shook his head. "Titans are not picky with their vessels."

"Poor guy…"

"The apartment landlord is in a better place," he assured her. "Although the River Phlegethon is still flooding for aeons."

"Oh. Alright. I hope he's okay there."

-o-

The landlord stared at his house surrounded by the river of flame. "Oh, dear…"

"Don't worry about it," said a neighbor who was staying there for ages. "Just don't touch the river."

-o-

Than finished the coffee and contacted a friend. "Hello? It's me...You're here right now? I see...I'll be visiting. I just visited someone...No, I don't have a relationship with her. She's only a friend...Whatever." He pressed the red button and kept his phone. "I got to go. I'll be back."

"Wait! Let me have your number!" Zoe immediately said. "I haven't asked it from you! As a friend, we get to say 'hello' from time to time."

Than looked at her with a perturbed stare. "It's...a company number."

"You don't have a personal number?"

He paused a bit. "My entire family works in the same company, so it can also be personal. It's just not for public use."

"Aww…" she pouted before she got an idea. "Is it Dual-SIM?"

"Dual-SIM?"

Zoe looked at him in bewilderment. "Please don't tell me you don't know what Dual-SIM means."

Than glanced away contemplating. "No."

Her mouth went wide open. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"What? Why?"

"I'll see if your phone supports two SIM cards."

He went quiet, perhaps ashamed that he was ignorant at those things because he was too focused on his job. He surrendered his phone and she checked the screen by pressing the power button.

"There! It supports two SIM cards!" she grinned, pointing at the information on the screen saying _Insert SIM Card 2_. "You need to buy another sim card and insert it in the empty sim slot."

"I...see…" he replied and then internalized. _"So that's what it meant. I thought this phone is somehow broken."_

"You can use that number as a separate personal number. You can place my number there, and I will add your new personal number here, alright?" Her face staring at him gave Than a strange feeling again, but he tried to ignore it.

"Alright."

Zoe took a pen and a piece of paper then wrote her number. "Here. My number. Don't throw it until you bought a new SIM card to place it in, okay?"

"Uh...sure." He took the paper containing Zoe's number and kept it inside his coat pocket at the left. She hugged him again as she once did at the hospital. His body froze but felt warm before she finally let go.

She remained quiet but smiling. Than could hardly turn away from it until someone called his phone.

"Sorry, Zoe. I think I have spent too much time."

"Um, I thought I should have. I asked for your number, then I got suggesting that you buy a second SIM card. I wasted your time. Sorry, Than."

He hung his head. "Apology accepted, although I owe you one, too."

Zoe nodded and helped him through the door, even waved at him before closing it. Eager to see if he left safely, she checked the window, only to find that stalking motorbike rider parking at that same spot.

Alarmed, she hid back, grabbed her key collection, and headed out of the apartment room then looked around for an exit. She headed towards the left, thinking that there was a second stairway, but it was locked due to repairs. "Damn!" she uttered and headed to the other accessible stairway and went straight up when Edgar was on his way up with another companion in tow.

She pushed the roof door open and looked around for another possible exit. The northern direction had the street and the southern one a basketball court, neither a good place to jump off onto. The western direction was also another road below, leaving her with only the eastern direction, a building lower than the apartment, the only escape option.

Panting, she stepped back several feet, attempting to leap off the apartment building towards the smaller one. _"Fear is for the weak…!"_ she said to herself before running as fast as she could…

_...only for a whip to entangle her legs halfway, sending her body stumbling on the concrete roof._

"Relax, will you?" Edgar scoffed as he grabbed her. "I'm not going to kill you this time."

"Yeah, right!" she huffed, then she felt the whip loosen around her legs. "And you're supposed to be dead!"

"Dead? _Tsch._ Gods don't die."

"Huh?"

"That's enough, Megaera," Than's voice was heard from the doorway, much to Zoe's confusion.

"Whoa, wait a minute! You're both, what is this, working with each other?!" Zoe glared in disbelief before Edgar released her. "And, why did he call you 'Megaera'?!"

"Just shut up for once," Edgar scoffed. "This is important. You have to help us against the Titans."

"Are you sure she'll help us deal with the Titans?" Death Incarnate asked the First of the Furies in male form. "She's a mortal!"

The Fury fixed his whip. "And as you said, she claimed to be the mortal who _does not permanently die_. She's in, whether you like it or not."

"Tsch."

"Alright, hold on," Zoe interjected between the two men. "The way I see it now, you two are fighting these Titans. Why me? Why must I help you?"

"Ugh, because you have one of the Infernal Arms, you fool. Remember this?" Edgar showed the bandaged throat to her.

The young woman paused. "It was an accident…"

"The key. Show it to us."

She desisted. She handed the key collection to him, and Than approached them. "There. Are we good?"

"Yeah," Edgar replied while examining the blood-red key. "Look, Thanatos. Stygius."

Death Incarnate was stunned by this development that he still had difficulty believing it. He looked at Zoe, who was crossing her arms and looking down in a direction. His heart racing, he walked towards her. "Zoe...Take off your eyepatch...Please…"

Zoe, surprised, slowly did as he requested. Both men were dumbfounded as they saw a black sclera and a red iris which she kept hidden for a very long time. Puzzled, she exchanged glances between Than and Edgar. "What…?"

Both men froze at that moment, both minds thinking the same thing. _"Zagreus…?"_


	8. We Need A Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

Both Thanatos and Megaera (as a man) felt their hearts race after finally seeing Zoe's right eye. While the Fury still stood on his ground, Death Incarnate shuddered, reached out his hand towards Zoe's face, and embraced her.

"Zagreus!" he exclaimed, much to Zoe's surprise that she struggled from his hug. "Whoa there! What you did, it just freaked me out!"

Stunned, Than pulled away. "I...I'm sorry…"

Due to the removal of Zoe's eyepatch, her eyes saw much differently compared to when her right eye was covered…

_ A trail of pulsing blood appeared just below them. Third floor. Zoe could see the movement of the living blood below them, heading towards an office where a woman, the landlord's wife, was fixing documents. _

"Something's below us!" she warned immediately.

"Titan Blood?!" Edgar asked in alarm as he threw the keys back at her.

Thanatos did not say a word and disappeared immediately in a flash of green light. Edgar unleashed his wing and flew into the doorway. Zoe stood like a statue, bewildered. "Oh, who am I kidding! I'm not as super as them!" She followed but dashed by accident, almost falling towards the street below. She stepped back, her heart pounding. "I...got to learn how to control that…!" she panted before using the stairway.

-o-

Thanatos sensed the wife's thread on the verge of forceful snapping, and as Zoe had seen, the Titan Blood slithered towards the woman, but Death Incarnate was quick enough to pin the living blood from touching the supposed victim.

However, the woman was surprised by the loud sound and the unearthly screeching that she turned around, seeing a hooded skeleton with glowing yellow eyes, his scythe buried through the violent blob of blood which was fighting for its freedom.

"Aaaaaaagh!!" she shrieked aloud and lost consciousness.

Thanatos struggled to keep the Titan Blood from freeing itself, only for it to slide its entire semi-liquid form across the scythe's blade, escaping towards a vent. "Curses!" he uttered angrily.

"Than! Where is it?!"

"It fled into the vent!"

"Damn!"

Zoe finally met them and updated them of its whereabouts. "Second floor! The room with a cobra!"

"What's a cobra?" Edgar asked.

"It's a snake!" she replied with a look of surprise. "You haven't seen a snake?! What kind of gods are you?"

"Enough of that! Come on!" The Fury grabbed Zoe and flew off, knowing that she could see where the Titan Blood was going.

Than, meanwhile, was about to follow when he felt weak and ill. Blast! It was that surface sickness again holding on to him once more. "Not again…" he moaned.  _ "Hngh...Must...hold...on...for much...longer…" _

-o-

Edgar kicked the door which Zoe directed, much to the latter's insistence that they knock at the door first.

"Hey! That's being rude!"

"It's either they die or they live. Pick your poison," he argued back. "Where's the blood?"

"Mom!" a boy yelled after seeing two trespassers that broke into their room.

"You! Get out of our room! I'll call the police!

Edgar glared. " I AM the police!"

"No, you're not!" Zoe retorted.

"Both of you, stand aside, will you?" The Fury pushed the mom and the boy away, scanning the area. "Where is it hiding?"

"The room with the cobra! I've told you earlier! Over there!" she said again, forgetting that her right eye was exposed enough to be seen by the mother and her son who were both silently freaked out.

Edgar ran towards the boy's room, and behold, the Titan Blood possessed the reptile and mutated it into a giant serpent. He flapped back towards the living room, avoiding the venomous bite. "We're too late! The blood transformed it! Everybody out!!"

The panicking mother and son escaped first screaming, while Zoe and Edgar dodged the Titan's attacks.

"Hurry! Use Stygius!" the Fury told her.

"Use Stygius?! I don't know how!!" she yelled back at him in the middle of the chase.

"What are you talking about?"

"That one time, it was completely an accident!"

"I can't believe this!" Edgar used his whip to capture her and throw her towards the Titan.

"Agh!!" she yelped before running back again, this time dashing her way towards him. "What did you do that for?!"

Edgar wanted to facepalm at this.  _ How could she be this stupid?!  _ "Was that the first time it became a sword?!"

"Let me recall!!"

_ Oh, boy. _

"I remember! Back when Than was being crushed by a Titan! The broken katana became whole before I stabbed it!"

"Good! How about we try again?!" He repeated his use of his whip and threw Zoe back at the Titan.

In the middle of her panic, she slipped under the Titan, and her blood-red key transformed into a katana-shaped Stygius.

_ "Finally…"  _ Edgar sighed.

Seeing the transformation before her eyes, she swung the blade towards the Titan, only for its body to coil and spring its serpentine tail towards her, flinging her against the wall.

The Fury scoffed.  _ "She's still a newbie…"  _ he thought before dealing with the enemy by himself by smacking his whip against its snout. "Over here!"

The Titan unleashed a loud unearthly hiss which caused the tenants to take a look and witness the horrifying atrocity along the hall, sending them on a scream as they rushed out.

_ "This is not good!"  _ Edgar's mind huffed.  _ "We're supposed to prevent this from going public! Than, where is he?!" _

-o-

Thanatos weakly hovered down the said floor and saw Zoe groaning and rubbing her head before standing up. He approached her just as she turned her head towards his direction, the katana-shaped Stygius in hand.

"Than?" she called, then she caught him when he stumbled. "Than! Are you okay?!"

"Surface Sickness…" he mumbled.

Zoe helped him towards safety by helping him inside their apartment room. "I didn't know you have a weakness. Why are you still fighting?" she worriedly asked.

"The Titans…" he bitterly answered. "They had his heart...I got to get it back…"

"Whose heart?"

Before he could answer her back, the rumble above caught their attention. Death Incarnate tried to stand up.

"We'll come back for you, okay?" Zoe helped him lie down on the couch and followed the rumble above. Thanatos glanced up, looking frustrated.

_ "I despise daytime…" _

-o-

Dulcie was heading home from a job application when she noticed a growing crowd watching in front of the apartment. Puzzled, curious, and nervous, she jogged towards a nearby onlooker. "Um, excuse me. What's going on?"

"There's a giant snake monster in the apartment!" said the anxious witness.

"A giant snake monster…?" The freckled chubby young woman glanced up and noticed debris flying from the third floor before a flying man familiar to her flew back in with a whip in hand. She gasped, remembering that Zoe could still be in the building.

She ran into the building despite the warning from the policeman who saw her. "Hey! Come back!" He contacted the department for reinforcements. "This is an emergency! I repeat! This is an emergency! We need assistance!!"

-o-

Dulcie ran upstairs and headed towards the second floor and into her friend's apartment room when she saw a cloaked man lying on the couch.

_ His appearance was beyond comprehension. Dulcie could not tell if he should be feared. _

She stepped back and felt the rumbling upstairs, and then she shrieked when the ceiling collapsed near her. There she saw Zoe climbing up the rubble with a black and blood-red katana in hand. "Zoe?!"

Zoe glanced and immediately saw her friend. "Dulcie?!"

"Y...Your right eye…" she pointed shakily, causing the black-haired young woman to gasp and cover her right eye in surprise.

"Dulcie, get out of here!!" she pleaded to her freckled friend before an abominable hiss went coming angrily from the stairway under construction. "Dulcie!!"

"Aaaaaagh!!"

Zoe dashed and grabbed Dulcie out of danger before the venomous Titan lunged towards her friend. Both girls fell a few inches away on the floor while the serpentine Titan struggled its head from being stuck between the rubble from the third floor and the hole in the first floor ceiling.

"Zoe…" Dulcie mumbled. She noticed her friend stand up with difficulty.

_ There was a puncture injury through Zoe's left leg. Blood was oozing out of it, and something was weakening her. _

_ The creature was a gigantic cobra with a fleshy appearance. Are not cobras highly venomous?! _

"Zoe, you're poisoned!!" Dulcie exclaimed.

"Agh…" she could only reply. The injury hurts very badly. "Dulcie...run...please…"

"W-Wait…!" The freckled friend untied her headband and wrapped it above Zoe's injury to suppress the venom from spreading up towards her other organs. "Zoe...What's going on…?"

"Long story…" Zoe moaned weakly. She was beginning to sweat profusely as a few of the cobra venom was climbing up her veins.

"L-Let me help you up…!" Dulcie supported her friend, leading her to a safe spot for a while as they heard furious whipping and a man's angry hissing from that hall. "Zoe...what were you up to…?"

"I wish I could explain…" she breathed heavily. "Right now...we have to kill that monster before it destroys more…!"

"But snakes have bad eyesight," the friend pointed out. "And with your injury, i-it sees you as a meal it would wait to die before being eaten…! Snakes use their tongue to smell their prey and they have pits to locate heat…!

"I-I don't think close combat might do in your situation…! M-Maybe you need a bow or something…! Anything with a longer range…!"

"You think…?"

"I think…!"

"I need a long-range weapon…!" she panted.

Dulcie gasped when she remembered the time the landlord looked at his sports bow proudly, although its string was loose due to old age. "The landlord used to be an archery champion…!"

"Can you...get it for me…? I need to…"

"Wait here!"

As Dulcie ran upstairs to fetch the bow from the landlord's display, Zoe writhed as the poison affected her more.

-o-

Dulcie panted as she searched the office for the landlord's bow. She groaned when she found it up on the shelf so high. "Oh, dear…!" she yelped and searched for some chair to help her reach it.

She sighed heavily when she could only reach the corner of the glass protector.

"Oh, Zoe…!" she almost cried, imagining the worst for her friend and the apartment too. She grunted and tried to push the display towards the edge of the shelf, even tiptoeing to increase her reach until the display itself slipped off and broke on the floor, awakening the landlord's wife.

"Dulcie…?!" she gasped in disbelief that the regularly-paying tenant was trying to steal her husband's bow. "Why, the nerve! I should have known that you're up to something!!"

"Y-You don't understand…!" she sobbed. "There's a giant snake under us…!"

"The only snake around here is you! Pack your things and get out of our building!!" the wife screamed. The rumble startled them again, and the serpentine Titan emerged from the wall, causing the landlord's wife to scream in horror again and faint, giving Dulcie the time to grab the bow, apologize to the unconscious woman and leave with it.

-o-

"Zoe…! I found the bow…!!" Dulcie huffed, and she looked in fear when she saw how pale Zoe had become.

The young woman looked deathly and shaky. Injuries were found left and right, front and back. The leg puncture was emptying some blood from her friend.

"Zoe…!!"

_ "The bow…" _ Zoe managed to speak, but softly. Dulcie hesitantly reached the bow towards her. "Do you…have to do this…?" Dulcie murmured.

_ "I have to…"  _ she insisted despite the current disadvantage. She looked at the Titan now returning to the second floor after stunning Edgar down. She breathed, gathering what strength she had, and stretched the bow.

Dulcie helped her up when she almost stumbled, aided her into focusing and aiming the bow towards the enemy. Zoe could not glance at her friend even if she wanted to thank her, so she decided to do so later once the Titan is dealt with.

And finally, release!

_ But...she did not have an arrow… _

The Titan slithered straight towards them, mouth open, until a flash of light out of nowhere flew straight into its throat and struck its heart.

The Titan fell motionless as Edgar regained composure and Than finally got a bit of his strength back. They watched the Titan shrivel back into a form of a dead reptile and the Titan Blood itself being absorbed into Zoe's bow. The bow finally transformed into a second colored key.

"The Coronacht…" Edgar recognized.

Dulcie released a sigh of relief that the ordeal is over before Zoe shook and slumped on the floor. "Zoe…?! Zoe!!"

Than noticed Zoe's thread break, indicating that she died just immediately. They watched as the freckled chubby friend cried over Zoe's corpse as paramedics arrived at the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoe died in this chapter. (Don't worry, she'll be back.)
> 
> Is Dulcie going to find another apartment? (We'll find out.)
> 
> Megaera has never seen a cobra. (No?! Seriously?! Blame my brain...)
> 
> Why is Than weak? (Surface Sickness, huh...? My nice excuse...)


	9. Nocturne Condominium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

"In three, two, one..."

Zoe gasped and sat up inside the ambulance, much to the sobbing Dulcie's surprise. Panting, she looked around seeing Than, Edgar, her freckled friend, and the familiar motor mouth of a paramedic.

"Welcome back, Zoe! It must have been a long, agonizing day after beating that legless Titan," Hermes, wearing the name tag  _ "Herbert" _ , greeted the astonished young woman.

"Wh--What's happening here…?" Dulcie asked in an anxious tone.

"Oops! We have an additional person involved in this! Please do care to explain the lengthy situation to her while we're at it unless you want me to do it."

"Good grief, Herbert," Than facepalmed and glanced at Edgar, who nodded and gave Dulcie a bottle of water.

"Here. You must have had a rough day," Edgar told the curly-haired girl. He sounded less grumpy towards her, as Zoe noticed.

_ Somehow, she had a bad feeling about the bottle of water though. _

"Th-Thank you…" Dulcie opened the cap and drank, her eyes looking at her friend whose right eye remained exposed during the drive.

_ "Dulcie, wait…!"  _ Zoe's mind yelped, but it appeared too late.

The freckled girl wiped her lips and timidly held the bottle in her hands. "Um...Thank you for saving my friend…"

"We do what we must," the Fury replied. "We'll take care of the apartment. Things will be back to normal soon."

"I-I don't know. I stole the bow from the landlord's office for Zoe...to kill that monster…" She remained shaky after the ordeal. "His wife just threw me out of the apartment…"

"Don't worry. That will just be another memory."

Zoe was nervous.  _ What if the water contained some sort of forgetting chemical?! _

"Um, wait. I think we're good. Could you drop us please?"

"No can do, sorry," Herbert shrugged. "The area in the town is under deep investigation. We cannot let you go back yet. The best place for both of you to stay is in the Nocturne Condominium." His eyebrows flickered at Than, who facepalmed again.

_ "Hnnnnnnnngh…" _ moaned  _ "Aaron" _ .

"Ah! We're just in time!" Herbert informed. "Have a nice night for both of you girls! I hope you enjoy your stay until the apartment's ready!"

"Just keep quiet, will you," Than sighed.

"Looks like you'll both be staying with us for a while," Edgar noted.

"But, what about the other tenants?" Zoe asked. "Where will they stay?"

"It is taken care of. You worry too much."

"Their temporary settlement provides stress debriefing. They'll eventually be back to normal soon," added Death Incarnate. "Once the apartment is fixed, all items will be restored as nothing happened. That's how meticulous the company can be."

The ambulance parked at the driveway, releasing the four of them before the automatic doors. Herbert waved and closed the ambulance doors before the vehicle drove off as usual.

"You guys do stuff like special agents, huh?" Zoe remarked.

_ "Hmph," _ Edgar uttered.

"Well, welcome home," Than told them and escorted them in. They stood before the receptionist, who was fast asleep as always. Than facepalmed internally. "Forgive my younger brother…" He cleared his throat. "Pip!"

"Ah! I'm up! I'm up!" Pip squeaked. "Welcome to--"

"Enough of that," he said without amusement. "Room for two."

"Oh! I see! One for the cute little lady and another for the--ack! Zagreus!!"

"Wait! Zagreus?!" Zoe froze when Pip left his seat and hugged her. "Hey!"

"It's been so long! We thought you're not coming back like forever!" he whimpered, much to the black-haired young woman's utter confusion.

"Pip, let her go, now!" Than pulled his brother away from Zoe. "Blood and darkness! Just give them their rooms!"

"Okay!" he sniffled and gave the girls their keys. "I'm gonna tell mother! I am so happy he's back after eons!"

Edgar sighed. "This is going to be a long day…"

-o-

_ "I heard that the apartment had an accident,"  _ a worried Uncle Archer called Zoe after hearing the incident from the news.  _ "Are you hurt? How is Dulcie?" _

"Dulcie and I?" Zoe replied via loudspeaker. "We're fine. I can't tell about our other neighbors. It was...a mess…"

_ "I should have come home had I not asked for an overtime,"  _ he blamed himself.  _ "I'm sorry. I was supposed to keep you safe and then this." _

"You shouldn't worry, Uncle Archer. Dulcie and I are safe."

_ "Where are you now?" _

"We're, um, staying with a friend. The one from the date."

There was silence.  _ "Zoe, I am glad that you found another friend aside from Dulcie. But I just want to make sure that you are making friends with trustworthy people, alright?" _

"Don't worry, uncle. I'll call you back. Take care."

_ "Take care." Click. _

Zoe sighed and looked at Than. "So it was reported as an accident."

He nodded. "Accurate."

"And the news indicates that there's no enormous fleshy snake found, right?"

"We said it already," answered the annoyed Edgar.

"But what of those who saw it?"

The Fury sighed. "They will forget the ordeal."

"How?"

"The waters from the River Lethe," replied Death Incarnate.

Zoe leered. "Just like you gave Dulcie?!" Her finger was pointing at Edgar.

Edgar gave a serious pause. "Yes."

"But she helped!"

Thanatos tried to coax her. "We cannot involve mortals, Zoe. We have to do this every time a sign of Titan Blood or a presence of a Titan shows up. It's protocol."

"If the mortals realize that their world is invaded by gigantic monsters that regenerate, I'd say that they will waste their resources of war in vain. As mortals say in this era,  _ game over _ ."

Zoe fell silent and shrank. Thanatos tried to reach her but he pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry."

-o-

"Hey," Zoe knocked on Dulcie's door. She found her reading a book about plushie making. "Can I come in?"

"Sure thing."

She stepped in and sat beside her friend. Zoe remained quiet for the duration until Dulcie closed the book. "Hey, Zoe, you sound quiet."

"Um, oh! Haha! I am?"

"Don't be silly," Dulcie forced a smile. "Um, Zoe…"

The black-haired young woman cleared her throat. "You know, I...hope we get our apartment back in good shape."

Her friend nodded. "Yeah. If only that giant snake was just a bad dream."

Zoe glanced towards her. "Wait, you...remember?"

"Of course I do," she replied, a tone lower, sounding a little sullen. "I mean, they're not human. And your right eye isn't human, not to mention you sprang back to life just after you were declared dead three hours ago before we got here."

Zoe went nervous. "Dulcie...Um...Am I...frightening to you…? Now…?"

Dulcie turned her head with a frown. "Look, Zoe, after all that happened back at the apartment building, I first thought it was super bizarre, and scary...But...But when I saw you fighting that thing, I realized how important it is to rid of that thing…

"But you were hurt...Terribly...I know I am not as powerful as you...Well, you're my friend…! I...I don't want to lose a friend like you, especially that you were the first one who made friends with me...I mean, I don't feel any familial feelings with my folks, but, but you? You were the first one to talk to me. Remember? Back in high school?

"I still remember telling me that you have to stop going to school. You have a good reason even if you're the one to take risks, even if it gets you into trouble. Even when I was just beside you when you did that, you made me leave from danger your foremost priority. You may be selfish, but you may also be selfless. You're brave, and at the same time afraid. What makes you think I should be afraid of you now when you saved my life back there? It only proves that you're still my friend."

Zoe was emotionally taken aback by her statement. It made her smile. "Sorry for being a troublemaker."

"And I apologize too for being a worrywart," smiled Dulcie. They both giggled before Zoe stopped first.

"So...you did not drink that water. Clever!"

"Well, I just had the first hint that what you guys did was some secret mission. I know that stealing that bow wasn't supposed to, but it was an emergency. I never thought how adventurous it felt to be part of it, although it was scary!"

Zoe laughed a bit. "Well, it seems that this is  _ our _ secret mission too, huh?"

"Obfuscating? Acting dumb?"

They both laughed that night.

-o-

Than noticed that Zoe's room was open when he passed by. Thinking that some burglary occurred, he quickly entered, only finding her searching the internet for a job again through her phone.

He noticed that her room was disheveled. He knocked on the open door, catching her attention. "Oh, Than!"

Than paused before gathering composure. "Still up, I see," he remarked before he realized that she was wearing a long shirt with the collar cut asymmetrically, exposing her right shoulder and the right strap of her sports bra. It was covering her black bloomers underneath. It did not help that the shirt was red with three canine skulls designed on the left.

_ At first glance, he thought he saw Zag had it not for Zoe's slightly shorter height, her smooth thigh and leg muscles, a pair of healthy breasts, and slightly longer hair. _

_ He later noticed that her feet were soaked inside a basin of water. _

She grabbed a towel and stepped out of the basin to wipe her feet. "What a surprise!"

He pointed to her door. "Your door's open."

She paused. "Is there a problem?"

"Sometimes there are cases of burglary, that's why the staff needs to be on the lookout, including Edgar. Anyway…" He cleared his throat. "Is there something wrong with your feet?"

"My feet?" She looked down and hesitantly answered. "Skin condition. They tend to feel feverish from time to time."

"Is that an excuse?"

"Seriously, I don't know. It's best not to elaborate further."

Another knock caught their attention, spotting Edgar by the doorway. "Hey."

"Edgar, you're here too."

The Fury stepped into Zoe's room. "Mind if I bother her, Than? I thought she needs some training."

"Me? Training?"

"Who else? You'd been struggling with your dash, perhaps only one near-success when I threw you towards the Titan," he scoffed.

"I know that! It's just that my feet could get caught on fire!" The two guys looked at her after saying that.  _ "Blast, my tongue slipped…"  _ she mumbled.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?"

"Accept the fact that you're no ordinary mortal, Zoe. You can see the Titan Blood with your right eye when we had to rely on notifications from our phone apps. It's difficult when our powers as a deity withered from the Second Titan War," told the Fury. "Our powers are still not fully functional, even today. We would have dealt with these things easily."

She began to wonder about Than's "sickness". Zoe curiously asked about it. "Than? His weakness. Is that also…"

"The Titans had nothing to do with it, partially," he answered her question. "Thanatos visits the surface longer than we do for the longest time. His job is to gather the souls of those who died peacefully."

"It's just that as Chthonian Gods, we are not very accustomed to the surface," Death Incarnate continued. "Since gathering souls of the dead is my task, I get sick the longer I stay."

"And easier."

The heterochromatic young woman blinked, still bewildered. "But if that is the case, why are you guys still on the surface?"

"Since the Second Titan War, a lot of things had changed," Edgar explained. "Took us a very long time to adjust, but not much easier for Than. He can't stay too long under the sun. If you ask me, this era is the worst for him, because many mortals throw away their life easily. And when there are too many souls for the Underworld to collect, some of the souls, who are then called  _ shades _ , escape instead of being taken to their destination."

Zoe's eyebrows met. "So you're saying that these souls, or shades, are supposed to have somewhere to go to after they die, but some of them escape? Why?"

"The River Styx. It is supposed to send souls into the House to be sent to wherever they are ordained to. If you are a very horrible person, you end up in Tartarus, to be chained forever in the pits for your wrongdoings. If you're a bit of a decent person, welcome to Asphodel. War champion, or brave soldier, Elysium's your destination.

"However, since the drying of the Styx, the Underworld got so overcrowded that some managed to burst out and wander up to the surface. We are still looking for those shades as of now. We have no idea what became of those lost shades."

"Wow, I never thought your jobs are so complicated," she remarked. "So while you're watching out for those Titan Blood, you're also looking for those shades. So, some of them become ghosts?"

"Some of them got reborn in this era. It's not supposed to be, especially when the...God of Blood and Life was…" Thanatos suddenly paused with discomfort.

Edgar watched him hung his head down and staring at his hands. The Fury patted him. "Come on. I think I should bring her to training."

"Wait, what happened to the God of Blood and Life?" Zoe demanded softly.

"Sorry. Underworld 101 is over. Not the time to discuss." Edgar pulled her away and out of the unit. "Than, we're going. Don't you have anything else to do?"

"I…" Death Incarnate breathed several times trying to fight the sorrow in his heart, the guilt of losing his beloved Zagreus. "I am on it…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Training chapter next.


	10. How Do I Summon the Infernal Arms?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

Edgar grabbed a helmet from Wicks and gave it to Zoe. "Just borrowing it."

"Yes, sir," she replied.

Zoe looked at the helmet and back to the Fury. "I don't drive a motorbike, Edgar."

"You're not driving, idiot. I am," he huffed and sat on his vehicle. "Hop on."

She glanced at Wicks, who just gestured her head to tell the young woman to do as he says. Zoe blinked and wore Wick's helmet before taking the seat behind the Fury.

"Hold on tight. This is going to be fast."

"What?"

He started the engine with a roar and drove off before she could even get a grip around his waist.

"Edgar!" she yelled.

"Too slow, Zoe!" he snarled back. "You should know that you have to hold on to something!"

"You're being mean!"

"My bad! Default expression!"

_Sheesh, he's so sarcastic._

The motorbike drove on, making Zoe see fields around them. This looked and felt so different from the city.

"You sound quiet," he noticed along the way.

Zoe sighed. "I have never seen this place before," she replied in awe. The wind was cool against her skin as they rode further along the road. "It's...beautiful…"

"Don't get quickly fascinated. After the Titans destroy it, they're gone," he warned though. "The surface gets harsh punishments when it comes."

She glanced at Edgar. "That's why you're training me, right?"

"Indeed. I was just showing you around. If you want to save this place, get stronger." He spotted their training ground at last. "We're almost there."

-o-

Zoe looked around the ruins of broken columns, touching them one rubble at a time. She wondered what transpired until she noticed a broken temple nearby.

"That's the Temple of Styx," Edgar introduced. "The entrance to the Underworld. After it was destroyed, the shades that remained were taken to another location, another 'temple'," he informed.

"So, this place is empty now?"

"Mmhm."

The broken temple door was beyond recognition, not even its emblem was saved from the aftermath of the war. "Why here? Don't you want to restore it?"

"You ask too many questions, Zoe," he retorted with a frown. He spotted Wicks and their two familiar cohorts finally reaching them. "You still have your keys?" Zoe pulled them out from her sports bra, much to Edgar's disbelief. "Please don't tell me you have a pocket in your underwear…"

"It was so early in the morning. You didn't give me the chance to change into more casual clothing."

He facepalmed. "Idiot."

"Ready, sir?" Wicks asked the Fury.

"Let's get to it."

Zoe looked at Wicks and the two guys when they transformed into armed reddish shades. "Uh, Edgar? What's this? What are they?!"

The Fury unleashed his wing and readied his whip. "Allow me to introduce them. Wicks is a Witch. Those two are Thugs. They'll attack you."

"What?!"

"Go!"

The three shades attacked her, forcing her to run and duck their attacks. Wicks was faster compared to the two, choosing however to stay behind them as support as her constitution was low.

"What am I supposed to do?!!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Try to dash," Edgar said nonchalantly. "You can take care of them. And summon any Infernal Arm, too."

"Yeah right!"

"Remember the Titan back at the apartment building!"

_Easy for him to say!_

-o-

Zoe collapsed and panted after growing weary from attempting to summon either Stygius or Coronacht. The shades were waiting nearby while the Fury's foot stayed right in front of her.

"Come on, you can do better than that," he told her.

She forced herself to kneel in exhaustion. "I was trying…!"

" _Ugh._ What am I going to do with you…?" he groaned.

 _"Edgar. Emergency,"_ Wicks' otherworldly voice called his attention and handed him his phone. _"It's Poe."_

"Poe?!"

Zoe looked at him. "Who's Poe?"

"My brother…" he leered. "He escaped the asylum…"

"Asylum? Was he insane?"

 _"For aeons,"_ said one of the Thugs, later receiving a smack from the other Wretch's club.

" _Tsch._ Looks like our training is postponed. I need to deal with this." He glanced at Wicks and the two Wretches who transformed into their mortal disguises. "Send her back to the condo. She can't fight him in her current state."

-o-

"So, see you around, special mortal," Wicks bade before the three of them drove off. Zoe stood there a little bit filthy and tattered before she went walking towards the receptionist. Pip was absent.

"Odd," she told herself. She decided to head towards the elevator when the doors opened and revealed a big brown brutish guy and a cool-looking blonde one beside the former. They were carrying bags containing their uniforms and were chatting about the next football game.

"Most certainly that Team Myrmidon will never win the next game! They won't win against the dynamic duo!" the blonde one proudly said.

"That we will make sure, captain," nodded the big guy with the nose ring through one of the nostrils.

Zoe recognized the blonde guy as Theron Rosseau but wondered if the big guy was a new football player. With a well-known football player who happened to be around, she wished she brought a picture frame of him and had it signed.

She entered the elevator, just standing before them. Zoe silently took a deep breath. She was a fan of Theron.

_That was until he started to comment about her…She was unable to see them, but by their conversation, Theron wasn't the guy she should be a fan of._

_"Look at the woman in front of us,"_ he whispered, which failed to sound discreet. _"Did the condo allow a beggar in here?"_

_"I think I saw her with the owner's sons, captain."_

_"They must have had a horrible taste for women!"_

Zoe could imagine her own ears flap in disappointment and anger.

_"Too bad for a tiny girl with gorgeous curves though. If she was dressed in a nicer outfit, I could have told her to come to visit my room, have a drink, and kiss her neck!"_

_"I don't think it's a good idea. Something must have happened and the short one ended up with ruined clothes."_

Well, at least the big brown guy had a bit of sensibility, although she was a bit offended about the description of her height.

The elevator door opened, revealing Pip along the way. He uttered a very long gasp upon seeing his favorite football player behind Zoe. "Ace T. Rius…!" Pip's fanatical grin was so wide that the big guy seemed to grimace.

"We better go, captain."

"Right on!"

Zoe headed out of the elevator first, racing towards her room, and began deleting all of Theron Rosseau's pictures. "I regret knowing him…" she told herself aloud.

"Know who?"

"Oh, Than!" she gasped startled. "You surprised me!"

"And you look horrible," he commented on her clothes. "Edgar gave you a hard time?"

She paused. "Don't start," she groaned.

"He did." Thanatos found a chair and sat near her. "Although I do believe that he's not the one you're mad at."

"I'm so mad at myself," she said. She buried her head against the keyboard. "Theron's not a great guy after all…!"

"Ah, the football champion himself," he described nonchalantly, actually more sarcastically. He had little regard for Theron's achievements.

"You know what, I am so done with him!" She took a deep breath. "Hey Than, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know any way to make me summon the Infernal Arms?" she questioned.

"The Infernal Arms?"

"Yeah. I kinda get the dash thanks to Edgar's guys, yet not quite perfect, but I still have trouble calling the weapons out."

Than blinked and contemplated. "I can't tell if I could, but Zagreus...he did not need to. He just needed to unlock them from the treasury.

"The Infernal Arms were locked after the First Titan War when all the Titan Blood were scattered all over the Underworld to prevent them from becoming whole. The weapons feed on them like energy making them stronger." He looked upward. "You are asking for my help, aren't you?"

"If that's alright," she shyly replied. "If you don't want to, it's okay. You being busy and all."

He sighed and stood up and then reached out his hand. The woman blinked and looked at him before her face flushed. "Is it alright if you come with me?"

-o-

Zoe found herself in the field she had first seen as Thanatos stood nearby with a sense of recollection. He walked in a direction and stopped not far from where she was standing.

Her eyes gazed at him as he stared down a specific ground. "This is where he died…"

"Um...Zagreus?" she made a guess. A sad nod from him was the answer. "How...did he die…?"

"His heart…" Than replied, hiding the hurt. "They took it, and they left his body behind with an open cavity...He used to come back every time he died, but back in that war, he never did…He just...sank…"

Zoe approached the place he was staring at. A strange pain grew inside her. "He died here…without his heart…?"

A slow nod. "He used to be special to everyone, and when he's gone, they try to forget him. I couldn't. I can't."

"I'm sorry…" she softly uttered.

"You now have the Infernal Arms, Zoe," he spoke again when he was a little eased. "Take care of them for me, for Zag."

She forced a smile. "Sure."

-o-

"I am sorry that I took some of your time," Zoe apologized when he helped her go home through teleportation. "And thank you for sharing your story about him."

"It's alright. I think I needed to let out my emotions from time to time. Thank you for listening."

She let out a short but hearty chuckle. "Let's soften those emotions of yours." Her arms reached wide open.

Than was surprised. "You want me to hug you?"

"Is there something wrong with a small condoling cuddle? Make it a friendly one then."

He could not count how many times he blinked every time she did something like this. He timidly approached and wrapped his arms around her, and she hugged back.

There was this sensation in which his heavy heart was lifted from the burden of loss. Then parting, Death Incarnate looked at her and smiled.

It looked a bit intimidating, maybe because he was Death, but Zoe found it cool. Strangely cool in a good way.

"Wow, I guess some people find Death scary," she said. "It's strange that I don't feel afraid. You're rather cool."

"Cool, huh?"

"Yeah."

Than nodded. " _Cool._ Very well then, I'll visit from time to time."

"Great!"

"I better get going. I need to check on mortals."

"Okay."

He headed out as Zoe waved at him. She was elated when he responded with a tiny wave back before disappearing through the door.

For some reason, Zoe could not help but smile after a stressful day.

But she took a pause, recalling how she was not the only one owning the Infernal Arms. She thought the first wielders knew better than her. And now that the weapons now rested in her hands, she needed to learn how to summon them.

It took some backtracking to figure how they made their presence, one weapon after another. She kept telling herself about the Titans, about Dulcie's near danger, about Than's near capture. She internalized those incidents, and then she readied one of the keys.

She closed her eyes, recalling as hard as she could, as calmly as she could, focusing on the events until she felt the unearthly sense from the key she was holding.

She felt the key change shape, thickening, molding, transforming into a blade in her hand as she expected it to. Stygius. She held it before her, looking at its shape and make. Zoe had successfully summoned the blade, making her grin at her hard work.

"Looks like I finally got to show Edgar something!"

-o-

"Ready for another try, Zoe?" Edgar asked her as the Witch and the Wretches prepared for her.

Zoe stood silently, took a deep breath, and readied the black and red blade like it was an easy feat. This surprised them, the Fury most of all.

"You finally managed to summon Stygius. Not bad," he remarked, readying his whip. "Let's see if you can swing it."

She smirked back. "Let's get to it!"


	11. Abhorrent Admirer VS Former Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

"Oh, wow! You finally can summon weapons with your keys! That's great!" Dulcie cheered for her friend. "That means that when monsters attack the neighborhood, you can fight back!"

"I know!" Zoe nodded and took a sip on her smoothie. "It was so cool! It's like a magical girl show but a little violent!"

"Too violent," her freckled friend corrected before seeing a trail of Theron Rosseau fans waiting at the entrance. "Wait. Theron Rosseau is here in the condo?!"

Zoe's slurping of the smoothie came to a halt. "Don't mention his name near me, alright?"

"What's the matter? Are you not his biggest fan anymore?"

She blew her spiky bangs hanging before her face. "I made a mistake being his big fan that I deleted everything that is all about him!"

Dulcie paused. "He's not a great guy, is he?" Her black-haired friend grimaced. "He's not a great guy!"

"Hey!" a voice called their attention, and they saw this blonde football player approaching them. He looked at Zoe, leering at her, scanning her. "You look familiar with those spiky bangs and...Aha! You're the beggar!"

"Do I look like a beggar now to you?" she retorted back in an annoyed tone, making the man's fans gasp.

"No, but you sure have borrowed clothes from your…" He frowned at Dulcie with aversion. "Anyway, much shorter shirts look good on you. Have you tried cutting them until your firm abs show?"

Groaning, Zoe hurriedly walked away with Dulcie in tow feeling ashamed, but not before the black-haired woman threw her smoothie straight towards Theron's suit.

"Agh!" he exclaimed when the red smoothie stained his nice white suit. "You fiend! I just got this dry-cleaned!"

"Boo-hoo!" she mocked before calming her friend as they walked towards the elevator.

-o-

"You threw a watermelon smoothie at one of the greatest football players, fiend?!" Theron huffed before the mirror as he dumped his suit into the laundry basket. "No one! Puts Theron! To shame! I'll! Teach you! A lesson!" he softly threatened as if Zoe was inside the mirror he's looking through.

He scoffed and walked into his bedroom where all the best posters of himself were displayed around the walls. He picked a space for him to place a new one, but not for his image, _but both of them!_

"Whoever you are, she-demon," he swore, "you are going to surrender! To me!"

"What are you saying, captain?" Ace asked after listening to his drama.

"Oh, dear Ace!" he told his football partner. "I am both angered and intrigued by that little she-demon just earlier…" Theron dramatized as he took his Martini and drank it. "I am going to shame her back when I get the chance! And she'll say _'Oh Theron, I am so sorry for ruining your suit! How can I be forgiven?'_ , and I'll answer _'Take a bath and come into my room, have yourself taken a picture wearing a maid outfit and serving me for one year!'_ How's that, dear Ace?!"

"Doesn't that sound excessive, captain?"

"Nonsense!" Theron said aloud. "Theron Rosseau is the greatest athlete alive! Don't you believe it?!"

"I believe," Ace replied.

"Thank you!" The egoistic athlete filled his glass with Martini and drank it all up. "To whoever that fiend is, you are going down!"

-o-

A courier stepped towards the receptionist and knocked, causing Pip to awaken from his nap.

"Greetings, Pip!" Herbert smiled at Than's brother. "Special delivery to Zoe, from Percival. Don't break it, or you pay for it!"

"Ohhhh..." Pip replied in awe. "For Zag--I mean, Zoe! Okay! I'm on it!" He took the package from Herbert's hand. "Ooh, it's a little heavy, and it smells like cake!"

"It is a box of cake," the courier confirmed. "So handle it with care. You don't want the sender to be very upset, do you?"

"Oh no, no, no! It's a special present! I am never dropping this cake!"

"Gotta fly then!"

Pip watched Herbert leave in a flash. He smiled at the opportunity to talk to the young woman. He missed his friend very much, although it was not obvious to everyone. "You, cake, must be sent to Third Floor, Room 404, where Zag--er, Zoe, is!"

He wrote the floor and the room on a piece of sticker paper and stuck it against the package carefully. He then rang the bell and waited for the bellboy until Theron passed by and noticed the package on the table.

"Is that for me? I was expecting my new dumbbell set," he asked the receptionist.

"Oh, sorry Theron. The package is for Zoe."

"Zoe?"

"The new girl at the Third Floor, Room 404."

Theron leered, recalling the key jumper which the _fiend_ was holding. He secretly grinned, taking the opportunity to have his revenge. "Why bother waiting for their arrival when I know where that room is?"

"Wait! You mean, you want to deliver the package? My, that's pretty embarrassing, because we deliver service! It's our job."

"Oh, please! What's wrong with a little help?"

"What, you're helping? Wow, I mean, thanks! Going up to the third floor makes my legs wobbly if I do it myself."

"Say no more, good receptionist. I shall take care of it!" Theron assured while crossing his fingers behind his back.

-o-

A call caused Zoe to check her phone immediately and seeing the name she was longing to speak to had made her answer it at once. "Dad?!"

 _"Hey, Zoe!"_ Percival greeted from the other side. _"Happy birthday, sweetie!"_

"Thanks, dad!" she gleefully replied. "I miss you, dad. How's the farm going? Did you save the harvest?"

 _"Well, we managed to save about three-fourths,"_ he admitted. _"The fire consumed a lot of the fields, but we're cleaning things up. I hate breaking my promise of coming home in six months, but with the field needing some fixing, I'm afraid I might stay here longer._

She sulked. "Is that so…?"

_"Sadly, yes. I managed to call some help though. It just depends on the conditions."_

Zoe's heart sank more. "So, I guess I have to wait longer…"

 _"Zoe…"_ Percival sighed gloomily. _"I really want to come home. I really do. I'm sorry that I can only send you a birthday cake but I am not around to celebrate it with you."_

She forced a smile. "It's okay, dad. I have Dulcie with me. And I made some friends while you're away."

_"That's good to hear. Promise that you'll be a good girl, alright?"_

"Hmm...I'll try."

_"Alright then. See you soon, Zoe."_

"See you soon." Zoe clicked the red button and sighed heavily. "I guess I have to enjoy the cake. Got to tell Dulcie."

Zoe headed towards her open door when she spotted Theron holding it with a rose in his mouth. He was wearing his summer attire, in a flowery shirt and swimming pants and all.

 _"Hrfy fhrffay,"_ he greeted in his "sexy" tone. _He looked so stupid!_

"What are you doing with my cake?!" she snarled at him.

Theron took the rose off his hand. "What else, fiend? Delivering this cute little birthday cake to the most insufferable she-demon who had ruined my suit earlier."

She scowled. "Give that cake to me, you brute! My father gave it to me!"

"Not until you agree to be my date!" he chuckled menacingly. "Agree or this scrumptious cake goes to the bin!"

Her hands clenched, she ran towards him to retrieve the box of cake, but he quickly gave it to Ace. "Run like the wind, my friend!!"

Ace snorted obediently and ran off with the cake. Zoe gasped and went after the big guy, then Theron entered her room and found her phone, added her number into his phone book, and then took photos of her entire room with him in the foreground. _"Ooh, messy!"_ he chuckled to himself before leaving the premises.

Meanwhile, Zoe returned panting with the cake in hand, relieved that Ace gave it back after keeping her from reaching it for like a minute or two. It was puzzling, though, and she wondered if something was going on.

Dulcie came running towards her with her phone in hand. She looked alarmed. "Zoe! We got a problem!"

-o-

Than and Edgar frowned at the sight of Theron inside Zoe's room with the caption _"Me in my Girlfriend's Room. Messy but Sexy"_ , _"She is one little fiend!"_ and something similar.

"She had a boyfriend already?" Edgar raised an eyebrow. "Wait, did she?"

"I doubt this news," Than replied, seemingly annoyed by the athlete's bizarrely foolish attempts. "Didn't she tell you that as his former fan, she was disgusted by his personality, or something close to that?"

"Not yet."

"Well, now you know."

Edgar leered. "I should check on her."

-o-

Theron's female fans came heading angrily towards Zoe and Dulcie after reading the post from their favorite football player. They called her names describing slum women of the lowest profession.

"Get out of that room, you filthy whore!!" yelled one of the furious fangirls as they threw stuff at the door. "We're gonna make you bald for touching Theron!!"

"What's with these rabid women?!" Zoe asked Dulcie after blocking the already locked door with a couch.

"I think they're from Theron's fan clubs!" she replied, her heart racing. "He's been spreading horrible rumors about you being his girlfriend!"

"What?!"

Dulcie's phone received another post from the athlete. "Oh, no! He just posted that you both slept together yesterday! Zoe, what do we do?!"

They heard the phone ring, prompting Zoe to check the unknown number and answer it. Dramatic laughter bellowed from the other side.

 _"Hello, honey!"_

Zoe's face turned dark. "Take those posts back, you dirty bastard!"

 _"Ooh! Language, sweetheart! You make me crazy!"_ Theron chuckled. _"How do you like that, huh?"_

"What's the matter with you?!" she demanded.

_"What's wrong with a little revenge, darling? My, you're sexy when you're angry!"_

Zoe disconnected from his call and raced towards the sliding window. "Zoe! Where are you going?!" Dulcie exclaimed.

"If he doesn't want to remove that post, I'll either make him or break him!" She began climbing up the emergency stairs towards the floor above them. It was a challenge though, the sliding windows were locked. Sighing, she looked around for a way to get in until she recalled her keys.

But instead of summoning either Stygius or Coronacht, she used them both to crash the glass.

Inside, she stepped in and noticed that it was a well-ornate room with a masculine scent, and when she found the switch to the lights, she noticed the pictures of Theron all around the walls.

An idea came to her. Since he started a fight through social media, she would end it with the same thing by taking pictures of herself ripping his belongings, writing nasty things on his pictures, and sending posts like _"Oh, look! Teddy Boxer Shorts! He's So Childish!"_ , _"Whoops! No More Pillow Stuffings! They Have Horrible Quality!"_ , _"Hey, Look What I Found!"_ , and all the most embarrassing things she discovered in his entire unit. She also found a cupcake on the table made for him and stole it with no intention of eating it.

"This is for the fans of dear Theron Rosseau! I am still a virgin!" she said while recording herself inside Theron's unit. "You shame me in public, I shame you back! Have a cupcake? Not!" She threw it towards his football uniform while showing the catastrophe she did all over his things. "Question: How did I become your girlfriend? You may have known my name but never my family! They would have posted something on social media, right? If you don't know my family, you don't know me that much at all! We just met at the elevator last night! I bet there are cameras! Prove your words, _mate_!" she ended with a sarcastic tone before leaving towards the door.

-o-

Pip gasped upon seeing a video of Zoe inside Theron's room making destruction, and Than received the same thing without saying a word. Edgar went shaking his head when he watched it from his device while inside the security room.

 _Oh, Zoe finally did it. She just ruined a famous athlete's belongings._ Knowing that Theron was a narcissistic moron, he had it coming.

-o-

Theron's eyes twitched at the sight of the disarray in his entire unit. His trophies scratched, his bed tattered, and his uniform caked with pink cupcake icing.

_Did anyone have any idea how bad the situation of the uniform is when you have a game tomorrow?!_

"Curse you, fiend!!" he wailed at the sight of the catastrophe.

-o-

Zoe began packing her things, knowing that she caused a big ruckus. While she was ashamed for making a horrible mess in Than's family business, she regretted nothing about ruining Theron's life, even for the time being.

"Where are you going?" Than's voice caught her attention that she stopped for a while.

She forced a smile towards him. "I know I made news about what I did in Theron's unit. I vented out over him for ruining my privacy."

"Well, you chose not to close your door or even lock it," he told her. "Anyway, he's suspended from the game for posting those things. One month."

"Good for him! And well, me, I don't think I should stay longer. I caused a situation. It's bad for your company, right?"

"Mother did not issue your departure if that's what you need to know," he said. "She gave Theron an ultimatum. It's either he takes back his social media posts and apologizes in public or she will expose and file him for trespassing into a tenant's room. He chose the first."

"Huh?"

He smiled. "Check his page."

She turned her phone's screen on and read Theron's public apology about Zoe, a lot of comments from his teammates had words of disappointment in him, although there were some, from the fan clubs, who were still angry at her for ruining his life. "Ugh, fan clubs are a disease…"

"Forget about that," Than gently pushed the phone down. "Mother heard that it's your birthday, so she told us to make it special, a way to make up for the day you went through."

"I, uh, think it's excessive," Zoe timidly responded.

"No. She insisted. So, where did you place your cake?"

"Oh, it's on the table. I was supposed to bring it with me."

Than approached the box and noticed Pip's note beside it. He silently groaned and took it off. "I'll just bring this to the lounge, but before you head there, Mother wanted you to wear this."

"Wear what?"

Zoe watched him approach a box he brought with him and opened it, revealing a modern red and black chiton dress. "What…?"

"Put it on. We'll wait for you there." He picked up the cake and left the unit, while she stood there staring at the dress.

Hesitant at first, she sighed before the mirror and took her clothes off, carefully wearing the dress and discovered that it was a perfect fit. She looked good in it, although she was overwhelmed by it.

"Than forgot this," Edgar's voice made her turn around. He was carrying a pair of inch-high sandals. "Don't you want to try it on? They fit in with the dress."

She looked tense seeing it. "I don't know, I might break it."

"Or burn it?" He chuckled. "My foster mom's okay with it. Just have fun in the lounge. The drinks are free."

"You sure?"

"You doubt me?"

Sighing, she decided to trust his words.


	12. Zoe's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

"Zoe!" Dulcie gasped in excitement as she saw her friend in a beautiful outfit. "Oh, my! You look like an ancient princess!"

"Thanks!" she gratefully replied. "You look great too!"

Her friend was wearing a simple green balloon dress. "Not as great as you!"

The birthday girl looked around, seemingly puzzled by the crowd. She was not expecting it to be both formal and casual, or a mixture of both. It was like they both fit in this place.

Than and Edgar approached them with an elegant woman between them. Zoe and Dulcie exchanged glances, seeing how familiar this woman moved. She was both ladylike and enigmatic.

_She reminded them of this lady who the waitress was pointing at, the one who bought the box of Pomegranate Creme donuts for them._

"You must be Zoe," she said to the celebrant. "We welcome you to our place, child."

"Um, thanks," Zoe replied. "I mean, thank you, ma'am. I am sorry for the trouble earlier."

The woman gestured gently with her hand. "We apologize rather for the behavior of our guests. They are reprimanded that their membership will be revoked should they make another offense. Please enjoy your stay. I hope my sons are taking care of you and your friend." She hugged the celebrant.

_Zoe was bewildered by the strange feeling from the woman that was somewhat delicate and maternal. She hugged back smiling, unaware that her embrace went daughterly, somehow._

When they parted, the elegant woman smiled cooly but warmly. "You may call me Lady Night. If you need anything, just let me know. I am happy to oblige."

"Thanks. Uh, Lady Night…?" she echoed in puzzlement.

"Everybody here calls her that," Than told Zoe. "She prefers it that way."

"Oh."

"Hey Than, I think we should start the music," Edgar suggested.

"Very well, then." The men headed towards the musicians and told them to start.

Lady Night rested her hand across Zoe's cheek and combed some of her hair behind her ears before smiling again and leaving. Two assistants followed her.

Zoe watched Lady Night as she headed towards the other guests. It was as if she was aloft, imposing yet soft.

_She imagined Lady Night to be hovering above the stone floor, garments flowing like the wind, her hair glimmering like the stars in the sky._

"Wow," Dulcie began to remark. "It looks like Lady Night likes you so much."

The celebrant went startled. "Um...yeah…"

"Makes me wonder if she would like you with one of her sons."

Zoe blushed. "Huh, what?"

Dulcie's lips curved into a girly smirk. "I smell romance, Zoe!"

"Hey, they're friends, alright?"

"Aw, come on. Give yourself a chance. Maybe one of them would be your lucky number one!" Her freckled chubby friend gave her a look and went moving her eyebrows symmetrically. "Oh, look! Here comes one now! Gotta go get a drink! Bye!"

The birthday girl saw her friend leave her alone and headed towards the bar. "Dulcie, wait…!"

"What's the fuss?" Edgar asked her.

"Um, my friend just went to get a drink," Zoe answered, her hands gesturing at Dulcie who was now drinking her orange juice.

"She's having fun. Why not you? It's supposed to be your special day."

"Oh, I don't know where to start. My birthdays are usually simpler than this."

"Come," he invited. "You're eighteen now. Try a drink." He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the bar table. Zoe found herself too far from Dulcie, who was giving her a thumbs up from the far side.

He whispered something to the bartender and the latter prepared a drink for Zoe. An orange-colored liquid was offered to her.

"What's this?"

"Nectar," he said as he grabbed his drink. "There was this roleplay we did back then. We call it a 'contraband'. He'd give it and I'd 'confiscate' it."

"Some sort of game between you and Than?"

"No. Not with Than."

"With who?"

Edgar gulped his drink. "Zagreus."

She paused. "Than's Zagreus? So, uh, a friend of yours?"

He scoffed and laughed softly. "He's more than that."

Zoe looked away. _Edgar must be gay._

"Anyway, why not give it a try?" He pointed at her glass filled with Nectar. "Tell me what it tastes like?"

She took a sip. It had this sweet, slightly strong, and tangy taste. "Hmm." She licked her lips, tasting it again. "Good! Tastes like pomegranate! I like it!"

"That's because it is Pomegranate Flavor," he noted. "Glad you liked it."

"Had Than tried it too?"

"I doubt that he only tried." He raised his glass. "Happy Birthday, Zoe."

Zoe kissed her glass against his. "Thanks." They drank together and placed their glasses on the table. "Edgar?"

"Mmhm?"

"Tell me more about Zagreus…"

-o-

They ended up on Floor 5B and headed straight towards Edgar's unit. It was filled with gothic-themed items. Zoe curiously inspected a lamp nearby. "You live here by yourself?"

"After the Titan War, yeah. Does it intimidate you? The theme?"

"I thought it looks great." She glanced towards him. "Do you think Zagreus would like this place?"

"I like it the way it is. If he dares break something, I would kill him."

"And yet he would come back?"

Edgar chuckled a bit bitterly. "Until his heart got taken to who knows where."

She looked around until she spotted a door saying "Keep Out". "Is this your room?"

He looked at her from behind and approached her. "Do you wish to know…?" he softly asked.

A mixture of curiosity and apprehension shrouded her. She silently nodded.

He opened his room for her, revealing a dimly-lit bedroom. There was a collection of ropes, chains, whips, and other paraphernalia that were themed to a kind of torture. Other forms of devices rested on the corners. It made her wonder if her decision was the right one.

"How do you use this room?"

Edgar looked at her. "It requires a willing partner." He then stood beside her. "Curious...?"

It was calling to her. It could be a point of no return, but her interest was piqued, especially with his voice. He sounded like a ragged predator now close to prey, and the feeling was intriguing.

"How do you...do it? With Zagreus?"

He hummed close to her ear. "It was old-fashioned back then. Time passed without him, I began collecting these things, perhaps in a hope of him coming back."

She gulped and breathed. His musk was making her shudder. "Alright…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Step in."

She looked around the room, fascinated by the contraptions displayed before her. Edgar closed the door and picked up a kinky uniform that was fit for her size. "Put it on."

Zoe blinked at the sight of the uniform. It was all straps, circles meant to hide her rosy buds, and a small triangular part below. She took it from his hand and he turned away, then she dropped her dress and wore the uniform around her. It felt a bit gratifying, and it was strange altogether. "I'm done."

Edgar breathed and looked at her. She looked so demure and daring all at once. "Looks good on you…"

She wanted to thank him for the compliment, but she was defeated by silence and spat out a different set of words. "Here I am now…"

He slowly grabbed a wooden restraint to keep her wrists, locked it, and hung her up on the hook by the ceiling. She inhaled and released a shaky sigh.

Edgar glanced at the table where he picked a short whip with a leather loop at the end. He gave it a slight bend, tapped it against his palm, and approached her. He did not need to take his suit off; he just transformed it into a similar uniform but with his broad chest exposed.

"Ready?"

"Hmm," she could only answer.

He slid the tip of the whip across her abdomen, from below her navel upward. The sensation caused her to contract her abdomen muscles and her voice escaped from her throat. He made circles around her exposed torso skin. She trembled, gasping. _It felt good._

He slid the whip down, teasing the cheeks down there before he whispered in her ear: "Let's make it a bit easy on you, then we will adjust…"

"Hah…" she could only reply.

He first gave her a soft smack on the back, brushing the tip against her back, then a slightly stronger one, another brush. Rinse, repeat, a bit more powerful each turn.

That one loud slap made her body quiver. "Oh…!" she gasped.

"It looks like your body is responding well," he said to her, his ragged low voice.

Zoe did not say a word, then she felt his presence in front of her. She felt his hand sliding across her side, and she twitched, releasing a breath.

"Nervous…?"

She swallowed staring into his eyes. "A little…but…"

"Don't worry…" he assured her. "I'll be gentle…"

-o-

Zoe moaned as she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She found herself in a bed and then she remembered what happened that night.

She did not regret it though. Edgar was being gentle and all, and then rough. She could feel it in his kiss.

_It made her blush._

She found a note for her beside the bed, and she read it.

_"Hey, Zoe. Get up and eat."_

She internally frowned, but not because he was sounding rude and cold. It was more of a playful imaginary frown picture in her head.

" _Tsch_ , Fine." She later smiled, giggling inside.

Her chiton dress was sitting on the bed near her feet. She put it on, wore the sandals lying on the floor, and stretched before heading out towards the living room.

There was the sound of an open shower from one door, perhaps the bathroom. Edgar must be inside washing himself.

The scene last night replayed inside her head, when he took her, touched her, making her feel him inside as he struck his whip. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of it.

 _"Wow…"_ her mind sighed.

The bathroom door opened, suddenly revealing Edgar wrapped in a towel. He found her staring at him. "Did you eat that slice of cake your father gave you?" He pointed to the slice of cake on the table. "Don't tell me you didn't."

"I got distracted, sorry," she replied.

" _Tsch._ You're such an idiot." He shook his head and took it from the table. "Here."

Zoe smiled and took a small piece with a fork. She enjoyed it. "Here, why don't you get some?"

"I already had. Now finish that thing before your friend goes frantic looking for you."

"Sheesh, you're grumpy."

_"Hmph."_

The plate was finally empty. She took it towards the kitchen when she noticed a picture frame with an image of a woman in it. Inquisitively, she took a closer look.

Her mind went imagining things, merging Edgar with the woman in that picture frame. She gasped, stepped back, and felt Edgar's body against her back.

"What's taking you so long?" he asked grumpily.

"Um…" she mumbled. "That picture. That woman." Zoe turned herself around and leered at him. "That was you?"

Edgar glanced at his image pressed inside that picture frame and went looking back at Zoe. "So?"

She blinked. _"M...Megaera?"_

He said "What?" in a woman's voice.

Zoe was unable to release a gasp from her throat. Edgar/Megaera rolled his/her eyes in annoyance. "So...Edgar's a front, right…?"

"In this era, gods need to adjust, even if you hate to. Mortals today don't pray to gods anymore, left forgotten."

"I see…" Zoe looked down at the floor, her eyes wiping across the left and the right, thinking of what to say until her curious mind made her glance back at the person before her. "Can I, uh...see you...in that appearance?"

Edgar stared at her, slowly transforming into that true identity before Zoe's mismatched eyes. Megaera stood before her, towel and all, and the shorter woman breathed without blinking.

"Wow...You are still tall…" Zoe mumbled, unaware of how up to the challenge her tone sounded.

Megaera did not say a word. She just grabbed Zoe by the latter's waist. "Aren't you scared?"

"Not scared but...I don't know…" Zoe answered. Megaera's body smelled more feminine than Edgar's, but it barely made any more different than that. She swallowed. "Now I'm curious…"

"Hmm, now you're implying something…" The Fury stared at the black-haired woman, her lips close enough to reach the surface of Zoe's at least. "But I think you're not up to it…"

"I could try…"

"We'll see…"

-o-

Zoe's body was a bit sore, but she was not complaining about it. Edgar was arranging his whips back on the table. Regardless, whether he was Edgar, or she was Megaera, Zoe never felt like it before. She felt elated.

"Your friend left a message," Edgar told her. "She apologized that she had to go early. She got a job."

"Wow, that was wonderful," she said, proud of Dulcie.

"Happy for her, huh? You're still as jobless as a vermin."

"Hey!"

"It's true. Still, finding employment's nothing with those Titans around, and it doesn't give you anything in exchange." He glanced at her key collection. "Four more to go."

"Four more Infernal Arms?"

"Indeed."

Zoe sighed. "Looks like I still have to find those things, huh?"

"The best time to find them is at night. Barely few people go out, except for foolish partygoers."

Zoe rested her chin on her palm while slouching on the table.

_She had quite a night, and then she had to find the weapons. She could not dilly-dally at the thought of the Titans causing tremendous trouble._


	13. Maybe She's Zag or Just Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

Than, Edgar and Zoe met up at a park that night after a mysterious kidnapping occurred. The victims were women of Zoe's size and stature, and they ended up severely injured, maybe worse.

"This feels like a serial assaulter," Zoe commented on the newspaper Edgar was reading. "I mean, this person must be looking for me, and just me, but they find someone else, hurt them, and then leave those victims on the side of the road. Titans don't do that, do they?"

"Good point," Than agreed. "Titans are after gods and goddesses, but ignore mortals until they're done capturing deities. I have a feeling that someone with a grudge against Zoe could do something like this."

"Great. I make more enemies than friends."

Edgar huffed and folded the newspaper. "Just when I thought we could find a damn Titan Blood…" He glanced at Zoe. "Take off your eyepatch. See if you find something."

"I told you already," she replied. "I don't see a trace of Titan Blood in the park."

"Just do it, will you?"

Sighing, she took off her eyepatch again and scanned the entire park. "See? Nothing--"

Edgar and Than looked at her when she glared and spotted several greenish sparks from the western side of the park. "Zoe, is it the Titan Blood?"

"No, it's just sparks of light. Green sparks," she said.

"Well, that's new," Edgar hummed. "Do you think it's just the nighttime construction?"

"Unless it's an important engineering project, this may not be an ordinary spark," Than hypothesized. His phone rang a notification. A construction worker died from falling from a height and cracked his skull. "It looks like I got a job to do. I'm sorry that I can't join you tonight."

"Go ahead, Than," Edgar understood, and they watched Death disappear before them. "It looks like it's you and me against...whatever that you found out there."

-o-

It was an abandoned warehouse. Graffiti designed the walls with some of them meaningless messages while others were grotesque and obscene ones. Zoe scanned the place with her right eye. "I...guess it's gone now." She glanced towards Edgar who was inspecting a certain graffiti. "Does that mean we have to go home for today?"

Edgar did not say a word as he wiped off one specific spray paint design. "For now, yes."

They returned towards his motorbike, wore their helmets, and prepared to leave when Zoe caught a glimpse of a toy hidden in the bush. "Wait!"

"What now?"

She ran towards the bush and took the object from it. "Aww, it's so cute!"

"Come on, Zoe. Let's get on with it," he sighed impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, you're so prickly, Edgar."

She rode on Edgar's motorbike and they finally drove off, unaware of a red-shirted man carrying a punk familiar to the woman riding with the Fury.

"Thanks for the tip. I really do appreciate it," he grinned, further intimidating the severely battered young mortal and making him soil his pants.

-o-

"There you go! One clean little plushie!" Zoe said to the stuffed mouse toy in hand. "Now you need some drying up." She took a dryer and blowdried the plushie, checking a few moments if it finally dried, stuffing and all.

She gently lifted the plushie in her hands and rubbed its whiskers with her thumbs. "I wonder how you got lost."

The plushie remained silent, eyes always closed. Zoe pressed its nose lightly and placed it on her bed. She yawned, realizing that she was being unusually sleepy again. "Weird...My body feels tired again…" She went to bed with the mouse plushie beside her. She pulled her blanket up until it reached her chin, making sure that the plushie was also slightly under her blanket.

-o-

Zoe found herself in a dark chamber surrounded by green mists. Wounded and limping as her opponent cackled and cracked a whip against her back.

"What's the matter, redblood? Can't handle the pain?"

Panting and writhing, she raised her head and found the plushie she cleaned covered in dust. She reached for it, held it securely, and yelled a name…

-o-

_ "Than…" _ she murmured in her sleep, causing Death Incarnate to sense her call from afar.

He was at the construction site collecting the souls of a few workers who were later perished from poisoning due to a gas leak. He heard Zoe's voice from afar, his heart caused to race.

Than disappeared into green light, teleporting into the black-haired woman's room. He saw her asleep, dreaming, and beside her the companion he thought was forever lost after the death of Zagreus.

Thanatos reached for the plushie's head, patted it, drawing a smile on his lips. "Welcome back, Mort…"

_ "...Your presence is appreciated, Mort…" _ Zoe sleepily mumbled, tugging the plushie close to her face.

He felt her breath from a distance through Mort, and it felt so familiar to him. It was as if Zagreus breathed to him. Than seemingly fell in a trance of longing, and he slowly approached the sleeping Zoe, his face close enough to reach hers by the time she spun around to reveal her rosy lips.

_ And Death kissed Life. Sweetly, then hungrily. _

Only when his hand slid across her cheek that she opened her eyes and saw him.

Than realized that she was awake and he pulled back in shame. "I...I'm sorry, I…"

"Than, wait…!"

Death disappeared immediately.

Zoe stayed there puzzled, wondering how Than's kiss was different from Edgar's. Gentle, longing…

_ Loving _ …

-o-

Than returned to Zagreus' grave, heart pounding wildly with regret and revelation. He saw Zagreus in her, and yet there were traces of Zoe.

_ Why should he feel regret now? _

Was it because Zoe was a mortal and he just took advantage of her for having similarities with Zagreus? Death felt admitting guilt for what he did to her. He just disrespected her right in her very room.

"Thanatos."

He glanced and found Megaera standing behind him. "Meg! I wasn't expecting you here. Does the master require our presence?"

"No, but I passed by. What's the problem?"

Death Incarnate's eyes stared back at the place where his prince sank into the unknown. "Zoe…"

"What happened?! I just sent her back to her room safely!" Megaera thought that Zoe was in danger, but he corrected her.

"I kissed her in her sleep."

There was a pause before the Fury burst into laughter, earning a bewildered frown from Than. "I thought it was something else."

"Megaera, I don't think it's funny," he responded sternly.

"Did she respond?"

"She could have been dreaming of being kissed, that's why she did."

"Then who is she dreaming of?"

"Mort."

"And who owned Mort before?"

Death gave her a stare, which she challenged with a smirk. "I am serious."

"If you think you need to apologize to her, why not now? You just vanished and ended here apologizing before Zag's grave. Zoe's not here."

"Zagreus deserves an apology from me."

"Zoe  _ is  _ Zagreus," she debated. "Can't you tell? She had eyes similar to Zag's, she wielded the Infernal Arms as he did, she's an idiot in one way or another. Why are you doubting?"

"Her feet are not yet on fire to be truly Zagreus. She had no ability to weaponize her own blood!"

Megaera scoffed. "If that's how you believe it, how about you try apologizing to Zoe instead? You don't wish to believe me anyway."

"What makes you think she is?"

"She slept with me the night of her birthday."

His eyes widened. "She entered your bed chambers then?"

"She got curious. A little nervous, but soon a part of Zagreus began to exist within her," she believed. "Her feet began to burn then, Than, if that's proof you want to add. Oh, and she really happened to be a virgin just as she said in her video."

Than stared in disbelief. "Megaera…!"

"Look, Than, she's probably waiting for your return. Better head off and do it. Apologize if you have to do it first."

Death Incarnate stammered silently, hesitant, but it took a few more coaxing before he took a deep breath and teleported back into Zoe's room.

-o-

"Than!" Zoe called when he came back into her unit. "You just vanished! I was supposed to say something to you!"

"I came back to apologize about what I did earlier," he quickly said what he had to say. "I need to leave now. Bye--"

"Don't!" Zoe jumped and grabbed him by the waist before he could disappear again. They both stumbled on the floor, her body over him.

_ She was not wearing an upper undergarment, and by Than's measurements, they were averagely full. _

"Don't go, Than!" she insisted.

He laid down there, frozen, his heart beating like it was in a rush.

"I'm sorry I startled you, I mean, you kissed me and I responded like the man in my dreams!" she said as quickly as she could or he might vanish again. "It-It was from his point of view! Zagreus, right? I  _ saw  _ his point of view! I saw him kiss you, but I didn't mean to...kiss you back…"

She felt his hands grabbing her hips. It was an accident on his part. Zoe was being quick to grab him and bring themselves down on the carpeted floor.

Thanatos breathed. "Zoe…" he called her name. His voice was soft, hauntingly beautiful.

"Than…" She was nearly speechless.

"I…" Than's phone suddenly rang in that familiar tone. "I got to go. My work."

Zoe hung her head, resting on his chest before she let him go. "Sorry about that."

"For what?" He stood up after she helped him stand up.

"For ruining your job…" she said. It sounded a bit sulky.

_ "I'll be back, I promise."  _ But what he said was "You probably need to stop jumping like that. It's uncomfortable."

Zoe sighed. "Sorry. I just wanted to speak to you. You can still come back to my room. I don't have a grudge against you for what you did."

He swore he felt his ears flap in glee, whether it was his imagination or not he chose not to care. Her acceptance mattered more to him.

"Is it okay if, you know, invite you to the arcade in the mall tomorrow night? So, you know, Surface Sickness."

Than was not a fan of those things that feed on coin-shaped things called tokens. "Uh...sure."  _ But he suddenly agreed. _

-o-

The red-shirted man pinned another picture of Zoe on the wall and wrote sadistic messages on it. He could not wait to meet her.

He had more pictures of her, each with a different message, all wanting to hurt her and watch her bleed.

_ All the better, to taste her as she dies in his hands. It's been a long time since he last saw the redblood. He imagined gripping her bloodied body, her curves, so tight.  _

He grinned and chuckled at his latest collection as his two enormous henchmen came in and reported that the woman was in a condominium where Edgar was staying.

The red Fury snarled. "Edgar's a nuisance I need the least! He, I consider the woodcutter in the fairytale that needs to be far away from his house while the wolf goes after his  _ little  _ _ redblood _ _ riding hood to play! _ You can do that, right?"

"Yup, Boss Allan," The henchmen nodded in unison.

"Good!" Allan returned to his Zoe collection, scraping her cheek with the tiny blade he installed at the end of his green whip.  _ "I will be waiting for you…" _

-o-

Dulcie gasped when Zoe told her about Edgar's room. "And...And you went in…? And you…"

"I tried, twice," she admitted, knowing that her friend keeps her secrets very well. "I kinda liked it, strangely."

"It's like the book I read, I mean, when I have free time to read and, oh gosh! Edgar did it on you?! Was he like the leading man in the book?!" 

"Never heard of the book but I guess he is."

Dulcie squealed discreetly. "You're really digging into this thing, huh, Zoe?"

"Well…"

"Oh! Here he comes!"

"Edgar?!" Zoe saw Dulcie leave and she was approached by the Fury. "Edgar! Hi! Is it training time?"

"Not today. Than said you invited him to the arcade," he said coolly. "I thought I should go with you guys."

"You don't mind? I mean, aren't you supposed to be angry?"

He scoffed. "We chat a lot, so I know things from him and about him. I could suggest giving him a challenge."

"Whoa, you sound like a dating master." She paused when she said the last two words, and Edgar smiled, more like a silent laugh.

"If you want, I could invite you both to my room."

"Wait a minute, is he into your thing? Are you both doing it in your room?"

"No, you idiot, he's more of a gentle type, although back then when we still have our boyfriend, he's the one keeping him seated while I, in my woman form, command. That was a very long time ago." He rested his arm all over her shoulders. "I make the suggestions. Either you do it or 9you do it."

"Looks like I have no other options to decline the boss' invitation." She felt his fingers pinch her nose. "Ow!"

"Don't start with me, Zoe. Just give him something interesting at the arcade. I'm watching you."

"You sound like a warden, Edgar."

"I  _ am  _ a Warden, that is, back in the Underworld. Doesn't mean I can't now."

-o-

"Than!" Zoe waved when Than finally came at the mall. She gave him a hug, much to his discomfort and longing all at once.

Edgar gave him a nudge. "Remember what I taught you, Than."

"I never forgot that."

"Just take a deep breath. You're obviously nervous!"

Zoe approached them and looked at Death. "I'm so glad you actually came!"

"I thought I was late, given the job I have," he replied, earning the Fury an internal facepalm. "I mean, we better go."

She grabbed his arm, a little shy yet outgoing in her approach so he would not feel discomfort. "I know I asked you to go to the arcade but know that you might not like crowded places, I thought we'd change the venue.

"I saw a mini-fair back there. Not many people so it's a little less noisy. How's that?" Edgar gave her a puzzled frown, and Than blinked in bewilderment. 

Death Incarnate glanced at the Fury, who just gave him a stare. "Well, if that is what you want." She smiled and pulled him with her, and the Fury followed them from behind.

Meanwhile, a Lout disguised as a bystander, picked up his phone and called his boss. "Change of venue, boss. They're going to the fair."

_ "Excellent! The wolf is now close to having his dinner!" _


	14. A Date with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

The mini-fair appeared less crowded as Zoe had told. It was because the time was a bit late, and parents need to bring their children home before school day would come.

Thanatos thought that the idea of this kind of date was considerable. He had no complaints about it.

What bothered him though was how Zoe would enjoy the moment with only a very tight budget. She still was unemployed.

_This must be the reason why Edgar told him to bring a lot of spare cash._

Zoe was looking around wondering where to go first. She had selected some, but she had no idea what Than wanted. "Hey Than, where do you want to go first?"

He paused (a very long pause) and glanced at Edgar, who was just gesturing to him to decide on his own, where to go which seemed fit.

The young woman felt awkward with this, although she could not blame Than. He must have been a type of loner who was so focused on his job as a grim reaper (with a handsome face).

She noticed a horror house. Maybe that would entice him. "Let's go there!" She pointed at the structure.

"The Horror House?" he questioned. "Are you trying to scare me?"

"Uh…" She had not thought of it. _Why did she not think that he's Death Incarnate in the first place?! He could have been pretty much used to hauntings and morbid stuff!_

Edgar gave Than a nudge. "Well then, we could give it a shot," Death agreed, although not willingly.

Zoe sighed in relief. She thought he would decline and vanish again for a stupid suggestion.

-o-

"Aaaagh!!"

A woman held her boyfriend's arms so tightly even if her significant other was even more terrified than her. Zoe and Than were not far behind when they heard their frightened screaming.

Maybe it was a bad idea after all because neither she nor Than was scared of the props and the actors disguising themselves as ghouls.

Maybe because Than was being an ancient god and with his type of task found these things as poor imitations of the reality he faced or encountered.

If this horror house was supposed to be an entertainment of fright, this was like a walk in a park for both of them.

_Zoe admitted to herself that she was disappointed by this fact as if she had seen scarier things compared to these._

But just a moment later, a rat passed by before her, and something triggered that caused her to jump back and summon Coronacht. "Oh, gods!!" she yelped.

"Zoe," Than slowly coaxed her as the startled innocent vermin scampered away. "It's just a vermin."

She was still shuddering with alarm and distaste. "I really wish it's not like the one in my dreams, but it looked like that vicious Tiny Vermin…!"

"Take a deep breath, Zoe…" Than gave her a gentle pat. It took a long time before she put her weapon down back into a key.

However, she was barely convinced. "There must be more than one of them, I could _feel_ it in my veins…!"

Death shook his head, but he was smiling, perhaps laughing silently at her antics.

They stepped out of the horror house together, surprising Edgar with the sight of a distressed Zoe clinging around Thanatos' arm.

"What happened?"

"A tiny vermin."

Edgar went quiet before he snorted into hearty laughter. Zoe glared at him with disbelief. "Edgar, you scoundrel!" She huffed, but it did not annoy but rather amused him.

Than watched how huffy Zoe had been after the ordeal. She did not retaliate with violence after such a jest. While she was more emotional compared to Zag, Death was witnessing a bit of him in her.

_Maybe Megaera was right. She must be Zagreus, reborn a special mortal. For what reason, he cared less right now._

As he was watching her throw verbal sarcasm towards the Fury, his phone rang without looking at the screen. "Hello?" he answered it.

_"Hello, Than!"_

Hypnos? Thanatos' smile turned into a groaning frown. "What?"

_"The Boss called."_

He paused and checked his messages on the phone, wondering if he missed a single text message. "I don't see any new messages, Hypnos."

The younger brother laughed, and he cringed. It was a joke.

"Hypnos…" he snarled in a low tone.

_"How's the date?!"_

"Date?" He glanced at Edgar. "What did Megaera tell you?"

 _"No, she never said anything! Rumors just spread from the shades!"_ Sleep Incarnate giggled.

"Get back to your duties, Hypnos." He disconnected and blocked his brother's number for a while when Zoe approached him.

"Hey Than, do you know how to shoot?"

"Me?"

"I requested the guy. We shoot ducks. The winner gets to have that bat plushie!"

Than glanced at the toy she was pointing at. It looked like Megaera's companion Battie.

"Well?"

Edgar was not around, which made him wonder what this was all about. _Maybe Edgar planned these things._

-o-

 _20 Targets. Zoe: 5, Than: 15_.

The man who owned the booth gave the bat plushie to Death, but the latter chose not to take it and confronted her. "You lost on purpose, didn't you?"

Zoe paused. "Uh…"

_Busted._

He glared at her for the lack of seriousness in this challenge. "We restart. But this time, the targets are forty. Do not pull that stunt on me, Zoe."

"Wow, you sound serious," she remarked.

"And you better start being serious about winning. Imagine this as a battle, not a game."

Zoe felt compelled. "Alright, let's do this."

The man in the booth reinstalled the targets and set the time. Zoe and Than cocked their toy guns and prepared.

Once the targets began moving, they started shooting. Than seemed good at this when even more challenged, but Zoe tried a different tactic: she began stealing his targets.

"You're stealing!"

"You said I should get serious!"

"You're such a rogue!"

_40 Targets. Zoe: 8, Than: 13_

Than felt a pellet fly towards his face. Although he was slightly stung by its speed, he was more annoyed than furious. "Are you in a rush that you'd shoot me?"

"Accident! Sorry!"

_40 Targets. Zoe: 16, Than: 16. 8 Targets left._

Zoe took a deep breath and tried shooting as closely to Than's score as she could, but her toy gun malfunctioned, helping Than lead.

But the speed of the targets hastened, making it more difficult to shoot them down. Than missed all of them and was forced to reload. Needless to say, the once calm god became frustrated but he managed to control his temper as he always did.

She managed to fix her toy gun and began shooting the remaining targets before Death could even aim.

_40 Targets. Zoe 24, Than: 16._

"The lady wins!" the man in the booth announced and gave the bat plushie to her. Than rested the toy gun on the table and looked at her.

"Second plushie?" he asked her.

"No, I have two more actually. They're inside the closet since I don't know where to put them yet." Zoe slid the new collection into her bag. "Sorry about you losing in the game."

He sighed. "We used to have a count competition."

"With Zagreus?" She saw him nod.

"He got stronger, and soon managed to beat me."

"Wow! I wasn't expecting him to defeat Death Incarnate himself."

Than shook his head. "Even Death gets beaten." He sounded slightly bitter.

"What do you mean? You hate losing?"

"No, Zoe. Gathering souls is part of my job, and sometimes others tend to cheat just to live long. Some of them won in a fair fight but others don't. They use cunning to trick their way, and sometimes the result of the trickery tends to have even worse outcomes. One place can get overpopulated, others like warriors lose interest in killing because they could not kill each other."

"That sounds weird. A day without anyone dying?"

"Weeks. Months. It did not tally with the natural laws of nature and fate. That was alarming for all of us."

"How did that happen?"

Than was ashamed to discuss it. "I think I have stayed too long. I'm sorry if we need to cut our enjoyment short." He saw her hung her head, and he hesitated. "Zoe...We could...still do this sometime."

She raised her head a bit. "Promise?"

Thanatos took a deep breath. He brushed some of her hair behind her ears. "I promise."

Her smile caused him to reminisce about the times with Zagreus. It brought him bittersweet memories.

She pulled out a pinkie finger before him. He had never forgotten that, and he twirled his own pinkie finger around hers. This had now given him a new meaning, that he might have another of this kind of date with her.

"If it's work time, you got to go, right?" Zoe tilted her head understandingly. He gave her a nod and walked away before dissipating into his usual green flash.

Edgar finally returned with two smoothies, making Zoe cross her arms. "You flew off somewhere?"

"I just went to a bathroom. Smoothie?"

"Thanks! You're late though. He just left." She drank the smoothie given to her, unaware that he seemed different with his tone.

The real Edgar was unconscious after two Louts managed to catch him off-guard. He was unable to warn them about the Fury Allan (Alecto), who had once chosen to work on his own since Zagreus' demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ill attempt at the competition between Zoe/Zag and Than.
> 
> (And featuring a Tiny Vermin.)


	15. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to warn that the chapter contains a nearly disturbing scene based on my personal opinion...

Edgar awakened inside an abandoned warehouse, recognized by the graffiti he saw last night. After a moment of disorientation, he realized that back at the mini-fair, when Zoe and Than were busy competing, he was stunned by one of the Louts disguised as an ordinary mortal.

_How did they grow faster and stronger?! Moreover difficult to recognize?!_

He later recalled seeing one of his younger brothers, or sisters... _No...It couldn't be…_

He was a Warden, a Fury responsible for keeping the shades of Tartarus in their places. Now, he's locked inside this abandoned building structure. He had to escape. What would he do?

_What would Zagreus do…? Edgar had no weapons but his whips, and they were confiscated._

_But Zag would fight to reach the surface. Even after death, he would come back from the River Styx and fight his way again._

_But the Styx was no more._

_"What would he do…?"_ It seemed like a prayer. _What would Zag do…?_

The door unlocked, and the Louts entered with a threatening gaze. Edgar realized that he had to fight them himself to get out of here.

"The boss told us to take our time fighting you," one of the Louts said nonchalantly.

"We must stop you from saving Zagreus," added the other before throwing back his whip, which was being worn out on purpose.

Edgar's eyes widened. "Allan planned this?!"

-o-

Zoe felt a little dazed, unwary of what happened to her after a little chat. She just felt weird and lightheaded, and then everything went dark.

"Awake now, redblood…?" a man's voice caught her attention and chuckled. That did not sound friendly, rather of ill-intent and cruelty.

She gasped when she saw him in person. He seemed closely similar to Edgar, but the grin on his face made him look like a sadistic punk. He had pierced eyebrows, lip, and tongue when he opened his mouth. A tattoo spelled "FURY" was marked on his left arm.

Zoe then realized that it was he who gave the concocted smoothie and not Edgar. "You're not Edgar…!"

"I'm not!" he revealed before changing his tone to that of a woman. "I am the Tormentor of Passions, the Fury Alecto!" Her voice changed back to the male one while preparing the chain whip with spikes at the end. "I am going to enjoy this…! Are you ready to bleed…?!" he asked.

Zoe was already intimidated by this maniac. _"I am not liking this person..."_

-o-

"Mother, where is Megaera? And Zoe, where is she?" Than asked Nyx when he noticed that they were still not home.

"Son, Hypnos could not contact you. Where have you been?" Nyx asked him.

Thanatos sighed in the admission of a mistake. "I blocked his number. I went to gather souls. What's going on?" He then checked for his phone and removed the blocking of Pip's number. Messages popped up all at once that Death was overwhelmed.

"Megaera was warning about Alecto," Mother Night informed him. "She has returned. She must be after Zagreus."

Than was stupefied upon realization. He missed the opportunity to keep Zoe from harm!

-o-

"Agh!" Zoe's body was slammed on the floor, making Allan delirious over hurting her further. Despite wielding an Infernal Arm, she was no match for the sadistic Fury.

Allan was stronger when angry, and when he hurt, _he definitely hurt_!

_It did not help that the barbs at the end of his chain whips were so sharp that she would bleed._

"Come on, redblood! Bleed more!" he yelled at her with rage and glee. Zoe huffed and dashed towards a column to hide. "Hide and seek, then? How sweet! Oh, I'll find you soon, that is if you haven't triggered my traps first…!

"For ages, I waited for your return, engineering myself some challenge rooms and have you in there where we could play games like this! Time after time, as buildings wither and rot, I fly and make another room for both of us! Just us!

"And now you're finally here, I would love you locked in our room where I enjoy hurting you…! I enjoyed killing you repeatedly and being defeated by you, redblood! In every defeat I get, it makes me want to hurt you all the more!"

 _"I would prefer being hurt by Edgar than this crazy brother of his…! This guy's a total, maniacal sadist…!"_ Zoe told herself. She squirmed when she felt barrages attacking the column as he roared in rage.

"Come out, redblood!!" he yelled. "Come out or I will make you!! I will cut you until you can't move!!"

The column gave way, forcing herself to dash out and aim the Coronacht improperly, and so her shot missed the angry Fury.

The failed shot caused him to cackle. "Stupid as before, trash!!" he jested before running towards her and brandished his barbed chain whip long enough to create another bleeding wound at Zoe's torso. "Yes! Bleed for me!!"

"Agh…!" she writhed and ran away hiding behind the bars, accidentally triggering a trap that dropped pipes from above. "Oh, blast!"

She dashed again, but not before a pipe struck and trapped her ankle by the time she reached the end, causing her to stumble and catching the green-winged Fury's attention.

Allan chuckled threateningly. "You stopped running, redblood…!" he noted. "Did you trip? How awful…!"

"Stay away from me…!" she writhed, trying to free herself from the heavy pipes that kept her ankle bound. She cried in pain when he stepped on the pipes, spraining her ankle painfully.

Allan was enticed by the sound of her pain that he pressed further. "Your cry is such music to my ears, trash! Louder!!"

"Edgar!!" Zoe cried out the Fury's name.

-o-

"Damn…!" Edgar swore as the Louts kept him from heading towards the door. Hearing Zoe's scream of pain was not helping. "You Louts are supposed to be under the master's command!!"

"Not us," both Louts chorused.

"That is insubordination! Lord Hades will hear of this!" He waved his whip and lashed it at them. _"Tsch. How did these wretches get tougher?"_

Allan's laughter echoed from the vents where Zoe's cries emanated. They were on the opposite side of that door. But with the Louts guarding that only path, it will not take long before the other Fury will kill her, or perhaps worse before that.

-o-

Thanatos reappeared at the now-closed mini-fair and hovered towards the last place where he and Zoe parted. Battie was seen lying on the ground. "Zoe…!" he mentioned nervously.

He kept looking around until he ended up in the park just beside the mini-fair. A flash of red thread caught his attention.

"No…" he gasped. It was Zoe's thread, the red flash warning him of her upcoming demise. "Zoe…!"

But where could she be? Where was Edgar?! The Fury did not abandon her, right?

The park was wide, and Zoe's flashing thread only provided a brief clue of her whereabouts.

"Zoe, where are you…?!"

-o-

Allan hung Zoe's body up by her wrists with his chain whip, her injured ankle bruised and hurting all of her injuries bleeding. It was just the time when Edgar managed to damage the door by letting the Louts crash towards it with the eldest Fury's wit.

But it was not enough to make his escape through the door. The hole was too small, only the size of his face, and from that only orifice offered the view of his brother picking up a knife and cutting Zoe's blouse.

"Allan! What are you doing?!" he yelled at his youngest brother.

"Edgar?" Allan called back and grinned. He stopped ripping Zoe's blouse halfway up. "Hey, Louts! I thought I told you to keep him busy!!"

"We're on it, boss." The Louts attacked Edgar, but the Fury flew away from them and avoided them.

"Don't you dare touch her!!" the First of the Furies yelled towards the Tormentor of Passions.

"So what?! So you can do this yourself?!" Allan yelled back after taking off Zoe's skirt. "You had your fun with her it seems! What about _my fun_?!"

Edgar glared when he got the chance to see them. "Allan, don't!!" he shouted before evading the Louts once more.

"Not listening!!" he mocked before grabbing Zoe's chin harshly and licked the blood on her lips. "You taste good for a trash…!" he hissed at her.

Zoe moaned helplessly as she felt her blouse being ripped slowly. The Coronacht was lying on the floor away from her by about a few meters, and even if she had it, her hands were bound up.

Allan's tongue slid across her blood-covered neck, heading down between her breasts. She twitched in defiance, causing him to pierce the barb tip of his chain whip against her hips before his tongue directed towards the newly made wounds. He turned even more aggressive on her for it.

Something dropped on the floor, a soft gray plushie resting just close to her hanging toes.

_Mort._

Her mind raced, searching for that dream where her bruised hands grabbed onto it. She struggled, and she received a painful grip on her open wound.

"Good! Struggle some more, redblood…!" he snarled as he sucked the blood from her hips, unaware that her toes had finally secured the gray mouse.

"Than…!" she uttered Death Incarnate's name. Her voice was too weak so she tried again. "Than…! Than!!" she cried at the top of her voice.

The sound of a death bell echoed the area, startling and stopping the antagonistic Fury from what he was doing. Thanatos hovered aloft the concrete floor, witnessing the horrible situation that befell upon the young woman.

_It snapped whatever self-control that remained within Death Incarnate._

Than marked his range as Allan tried to escape his death circle, but his leg felt Edgar's whip keeping him from fleeing. And after a few moments of struggling the death bell roared, and the Fury howled before fading away in a form of a swarm of bats.

 _"Damn you, Megaera…!"_ Allan's female voice swore in an echo. Seeing this, the Louts escaped.

Zoe fell on the floor as the chain whip dissipated upon Allan's disappearance. Both Than and Edgar raced towards her.

She looked pale, bloodied all over. Death carried her in his arms like a delicate bride and took her towards an awaiting ambulance. Edgar picked up the keys and the bloodstained Mort then followed them into the vehicle unaware of Zoe's blood following their source before the ambulance doors closed.

Edgar returned and pulled up Zoe's skirt back with a troubled frown as Thanatos took Zoe's hand with a saddened stare towards her. Her shoes and socks were burned from fleeing Allan's attempts through dashing away.

She appeared so pale, and she was dying in agony, only for her color to return as her blood discreetly met with her wounds and closing them once inside of her. Despite that, she was too weak to even utter a word except _"Than"_ until she lost consciousness.

Her thread was thin, to the point of breaking. Thanatos could not stand seeing it severed.

He gripped the thread, tightly between the breaking point and used his powers to prevent her demise.

"Than, what are you doing…?!" the Fury asked in alarm.

"Saving her…!" he shakily replied.

"But you'll fall ill! Your powers have not returned to their full extent!"

"It doesn't matter…!" Death writhed as he gave some of his powers to reseal Zoe's thread until it was secure again, eventually causing her to breathe normally in her sleep. Than, however, fell unconscious after the ordeal.

"Thanatos!" Edgar grabbed him, his alarm caused Charon to suddenly go speeding up towards the hospital.

-o-

 _"Than…?"_ Thanatos heard Zagreus' voice calling out to him in a gentle and worried tone. _"Than…!"_

 _"Zagreus…?"_ he called back, but his voice was soft, yet heard.

_"It's me...Zoe…"_

He opened his eyes, a blurry figure which looked like his prince looking back at him. But the few moments of blinking, he found Zoe, in tears, staring at his face.

"Than…" she called again.

"Zoe…" he mumbled weakly. "Are you alright…? Did Alecto..."

"I'm okay...I'm okay…" she answered tearfully. "He almost did...But you came...You came for me…"

He breathed. "I heard you call my name…" he slowly said before glancing towards Lady Night, who just arrived into the room.

She gave Zoe a gentle grab on her shoulders. "Are you alright, child?" she worriedly asked. Zoe only gave a nod. She felt his mother's fingers wipe away her tears. "Your ankle is injured. It will heal slowly. You need to rest."

"But Than, he…"

Lady Night sighed and caringly brushed Zoe's hair. "You may visit him from time to time. However, he needs to regain his powers. It will take a long time." She chose not to discuss regarding Thanatos' defiance so Zoe would not feel guilty over him saving her life. "You must be hungry. You need to eat."

Zoe wanted to stay longer, but Than assured her. "I'll be alright…"

Desisting, she sighed and left with Nyx, who remained by her side. Than sighed shakily, still frail in his bed.

There was a doodle resting on the table in three colors. He had to close his eyes and rest, but there was something in that doodle that puzzled him.

_It was a doodle of Zagreus and Zoe standing in the river of blood looking at each other._

Moments later, he heard footsteps of three little girls carrying their art materials before disappearing behind the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My description of Male Alecto: a sadistic tattoed guy with spiky tied-up hair with eyebrow, lip, and tongue piercings (in contrast with biker/cop Male Megaera with silky tied-up hair and zero tattoos. Having Male Meg with a goatee or clean shave is up to you).
> 
> (Imagine that Charon knows how to drift.)


	16. A Moment With Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

"Good morning, Than," Zoe greeted. She visited him in the hospital with a cup of black coffee. "I went to buy you some black coffee along the way from the condominium. How are you feeling?"

"A little better," he replied. "Although I regret being unable to do my job."

"I understand that. Get well quickly, okay?"

Than stared at her gently. "I will."

She gave him his black coffee and he drank it. "Still too sweet," he commented, causing her to groan.

"I got it wrong again?!" Zoe sighed. "Damn!"

He smiled at her and lifted her chin. "Yours tasted better." His remark made her cheeks warm.

His smile seemed weak but appreciating. Zoe smiled back. "If you think so, does that mean I can bring you my version of black coffee?" When she saw him nod, her heart jumped in joy. "Okay!" She checked her watch and blinked. "I got a job, but it's nighttime. My shift starts tonight."

"You do? That's good."

"So that means I have time to chat with you, do some errands you need me to do."

Than blinked. "Once I am ready to leave the hospital, can I visit you at the condo?"

The question made her flutter inside. "I'll be waiting then."

-o-

 _"I am glad that you have a job again, lass,"_ Uncle Archer called.

"I am glad that I got one. We'll be able to buy the house back soon," she hopefully replied. "How are you doing there?"

 _"Things are doing fine, lass. Being part of the security can be a challenge, but if you put your mind to it, you know that all your hard work would be fruitful."_ Uncle Archer suddenly turned his head and sighed. _"It is the boss. I cannot stay too long, I'm afraid."_

It upset her. "Looks like you can't extend our conversation with your boss keeping an eye on their workers."

_"Take care, lass."_

"You, too." _Click._

Zoe sighed heavily as she headed towards the condominium when she spotted the former music artist Orphan strumming his guitar nearby. _"Orphan…?!"_

She jogged towards him and smiled.

"Orphan!"

 _Phil_ stopped playing and looked at her. It took a long time before her face finally registered. "Wait, you're that girl at the electronics shop…!" he gasped. "Zoe, isn't it?"

She gasped in glee. "It is me!"

"What you did back there stunned me," he remarked discreetly. "I have never seen someone oppose Hades Incorporated. Aren't you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Incurring their anger?"

Zoe frowned. "They _fired_ you!"

"Which I deserved."

"Because you don't want to sing anymore?"

He sighed moping at the memory of his past. "Because I lost the one which inspired me to sing…My _muse_...All the songs we write and sing together...Now she's gone, I…" He paused, reminiscing his dear Eunice and the fun times they had until the memory of the yacht flashed back and made him tear up.

Zoe pitied him. "Orphan…"

 _Phil_ wiped his tears from his eyes but missed cleaning them on his guitar.

"If you cannot sing anymore...could you at least teach me how to play the guitar…?" she asked him.

"Teach you?" he wondered.

"I have a guitar, but you see, the strings were off-key. I wish to tune them right. Ever since your music keeps playing in my ear, I couldn't help but want to play it," she replied with sincerity. "I want to play my guitar."

The former artist stared at her. He took a rolled guitar chord guide and gave it to her. "It's no wonder why I kept this with me even if I have no use of it. A person such as you must have needed it whatever your reasons may be. The strings, I want you to listen carefully if that's okay with you."

It made Zoe gasp in elation. "Loved to!"

 _Phil_ strummed the lowest-sounding string and then the highest one. "The thickest string and the thinnest string, they sound the same but hear how the pitch differs from each other. It is what musicians call the octave, but I digress.

"When you find the lowest tune, find the fifth fret from the headstock here, strum it a few times, several if you need it. This will be your guide to tune the second string, and from the second string count five frets again, strum, and you have the tune for the third string. For the fourth string, you'd do the same as well, but for the fifth string here, you need to count four frets here at the fourth string, strum it, and then adjust your fifth string." He looked back at her with the same sad look. "If you still have trouble, Is it alright if you bring this guitar of yours so I could help you tune your strings?"

"That will always be a yes!" she said heartily.

"I may no longer be the same star," he told her, "but I am still a guitar player. I will help you with your instrument the best way I can."

Zoe felt thankful that _Phil_ was willing to help her tune her guitar. "Thanks! Very much! If you could keep visiting here, I will be so obliged to learn from you!"

"Are you…" He glanced at the condo behind him. "Are you sure…? I do not have the finest clothes unlike before. I doubt that the security would not want me loitering on the property."

"Maybe I could talk to the owner and tell her that you're a friend of mine! She might consider it!"

"Oh, please, I advise you not to be hard on yourself," he humbly said. "I do not wish to be a bother."

"I don't see you a bother. You don't need to wander off. Do not go!"

 _Phil_ hung his head. "I...never thought I am needed by someone...You have my thanks, Zoe…"

"And I thank you," she replied with a smile.

-o-

"You finally came," Than surprised her in her room.

"Than? What--Aren't you supposed to be back at the hospital?" Zoe asked in puzzlement and worry.

"I have been released. They said that I can go home."

"So, you're okay now?"

He nodded. "I saw you down there speaking to a stranger."

"It's Orphan, and I'm a fan of his."

"The musician released by Hades Incorporated for not singing?"

"Yes. He promised to help me tune my guitar."

"I see." He still stood there as she approached him.

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I don't need to repeat it twice, Zoe." Than looked at her and noticed her sullen look. "Zoe, what's wrong?"

"I thought I would lose you when I heard that you got very sick…" she answered. "Me dying several times is okay, but I just can't stand seeing you like that…"

Death looked at her, and seeing her eyes flooding down, he wiped them off. Zoe eventually embraced him. They stayed like this for minutes before their eyes locked and their lips slowly met.

He carried her into bed, still kissing her gently. She tasted as sweet as pomegranate, but he chose to savor it delicately.

_"Than…"_

_"Zoe…"_

Their lips eventually made way for their tongues to meet, speak silently before they released a moan from their throats.

He called her name again between kisses, his hands slowly caressing the injuries she once received recently, gently he stroked, very different from Edgar's, and most distinctively, from Allan's.

She eventually felt his hands touch her skin under her blouse. Slowly, gently, caringly. _"Than…"_ she moaned, sighing as he carefully lifted her blouse. 

She did not resist. She grabbed his back and slid her hands across it, pulled up his shirt until it was off his body before she kissed him again.

_"Zoe…"_

She sighed shakily. _"Than…"_ She offered to loosen her skirt and he gently pulled it off her. Feeling his lips slide from her lips towards her ears before sailing their way down and kissing her neck. Zoe gasped as those lips left her skin and witnessed him unhook her bra. She felt like begging when his hand stroked her bud as he kissed the other. She gripped her embrace around him. _"Than..!"_ she gasped as his hand kneaded her breast and his tongue flicked and kissed the rosy one in the other.

It was a bit of torture, the way he planned to take her, but she nonetheless cared. If this was how Thanatos wanted it done, she understood and let him do it his way.

She soon felt his lips depart down towards her remaining undergarment. An internal thought of _"Finally"_ came out another gasp from her throat. One of Zoe's hands landed softly on his head as he pulled it down to reveal her preparedness.

But he chose to breathe on it before he kissed it.

 _"Than..!"_ she breathlessly called his name. She writhed and lifted at the sheer feeling of him caressing her. She was ebbing before him and yet he kept teasing it in his tempo. _"Than...please…"_ she begged.

_Just a little longer._

Zoe soon heard the slow falling of a garment and he pulled himself up to look at her in the eye. His hands coaxed her skin before they gently grabbed her hips and kissed her lips again. _"Zoe...Would you welcome me…?"_

She did not need to think. _"Yes…"_

Their lips met and played before she felt him move in. _He was so well-endowed._

 _"Hnn...Than…!"_ she breathed as he slid. Their eyes met and gazed as he moved so slowly. How cold and warm he was, and it made goosebumps so desirable until she felt herself gripping tight around him. _"Than…Oh…"_

 _"Zoe...Hold on to me…"_ he whispered, his lips touching and coaxing her.

_Holding onto Death. She did not imagine how lovingly this felt. Him within her, caressing her, owning her._

She whimpered. He felt so good. _"Than...Than…"_ she called him, keeping him in her tightly.

_"Hah…"_

Zoe's hips raised, causing him to lift her more. _He was so beautiful…! So was she to him..._

_"Zoe…!"_

A change in tempo drove them into a state of need. Than needed to reach her more, while she needed him to go further into her.

_"Zoe…! Hah…!"_

_"Than…!"_ She closed her eyes as the sensation was driving her to join him in his doing. _"Than…! I need you…!"_

_"Hold me…!"_

Her eyes teared up at the wondrous sensation between them, within them. Thanatos fastened around her as he delved deeper and quicker. He did not want to let her go.

She went sobbing as the feeling inside her was about to burst. _"Than…! I…!"_

 _"Hold still…!"_ he groaned. _"Hold still…! I am close…"_

Zoe gasped and cried. _"Than…!!"_

_"Zoe…!!"_

They held onto each other and unanimously unleashed a gasp, a few breaths, a few sighs. Death did not let go of her as he poured into her delicate core. Zoe received him openly, kissing his shaking lips and caused him to reply. A few more movements from him left a lasting feeling inside her.

_She felt loved. And he loved her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Um Than, Zoe's, you know, eighteen? I mean, he's eons older than her...)


	17. Life is Never Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

_"Stay a little longer…"_ Zoe moaned towards her lover. She did not sound like herself, but she digressed.

_"I wish I could, Zag, but duty calls."_

_"Than…"_

_"I'll try to come back soon. I promise."_

Zoe sighed as she watched Thanatos wear his clothes and leave. She looked up at the ceiling before she dressed up. Black pants, leg guards, red chiton, belt, pauldron made of three dog skulls.

_Sigh. In that case, time to work again._

-o-

She sighed and opened her eyes, finding herself asleep, Thanatos' chest being her pillow. He was awake, looking at her.

"I thought I should wait for you to wake up before I get back to work," he said to her.

"What…?" she sleepily questioned. "I mean, you got out of the hospital, and then we slept together, and now you need to go…?"

"I am Death Incarnate, Zoe. I told you before what would happen if I cannot perform my duties."

She sighed again. "Okay, but just a little longer…"

He gave her a leer. "Zoe…"

"Alright, alright…" She sat up before she noticed Edgar staring at them from the door with his arms crossed. "Edgar?!" she yelled, quickly covering her birth suit. "You--How long were you--" She was nervous, wondering if the Fury was fuming inside for seeing her with Than.

Edgar just smirked. "You were, let's say, quite loud that I can hear it from the unit door even if it's closed. But then again, it's wide open."

Than already sat up as well and greeted the Fury. "Oh, hello, Megaera."

"Feeling better?" Megaera's voice emanated from Edgar's throat.

"I did."

"Good. Maybe next time we can spend time with her back in my room."

"Hey, stop messing with me!" Zoe shouted.

"No, I'm not. Than needed this, you know," Edgar's voice resumed. "He needs to be truthful to himself."

"Look, I got to go," Than huffed and began wearing his clothes. "I am going to be late for work."

The Fury glared. "What? You don't enjoy Zoe's company?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Guys!" Zoe shouted half-heartedly.

"You, Zoe, need to get ready for work," the Fury told her. "You have an hour."

"That's very kind of you, Edgar…" she huffed in sarcasm, much to the Fury's amusement.

-o-

"She's wearing that?" Than stared in disbelief when they took the chance of seeing where Zoe was working. She was wearing a maid outfit, the fluffy skirt almost showing her bloomers.

"So, it's a bar," Edgar hummed. "Well, she's eighteen. Establishments like this require employees to be eighteen and above. State rules."

"She doesn't look comfortable with those high heels."

"She'll get used to it, Than."

Thanatos' phone rang a notification. There were twins about to be brought out stillborn. "Please watch over her for me."

Edgar sighed. "I know I screwed up that night and Allan almost violated her. Like you, I don't want that to happen. This time, I'll watch her like a hawk."

"Thanks, Edgar." Thanatos vanished in a huff of green light.

The Fury suddenly heard the crashing of glass from the bar itself. He glanced at Zoe, who was confronted by one of the perverted men. The other one was out cold.

-o-

"You little pest! Don't you know that the customer is always right?!"

"It doesn't mean you can have the right to touch someone's thighs while serving other customers!" Zoe yelled back while defending a fellow waitress.

"Oh, Zoe," the bar manager hummed. "He's a customer. Be nice to him, okay?"

"But--"

"Be nice." The bar manager waved at her to continue working while the customer grinned. Zoe huffed and continued heading towards the counter to deliver the order to the other patron's table.

_Unbelievable! It looks like she was tricked into taking this job!_

"Thanks anyway, hun," the waitress she defended told her.

"This must be a fraud! We should file a complaint!" Zoe frowned.

"I know that it's discomforting, but I would have quit if I only had enough money for the kids' Junior Football League," the fellow waitress explained. "A friend of mine, who's like a brother to me, is under intensive care. He's the one who registered the Junior Myrmidons before he became a soldier...before he ended up sleeping more than he could..."

"Junior Myrmidons? What are they?"

"It's a junior league he formed along with a friend, composed of poor teenagers from the slums. Those kids? They want scholarships to help their families out of the horrible situation. With him in a coma, I have to find funds for their uniforms and all."

"So...you took this opportunity, even if customers disrespect you like that?"

"Well, I have no choice. The kids need him, but without him, they'll never get the scholarship." She hung her head. "I understand if you have other interests to attend to, but the scholarship means so much for the kids. They have dreams, you know."

"No, no. I am amazed that you're helping the kids fulfill those dreams," Zoe quickly agreed.

"Thanks for the concern, Zoe."

"Oh, Eunice! Your table needs you!" the manager called in a sing-a-long tune.

Eunice sighed in reluctance. "I'm on it, sir."

Zoe stopped her immediately. "Wait! I'll handle this."

"What?"

"Trust me." She approached the manager and called his attention. "Sir, Eunice is not feeling well," she bluffed, much to Eunice's astonishment. "Let me volunteer."

"Oh, you finally turned nice, Zoe!" the manager smiled. "Oh, Eunice! Are you alright?"

Zoe glanced with a meaningful look, prompting the coworker to play her part. "Thanks, Zoe. I...I think I feel sick." Eunice acted like she was ill, and Zoe took her tray.

"As for you, Zoe, bring these mugs of beer to the customer there."

"Very well, sir."

Zoe placed the mugs on the tray and sent them towards the mean and perverted guys. The other man seemed to have regained consciousness.

"Man! She's serving us?!" whispered one to the other.

"It doesn't matter! She's cuter anyway even with that eyepatch!"

Zoe smiled at them and apologized. "I am sorry for my behavior earlier. Here's your order."

"Nice! How about we have a little chat? Come sit with us."

She glanced at the manager, who gestured to her to do it. She smiled again at the customer and sat on the space near him.

"Not there! On my lap."

"Very well, sir."

She sat down on his lap, and the customer demanded her to sit closer to his body, and so she did…

_...and stuck out a dagger-sized Stygius against his abdomen in a threatening manner._

"Closer, sir?" she asked, wearing the same smile on her face.

"N-No…! That's fine…! Sit where you want…!" he gulped.

"But sir, you told me--"

"Just sit wherever you want, please…!!"

"And the tip, sir?"

The customer nearly sobbed as he placed some cash on the table. "Is that enough…?!"

"That would do sir. Thank you very much!"

Edgar was watching from outside when he witnessed her extort from the unruly customer. _"What did she just do to that weapon…?!"_ His eye twitched in disbelief.

-o-

"Wait, you're giving me your tip?" Eunice looked at her in surprise as she received the money from Zoe.

"You deserve it more, you know."

"But you said that…"

"I will find a way to buy our house back," Zoe told her.

Eunice was touched by her generosity. "Thanks, hun. The kids will need this."

"You're welcome."

They bade each other and Eunice called a cab to go home. Meanwhile, Zoe was about to fetch her things when Edgar cleared his throat to confront her.

"Zoe."

"Oh, Edgar! It's you--"

"You idiot," he hissed. "Using Stygius over mundane things?"

"What? I need to teach that guy a lesson!"

"Oh, Zoe!" the bar manager called and stepped outside. "A customer complained about you giving threats! Do you know what that means?"

Zoe frowned at the fat buffoon. "What did I do?"

"Oh, don't deny it! Give me the dagger, sweetheart, or I'll call the cops!" _Damn, he sounded so annoying!_

"And I am arresting both of you!" Edgar leered, showing his badge.

The bar manager paused upon seeing the badge. "Ah, a cop! Well then, please hand him the dagger, and we're done!"

Edgar's hand demanded the keys before she sighed and surrendered them. He then kept the keys and scanned her body with his hands. "Where is the dagger?"

"You already had it, right?" she retorted. The Fury gave her a leer.

"I think you missed a spot," the bar manager interjected. "Between her thighs, perhaps?"

Edgar glanced back at Zoe. "Hands up, miss."

Zoe gave him a stare. "Seriously?"

"Do it."

Head shaking, she lifted her hands and turned around, giving way for Edgar to scan between her thighs while the bar manager looked on with interest on the short black-haired woman when a slithering red object entered the bar.

Zoe's right eye began to hurt with urgency. _Well, this was new._ "Agh…! Wait…! My eye…!"

"Stay still," Edgar hushed.

She hissed. _"Blood…!"_

The Fury stopped, seemingly understanding what she meant. He stood up and confronted the manager. "She's clear."

"Oh, no no no! There's no way those frequent customers would lie!" denied the fat imbecile. "I have security cameras installed!"

"It could be inside. Would you step outside so I can search for it better?"

The bar manager bellowed in laughter _nervously_. "You think I'm a fool? If you'd search an establishment, the owner must be present, especially if you do not have a search warrant!"

Edgar was beginning to lose patience with this Lout-shaped guy. "You haven't heard of obstruction of justice, have you?"

A loud crashing of utensils and the snarling of a cat startled them. Soon the bar patrons went running for their lives as a large feline with spikes outside its body started hunting and murdering everyone considered targets.

The fat bar manager was severely shocked that his blood pressure spiked and his heart began to fail. He collapsed before he could witness Edgar's red wing and Zoe's glowing red eye.

It so happened that Thanatos appeared in a green flash to take the bar manager's soul, eventually realizing the emergency.

"It looks like you're out of a job again, Zoe," Death Incarnate commented.

"The job sucks anyway with rude customers!" she admitted.

"We better get going before that Titan causes more damage than we can fix!" Edgar reminded them. The three of them finally began rushing towards the enormous feline adversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoe really sucks at job hunting, it seems.


	18. Berserker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

It was a luckily relieving night, for Zoe did not die. A little bruised, but somehow they managed to defeat the Titan without Thanatos going sick or Edgar being buried under rubble.

The area though needed to forget the ordeal, the witnesses being given a bottle of water from the River Lethe.

The night was with such luck indeed.  _ They retrieved the Twin Fists of Malphon, although Zoe was a bit disappointed with its range. _ Regardless, an Infernal Arm is an Infernal Arm. She might get used to it, going up close and personal with the enemy.

-o-

The people were panicking at the sight of a giant demonic feline roaring indiscreetly as it murdered a couple of men familiar to Zoe. While they deserved something like this for being constant sinners of perversion and lecherousness beyond what Zoe witnessed, the wielder of Stygius had better things to put her mind to.

_ Like that feline Titan causing a catastrophe, no pun intended. _

"Megaera! Bind it!" Thanatos yelled towards the male-bodied Fury.

"On it!" He waved his whip and caught the Titan by one of its hind legs before flying around a lamp post to secure it, but the feline Titan went scratching and biting the whip, turning it thin, and escaping from it with a snap.

Edgar grumbled at what the enemy did to his weapon. " _ Tsch.  _ I'm going to need a replacement!"

Than hovered and slid his scythe towards the Titan's legs, but being an enemy possessing a cat's corpse, it had reflexes, leaping up and away from the curved blade.  _ "Blood and darkness…!"  _ he cursed.

"Zoe! What are you doing?!" Edgar yelled at her, who was just watching the entire scene with her hands on her hips.

She reached out her hand. "You have my keys."

Edgar paused and retried the keys from his pocket. "Here!" He threw it towards her, with the latter catching it. "Thanks!"

She ran towards the feline Titan with Stygius in hand. Zoe was about to strike when the enemy targeted her and swiped towards her. She gasped and used the weapon as a shield but the Titan's force sent her flying towards a wall.

"Aaaagh!!"

"Damn, Zoe!" Edgar flew and protected her, forcing his wing to flap as hard as it could before they hit the wall.  _ "Close one,"  _ he sighed before releasing her, only to watch her run and dash towards the enemy again. "Damn it!"

"Zoe, be careful!" Thanatos yelled as she attempted to attack the feline Titan. No matter how close she could get, the enemy was avoiding her strikes and cam fighting back with swipes she would keep her distance from.

"Agh!" she growled in frustration. "Damn, this Titan's hard to kill! How do we kill a lion the size of two to three trucks?!"

"We can try cornering it!" Edgar suggested.

"Not possible. It would climb up buildings," Thanatos disagreed. "If we want to corner it, we will need a net, a big durable one."

Zoe gasped. "There's a pier! A giant fishing boat that catches sharks!"

"That would work?" the Fury doubted.

"We could try her suggestion if we don't have any!"

They made themselves bait and guided the angered feline Titan towards the pier and into the giant fishing boat. Zoe broke the rope which kept the vessel from sailing on its own and Edgar took her with him to it.

"Wait a minute, this belongs to Hades Incorporated!" he suddenly noticed by the appearance of the company emblem.

"Well, their loss!" Zoe released herself from his hands and confronted the enemy. "Here, kitty, kitty!"

Than stood close to the binds of the heavy-looking net and gave her the signal. Nodding, she taunted the feline Titan closer to her.

Once the enemy was under the net, Death severed the clinging rope. Down went the thick giant net and buried the feline Titan down.

_ The plan worked, but for how long? _

Edgar noticed that it was struggling, biting the ropes that made up the net itself. "It's not going to hold!"

Zoe climbed up above the dock and dove down, Stygius at a piercing position.

The net snapped suddenly after enough biting, and the feline Titan retaliated with an open mouth towards her.

"Blast!!" she shouted in disbelief as she was swallowed due to her size.

"Zoe!!" the two men exclaimed in horror.

-o-

Her body went sliding down towards the stomach, her feet on a soft fleshy surface.  _ Whew!  _ The place was horrid and putrid!

"Gross…" she grimaced. "What could possibly get worse…?!" Her feet began to sting and noticed that it was acid that was burning her shoes. "Agh, blast!!"

She climbed up another surface before the first one went flooded with acid. It did not help that the stomach walls began to twitch around her as the area started to flood further.

"So, I am going to die inside a Titan's stomach…" she groaned. She headed towards a stomach wall and began slashing Stygius against it. While it was working, it was horribly slow no matter how much she damaged it.

"Agh! I'm trapped!!" she shouted aloud. Too furious to use the Infernal Arm, she angrily clawed the wall with her hands, pulling the strands of tissue and blood vessels getting in her way.

_ She wanted out! Out of this putrid stomach! Even if her nails had to break if it was the only way to escape this place and rejoin her friends, her family, with Than and Edgar!! _

"You are not going to keep me here!!" she roared like a wild animal. "You are not going to digest me!! I'll claw my way out if I have to!!

"I just lost my job!! I just lost our house!! My favorite music artist is jobless!! Our apartment is under repair!! Damn Hades Incorporated!! They're taking everything from us, and the likes of you just come wrecking lives!!" Zoe was talking nonsense in her fit of rage. "You Titans are the bane of existence!!"

One more swipe and the ulcerated Titan flesh widened into a large cavity of tissue, its pulsing blood being absorbed by a pair of metallic claws she was wielding.

Even if she finally wielded the Twin Fists of Malphon, she was still drunk in a blind rage, clawing her way through the flesh. She just wanted to get out!  _ Out! _

-o-

They watched the Titan snarl and writhe and vomit all over until a movement from its midsection bulked and twitched. A sharp set of claws pierced out and a berserk roar emanated from that orifice before Zoe dropped down and stood showered in Titan Blood, Malphon absorbing them in her every swipe.

"Zoe! What is happening?!" Than gasped in horror.

"She's out of control!" Edgar shouted as they watched her glare and snarl at the still-standing feline Titan. "Looks like she's possessed by Malphon!"

"But that can't be possible!" Death debated. "Zagreus used the Infernal Arms without repercussions! How can you say that?!"

"I don't know! Just look at her!"

Thanatos glanced at Zoe staring furiously at the Titan before she rushed in and attacked the abomination while evading any retaliation from it.  _ "Zoe, what is happening to you…?" _

-o-

Zoe's vision did not see the boat she was on but the field that she was in. There was a horde of champions grinning at her in her bloodied, tattered chiton. They wanted her dead, for the sake of glory, but she just wanted to escape.

_ To see "her mother Persephone". _

"Get out of my way!" she demanded in a masculine voice before she rushed towards the attacking army of champions.

-o-

"Than!" Edgar's voice startled Death Incarnate. "What's going on? You're like a sitting duck!"

Thanatos glanced at Edgar before looking back at Zoe and the Titan still battling against each other. He watched her thread turn dark red. He had no idea what was happening. "I don't know what is happening to her…! Her thread is turning darker…!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Something is up which I can't figure out…!"

They watched helplessly as Zoe shredded the Titan bit by bit, the blood being absorbed by the twin fists in every strike and swipe. Still under a blind rage, she tore the weakened abomination until what remained was a desiccated corpse of an expensive breed of cat.

She looked around panting and then pausing, sensing the presence of both Than and Edgar behind her. Bloody claws sharpened, she turned towards them, looking at them as obstacles in Elysium in her line of sight.

"Damn...More of you..." she told them in a low voice.

"Zoe…!" Than called out to her. "Calm down…!"

"We're not Titans, Zoe!" Edgar yelled.

"Father sent you to stop me from visiting my mother, didn't he?"

The Fury frowned. "Father?" 

"Is she talking about Lord Hades…?"

"You think?"

Thanatos realized that she was perhaps in a state of trance, thinking that she was Zagreus. He dropped his scythe and took his blade off from its scabbard before approaching Zoe. "It's me, Thanatos. I will not hurt you."

"Than...Thanatos?" Zoe frowned. Within her distorted field of vision, Thanatos' figure became clearer.

"It is me." Death approached her carefully until he was closed enough. "Zag...It's alright…"

Zoe dropped Malphon, turning both pairs into a brass-colored key, and felt his cheek with her hand. "Than…! You look strange…!"

"What are you talking about?"

Zoe scoffed a chuckle. "You need to look through the mirror, Than! You need to get a nap!"

Thanatos frowned. "Zag, I don't need a nap!"

"Come on, Than. You look so weary," Zoe teased him by holding his chin, causing Thanatos to blush. "Aren't you feeling... _ strange…? _ "

Death looked at her when she started to feel weird. "Zag…?"

She grabbed her head. "That's weird...I shouldn't feel sleepy…"

Than grabbed her shoulders worriedly, a flash of the past suddenly coming back. "Zag…!"

"Than...What's happening to me…?" 

Zoe fainted in his arms and fell, Thanatos keeping her secure. "Zag…!" he called. "Zag! Zagreus!"

The woman eventually regained consciousness and found Thanatos staring at her. "Than…?"

"Zagreus…"

"Zagreus…? It's me, Zoe." She rubbed her head while Thanatos' eyes kept looking at her in bewilderment. "What happened? Did we lose sight of the Titan? Blast."

"No. The Titan is defeated," replied Edgar as he landed near.

"What? But the Stygius did not cut enough…" Zoe scratched her head. "Wait, I was trying to escape from its stomach and I was so furious...I just wanted to get out, and I…"

"That's enough for now Zoe." Edgar gave Thanatos a pat on the shoulder. "We better head home." The Fury spread out his wing and flew off, leaving both Zoe and Than behind.

She noticed how sulky Death looked. "Than…"

"I'm alright, Zoe." Thanatos carried her in his arms. "I think you need some clarity. It would be best to discuss it there, doors closed."

-o-

"So, I went berserk?" she asked in disbelief. She was given a nod by Death Incarnate. Zoe appeared perturbed by this and looked at herself. "Does that mean that Zagreus might manifest within me if I use Malphon?"

"That I cannot answer yet. Edgar said that he'd get to the bottom of this. For now, take your time to control Malphon. I wish I could help you if not because of my duties."

She gave him a hug. "I understand, Than. I'll figure this out one day."

He held her in his arms. "You will." He then kissed her before he disappeared in a flash.

Zoe sighed and glanced at the third colored key.

It was a luckily relieving night, for Zoe did not die. A little bruised, but somehow they managed to defeat the Titan without Thanatos going sick or Edgar being buried under rubble.

"Malphon," she noted. "Looks like a nice pair of weapons. It's just that the range looks too short. Maybe I'll figure this one out one day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind ran out of ideas to make a better title...


	19. Elysium Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know about American football, but since it's a fictional world here, I have to improvise.

"What do you mean by shipment loss, Megaera?" Lord Hades glared at the Fury after listening to her report regarding their huge fishing vessel which drifted away.

"We had no choice, Lord Hades," Megaera hung her head. "We were trying to prevent the Titan from escaping. This was Zoe's idea, my lord."

" _ Tsch.  _ Even in this era, my son in a different form managed to steal away a vessel and left it lost at sea," he scoffed. "Regardless, the Twin Fists of Malphon have been awakened. You, on the other hand, are hereby suspended from warden activity for the time being."

"But Lord Hades…"

"It has already been done, Megaera. While the fishing vessel is being searched, you must locate the shade Sisyphus instead! He is said to be lurking in that district where you battled the Titan."

Hearing the name of the shade, the Fury's eyebrows met with suspicion. "Understood…"

-o-

Zoe met Dulcie at the hall just when the black-haired woman stepped out of the unit. She greeted her friend, only to find this strange stare from the freckled girl.

"Um, Zoe..." Dulcie's face was scrunchy, trying to get a hold of herself.

"What is it, Dulcie? You're acting weird." Zoe approached her. "What's going on?"

"Can I, uh, have a word with you? Just before I go back to work."

Zoe looked around and followed Dulcie into her unit. "Dulcie, what's this all about?"

The flush on Dulcie's cheeks turned lively. "A day ago, I was just heading into this unit when I, um, heard you and some guy were in your room…"

"Who? Me and Than?--"

"Than? Y-Your date?!"

"Uh, yes?"

"Oh, my gosh…!" Dulcie controlled her shriek. "You have no idea how vocal you two are…!! A-And the two of you were really doing it,  _ whew!  _ I can't get it out of my head!"

The young woman's face started to turn red. "You...saw…?"

"I mean, you should have looked in the mirror and see for yourself…!" Dulcie squeed. "I was imagining it similar to the book I read, but the two of you, it was sensual!"

"Dulcie, don't tell anyone, okay?!"

"I never did, but your noise was so audible, I don't know if someone recorded it!"

Zoe froze. "I am so dead…"

-o-

"Oh, Thanatos."

"What, Hypnos?"

Pip grinned meaningfully. "The fourth floor had been talking about you and Zoe."

Than glared at his brother. "What's this about?"

"You and Zoe are in a relationship?"

Death glared at his brother. Sleep then uttered a long "Whoa…" when he spotted Than blush.

"Hypnos…!"

Pip snorted. "I was right! Go for it!"

" _ Ugh…! _ Stop!" Thanatos immediately vanished away in green light.

-o-

Jobless again, Zoe went walking around the town to find any vacancy until she was about to pass by a football field where she found Eunice and the Little Myrmidons practicing while their parents were cheering for them.

The young teens were in shape and ready to give their all. Their opponents, the Elysium Junior Varsity Team, were also doing the same.

While it was only an exhibition match, the Little Myrmidons wanted to prove their worth. They trained so hard for this.

Her interest piqued, she sat on the bench and watched the entire game. As they reached the final part of the game, the Little Myrmidons were doing what they could to make way towards the opposing team's base, but the Varsity was a rough set of players, steadfast, strong, and well-trained. The Varsity Team was aiming for the Little Myrmidon's best player who was recently making use of his aim to catch up with the points until they were one point behind the Varsity Team.

"Wait a minute, it's just an exhibition game! Why are they fighting the Little Myrmidons like in the big league?"

"Well, let's guess that the Little Myrmidons want to prove that they can fight the big league," said a big burly man sitting near her. "Looks like one-sided to me."

"I know that! The Varsity Team, it's...Come on!" Zoe stood when a player from the Little Myrmidons got his ankle sprained after being tackled on purpose by two players. "That's a foul! They intended that!"

"Boo!" the man agreed. "That's cheating!!"

"Cheat! Cheat! Cheat!" the crowd siding with the Little Myrmidons roared.

One of the two players held his arms wide open, seemingly exasperated. "What?! If they want the scholarship, they should go through a lot of pain to get it!"

_ That voice sounded familiar…! _

"Theron Rosseau?!!" Zoe exclaimed, causing the crowd to look at her, Theron and his partner Ace doing the same.

"Why, it's the she-demon!" Theron loudly said. "I knew you were here to see the unspeakable talent of my game!"

"The nerve!" she exasperated.

"But captain, she doesn't look happy," Ace pointed out.

"Nonsense!" the blonde football player scoffed. "She's here to watch the game and cheer for the Varsity Team's hero!"

Shaking her head, Zoe cheered for the Little Myrmidons. "You can do it, Little Myrmidons! You can win this!"

"Right! The football varsity team sucks at playing equally! Equality!" the man beside her yelled.

The crowd supporting the Little Myrmidons joined in the fray, shouting for a fair game. The host approached Theron, requesting that a fair game be played. He just nodded and held his palm at the host. "A fair game, they say? Well, I can't deny the request of the fans, can I? Very well then, I accept!"

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "You finally decided to let Ace go to the Little Myrmidons' side?"

"No, but I demand that you join and play against us! Allow me to show you the way of the football superstar!"

Her mouth went agape at this. "Are you out of your mind?"

"It's an exhibition game, sweet fiend!" Theron shrugged. "Since you want a fair game, the Little Myrmidons need two more adults so we can begin!" He pointed at her. "Are you afraid?!"

Zoe clenched her teeth.  _ This guy really wants to get hurt!  _ "You're on!"

Eunice ran towards her worriedly. "Zoe! He's a professional football player! What could you possibly do against him and his partner?!"

"I know some rules in football," the big burly man said and stood up. "I can help her!"

"I've been watching football and I have an idea about it," Zoe added.

"But that's not enough!"

The big man gave Eunice a pat which caused the latter to wince. "I have faith that our friend here is capable. She gets the ball and throws it towards the goal!" He glanced at Zoe. "If you can't do that, you can try carrying the ball towards their base and smash that thing! Little Myrmidons get a point!"

"But we could only spare a few minutes to get overtime!"

"This may be an exhibition game, little miss, but the kids need the support they need to win this match at least," the big man pointed out. "It's a fight, a battle, their hopes against the ones trying to crush it."

"My adoptive uncle once told me that fear is for the weak," the young woman told Eunice. "They will lose because they stopped trying. Football is all about testing your limits and breaking through them."

The team manager looked back at the team and sighed. "Please don't ruin their dreams…"

Zoe nodded. "We won't."

-o-

In uniforms, both Zoe and the big burly man formed a huddle with the Little Myrmidons. "Okay, sir, any plans?" she asked him.

"It appears that you have a grudge over the loud blonde guy over there," he noticed.

"As a former fan of his, I discovered how despicable he is."

He smirked. "Ah! You want to break his pride then. The quarterbacks and I will take care of their defense. You take care of the ball, princess."

She stared in puzzlement. "Princess?"

"You brought about the motivation for these kids and their parents, grandparents, relatives, and friends, and anybody close to those." He patted her head and cheered for her. "Wear that crown, Princess Z! Lead them to victory!"

The teens looked at her with high hopes. Zoe felt a bit overwhelmed, but realizing that they were hoping for the scholarship, she gave them a nod.

She stole a grudgeful glance at Theron and his sickening motivation to the Varsity Team. Now her motivation paved a clearer way. "Anyone with a better aim?" When they shook their heads, she nodded again. "Here's what we will do…!"

-o-

The players took positions against the opposing team, and the Little Myrmidon's captain took a breath. "Red 58! Hike!"

The ball was passed as the players scramble to push back the Varsity Team's defense. Amid the disarray, Theron sought the ball when he saw Zoe with the ball in a throwing position. She then released the ball  _ straight towards his groin _ .

"Oh!!" groaned the audience when they witnessed the scene.

_ Theron must have reached the highest note before he collapsed in pain. _

"Sorry!" Zoe apologized (halfheartedly).

Ace helped Theron up. "Are you okay, captain?"

_ "I am fine…!"  _ he chirped in pain.

"I think you need to go to the bench for a while."

"No! I can still play!" he managed to get his voice back, although there were signs of excruciation in his voice.  _ "I shall give her the token of my appreciation soon enough…!" _

Zoe received a warning for her actions, and while she wanted to disagree, the big burly man coaxed her. "Let it slide, princess. We don't want you to be out of the game too early."

Once again the game was set, the Little Myrmidons closer to the opponent's base.

"Red 58! Hut! Hut! Hike!"

Zoe grabbed the ball as their big guy and the quarterbacks went head to head against the Varsity Team. She aimed towards the goal when at the corner of her eye came the rushing Ace.

_ Change of plan! _

Zoe paused and decided to run for it. Ace slowed and ran after her, gaining momentum like a bull after a running bullfighter.

_ "Damn, he's fast!"  _ she gasped.

Ace closed in and ready to grab her when she made a pivot and dodged his tackle.  _ She imagined herself getting bad body pain if she didn't. _

Eunice gasped at her reflexes. "Go Zoe, go!!" she cheered.

_ "Zoe! Zoe!"  _ cheered the audience.

Zoe was on the run when she noticed visions of mewing Flaming Chariots rushing after her. She should better dodge them or they will explode on contact!

One by one, the Flaming Chariots race towards her, and she kept sending them to pillars behind her, exploding upon contact as she dashed her way towards some sort of horned tower.

As if it was the only way to stop those mechanical objects, she had to reach that area and stab a bloodstone in her possession behind that line!

The Flaming Chariots were right behind her now, roaring angrily towards her.

_ She needed to jump! _

Her foot reached the ground, dashed her way towards that objective, and smashed the bloodstone behind that line!

"Six points!!" she screamed in elation. "Six points!!"

The crowd ran wild as the Little Myrmidons won, cheering Zoe's name across the field. The Varsity Team gave the opponent some clapping for the job well done.

Theron, on the other hand, stood with slumped shoulders as Ace approached him and patted him.

His eye twitching, he headed towards the changing room.

"Where are you going, captain?" asked Ace.

"I…" Theron paused before grinning back at his partner. "I shall make an announcement of our date!!"

The big brown guy stared in disbelief. "That seemed too far."

"I shall announce the media of that plan, my friend!" he laughed sinisterly. "Today, that fiend shall be mine!  _ Mine! _ "

Ace took a long pause as he watched the football captain laugh like a fool. "There are no media around. You did not tell them that you were joining the exhibition game disguised as a Varsity Player.

Theron's laughter eventually faded as the crowd cheered continuously towards the Little Myrmidons.

The injured player's little sister approached Zoe, took a picture with her polaroid camera, fanned the picture itself, and gave it to her, pen included.

"Could you sign it, please?"

Zoe, a little embarrassed that she was asked for an autograph despite not being a player of the Little Myrmidons. Eunice whispered that the girl, Red, heard about Zoe being a brave young woman helping  _ Big Sis  _ by giving those hard-earned tips.

"Go ahead," insisted Eunice.

Her face flushing red, she obliged for the little girl. "Here's to you, my good fan."

Mute little Red took the polaroid photo signed by Zoe and hugged the latter in gratitude before joining her big brother sitting at the bench. Zoe stared at them with a smile as the young teen softly said "Thanks".

She then bade goodbye to Eunice and congratulated the Little Myrmidons before she finally left the football field, only to meet Than who was secretly watching her game.

"Than…!" she mentioned and scratched her head. "Were you watching?"

"I did. Good game," he told her. "Mother was wondering where you went."

"Sorry about that."

Thanatos offered his arm to her and she took it. They walked home together as the sun began to set.

"The apartment has completely been repaired," he informed her.

The sound of it seemed bittersweet all of a sudden. "Oh…" She realized that while she was able to go back there, she might not see Than so often anymore.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know...I should be happy hearing it but…"

His free hand held her's which was around his arm. She looked at him.

Thanatos gave her a smile. "It doesn't mean that I can't visit from time to time. Room 247, is that right?"

Zoe's lips curled into a hopeful smile. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you noticed what's happening to Zoe as time passes?


	20. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

Zoe was shocked when all their things in the apartment appeared so similar to the time before the Titan destroyed it and before she died.

Everything was in place, except for her room, which was tidy. She sighed heavily. "I liked it the way before," she complained before she placed her bag full of her clothes, her handheld devices, and her plushies on the bed.

"So, you prefer your entire room to be in a state of disarray?" Thanatos questioned.

"I was too focused on looking for a job. I mean, I am just going to clutter everything in the end anyway," she replied. It was a lazy reason, as lazy as not fixing her own room all the time.

"What about Dulcie? I thought she's your neighbor."

She sighed. "I guess she's still worried about getting evicted after stealing the landlord's bow for me--" She quickly covered her mouth.

Than was glaring at her in alarm. "What do you mean? She remembered what happened here?!"

"Uh…"

"Speak!"

"Look! If not because of Dulcie, we will never be able to defeat that snake Titan!" she explained. "She helped me, and in the bigger picture helped us! She doesn't need to forget what transpired!"

"Zoe, Dulcie is a mortal who should not be involved in this mess! She can't fight a Titan!"

"Than, please! Don't make her drink that water!"

"I'm sorry."

"U-Um, excuse me…" They turned their head towards Dulcie's voice. She was standing before the door. "Uh...Sorry to interrupt, but I understand why he's upset. I-I know how dangerous your activities are, defeating those monsters and all, but…" She took a deep breath. "I don't want you guys to be arguing over it. I-I can keep them a secret, and I will try not to get into trouble by being in the line of fire. If you don't trust me, it's fine. I mean, it's your job. I wish I could be of help even in the tiniest of ways, but I understand if you need to erase my memories of that fateful day."

"Dulcie…!" Zoe gasped.

"It's okay, Zoe."

"No!" She ran towards her friend and defended her from Than. "Please Than, don't!"

Than was about to speak when he saw her glistening eyes, one of them anyway. It reminded him of Zagreus when frustrated, except that Zoe was more emotional.

_ He never thought that even with Zagreus born a mortal woman, he was still obliged to Mother Nyx's request back then. She had no word about letting Zoe do what she wished, but it still felt present. _

"You are making me risk my job."

"Please Than…"

Than wanted to reject this time, but he was defeated by Zagreus' memories of his attempts to see his mother Persephone. He knew that Zoe would do something like this and it would hurt him inside repeatedly. He finally desisted. "This better not get into Edgar's ears, alright…?"

Zoe forced a smile. "Thanks."

Thanatos glanced at Dulcie. "You better swear the same." The freckled chubby friend of Zoe nodded. He checked his phone and glanced back at them. "I got to go. Back to work."

"See you soon?"

Than stared at Zoe and blinked. "See you soon." He then disappeared before their eyes.

Dulcie looked at Zoe. "Wow, it's like you got your self-reviving and weapon-summoning powers, and he gets teleportation!"

"Well, kinda. Just in case another trouble shows up, promise that you'll stay in the safe zone, alright?"

"Okay."

-o-

"Hey, Zoe!" Eunice greeted her when she spotted Zoe, who was walking with Dulcie to buy some dog food. As the three finally met, she glanced at Zoe's friend and gasped. "Dulcie?"

"Eunice?"

Zoe exchanged glances between the two. "You knew each other?"

"Of course we do!" Both Eunice and Dulcie giggled.

"Well, in that case, let me hear it!"

Eunice spoke first. "Dulcie and I were neighbors back in our town." She turned towards Dulcie. "I still remember you having trouble with your family. They were so proud and bitter."

"Oh, I don't want to discuss that anymore and would rather be the independent girl," Dulcie huffed. "Anyway, how are you doing? I thought you had a nice life."

The woman with the afro hair sighed heavily. "I'd rather not want to discuss it. I'm living in the slums working hard for Big Brother."

"Big Brother?" the freckled friend frowned curiously. "I know you're all sisters in your family. Who's this Big Brother?"

"A good friend from the army, he used to live in a nice house until the incident in the last battle." Eunice sulked in worry. "He came back in a coma."

"Oh, that's horrible!"

"I plan to visit him at the hospital today. You can come if that's okay with both of you."

Dulcie nodded. "I'm coming with you."

Zoe's eyebrows met. Something felt strange about this Big Brother. "I'm coming too."

-o-

"Hey, Big Brother," Eunice greeted the man lying on the hospital bed with a few hospital apparatuses connected to him, a screen revealing the poor condition of his body due to his combat injuries. "Remember the girl who helped the Little Myrmidons? She's here with an old friend of mine back in town." She stepped towards the side so Zoe and Dulcie could see him.

Zoe's heart raced, as she had finally guessed right who Big Brother was.  _ "Patrick…!" _

"Uh, Zoe?" Dulcie called.

Eunice confronted Zoe. "You knew Patrick? You knew Big Brother?"

"He…" the black-haired woman stammered. "He's here…! Uncle Archer's partner back in the army…! Uncle Archer's working to keep Patrick alive…!" She approached the bed, much to the worry of the two friends. "Patrick…! Do you hear me…?! You know Uncle Archer, right?!"

"Zoe, be careful, hun!" Eunice said worriedly. "His condition is not stable!"

"Zoe, maybe you should step back!" Dulcie begged. Zoe looked around, checked all the apparatuses connected to Patrick.

_ Hades Incorporated. Hades Incorporated. Many more Hades Incorporated… _

She returned to the man's side. "All these things, they're damn expensive…! Are they trying to make Uncle Archer a begging wretch?!"

"Zoe!" Eunice tried to pull the woman away, but Zoe was a little stronger than her that her hands slipped. "Zoe, don't!"

"Patrick, no, Uncle Patrick. I am Zoe, Uncle Archer's adopted daughter! Uncle Archer's working hard to keep you alive! He wants you to live no matter what!"

"Zoe, th-the nurse told us that we can only stay for a short time!" Dulcie reminded in a frantic manner.

"Uncle Patrick! I don't know if you are aware that Uncle Archer is alive, but he is alive! He's trying to get you back to normal! I know him! I know how special you are to him! He's working hard to get you back to normal! To wake you up! Uncle--Hey!"

The nurse had alerted the security of a lengthy stay in that particular private ward. They pulled Zoe out, forcing Eunice and Dulcie to follow without upsetting the staff.

The staff pushed Zoe out before Dulcie and Eunice approached her. The head nurse glared at Zoe for causing a ruckus. "Hospitals are supposed to be a quiet place so no other patients will be disrupted from their rest!" she snapped at her. "If you pull this stunt again, we will have security to prevent you from coming in, understood?!"

"He's a friend of Uncle Archer! I'm Uncle Archer's adopted niece!" Zoe debated.

"Off you go!"

"Hey!" The head nurse told the security to keep an eye on her, much to Zoe's disapproval. She tried to enter the hospital again but she was pushed back. "You can't do this?!!"

"Yes, she can," said a guard.

"I demand that I speak to Uncle Patrick!"

"Get lost!"

Fuming, she snapped that she knew Than. The guards chuckled at her.

"Miss, we might reconsider if you were some influential man's daughter!" They ignored her now and remained in their posts.

"Why--"

"Zoe, enough now!" Eunice finally managed to pull her back. "Maybe they're right. Maybe Big Brother might feel worse if you do something like that."

"Maybe we should call it a day, Zoe," Dulcie coaxed. "Your emotions got the better of you. Maybe we could ask Uncle Archer for updates."

Zoe breathed and sighed. "You're right, Dulcie…" She turned towards Eunice and shamefully apologized.

"Hun, I know you got carried away," she replied. "People who have loved ones in that situation get so emotionally distressed. Give it a rest. You can visit him when you're emotionally okay, okay?"

The black-haired woman sighed."Okay…"

-o-

"Yes, sir. That woman is under our watchlist," the head nurse took a glare at Zoe leaving the hospital premises with two of her friends through the window. "She shall be banned from the premises...What? But she...Yes, sir...Are you sure? No, sir! I do not question your authority, sir." She gulped. "Very well, sir. She is free to enter the hospital…"

-o-

"Are you sure you don't want to come home, Zoe?" Dulcie asked her while the three of them were standing at the signpost for calling cabs.

"I'll pass for a while," she glumly replied.

"Just in case you want to visit the slums and chat with the kids, you know where to find me. I just need to buy some groceries." Eunice bade goodbye to them and called for a cab. "To the supermarket, please."

As Eunice left, Dulcie walked towards the apartment, while Zoe remained in that location sulking over being unable to do anything better even if at that moment she wanted Uncle Archer and Uncle Patrick to be happy together.

She was not aware that the sun had already set, and the people began to grow lesser in numbers until she was all alone.

_ Until one moment, she was not alone now… _

_ "Mmrrr…" _

Zoe shook up from a lengthy thought when she heard a voice of a man from somewhere behind her. There was this seemingly claustrophobic feeling crawling under her skin.

_ "Mrrrddrrr…" _

She spun around and saw an unruly curly-haired man in a straight jacket glaring at her with sanity-drained eyes. The leather straps were very loose as his arm dangled with them.

_ Why was an asylum patient running about in an open area…? _

"Um...hello…" she softly mumbled to him.

_ "Murrrrderrrr…"  _ he replied.  _ "Murrrrderrrerrr…" _

_ This did not sound promising… _

"Uh...Okay…" She stepped back, intending to dash away from him as she had no idea if he was dangerous. "I'm Zoe...Nice knowing you...What's your name…?" She was trying to fend off that strange creepy feeling from this man until her eyes caught a glimpse of a poster with his near-corpse face.

_ Poe. His name was Poe. Edgar's other brother. _

"Alright, this is freaking me out…" she huffed, trying to fight the eerie atmosphere emanating from this Poe. "Um, Poe, right? Are you lost? Do you need to find your way back to the asylum?"

_ "Murder…?!"  _ he groaned. That did not sound promising for Zoe.

"Okay…! How about we go to Edgar…? I know where he lives, and--"

_ "Murderer…! Mrdr, murrrrdeeerreer…!"  _ Poe's four leather straps began to stretch like living whips.  _ "Murder Zagreus…!!" _

_ Okay, not a good sign! _

Zoe stepped back and dashed when Poe waved his strap whips towards her, and while they missed, they knocked away her keys from her belt!

_ "Blast!!"  _ she gasped.

_ "Murdererrrr!!" _

"Don't come close!!" she yelped and ran. Poe's blue batwing sprang out, making him fly after her, straps of straight jacket leather flying straight towards her until her arms and legs were caught, dragging her away by him to who knew where. "Someone help!!" she screamed as she was abducted by Edgar's deranged brother.

Meanwhile, a big burly man followed them whistling as he checked the young woman's keys in his hand. "Three coloreds, three ordinary ones. This is going to be very interesting…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Patroclus is in a coma.
> 
> 2\. I have nothing against Edgar Allan Poe.


	21. Crazy Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

Zoe's phone had been ringing for who knew how long. Uncle Archer was getting worried for her. He began to pray that she was safe, to hope that his intuition was wrong.

 _"You have been told not to make contact with anyone until your shift is over, is that correct?"_ the deep voice of the boss echoed from the room's speaker.

"Y-Yes, sir."

_"Then why are you attempting to break instructions?"_

"Forgive me, sir. I left an adopted niece. She is like a daughter to me. It concerns me when she does not answer her phone."

 _"Unfortunately, the contract states that you can only make contact with anyone at a given time,"_ the boss reminded. _"Letting your actions pass will mean other employees demand the same. Put that phone down or you shall no longer be allowed any form of communication!"_

"I'm sorry, sir." Uncle Archer was forced to keep his phone in his pocket. Security cameras were everywhere, preventing any employee from breaking any rules while working. He felt even more anxious as minutes passed.

It so happened that Thanatos was passing by, and if the rumors about him in a relationship with his adopted niece were true, maybe that person could help him.

"Excuse me, sir."

Than glanced. "Yes?"

"My apologies, but I need some assistance. I need news regarding my niece Zoe."

Death frowned. "Zoe?"

"I tried to contact her, but she did not answer her phone. She always answers her phone when I call her."

Thanatos paused. "Go back to work. I'll handle the issue."

"Thank you."

They parted ways and Than picked his phone up. He dialed Zoe's number and waited for a reply. It was just ringing until the other side intentionally pressed the red button.

-o-

 _"Mrrrdrrr…"_ Poe pressed the red button and then set it aside before be looked at the restrained and unconscious Zoe. She must have fallen asleep. _"Zagreus...Murder…"_

He approached the young woman and pulled off her eyepatch with his mouth before adding it into his "collections".

He had paraphernalia, all from Zagreus, from pieces of torn chiton to a lock of hair. No one, save for himself, knew why.

Poe was being mindless about being locked up by their eldest Edgar, but he managed to escape, only to be locked back inside the asylum. The cycle would always repeat without any idea why Poe would even bother doing that.

_He had his reasons he did not disclose, being driven mad by his duties of punishing murderers. He had become too dead serious over lashing his whip against the skins of those who committed the crime against life._

_That was until he, once Tisiphone, encountered Life…and was tasked to destroy him. Tisiphone had become what she was sworn to punish._

_When the first time Tisiphone was downed by her target, an unusual feeling brought up to her, a feeling between killing Zagreus and yet knowing him in her own sense. No one knew what she was thinking, not even her fellow Fury Sisters. She only managed to speak Zagreus' name after her clouded mind was able to remember that face, those mismatched pair of eyes. While the task of stopping him stood as an objective, she was slowly learning his name until she was able to say it, much to his glee._

_Tisiphone, while being beaten, could not forget that. She brought his name, his face, his eyes with her inside the worn-out box called memories, carried them even as rumors of Zagreus' death echoed. She did not believe it, made her wait even as duties of punishing murderers resurfaced in her head._

_And then, this woman came with now Zagreus' feminine face, the same mismatched eyes and then all but name._

_Zoe. Life. Whatever Poe's aim for her now, it was his own._

Zoe slowly regained consciousness and discovered herself in a secluded, abandoned, condemned building, with vines, bugs, and vermins the only residents. One corner remained untouched.

It had a table, a chair, two seemingly filthy plates, and two dusty drinking glasses. There was a piece of leftover chicken…

 _"Murder..."_ Poe mumbled when he approached Zoe, who was tied up and bound on another chair. He pushed her towards the table, giving her a clearer view of the chicken before her.

_It looked like it came from some garbage, perhaps some leftover, just reheated._

_"Zagreus...Mrrmrrdrr…"_ he murmured.

"Uh…" she hummed in discomfort. "It's Zoe…not Zagreus…"

Poe looked at her. _"Mrrrddrrreeerrr…?"_

_This conversation was going to be difficult…_

"Zoe," Zoe repeated. "Zo-e. Zo-e."

_"Z...Zo...Zagreus…!"_

She wanted to groan, but since she had no clue about him other than his lack of proper sanity, she decided to speak to him like an adult to a child. "That's okay. Much like baby steps. You'll get to it soon."

_"Murderer…"_

"So, uh, nice crib! You made this?"

Poe looked around, turning 360 degrees still sitting on his worn-out swivel chair and ending up looking at her. _"Mmmrrddeeerrr…"_

She cringed at the shrill squeak of the swivel chair. "Great! Cozy!" she forced a smile.

 _"Mrrrddeerrreeerrr…"_ he said, imitating her smile. _It was eerie._

"Haha…!"

 _"Mrrrddrrr…"_ he spoke, grabbed a fork whose prongs were either bent or missing with his teeth and stabbed a piece of chicken, then placed that seemingly loose piece on Zoe's plate. _"Zhagreeeashh...Mmrrrddrrr…"_

Zoe stared at the piece of chicken. _Was that a maggot?_ "Oh, you don't have to! You see, I'm full!" Her stomach betrayed her, however. _"Oh, gods…"_

Poe still had the fork in his mouth. He silently looked at Zoe.

 _"Did I make him angry…?"_ she thought anxiously. "I appreciate the offer though. I hope you're not upset…"

He dropped the fork on his plate and stood up. Then, he left towards a small room. Zoe heard a shuffling and his audible agitated mumble becoming an angry defensive yell. _"Murdererrrr…?! Murdererrrr….!!"_

There was the sound of a chase, the vermins and bugs scampered at the sound and movement of violence and mockery, and Zoe took her chance to struggle out of her situation but she fell, the locks buried between the floor and the swivel chair she was forced to sit on.

Eventually, there was a bit of silence except for footsteps heading into the room. She was breathless for a moment until a familiar big-bodied figure approached the room.

"Fancy meeting you again, Princess Z," the big burly man greeted while glancing behind him.

Zoe gasped in relief. "It's you--"

"Shh…" He helped her up and unlocked the straps that restrained her. "You're lucky to be alive, Princess Z. I hope you did not eat anything horrid."

"Well, I was almost fed that," she stared at the spoiled chicken on the table.

"My word, those guys seem after you." He then cleaned his hands and pulled her out of the chair. "Looks like we need to go before he gets out of the rubble."

She frowned. "Wait, rubble?"

"He'll be back up anytime soon! Let's get out of here!" He carried Zoe on her back and leaped off the window and landed on the closed garbage bin. They escaped that abandoned structure and headed towards town.

"Thanks for the help, good sir," Zoe told him. "I haven't got your name, though."

"Oh! It's Sisy…" he paused a bit. "C. C. Foust."

"C. C. Foust? So what are you, some writer or something?"

"Correct!" he said. He placed her down just near the river. "Here we go! Let's get those limbs stretched up. He must have kept you in that chair for so long."

Zoe went stretching her limbs as they felt numb. "Oh! Felt like a prisoner!" She shook her hands and feet and then her stomach growled. "Ugh, I haven't eaten dinner…"

"Why, with that small body you need a lot of energy to go through the day. Come on. I got just the thing!"

-o-

She felt rejuvenated after he bought her some supper. "Wow, this tastes good!" she managed to say once she finished chewing on the gyros.

"Haha! It's just a common gyros, although your hunger's to blame," Foust laughed.

Zoe disposed of the wrapper in the nearby garbage. "So, uh, you're a writer. What do you write about?"

Foust gave her a grin. "I write about the exploits of someone named Zagreus."

"You mean, you write history?" she asked him.

Foust paused and smiled. "Hmm, more like an investigative journalist."

"Oh, a reporter who writes!" She began to wonder, since she had never seen nor had an interest in the news. "I, uh, don't read news stuff. You don't have hard feelings for that, do you?"

Foust laughed. "Young people like you have to from time to time. You have no idea what's the latest trends or how half of the world is doing." He went scratching his bearded chin. "I do believe my today's topic could pique your interest though."

"Yeah. Zagreus. What have you found?"

Foust hummed again, rubbing his bearded chin. "This might sound farfetched, but there's this one boulder whom he had spoken to."

Zoe frowned at the idea. "Who would have the sanity to talk to a large rock?"

 _"Oof! That sounds hurtful,"_ Sisyphus forced his smile intact. "Anyway, I need to prove if this boulder exists."

She just stood there staring in confusion. "Okay…?"

"Based on my research, the boulder is found somewhere here, in this forest," he noted as he faced a direction towards a mountain. "I understand if you want to go home first. As for me, I need to find that giant relic. This could be the best article I could ever write!"

Zoe felt altruistic for his determination to locate the relic, no matter how bizarre it sounded. "We could go find this boulder and help you write your article, how's that?"

Foust glanced at her, his eyes wide and emotionally touched. He scratched his head. "That's embarrassing of me! You really want to help me?" When she nodded, he took a deep breath and set his eyes again towards the mountain. "Alright, Princess Z, time for an adventure!"

-o-

Poe breathed rapidly as he found his captive gone from her chair. He went glancing left and right for clues of her whereabouts until he bent his knees and started smelling the floor. Something caught his sense, a scent of a shade that was not supposed to be here.

 _"Murderer…?!"_ he gasped, recognizing the scent from one of his brothers' prisoners. _"Mrrrddrrrr…! Zagreus murderrrrr…!!"_

Poe bothered to sweep some of Zoe's stuff into her bag and carried it around his neck. But as he jumped off the window, landed on the closed garbage bin, and went searching for Zoe's scent along the empty street, someone kicked him away.

 _"Murder…!!"_ he groaned angrily as his eyes spotted the youngest Fury grinning back at him. _"Mmmrrddeeerrr….?!!"_

"Sheesh, Poe!" Allan sneered at the Fury older than him as he readied his chain whip. "Still the bumbling lunatic! I can't believe you're crushing on the trash! You never let go even if you knew how many times that redblood beat your sorry a--"

"Poe! Allan!" Edgar landed between his two brothers with his two whips. "Now now, for goodness' sake! We're here for Sisyphus, so you better--"

Edgar's eyes suddenly locked his eyes on the bag around Poe's neck. "Zoe?!"

"Well, what do you know, Edgar?!" sneered Allan mockingly. "It looks like the goddess of trash was actually here before us! I wonder if Poe gave her a kiss or two--"

"Shut up, Allan!"

Edgar observed Poe as the blue-winged Fury went sniffing and glaring at a path towards the river. _"Zoe should better not be with that trickster…!"_ his mind thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Sisyphus could remember who he is.


	22. The Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

_ "Hello?" _

"Than, it's Edgar," the eldest Fury called. "I hate to bother you, but I have to work with my brothers to locate the missing shade."

_ "Who?" _

He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Sisyphus."

There was a long pause from Thanatos' side.

"We're on our way to take him to custody, but there's this hunch that I hate to discuss with you." Edgar scoffed. "Zoe's involved, thanks to Poe's kidnapping of her…"

"Hey, Thanatos!" Allan yelled from the backseat of Edgar's car. "Can I borrow your trash girlfriend after we chain Sisyphus up?!" He let out a chuckle.

_ "Put it on speaker."  _ The eldest Fury set it as told, and Thanatos threateningly gave the male Alecto a piece of his mind.  _ "Touch her. I dare you." _

"Oh, please, Thanatos! You only managed to save her when she called out your name using that disgusting little teddy mouse!"

"Don't make him, Allan…!" Edgar warned his insubordinate brother.

_ "Mrrrdrrr...Mmmrrrrddrrrr…" _

"Who told you to mumble, huh?!" The Tormentor of Passions smacked his hand towards Poe's head. The lunatic Fury glared back, his whipping straps waving in midair in threatening positions.

The eldest Fury clenched his hands around the steering wheel.  _ "This is why I hate working with these two…" _

-o-

"So, Mr. Foust, I was wondering why you're interested in the boulder, aside from Zagreus talking to it," she managed to ask as they kept climbing up the mountain.

Foust stopped and confronted her amicably. "The boulder is said to be more than just a huge chunk of round rock," he said. "This particular one is used to punish a man who cheated death."

"Wait, Zagreus was punished for that?"

He burst into laughter. "Haha! No! I...believe that, let's call him Prince Z, met this prisoner resting at the base of the stairs with a boulder beside him. That prisoner was the one pushing the boulder."

"Carry on, sir."

"That prisoner was sentenced to push that boulder up the earth so high that before the boulder could reach the top, it would go rolling down for him to push it back up again. And when it seemed like ages or eons, he developed this strange connection to that boulder, even giving it the name Bouldy."

"Wow," she remarked. "So, you're saying that he went mad from isolation and began talking to, uh, Bouldy?"

"Princess Z, there are things which will change your perception in your existence through so many experiences," he told her. "Perhaps one day, you'll get to see that, and hopefully help you learn."

They proceeded upward along the path towards the location on Foust's map when a quick slithering red object caught her right eye.  _ A drop of Titan Blood! _

_ But without her keys, she could not summon an Infernal Arm! Damn! _

She glanced at Foust, who was oblivious to the danger while checking his map.  _ What if the Titan Blood was going to use him as a vessel?! _

_ Wait! She just realized now that her right eye was uncovered! Foust had seen her right eye!! _

"What's the matter?" Foust asked Zoe when he glanced back at her.

She turned pale as she covered her right eye from him. "Well, I.."

He chuckled heartily and pointed at her right eye. "You don't need to hide it from me! I think it's cool!" Foust said. "Wouldn't hurt an extra eye to see things better. Don't worry about it. Your secret's safe with me."

Zoe looked at him and sighed, her hand releasing her right eye in shame.

"Trust me. I have seen a lot of paranormal stuff. It's just that with no one interested in the paranormal, it's not going to be a big scoop at all. Whatever that eye does, I hope you use it for the common good." He smiled and looked in a chosen direction. "See that side of the mountain? I think that's it!"

Zoe gazed towards that location, spotting a glowing silhouette of a round object from afar. "That boulder, right?"

Foust was surprised and elated all at once. "Wow, you find it?!"

She paused. "Um, it's my right eye seeing surprising stuff like this."

He patted her shoulder gratefully. "My thanks to you, Princess Z. Come on!"

-o-

Thanatos was worried for Zoe since that missed call, and it did not help to realize that Sisyphus was wandering somewhere with her.

_ He had no clue what the shade was planning. What if the friendliness which Zagreus believed was just a facade to hide Sisyphus' true agenda? Did Sisyphus plan this? Zagreus' death so he could be free from Tartarus?! _

"Look, Sis! This phone is cool!" one of the three children said to another while pointing at the phone behind the display window.

"Red and black and gold all over. It's a beautiful combination, isn't it, Chloe?"

"It matches with gold and black and silver if the cases can be changed, but it's expensive. Rich people can afford it for the ones they love, Polly."

He watched the three girls chat away before he glanced at the phone they were speaking of. Something was enthralling him to buy it for some reason, and his thoughts were flooded with Zoe.

_ Her phone would seem to go out of style soon. _

-o-

Zoe and Foust reached the location where the boulder was said to be resting. He approached the place and wiped off the moss on the boulder's surface, revealing a time-withered smile.

She looked at the age-old boulder as Foust almost cried in joy after what seemed to be an eternity looking for Bouldy.

"Good old Bouldy," he softly said, patting the rock's surface like an old friend before he glanced at the woman behind him after wiping his tears from his eyes. "How about we build a camp here for a while?"

Zoe seemed a bit troubled. "I have no idea how to do that."

"Is that so? Let's see…" He glanced at an empty house they passed by earlier. "At least Bouldy's fine here. Let's go back to that empty house and take a rest."

The two of them began walking back towards the empty house, only to find it empty no more. There was an old man with a rifle in hand coming out of it, followed by his daughter wielding the same.

Both the father and the daughter halted them with their rifles pointing at both. "What are you two doing in  _ my land _ ?!" he snarled at Zoe and Foust.

"We apologize for trespassing, sir," Foust replied with his hands up. "We only visited a site. We will be leaving soon once we have enough rest."

"How about we settle the matter where you came from, vermin?!" the old man snapped. "Back!"

Zoe and Foust were forced back towards Bouldy's area, still under threat from the two rifles of both father and daughter.

"We just wanted some rest," Zoe replied.

"You can rest inside your grave, whatever you are!" the daughter snarled as she pushed the barrel against Zoe's abdomen. "We don't know who or what you are, but since you crossed our territory, you can kiss the earth while you're dead!"

"Speaking of territory, is there any document to prove your ownership of the land? In that case, we may as well pay the fine for trespassing. There's no need for bloodshed--"

"We don't need those things!" the old man shouted at them. "You vermins crossed the line! You and that business corporation stole everything!!"

_ "Was he talking about Hades Incorporated…?"  _ Zoe wondered before she saw the daughter's rifle pointed at her face.

"Let's start with this monster, daddy!" she told her father. "This pretty face has a demon's eye!"

"Go shoot that demon!"

Zoe spotted two Titan Blood behind the father and the daughter. "No! Wait! Watch out!!"

Her warnings came too late as the two drops of living blood began grabbing both victims, invading the orifices of their heads. Their blood was violently poisoned and killed them before the foreign blood mutated their bodies.

The old man's body grew tumors all over before those tumors transformed into spikes, and the daughter's grew spider legs and her face more arachnid.

"Oh, gods…!!" Zoe gasped.

"This doesn't look good, Princess Z…" Foust remarked with unease and grabbed her away from the place before the two abominations went after them. "Sorry that we have to go!! We'll be back for you, Bouldy!!"

-o-

_ "Mmmrrrdddrrr….?!"  _ Poe glanced at the smoke of debris from the mountain.  _ "ZZZagreus….!!" _

"Huh? What are you trying to say, Poe?!" Allan gave him a smack on the back.

"Will you both sit down still…?!" Edgar hissed.

_ "Murderer….! Murderer….!!"  _ The blue-winged Fury unleashed his wing and flew off without warning.

"Hey! Come back here, you fool!!" snarled the green-winged tormentor to follow him.

Edgar was forced to park his car and stepped down before springing his red wing out of his back.

"Edgar!"

"Than?!" the Fury glanced at Death Incarnate. "What are you doing here?"

Thanatos showed him two pictures of the victims of the Titan Blood by sliding his phone's screen. "These two victims were troublemakers trying to stay in that mountain, a part of Tartarus!"

"Well, they won't trouble Lord Hades anymore now they're dead! My brothers are heading that way!" He took Thanatos with him and finally flew off. "Sisyphus should better not be dragging Zoe into his own plans or I'll be forced to kill her too…!"

"We need to deal with the Titan Blood first!" Than told him. "As for Zoe, we need to talk some sense to her."

-o-

Zoe and Foust hid behind the wide tree as the two Titans began making their territory challenging. "That spider is spinning a lot of silk…" she softly noticed.

"Did someone remind you of the story of the spider's origin?" Foust asked her, who shook her head. "There was this talented woman who was so good at making tapestry that it got over her head, that she thought she could defeat a goddess. So this goddess came and they dueled.

"When they finished, the goddess revealed the blessing of the gods to mortals, while the mortal woman showed the opposite, but while her tapestry angered the goddess, she also realized that the beauty of the goddess' tapestry was better than hers, so with her pride broken and the goddess ready to punish her, she took a rope to kill herself, but the goddess transformed her into a spider, punished to weave her web forever, or so the story went."

Zoe blinked. "Whoa. Really?"

"It's a legend, actually. Anyway, Legends 101 is over. We need to get out of this place!"

The silken spider thread began to emit a strange glow, somewhat of a signal. They had no idea what was happening.

Foust glared up. "What is this?"

-o-

_ "Murder…?"  _ Poe stared puzzled at the glowing surface on the mountain. Alla was about to hit his head when he too was intrigued by the sight.

Edgar and Thanatos landed on a cliff, both of them troubled by what it meant.

"The Titans can't be planning to regroup, can they be?" the Fury asked Death Incarnate.

Than was equally alarmed by this, as he once noticed it when Zagreus was inflicted with that same emblem. "They could be sending a message to Proteus…!"

Before Edgar could even speak, Thanatos disappeared towards the mountain. The Fury was forced to follow, even if the forest proved too thick for his eyes to see where Death went.

What baffled him was the identity of the perpetrator of Zag's death. Edgar thought he saw a different being instead.

"Something doesn't add up…!" he thought.

-o-

"Agh…!" Zoe groaned as she held her head.

"Princess Z! What's wrong?!" Foust grabbed her shoulders as she almost lost balance due to some ethereal pain.

She was unable to speak. Flashes of memories of some great war between gods and Titans flooded so fast. It was so overwhelming that she lost strength and fainted.

"Princess Z!!"

"Halt, Sisyphus!! Let her go!!" Than's voice interrupted.

The shade placed Zoe down and stepped back. "Please allow me to explain, Master Thanatos--"

"Don't you dare come closer to Zoe, you wretched shade!" Death warned severely. Sisyphus sighed and raised both hands smiling. "What are you doing here, Sisyphus?! Did you actually plan your escape by using Lord Hades' son?!"

"I deny your suspicions, Master Thanatos," he defended, his smiling, however, was not helping the case. "Neither the escape of the Titans nor Prince Z's death are part of my plan. Not that I have one in mind."

Death Incarnate wanted none of them. "If you dare cloud Zoe's mind like you did to Zagreus', I will deal with you myself!"

"Does it include those magical shackles?"

"Now you've gone too far…!!"

Sisyphus felt Death's mark on his head. A bit devastated, he sighed in bitter sulk.  _ "So, this is goodbye, Boulder…" _

The spiky Titan suddenly went rolling its way towards the three of them. In horror, Thanatos grabbed Zoe away from its line of sight while Sisyphus scampered the other direction.

The Titan went after Death and his precious cargo, hurling the spikes from its tumors towards its targets while regrowing another in their places. A spike brushed Than's skin, causing his hovering to lose direction, sending him and Zoe down a turbulent river below...


	23. Shackled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should edit my tags...

_"Zoe…!"_

Zoe's hearing was weak at that moment, her body seemed paralyzed.

_"Zoe…! Zoe…! Z...agreus…!!"_

She felt tears on her cheeks as the voice of Thanatos echoed to a faint.

 _"Zagreus…!! No…!! Speak up…!! Wake up…!!"_ Death's softening cries kept going, his tears kept falling all over her face. _"Zagreus…!!!"_

Her eyes were open but there was only darkness. Her skin felt no warmth but cold. Soon she felt herself sinking as Thanatos' voice eventually faded, feeling the tears from Death's sorrow no longer.

_Just darkness. Just numbness._

Until a vision of a familiar god reached out their hands towards her, whispering something to her as red hands began to take one piece of her flesh after another, an organ after another, molding them like clay before placing them back to make her a new body.

_How long was this happening, she did not know. She felt her lips open to speak, but she could not remember those words she said._

Then there was silence. It felt like an eternity until she felt cold and wet, felt the surface rough. She had no idea what was covering her.

Then, Zoe cried, a cry of an infant she could not recall, felt hands which she had no memory of, heard words told to her which were not even familiar.

_Just a voice, a song, that soothed gently…_

-o-

 _"Oh…"_ Zoe moaned as she felt hands supporting her. _"What happened…?"_

_"Zoe…"_

_"Than…?"_ She opened her eyes and found him carrying her like a bride. _"Than…"_

"It's going to be alright, Zoe," he assured her.

"Wait…! What about Mr. Foust…?!" She tried to leave his arms, prompting him to let her go. "We got to go back! He could get hurt!"

"We will, but we will have to head up," he said. "The river took us at the foot of the mountain."

"Then let's use your teleportation powers to go back there!"

"You don't understand, do you?" he huffed in annoyance. "This is a different case. There are two Titans roaming the mountain. Edgar and his brothers are dealing with them, and I'm afraid that this Mr. Foust could have left you on your own devices."

"No way. That's not possible," she disagreed. "He's looking for a relic named Bouldy. We just found it. And then there were these two strangers trying to kill us until the Titan Blood went possessing them!"

"Are you saying that the Titan Blood can mutate two individuals?!" he asked in alarm.

"I saw two of those things attacking both father and daughter," she explained. "I know that they were being unreasonable, but the way the Titan Blood did to them...They invaded their mouths and their noses, and then they writhed in agony and died before they transformed into those things!"

"It's the way they claim their vessels, Zoe. Titan blood is capable of poisoning a mortal before they change and use the victim to destroy everything."

"We got to stop those things!"

"We will, but not now. Poe has your bag. That's where you kept the keys, right?"

Zoe expressed shame and discomfort. "About that…"

Thanatos glared at her. "What do you mean by that?!"

She gulped. "I was escaping from Poe when he attacked and I... _dropped the keys_ …"

"You dropped the keys?!"

"It was unexpected! He attacked my jeans where I kept the keys! I'm sorry!"

Death facepalmed. _"I can't believe this!"_

She felt a cold sweat flowing down her skin. "I guess this means that we just ended our friendship--"

"What makes you think that?!" he exclaimed. "You know what, just go home! Without the keys, you can't capture the Titan Blood," he scolded her. "Just stay home until we find those keys. Understood?"

"But--"

"No buts! I'm taking you home!" He grabbed her shoulders and focused on using his teleportation, only to realize that he could not do it. "What?"

"Um, what _'what'_?"

He paused. "I can't do it…!"

"What does that mean?"

"I knew I had enough of my god powers," he frowned. He then spotted that a piece of the shackles he was to use on Sisyphus somehow caught his wrist. _"Tsch."_

"Than, what is it?" Zoe curiously inquired.

"I shackled myself by accident, that's it," he scoffed, blaming himself for the carelessness. He then winced when he felt the stinging pain on his back. _"Agh…!"_

"Than!" She checked her back when he attempted to reach his wound. "Than, you're hurt!"

He panted. "We need to find shelter…" he writhed. "The shackles make me as powerless as a mortal…! I am prone to mortal weakness…!"

"Hang on!" She placed his left arm over her shoulder while she grabbed his belt up before helping him walk along the way. "Where to go…? Where to go…?"

"There…" he breathed, pointing in a direction. "This path leads to a guardhouse...This land is owned by Hades Incorporated...The guards will attend to our needs…"

 _"Ugh…"_ she moaned in disdain as she pulled him there.

-o-

"Hello?" Zoe knocked on the guardhouse door while Thanatos sat nearby trying to rest. "Hey! We need help! You know Than, right?" She peered harder through the translucent glass. "I think it's empty."

Thanatos groaned. "They can't be sleeping on the job, can they…?" he huffed in discomfort.

Zoe's eyebrows met. "Looks like we need to break in."

He glanced at her with a shocked look. "What are you going to do…?!"

She grabbed a rock. "Breaking in…!" She made sure that Death would not be hurt once she smashed the rock through the glass.

 _Crash!_ Her effort succeeded. She reached for the lock when she realized that it was already open in the first place. "Oh…"

The sign of the easy turning of the doorknob from inside caused Thanatos to look at her with a serious glare.

She just made an awkward smile at him before clearing the path and carrying him inside. She opened another door and found a bed for Death Incarnate to lay down on.

Zoe now proceeded in looking for a first aid kit and went back to him. She checked his wound. "This is a bad cut…"

"Just seal it…" he mumbled a bit impatiently. She did as told.

She cleaned his wound, placed some dressing, cotton then gauze, wrapping him up around his torso as securely as she could.

Zoe grimaced in pity during the procedure, sensing that Thanatos was like crying in pain. "Than, I tried…"

"That's enough…!" he moaned and panted. " _Agh…!_ It still hurts…!"

"Well, just tell me if you need something…"

He took a deep breath or two. "Contact Edgar…" he told her.

"Okay. Where's your phone?"

Wincing from his injury, he pulled it from his pocket and gave it to her, making her wonder where it came from as his ancient pants had no pockets. "Zoe, what are you waiting for…?!"

"I'm on it!" She turned on the screen, but it was asking for a seven-digit password. It took her a moment to wonder what it was, and another to punch the buttons on her first guess and try.

"Wait, the password…"

"It's _ZAGREUS_." Zoe showed the home screen towards him. Thanatos did not say a word, just blushed. She checked his contacts for Edgar and then pressed the call button. The prompt responded that it was either unattended or out of coverage. When she checked the screen again, "Emergency Calls Only" popped up on the notification screen. "Blast…"

"What is it…?"

"We don't have a signal…"

 _The Fates were being cruel today._ He writhed again when he shifted to the side, causing Zoe to help him position himself comfortably.

"Than, I'm sorry for being an utterly useless help," she apologized. Death Incarnate did not say a word, leading her to believe that he was still upset. Sullen by this, Zoe stepped back and headed towards the door.

"Wh...Where are you going…?"

She glanced back. "I…"

"You can't go back to fight those Titans…! What did I tell you earlier…?!" He huffed several times. It sounded like he was still in pain and then something else followed.

"Than…? Are you alright…?"

"Do I look like…. _oh…_ "

Zoe gasped when he sounded worse. "Than…?! Than!" She ran towards him and checked his body. He was like having a fever, only that the temperature seemed in reverse. "You're cold…! Too cold…!"

Thanatos was too weak to respond this time. Reversed body temperature aside, his breathing indicated fever.

"Than, I think your wound is infected…!" she nervously realized.

 _"Poison…"_ his mind said otherwise. Even with the weakening shackles, he was still a god, only without his powers. The poison would not kill him outright, but it would prevent him from recuperating his god powers.

In a bit of perplexity, Zoe went looking around to find a way to warm him up. She raced towards the locked supply box and forced it open with whatever resources she could find.

Unfortunately, she only found ammunition.

She raced back to Death Incarnate, who was looking worse. Zoe felt utterly useless and she hated it. It was making her fume…

"Wait…" Zoe approached Than. "We don't have blankets for you, but…"

 _"But what…?"_ Than asked very softly.

"I was thinking that I might help you warm up." She started to take off her shoes and her socks, and then she took off her clothes until what remained are her undergarments.

Death stared at her in disbelief. _"What…? Here…? Now…?"_

It was different from what he thought. She just crawled towards him, took off his metal leggings, removed his pauldron, unlocked his neck bracer, and finally slid his chiton off before she laid down and embraced him, her feet glowing with a warmth that started to burn a bit of mortal fabric underneath them.

_As he was a god despite without powers, her feet would never incinerate him. It was warm to the touch of his cold skin._

She squirmed further towards him, making sure that her arms were able to wrap him. "Please tell me if I'm doing it wrong."

He stared at her. _"You are not…"_ his mind said, but he looked away annoyed instead. _"I can't believe you're doing this now…"_ he whispered raspily.

"I-I should reposition then--"

 _"I said nothing about that…!"_ he quickly retorted before his body hurt once more.

"Maybe I should tighten the hug…"

 _"What…? Wait--"_ His words fell short as he felt her covered breasts pressed against his chest. Warm flushes flooded his entire skin.

_Way down there, it was beginning to swell…_

_"Zoe...Not too close…"_

"Oh, sorry…" Zoe parted slightly, much to Thanatos' body somewhat panicking from the sudden heat loss.

_"Not that far…!"_

She became utterly baffled. "Than, how do you want it…?"

Fighting his weakening, he pulled her against his body. They stayed that way.

"Than…" she mumbled. "I thought I already did this and you find it uncomfortable…"

He said nothing, just him keeping her in his arms and feeling her warmth flood through his body. Her skin felt like warming brazen, her feet and legs way hotter than a furnace, yet even with all that heat, it was always a warm feeling for the god of death.

It was soothing…

"Than…" she called. "Than...Your arms…" Zoe did not move, feeling the bulk just in front of her. Shuffling her body to give him more comfort might result in something else. She just stayed there.

When he breathed, Zoe shuddered. Her mind fell distracted by his body, the memories of their moment in that room flashing back.

She swallowed. "Than...I think…" She retracted. _How would she say it? She did not want to be rude to him, but she didn't want herself out of his arms._

 _"Zoe, you're being aroused…"_ she told herself, breathing. _"Get a hold of yourself…"_

She carefully repositioned her arm, only for her to feel himself against her again. Zoe trembled and gulped.

 _"What are you doing…?"_ Than whispered, a little louder, a bit of strength regained, the mortal one, at least.

"N-Nothing…" she denied. "I thought you're not comfortable…"

_Then why was she blushing? Why was she breathing seductively?_

_She did not mean to._

Zoe tried to part herself away, but she then realized that her thigh was around him. "Well...I…"

_"Zoe…"_

"Yes…?"

He managed to move his hand across her skin. She gasped, her hips lifting and feeling that hard muscle. Gulping, she stared at him. His stares had the look from the time in the condo unit.

_It was just...sexy…_

Her self-restraint finally failed and kissed him. And he was responding. Where he got that strength from, she forgot to care. His hand was sliding and rubbing her skin, one who hungered for her heat.

Her body was freed of whatever was protecting her, and he kept teasing her entirety. Now she was the one feverish when he shifted his weight over her. 

_"Than…"_ she moaned and swallowed. Her hand wandered across his back, causing him to gasp. "Oh! I…"

 _"Zoe…!"_ he huffed. _"Stay still…"_

 _"I...I'm still…"_ She grabbed the pillow and did not move, but she went twitching when his body did. _"Than…!"_

He writhed in the pleasure of hearing her call his name more than the pain of his wound. His hardened front slid across her. She gasped and breathed.

 _"Oh, gods…"_ she murmured as her thighs surrounded his hips. Zoe wished to be taken by him. Again.

The lifting of her hips eventually triggered him to unbuckle his belt. _"Let me take you…"_

Her answer was kissing him hungrily. He groped her, watched her reactions, his tongue suckling on a rosy bud before doing the same to the other.

She was losing control. She slid herself against him, losing patience. _She wanted him now…!_

_"Zoe, stay still, will you…?!"_

_"I can't…!"_ she replied.

_"Blood and darkness…! You are impatient…!"_

She lifted her hips again and she heard him groan.

_He felt how damp she was._

_"Really impatient…"_ He kissed between her valley and slid down. The slipping of his tongue caused her to yelp.

_"Please…!"_

_"Fine then…"_

He pulled her up and pushed himself inside her. She uttered a loud moan. _"Than…!"_

 _"I hope you're satisfied…"_ he grumbled, but he wanted it anyway. He groaned when she pushed herself even further towards him. _"Zoe...You're being quick…!"_

 _"I need you…!"_ she told him while moving. _"Than, I need you…! Hah…!"_

Only his words were complaining. His body, not so much and obliged.

He reached for her neck, tasting her skin with his kiss as he pulled her further into him. Zoe breathed rapidly, wanting more of him.

Thanatos kissed her, breathed her into him, pushing himself into her numerous times. He desired all of her, wanted to fill her up like before.

She cried in extreme pleasure, holding him tightly. An explosion was about to unfold inside her. _"Than…!!"_

_She was getting closer now…_

_"Hold me…!"_

_"Ah…!!"_

He uttered a grunt and filled her inside as Zoe collapsed against him. She shuddered as Death brought her back to bed. He then kissed her a few more times, to which she replied.

 _"Zoe…"_ he called her.

She inhaled. _"Than...You...You got your strength back…"_

He looked at her in puzzlement. "But the shackles…"

Thanatos glanced at his wrist. It was free. He then looked at the shackles lying on the side of the bed falling off onto the floor.

She took a look before she looked back at him. "How did that happen…?"

He stared at her. "I have no idea…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoe's gonna need to pay for the damages soon...


	24. Completion (of the Infernal Arms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

Thanatos made certain that he would not get himself stuck in those shackles again by placing them in a bag securely before keeping them in his chiton. He then glanced at Zoe, who was trying to load an automatic rifle with bullets.

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Still figuring out how to use and load the weapon, she looked at Than. "Uh, borrowing?"

Thanatos facepalmed. "I told you not to take part in this!"

"What if you can't defeat those Titans?"

"And what if the loaded gun can't put down  _ at least one _ ?"

"I still want to help!"

"Zoe, listen to me," he sternly glared at her. "I am telling you to back off because I don't want you to get hurt."

She sighed. "Hurt's part of me since maybe when I was born. And even if I die, I can't stay dead permanently."

He frowned bitterly. "Zag used to say that last part." Zoe paused and saw Thanatos' emotional pain in his golden-yellow eyes. He sighed. "Please stay here. I'll come back when the Titans are done with."

She tried to reach out, only for Death to disappear before she could. The woman hung her head, staring at the loaded gun, and huffed.  _ "Sorry, Than…"  _ She had to disobey. Than was once hurt by a Titan, and without an idea what the Titans would do to the gods, she had a reason not to stay.

Zoe searched the supply box for additional weapons to carry,  _ finding a riot shield instead _ . "What is this thing doing here?" she wondered before tying the shield on her back. Seemed prepared, she set out and left the guardhouse towards the mountain.

-o-

"Curse these Titans…!" Allan snarled as he wiped off the golden ichor from his lips. With an enraged roar, he flew back towards the spider Titan before he was sprayed with sticky silk and restrained against the wall of rock. "Aaagh!!"

_ "Murdererrrrr….!"  _ Poe groaned as he evaded the sticky silk.  _ "Zaaagreeeeuuuus…! Muuurrrrdeeeerrrr…!" _

Edgar's whip caught a sharpened metal bar and flung it towards the spinning spiky Titan. It pierced through, but it did not stop the Titan from rampaging. "Damn…" His eyes then spotted a familiar man with a muscular body running about.  _ "Sisyphus…!" _

Foust found a tree that he could lift and carry before he threw it towards the rotund Titan, only witnessing how its spin simply ground the tree easily.

"I can't believe that didn't work!" he exasperated before he found himself confronted by the blue-winged Fury. "Oh, Lady Megaera! Or should I say--"

Edgar quickly wrapped the shade with his whip. "Took you long enough to show up!"

"I would be obliged to surrender, but you do see that we are facing two monstrosities today?"

The Fury glanced quickly at the situation. "You listen here, shade! I care less if you die here right now! I am still dragging you back to Tartarus!" He had Sisyphus secured around the tree tougher and heavier for Foust to uproot before Edgar flew off to continue fighting the Titans.

Foust struggled, realizing later that the whip was magically infused by the powers of Hades to prevent his escape. He sighed and smiled at the predicament he was in. "No escape, then."

Edgar readied his other whip and flew towards the spiked Titan. His efforts were in vain, the spiked Titan's constitution being too tough.

The Fury was unaware of Poe's body flying towards him and got stunned down towards the ground. After a moment of disorientation, he checked the Tormentor of Murder.

Poe was paralyzed by the spider Titan's venomous spit. He was unable to fight no matter how much he wanted to.  _ "Mmmrrrrdrrrer…." _ he moaned.

"Damn…!"

Edgar was finally surrounded by two Titans. They stopped short, glaring at him.

Would this be the end of the Fury Brothers? He hoped not.

"Edgar!"

"Than?!"

Thanatos marked both Titans and cast his curse upon them. But as expected, their defenses were too tough to be afflicted by his death powers, merely scathing them a bit.

"Where's Zoe?!" Edgar asked aloud.

"She does not have the keys!" Than reported.

"What?!"

_ "Keys?"  _ Sisyphus struggled from his location, his hand feeling the set of keys inside his pocket.  _ "These must be the ones…" _

"That idiot," the Fury scoffed.

"We better deal with the Titans first!" Thanatos told him before choosing to battle the arachnid adversary. Edgar, on the other hand, went stalling the other Titan from Death's presence.

Soon, the spiked Titan's spikes softened into flagellates, whipping Edgar in revenge. He was flung towards Allan, who was almost free from the adhesive silken thread. The result ended with the Tormentor of Passions stuck back deeper towards the spun trap.

"I was almost free!! Damn you, Megaera!!" Allan roared at the eldest Fury.

"Shut up," Edgar snapped back, intending to leave him on his own devices.

Taken aback, he swore towards his brother again, but the first of the Furies saw this as a way to chastise him for what he did to Zoe. In fact, Edgar wanted to do worse.

_ Blood ties prevented him from killing his own brother, but maybe one day he would. Perhaps, for now, let Allan experience the frustration of helplessness like the Tormentor of Passions did to Zoe. _

Edgar immediately confronted the spiked Titan and used all available resources that his whip can grab: Rocks, wood, and other debris.

_ None of them worked. It just fed more fuel to the fire. _

The spiked Titan speedily approached the blue-winged Fury, spikes hardened to pierce and crush. All Edgar could only do was fly out of its way.

_ Then, shots fired. _

Feeling another assault, the Titan spun around and saw Zoe with a gun and some bullets, causing it to change target.

_ "What is that fool doing here?!"  _ Edgar's mind hissed.

Thanatos glanced while the spider Titan was stunned.  _ "Zoe?!" _

Zoe began running away from the spiked Titan as it spun to crush her along the way, unwittingly heading towards where Bouldy was resting.

The Titan's body crashed against the cliff, releasing Bouldy, which began to roll downhill towards the spiked Titan and pinned it on the ground with that perpetual smile.

"Attaboy, Bouldy!" Sisyphus cheered at the object he got emotionally connected to before Zoe found him tied up to a tree.

"Mr. Foust?!" she called as she moved towards him. She placed the gun down and untied him. "Edgar's whip? Why would he do this?" she wondered as she loosened it around Foust.

"I don't think it's a good idea doing that. You might incur someone's temper," Foust warned her before he felt the whip drop on the ground.

"Why do you think so?"

Before Foust could speak, the two gods reached both of them, pulling her away from the shade.

"Stay away from him, Zoe!" Thanatos defended her from the muscular man. "He's not to be trusted!"

"You fool!" Edgar coldly berated Zoe. "We're after him, and you released him just like that!"

"But--"

The spiked Titan and its arachnid brethren cut her words short as they rose once more to attack them. Both Than and Edgar were forced to combat the Titans, while Foust pulled the keys from his pocket and tossed them towards Zoe. "Here you go!"

"My keys!" she gasped in the joy of having them back. "I can't believe you found them!"

"It seemed that you dropped it. Looks like they're important to you."

"Oh, you have no idea! Thanks, Mr. Foust!" she bade and joined the chthonic gods into battle with Coronacht in hand.

Sisyphus smiled at her. "Way to go, Princess Z!" he shouted before approaching Bouldy. "Well, it looks like they'll be busy. Time to head out of here, right?"

_ "..."  _ Bouldy replied.

"You think?" He glanced back at the mountain. "Ah, you got yourself off the usual spot. This is going to be a challenge, you see." He rested his hands against the round boulder. "Count me in!"

-o-

Coronacht's arrows were not piercing through enough!

Zoe went panting as she noticed how tough the spider Titan's carapace appeared. While she was able to stretch and hold the bow to make more damage, it barely stayed put for her to make a true aim.

Once again, her next attempt failed. "Damn!" If that was not worse enough, she scathed Thanatos' robe by accident. "Oh, gods!"

"Shoot the Titan, not me!" Than snapped in disbelief.

"Sorry! I can't get a good aim! It's too fast!" She watched as the spider Titan kept going after Death until it spat another silken thread towards him. He managed to evade, but his robe got snagged. Soon, the Titan spat more sticky silk and pinned him against the ground. "Than!!"

Death Incarnate struggled, but the silk started to feel too heavy. It was even worse when it began to glow, preventing his god powers to work. "Impossible…!" he exasperated.

The spider Titan changed target, finding Edgar battling the spiked Titan. Zoe was forced to cover for the Fury, grabbing the gun she left at the tree.

She aimed at the spider Titan again. It just so happened that the bullets did not do much damage against the Titan's abdominal carapace. However, it seemed to have caused a few cracks.

_ This only meant one thing: Zoe had to destroy the carapace first! _

"I need a distraction!!" she yelled at the Fury.

Noticing that the keys were found, Edgar waved his whip and smacked its tip towards the spider Titan's multi-eyed face before evading the spiked Titan.

The rolling Titan engaged but was unable to stop from partially crushing the spider Titan. The spider Titan's carapace cracked, exposing the pulsing flesh inside.

Zoe lifted her aim, this time firing a grenade into the gaping hole, creating an explosion inside. The arachnid monstrosity collapsed as the Titan Blood was sucked into the orifices of the gun, now revealing a gold and silver body.

She was about to rejoice over both the victory and the acquisition of a new Infernal Arm when the spiked Titan began to turn mobile once more. She dashed out of the remaining Titan's way. "So any idea how we can beat this thing?!"

"Don't ask me!" Edgar scoffed as he evaded the projectiles from the Titan's tumors. He landed on the ground, trying to pinpoint what it would do next before attempting another flight when he discovered himself landing on the sticky silk. "Damn! I'm caught!" he cursed before glancing at the projectiles heading his way.

Zoe rushed in and pulled out the shield off her back to block it, later realizing the difference between a riot shield and  _ a ten-meter giant spike _ . "Oh, blast…!" she uttered and closed her eyes.

_ And then the riot shield transformed into a teal, round, bladed one with a fierce skull on it. _

The force of the spike nearly pushed her, but the projectile was flung back towards the Titan, changing into a greenish two-pronged spear before piercing through its body, and then deeper when the Titan had itself impaled while heading along their way.

The Titans shrank, the last Titan Blood shared between the spear planted upward from the ground and the shield in Zoe's hand. The ordeal caused her to collapse in a kneeling position and a state of trance.

She touched her head before she saw six colored keys in her fist, and then she looked around wondering where she was. Thanatos and Edgar became free after the destruction of those Titans, while the other Fury Brothers flew away. Foust was no longer seen.

"Zoe!" Than approached her and embraced her tightly. "I told you not to get into trouble!"

She frowned at Death. "Zoe?"

"Huh?"

"Than, I think it's Zag," the Fury made clear.

Death Incarnate loosened his hug and stood up. A perturbed Zoe looked at them in bewilderment before she looked down, discovering a pair of flesh sticking out from within her strange clothes.

To make sure if she was not dreaming, she even felt them in her hands, groping them to make it more certain. "Whoa, they feel real! What's going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's ending makes me wonder if I should add a conflict between Zag and Zoe...


	25. Zagreus for a Moment in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for an angsty chapter's ending.

Zagreus found it difficult to believe that he now had the body of a young woman. Her clothes he found puzzling, and what were these things wrapping his, or her, feet.

"Thanatos," he called his beloved in Zoe's voice. "Why am I looking like this? Why am I sounding like this?" He looked at Edgar, noticing Megaera's color schemes in the latter. "Megaera...? Meg? What happened to you?"

Thanatos caressed his, Zoe's, face. "Long story, Zag…"

Zagreus stood up, still checking himself as he moved. "Have I slept too long?"

"Zag, what do you last remember?" Edgar asked him.

The Prince of the Underworld tried to recall the events but was unable to remember the Titan War.

_"Wait. What Titan War?"_

"Zag, say something!"

Zagreus paused. "Sorry, Meg. I am just very confused with what's happening here and...Wait, I'm on the surface...How long have I…?"

"Zagreus," Death called his attention, prompting the prince to turn his head towards him. "Perhaps it is best that we help you get back home."

"I'll pass," Edgar gestures his palm to a stop. "Sisyphus is still out there and I need to go after him. Let me have the shackles."

"What?" Zag frowned. "Someone please tell me what is happening."

"Not until we bring you home." Than recalled that Uncle Archer was expecting a sign that Zoe was actually safe. "I mean, we should bring you to the condo."

The prince glared in bafflement at Thanatos. "What's a _condo_?"

-o-

Zagreus looked around the room where Zoe used to stay. He checked the bed and picked up a strange near-round object which rang, causing him to drop it. "The surface just... _changed!_ It's like I have slept an eternity or two!"

"Mortals call it the Modern Times," Than explained, now wearing a business suit. "Mortals nowadays rely on things they call 'Technology'." He grabbed the alarm clock Zag dropped, checked it, turned the key, and placed it back on the table before it rang so loud. It also broke beyond repair. "This one is an alarm clock. It tells time and wakes people up. In this case, however, that's the last time it rings, since you dropped it and broke it."

"Hey! You turned that thing behind that clock," Zagreus corrected.

Thanatos gave him a leer. "That's replaceable. The clock, I mean."

The prince checked the alarm clock curiously. He never had thought that such a thing could describe time. "This works better than the sundial!" he smiled. "Hey, Than. Show me more."

"No, you need a bath first. You stink," Death insisted and showed him to the bathroom. "This is the bathroom." He introduced the sink, the toilet, the shower, and the bathtub. He opened the bathtub faucet, which spat clean outflowing water into the bathtub, much to Zagreus' awe.

"I never thought these Modern Times make mortals' lives easier now," (female) Zag said.

"Not all the time," Thanatos disagreed. "You sometimes miss the old ones. Back then it was less complicated." He continued as water in the bathtub slowly rose. When it was high enough, he closed the faucet and placed a bath bomb into the water.

Zag watched it fizzle until it dissolved. "What is that thing?"

"It's a bath bomb."

"Can you throw it at the Wretches?" Zagreus thought to ask if it could be used on enemies because it was an explosive object. _"Damn it...whoever you are…?"_

"No, Zag. It's used as a preparation for a bath. It makes bathing easier because of the soap. _Tsch._ You know what, just take a bath and see for yourself."

Zag looked at him. "Than, you know that I don't have a single clue how I got myself into these clothes."

Than facepalmed internally. He helped Zagreus take off Zoe's clothes until he, her body, was freed of them. A bathroom mirror caught the prince's attention, now getting to have a partial view of Zoe before glancing away. "I've seen Meg's body several times. I feel horrible 'borrowing' this one."

"You're in Zoe's body," Death huffed. "Just get inside the bathtub."

Zagreus stepped into the tub of water and soap, nearly slipping had it not for his quick reflexes grabbing the sides.

Thanatos gave him a glare. "Be careful!"

"My bad." Zagreus slowly sank himself until he was now sitting on the bathtub bed. He curiously inspected the scented and slippery water, wondering if it was good for drinking, but Death slapped his hand.

"What are you doing?!"

"Tasting it."

"You can't drink soapy water, Zagreus!"

"I can't?"

" _Ugh!_ Just don't!"

Zagreus watched Thanatos help him bathe, observing how his love brushed the sponge against his feminine skin. The feeling was comforting and enticing, especially when Than's hand directed towards one of Zoe's pairs.

 _"Than…!"_ Zag felt disappointed when Death pulled his sponge-holding hand from Zoe's body. "Than…?"

"Sorry, Zag," Than replied. There was silence between him and the prince.

"Than, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Thanatos answered before giving Zag the sponge. "Just do what I did all over your body, but be careful not to get the soap into your eyes or they'll sting."

"Uh, sure…" Zag sounded disappointed, and then a mischievous idea came to mind. He pulled Thanatos into the tub.

"Zag!!" Death Incarnate gasped at the feeling of cold soapy water and then gave him another piercing glare. "Blood and darkness!!"

The prince bellowed a hearty laugh and hugged him. "Join me!"

"Zagreus! I am just helping you adjust one way or the other!" Thanatos snarled back. "And this suit is supposed to be dry-cleaned!" He felt Zoe's arms around him tightly. "Zag, let go!"

"A little longer," Zagreus stubbornly played. "I miss you, Than."

Thanatos paused. "I…" The idea of having Zagreus back in his arms flushed straight into his heart. Zag's warmth, that smile, those lips, and those eyes, they went coming back.

He looked at his prince, who was staring at him lovingly with Zoe's glistening eyes. Than gently slid his hand across Zoe's skin, with Zag feeling the longing love, then their lips met, savoring the taste of each other's mouth.

All the damp clothes were thrown out of the tub, the pairs of drenched leather shoes and socks included, and Than's body gently touched Zagreus' borrowed feminine skin.

 _"Than, you feel so good…"_ Zagreus remarked passionately.

Death kissed his female-bodied prince until he tasted soap water. _"I need to get you rinsed, Zag…"_

_"How…?"_

Than pulled the plug and turned on the shower, making the prince gasp in surprise and awe.

"Than…!" Zag gasped as he witnessed the nearly rain-like flow from the towering water source. He uttered a laugh before he pulled Thanatos closer to him and kissed him.

 _"Zag…"_ Death called as he helped his prince rinse off the soap all over Zoe's body.

Zagreus felt a bit of spark as Than's hands went sliding across every inch of the woman's skin. He could feel that longing spark, yes. _"Than, you're so beautiful…"_

 _"So are you…"_ They cherished each other's kiss, and soon Zag parted for Death, and Death pulled Zagreus towards him. _"Zagreus…!"_

Zagreus moved Zoe's hips towards Death, and then Death pulled him closer, about to own his prince when he stopped kissing, surprising Zag. "Than…?"

Death Incarnate pulled away, seemingly worried. "Zag...I don't know if I could…" Thanatos loved Zag but something else was bothering him.

_Zoe._

_Was Zagreus existing on borrowed time? What if after a moment in time, the prince would disappear again? What would become of Zoe as well?_

Zag watched his beloved rise and leave the bathtub, wearing a troubled look on his tan-colored face. The prince realized that there was something amiss, perhaps the body he was inhabiting.

He understood. Zoe could be sleeping inside, and going through with their emotions might offend her upon her awakening.

_Than consented to make love with Zagreus, but not with Zoe._

Zagreus forced a smile. "Hey Than, it's okay."

"Zag, I didn't mean to disappoint you, more so hurt you," Thanatos sulked. "How am I supposed to say this…?"

"You mentioned 'Zoe' before, right?" The prince remembered it back at the foot of the mountain.

Death did not reply. Only nodded. Slowly.

"I understand, Thanatos."

Than glanced at his prince. "I'm sorry, Zag. I wanted to, but I don't want to abuse Zoe. She went through that in Allan's hands."

"You mean…"

"Alecto. She, or he, almost violated her."

Zagreus had this disgusted, appalled look. "Alecto tried to...That Fury has gone madder than before!"

"Best to stay away from Allan, Zag, for Zoe's sake."

The prince understood. "Alright."

Thanatos confronted him in his birth suit. "I'll be back. I need to dry these up and change with another suit."

"What about me?"

Than gave him a look. "Stay here. I'll be back."

Zagreus watched his love disappear in a green flash while he remained in the bathroom naked.

He was worried for himself for stealing someone's body and nearly used it to be with Than physically. He softly uttered an apology to the sleeping Zoe as he waited for Thanatos' return.

_"You are not helping my case. You're worse than the old man!"_

-o-

Thanatos helped Zagreus put on Zoe's new set of clothes, starting from the undergarments to the jacket, and then he helped the prince wear the socks and the sneakers.

Zag went trying to feel the socks and the shoes covering Zoe's feet. "I am going to need to get used to these things."

"People get used to these things through practice, Zag," Thanatos replied. He then checked Zoe's bag for the phone, discovering it was broken, from the screen to the sensitive pieces, due to physical force. "She's going to need a new phone…"

"Let me see." Zagreus snatched the broken phone from Death's hands, much to the latter's irritation.

"Zag, for crying out loud, give it back!"

"Come on, just let me take a look." Zagreus curiously inspected Zoe's phone, only for Thanatos to pull it back. It slipped and broke further on the floor.

Death Incarnate gave the prince a leer. "Zagreus, you are not helping."

"Sorry, Than. I just want to take a look at it. It looks so new to me."

"Her phone looks beyond repair. She doesn't have a job to earn and buy a new one." Than picked up Zoe's broken phone from the floor.

"So, how do you use that?"

He looked at the prince."If you're willing to learn how to use a phone like this, you'll need to be extra patient."

Zag scowled.

"Alright, since you're the type of person who can't stay in one spot, we'll go to the shop together. Don't get too far from me, understand?"

The prince gave him a smirk. "As long as you're with me, I won't."

"I hope."

-o-

That morning, around ten, Zagreus was stunned by the sight of so many mortals wandering around the mall while walking beside Thanatos. "Oh, gods, Than! There are so many mortals!"

" _Shh!_ Keep it down, Zag," he told the prince. "You're looking like an idiot. Lesson one: when in public, call them 'people', not mortals."

"People. Okay. Got it!"

They finally reached the Gadget Store, and Zagreus was awestruck by the display. Than managed to pull him back when he was about to walk on his own. "Zag."

"Sorry. I got carried away."

Trying not to facepalm, Death took Zoe's hand and had it around his arms, his free hand keeping Zagreus close.

"Gee, Than," Zag blushed.

"Come on, Zag," he dismissed and pulled the prince with him.

They went looking at phones, many of which Zagreus wanted to try, only for Than to explain that those were merely displays and not the actual phones being sold.

Death's eyes caught a glimpse of the phone described by three children, the one which was red, black, and gold. The flame design made it even more wondrous.

It was a new model, pretty expensive. Not for Than, though, because he was employed in the same company which made it. "Do you have a phone like this one? Same design?"

"We have one in stock, sir."

"The lady will take it."

Zagreus looked around searching for the woman who was going to have the phone until Thanatos looked around with the sealed phone box in hand. Seeing Death raise an eyebrow, the prince realized that he was looking at him, or Zoe perhaps.

_"Oh, it was me, I mean, Zoe. Wait, will you stop messing with me?"_

"Za-- _ahem,_ Zoe, your phone."

A big, unwomanly smile drew from Zoe's lips.

_"Stop it! Your smile's too masculine!"_

Zagreus's smile faded. "I never thought this had to be difficult."

 _"You're in a woman's body, Zag,"_ Than whispered. _"We better bring Zoe's body home."_

_"Back at the condo?"_

_"Apartment."_

_"Apartment?"_

_"It's like a condo, but smaller and cheaper--You know what, let's just go."_

-o-

Zagreus looked around the apartment unit where Zoe lived and remarked that she fitted better in the condo unit last night. "This is her apartment unit?"

"Yes," Thanatos confirmed while transferring Zoe's SIM card and then her memory card.

"What does she eat here? I can't believe that she lives here! Alone?!"

"Not quite, Zag. She lives with her adoptive uncle, and she has a friend of a neighbor. She's not alone."

Zagreus took a glimpse at her room. It was messy, but he was intrigued by so many companions displayed on the table. "Aww, she got a replica of Battie and Mort!"

Death looked around. "They _are_ Battie and Mort."

The prince's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Thanatos finished installing the cards from Zoe's broken phone and then tested it. "Good. Working perfectly. She just needs to add her details." He then began writing a note.

"Hey, Than." Zagreus approached him. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving her a note. She needs to know that her phone is replaced."

"Add an apology. We broke it, remember?"

Than groaned. "Zag, I am already on it…"

"Oh, that's good."

As Thanatos placed the note on the phone, Zag began to check Zoe's bag and pulled out the keys. A strange familiar feeling flooded into him. "Are these…?"

Thanatos glanced and quickly grabbed them from the prince's hand. "Careful! They're the Infernal Arms!"

Zagreus immediately threw a barrage of questions."What?! They turned into keys?! Since when? I don't remember them transforming into those! Who did that? How did they turn into those?"

"In order, yes, long story, you have no idea, I don't know who, and I don't know how."

The prince stared back. "Did you just mess with me?" He received from Thanatos a raised eyebrow. "Thanatos, you just did!"

"Enough of this. You need some more walking." He then received a phone call from Uncle Archer, which he answered. "Nathan here."

"Nathan?" Zagreus echoed softly.

_"Sir Nathan, forgive me for bothering you, but have you contacted my adopted niece?"_

Thanatos gave Zag a glance before answering. "She's safe. It's just that her phone was broken."

_"Broken?"_

"She could have dropped it."

_"I see…I'll then work for a double shift, sir. For her phone."_

Thanatos glimpsed annoyedly at Zag when the latter went to listen to the conversation. "The matter is settled, Mr. Archer."

_"What? But how?"_

"Question no more."

_"I...understand. Please tell her that I am okay at work, and tell her to take care of herself."_

"Will do." _Click._ He then confronted Zagreus for eavesdropping. "What are you doing, Zag? It's a company conversation."

The prince was bewildered by what he heard. "Was that... _Achilles_ …?"

Death Incarnate paused. "Achilles?"

"I can't mistake his voice!" he exasperated. "That's Achilles! Than, is there something you need to tell me? I'll try not to be upset."

Thanatos hung his head. "Zag, I...I don't know how to explain it to you…" He grabbed Zoe's body and they vanished away from the locked room.

-o-

Zagreus stood on the grassy plains, with Thanatos hovering above a certain place. There was a pile of rocks that remained untouched.

The prince looked at the cairn in which Death was staring gloomily. "Than...What is this…?"

Thanatos went almost teary-eyed. "Zag...Do you remember the Titans…?"

"From tales, yes."

"Do you remember anything else? Fighting them?"

Zagreus was filled with confusion and fear, but he tried to fight it to no avail even if he told himself that "fear is for the weak".

"You may not remember it, but I do…" Death narrated everything he could remember with a heavy heart. "The Titans returned, and a war between us gods and them began...You were so battered and broken, but you chose not to give up...Zagreus...You died…!"

"That's not possible! Than, I'm here! I'm…" Zag looked at himself, finding Zoe's body and not his. "I…"

Thanatos finally broke down. "Zag, I am sorry…! I don't want to believe that you're gone…!"

"But if I'm alive...There must be some kind of mistake…!" the Prince of the Underworld shuddered. "I'm alive, Than…! I'm back…! Maybe I slept too long and I got this body instead…" He suddenly felt weak, losing balance. Death quickly caught him and embraced him tightly.

"Zagreus…!!" Than sobbed. "Please don't go…! Don't leave…!"

"Than…! I want to stay...I want to stay longer, Thanatos…!" Zagreus breathed agonizingly. "I can't feel myself…Am I fading…?"

"No…!!"

"Than...I don't think I…" The prince's arms began to loosen around his love, his voice, Zoe's, beginning to soften. _"Than...Hold me…"_

"I am holding on…"

Zag's eyes cried, forcing a broken smile. _"Maybe...Maybe she's walking up...She has to wake up, right…? I can't stay...I want to come back...I'll find a way to come back...Maybe meet Zoe personally…"_ He soon felt lightheaded and lost consciousness, Zoe's arms dropping of Thanatos' back.

"Zag…? Zagreus…?!" Death looked at his love. He lost Zagreus, again. "I'll wait for you, Zag...I wait for your return…" He kissed Zoe's head as if it was Zagreus', and he continued cradling Zoe's body as his tears kept flowing.

Zoe's uncut thread remained dancing in the world of the Fates, waving still like the rest of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zagreus managed to stay inside Zoe, but only for a little longer than before. Sad to say he's gone again.
> 
> And yes, Uncle Archer--->Achilles confirmed.
> 
> Also, a brief Zagreus VS Narrator moment.


	26. Lost Shades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

"Wha--?!" Zoe sprang forward from her bed before seeing Thanatos wiping his eyes. She blinked for a few moments before looking around. "What…? Than…?"

Death tried to hide his angst towards losing his beloved prince. "Good evening."

"Than! Are you okay?!" She stepped out of the bed and hugged him. "Are you hurt? We beat those Titans, right?"

His answer was sulky. "We did. You did."

She loosened her embrace and looked at him. "You don't sound okay…"

"Uh, no. I'm…" He shook his head trying to hide what happened earlier. "It's a stressful day."

"Have you tried asking for a day off?"

"Death can't have a day off," he replied.

"Come on. Your duties sound like outdoor office work!" she pouted.

"I had spent too much time away from work, Zoe!" he yelled, causing Zoe to flinch. He sighed heavily after realizing what he did. "I didn't mean to shout…"

She stepped back. "Okay...Take your time…"

Than looked at her as she slowly began to leave him. A strange and painful pinch in his heart occurred. "Zoe…"

"You know, I need to find work again," she replied. "I must be pushing you too far."

"Zoe, it's not that."

"No! No. I really did, so I better go check my emails."

"Zoe--" He heard her close the door with a laptop in hand. That was not typical of her.

Thanatos stood up from the chair and opened the door. He found her looking at the laptop's screen. She was not moving, not touching the pad or the keys. She just sat there looking at the screen.

He wanted to check, apologize, but he could not get it out of his lips, out of his throat. He chose to disappear instead, unaware of her tears.

-o-

Sisyphus was finally caught by Edgar when Thanatos arrived. Bouldy was being transferred to a truck while Foust was inside the passenger seat of a police car with Thanatos' chains restraining him on his back.

"You better be ready to get your sentence doubled for escaping the Underworld," the Fury hissed.

Sisyphus kept smiling until Thanatos approached them. "How is Princess Z, sir?"

"She is in safer hands compared to yours," he glared.

"Is that so?" Sisyphus smirked at him meaningfully. "I do hope she will always be."

"And what do you mean by that?!" Edgar snapped.

The captured shade hummed. "When I took a jump towards freedom, I noticed the disarray between the gods. Heard of Prince Z's demise. It broke you, did it not, Master Thanatos?"

Death's face darkened. "What do you know about pain, Sisyphus?! You're just a cunning weasel without care!"

"Oh, you have no idea about pain, sirs," he challenged. "Ages of not hearing the prince's voice is truly deafening compared to silence. Call me mad, but Prince Z meant so much to many. His demise had misplaced the Underworld's touch, an important person lost much like Lord Hades lost his Queen. Prince Z was never safe during the Titan War. He perished because you failed to protect him, right?"

Edgar grabbed Foust's collar through the vehicle's open window. "Take that back!!"

Sisyphus glared while smirking. "Threats do not hurt me anymore, but I find them annoying though. During my life as a wandering shade, inhabiting bodies of recently dead people my size was the only thing I could do in the hope of finding Bouldy and the prince somehow. A strange thought, since his own beloved ones could not do it, even stranger is that you found her first before I did."

"You're out of your mind, shade," the Fury growled.

"The prince's demise probably took a toll on my sanity," the shade retorted before glaring at Death. "Master Thanatos, you're very special to the prince. Suppose he returns, are you going to push Princess Z away?"

"Enough!" Than yelled with his composure broken. "Go back to your designated punishment and suffer another eon!!"

"Get him out of here!" Edgar commanded Wicks. The witch started the engine.

"If you do care for Princess Z, for Prince Z, you better take a deep breath, calm down and check twice, Master Thanatos!" Sisyphus bade before he was finally taken for a long ride towards the new Tartarus.

"That bastard," the Fury huffed. "I'll deal with him when I get there."

Than watched Edgar follow the vehicle through his motorbike, and when the site was finally empty did Death hang his head.

_ Sisyphus' words were bothering him. _

-o-

"We'll call you, is that alright?" the interviewer told Zoe after asking a few questions which the young woman answered with honesty.

"Okay. Thanks."

Zoe left the room and walked towards the exit. She knew what that statement meant already so she pressed on and crossed out that job application to find another one.

She went home a little tired and decided to take a nap, forgetting to lock the door behind her. For several minutes nothing happened until a pair of drunk young men stepped into the unit.

Mistaking the place for their own, they began rummaging for liquor, and when they found nothing, they stepped into Zoe's room.

The sight of a sleeping lady gave them a malicious idea. They slowly approached her and covered her face tightly. It caught her by surprise and struggled, but due to having a weary body since she tried to apply for several job applications in one day, her senses dulled completely due to oxygen loss.

They dragged her out of her room and began unbuttoning her blouse as the one just above her head began to smell her neck and the one by the legs started pulling her skirt down.

"Zoe? Are you home--"

The two men stopped and found Dulcie seeing them attempt to violate her friend. When the freckled friend turned around as quickly as she could to call for help, the man by Zoe's legs jumped out and dragged Dulcie in, covering her mouth before she could blab what they're about to do.

The man near Zoe stood up and pulled a knife, planning to leave no witnesses behind. A mixture of fright over getting killed and fear that they would die should they succeed, Dulcie went driven with a distaste for the likes of these men.

_ Dulcie's hair suddenly waved like live snakes and her teary green eyes glowed with a serpentine amber hue. The man with the knife stopped upon staring into those amber eyes, feeling his body slowly transform into stone until he crumbled down. _

The man holding Dulcie lost his drunkenness, shuddered at his friend's fate. He released his captive, stepped back, and attempted to escape, but his eyes got stuck gazing into Dulcie's and suffered the same fate as the first man did.

The freckled friend was horrified by what happened, immediately blaming herself for the double murder, and when Zoe regained consciousness, Dulcie ran towards her room and locked it.

She headed towards the mirror and realized that there was something wrong with her. Those serpentine eyes were still present, causing her to fear looking at everybody, including Zoe.

"What's happening to me…?!" she mumbled in tears as her hair wriggled like snakes. "What am I going to do?!"

_ "Dulcie?!" _

" _ Gasp!  _ Zoe…?!" she ran towards the door, only to stop before grabbing the doorknob. Dulcie stepped back deeply troubled.

She packed her bags, covered her head with a scarf, and wore a pair of sunglasses. Then she hurriedly stepped out through the window and used the emergency stairs. Dulcie had to go! Far away from everybody!

_ "I'm so sorry, Zoe…!"  _ she silently cried.

-o-

"Dulcie!" a worried Zoe knocked more as she fixed her skirt and buttoned her blouse. "Dulcie, call the cops! Two men trespassed our unit and...Dulcie?!"

"What is this mess?!!" the landlady gasped at the sight of the crumbled rocks. "You did this?!"

"No, I--"

"Pack your things! Get out of here! Out!!"

"But--"

"Leave or I'll call the cops!!"

Helpless, she went back to their unit, packed her stuff, and called for Uncle Archer. No response, just ringing.

She then left a message. "Uncle Archer, it's Zoe…" she almost wept. "The landlady is pulling us out...Please come home…!"

-o-

_ "Archer!" _

Uncle Archer glanced at the intercom above him. "Sir?"

_ "Prepare yourself and go to the hospital immediately!" _

He paused and eventually realized about Patrick. Archer clocked out, called a cab, and told the driver where to go.

Half an hour later, he arrived from work towards the ICU and noticed that Patrick's signs had turned stable, although unconscious.

"Patrick…!" He approached the infirmary bed and caressed his friend's head, kissing it. "Patrick…! It's me, Archer…! I'm here now…!"

There was no response.

He hopefully glanced at the head nurse. "Does this mean that should he wake up, he'll be able to go home?"

"Once his body is strong enough," she replied.

Uncle Archer went joyously tearful. He planned to call his adopted niece, only to realize that he left his phone at work. "Oh…!"

"What's the matter?"

"I wish to contact my adopted niece, but I left my phone at work…"

Back at work, Zoe was trying to contact him, but in the end, left a voice message.  _ "Uncle Archer, it's Zoe…The landlady is pulling us out...Please come home…!" _

-o-

"What are you waiting for?!" The landlady snapped her fingers at Zoe. The young woman wiped her tears.

"Please, let me explain--"

"Go, or I'll make you!!" The landlady stepped inside and straight towards Zoe's room. "Ugh! What is this mess!!" She began pulling out Zoe's blanket, her bedsheets and even swept off her plushie collection from the table. "No wonder why you look like a homeless little runt! Your entire room is full of childish stuff!!"

"Wait! Stop!!" Zoe raced into the room and tried to take the plushies from the landlady's hands. "No! Not Mort!!"

Wanting the young woman out of the unit for good, the landlady threw Mort out of the window, prompting Zoe to go after it that way in a flash.

"You're insane!!"

Zoe leaped to reach out the plushie Mort and grabbed him, but she felt the car below her and snapped her neck saving the little stuffed toy.

Onlookers gathered around her while others looked up from where she fell from. The landlady was stunned and horrified after the ordeal. She hurriedly left the apartment popping anxiety pills along the way, but she got herself meeting a crazed Fury hanging from a stairwell and glaring at her.

_ "Murderer!"  _ he growled at her, his floating leather straps darting and wrapping around the hysterical woman.  _ "Murderer!!" _

-o-

Zoe awakened, finding herself inside a morgue instead of the usual ward. Her clothes were intact, and Mort was safe in her hands.

She then found Thanatos looking at her angrily and worriedly. "What did you do?!"

Zoe retracted. "She was throwing Mort away…"

"And you chose to jump off the window?!"

She hung her head. "I was trying to save him…"

Death paused, he thought it wrong. "Why…? How…?" he asked, sounding gentler.

"The landlady was throwing me out after seeing the mess in the apartment…"

"What mess?"

"I don't know…!" she replied in confusion. "I only knew when she told me, and then she went yelling at me to get out...I was just trying to tell Dulcie to call the cops because two men were in our unit...They…"

The state of Zoe's vulnerability reminded him of Allan's attempts at her. "They touched you?!"

"I don't know...I lost consciousness...They were covering my face...I couldn't breathe…"

Than was dumbfounded, reminding him of Sisyphus' words. He embraced her in the hope of calming her down. He was lost in words and could not think how to soothe her pain.

Edgar went racing into the morgue after hearing Zoe's death, only relieved that she was fine. "You idiot!"

"Not now, Edgar." Than looked at Zoe. She appeared apprehensive. "Zoe…"

"You have work to do, right…?"

He knew he had, but he could not stand realizing that she was in constant danger from both Titans  _ and _ mortals. "Zoe, let's not discuss this--"

"I'm alright…!"

"Will you stop being stubborn, Zoe?!" Edgar snapped.

"I don't want to be everybody's burden, alright?!!"

The two men fell silent. Zoe stepped down the morgue table. "I now need to find a home this time…"

As she walked halfway towards the door, the Fury received a call to pick up. After a brief moment, he put the calm down and stopped her. "The CEO of Hades Incorporated wants you to head to their main office."

Zoe stopped, hearing the name of the company, and it ignited her distaste.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, you're busy."

Losing cool, Edgar tied her around with his whip and carried her out of the morgue.

"What's your problem, Edgar?!" she yelled.

"Shut up! You're in a hospital!" he argued back. "Than, you need to go get your business."

Death silently watched them leave and hung his head low. He picked up Mort, which she left behind. Thanatos realized he had screwed up with his relationship with her regardless if they had one.

He wanted to make amends.

-o-

Zoe glanced at the main building of the company she despised, reminding her of the misfortunes of the people close to her. After a quick glare towards the already glaring Edgar, she stepped into the building before being greeted by none other than Pip.

"Welcome to Hades Incorporated!" he told her. "Hello, Zag--I mean, Zoe!"

"Why are you here? Where's the CEO?" she asked, her face a little grim without raising a voice.

"I work here, everywhere! And the CEO's waiting for you in the basement."

"Basement? I thought the boss' office was located on the topmost floor!"

"Not here!" he cheerfully corrected. "The CEO's waiting for you.'

Edgar escorted Zoe towards the elevator, pressing the button 5B. They stood silent as they went down towards that floor.

For some reason, as they passed every floor, she felt a strange familiarity in the form of sounds.

Once they reached 5B, Edgar and Zoe approached the only pair of doors on the floor. They were open.

"Looks like you have to get in alone." He tossed the keys of the Infernal Arms to her, much to her surprise. "I have to inform you that you have to fight the CEO if you want to have everything back."

Zoe leered, clenching her fist around the keys before silently walking into the room.

The doors closed behind her as she glanced around the room. This was unexpectedly huge!

"Finally, the girl wielding the Infernal Arms has arrived," the CEO spoke in his booming low voice.

She glared at the man on the large seat. "I demand a lot of things, sir!"

"The house and lot outside the slums, Orphan's job, Patrick's health, and many more," he enumerated. "Impossible to fulfill unless paid in full. Do you wish to know how you can win them back?"

"Let me guess," she huffed. "I have to beat you up with the Infernal Arms, then?"

"In this place, you are only allowed to use at least one Infernal Arm until you can master them all," he told her. "Allow me to inform you that even when the eldest wielders had abandoned them, they remain linked to their descendants. Only one of those descendants was chosen to use them."

"So what does that suppose to mean? That's me? I was just thinking I was 'borrowing' them."

"We will find out if you are that descendant or merely a borrower." He stood up towering and summoning a two-pronged spear from the glowing floor. The CEO smashed the furniture in his way and stepped forward to reveal his appearance: a long-haired man with glowing red eyes, black sclerae, and a twisted mustache that nearly looked like a beard.

Instead of feeling intimidated by his size and image, she stared straight at him like a man she needed to teach a lesson. She picked a katana-shaped Stygius as a weapon.

The CEO paused. "It seems that Stygius took a different form this time. Has it turned weak since you wielded it?"

"Want to find out?" She positioned to strike and dashed towards him, her shoes and socks burning along the way. However, he parried her sword with his spear. "What?!"

"The first Titans you have slain are merely weaker than the others who had taken stronger vessels!" he told her. "You need to try again, girl."

Roaring, she struck again but the man did not budge, his weapon blocking her attacks before hitting her body with the blunt tip of his spear when her defense went open.

"Aagh!!" Zoe's body slammed against the wall and fell on the floor.

"Stand up, girl!" he said, striking the blunt tip of his spear on the concrete floor and creating a crack. "Unless you have finally chosen to give up!"

"Stop telling me that!" she huffed, blood dripping from her mouth. She stood up and positioned back in a combat stance.

"Then come back here and finish what you started!"

She rushed forward again, her attacks still being parried until she felt something thrown towards her just up close. Zoe stepped back holding her injured abdomen before seeing a piece of blood-colored stone floating just where she was struck.

"Do not tell me you have not conjured a Bloodstone yet," he grunted as he showed off another aloft above his hand. "Zagreus was better than you, then."

_ "Zag...reus…?"  _ she muttered.

The CEO watched her stand and keep fighting, but she was too weak to put up a fight. "Stubbornness. The boy also had it. However…" He approached Zoe and blocked her slash with his spear. He did not need his other hand to keep the spear stable as she was bleeding to death after receiving a wound from the Bloodstone. "You still have a lot to learn, girl. Come back when you think you can beat me. Megaera!"

"Yes, sir," the Fury in female form approached and wrapped her whip around Zoe's neck.

_ "M...Megaera…?"  _ Zoe choked.

"Sorry, but not today, Zoe. You're not strong enough."

_ Snap! _

-o-

Zoe gasped awake and found herself in the condo unit where Thanatos and Lady Night were waiting beside the bed. She sprang up and looked at them. "Alright…! I need answers…!" she demanded.

"Forgive us for keeping the truth, child," Lady Night replied guiltily. "We are part of Hades Incorporated, but more likely, the Underworld itself. Lord Hades is the God of the Dead and we serve him.

"The Underworld today was shattered into the world you see now, unlikely compared to what it used to be. The River Styx ran no more, and the master's son, gone. The shades that used to remain in the Underworld were also scattered throughout this world, some had forgotten who they were."

Zoe paused. "It confuses me more than it clarifies me."

"After the Second Titan War, many of the shades escaped," Than explained. "We...We thought you might not be ready to hear it…Some of them were our associates…They could have inhabited mortal bodies upon birth and had no longer memories of who they were…"

"So, you're telling me now that I hunt them down and surrender them to the Underworld?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is what the lord and master want, to make sure everything in the Underworld is in order," Lady Night answered. "You must be famished. Do you wish anything to eat, my child?"

Zoe's stomach grumbled. "I think I do now…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dulcie had accidentally awakened her gorgon powers.
> 
> Zoe finally met the CEO.


	27. A New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoe gets a new job in the company she hated the most.

Zoe had just finished half of her pancakes when another plate of a well-decorated dish was offered before her. "Hmmh...This looks too much," she said. "I don't feel like eating this. It's just too...pretty!"

Lady Night smiled gently. "As long as your hunger is sated, you may take as much as you wish. There is no need to be shy about it. You are always welcome here, so feel at home."

"I...I am honored, I guess."

"Thanatos," she called her son.

"Mother?"

"Are her things being transferred here from the apartment?"

"It is taken care of."

Zoe frowned. "What?"

"We are transferring all your things back to your condo unit."

She stood up quickly. "I never asked for this!"

"Child, calm down."

"I can't calm down! I'm sorry for being suddenly rude but this isn't right!" she replied. "I don't want to give myself gratitude to Hades Corporation!"

"Unfortunately, Hades Corporation has given you a job, whether you take it or leave it," said Than.

"Are you serious?!"

He answered with a laminated company ID with Zoe's face on it. She snatched it and stared in disbelief.

"He can't be serious!!"

"Please let us explain, Zoe," Death pleaded. "Now that you have heard that Zagreus once wielded the Infernal Weapons, it should probably clear that you need to have some training, to get used to them, to fight the Titans using them properly."

"But we beat those Titans up, right?"

He hung his head. "They could only be the ones who had possessed vessels at a short time." He handed her a folder containing the names of the possible empowered vessels of the Titan Blood. "We received reports that there were three of them who had eventually become stronger. These three were researching on a drop of Titan Blood and got possessed."

"And so you want me to, you know, assassinate them?" she asked questioningly.

"If you could, but certainly not now," Death said. "Unlike the ones we fought, the three of them were said to have retained sentience. One powerful vessel can overwhelm us."

"They were working for the one who had taken Zagreus's heart," Lady Night sullenly added. "My son believed that he was Proteus, the shapeshifting Primordial. Edgar suggested that he was Typhon, an abomination who battled the Olympians for control over Olympus."

Zoe paused. "No one knew who took Zagreus' heart then. The names were all possible suspects." They both nodded in front of her. "Okay…"

"We beg that you accept Lord Hades' offer to be a Titan Hunter and he will let you have the things you lost to the company, one at a time," pleaded Lady Night.

The young woman went quiet for a long time, thinking if she would accept or reject the offer. She checked her Hades Incorporated ID with the occupation entitled "TESTER" written on it. "The ID makes me feel like a product in a mall…"

"You're testing the Infernal Arms," Thanatos elaborated. "We could provide you with training."

"Like training how to smash and slash and hack enemies to pieces?"

He was losing a bit of his patience with her. "Whatever argument we had earlier, why not let it slide?"

"I have no argument with you," she retorted. "I have the argument with the CEO!"

"Zoe, you can't fight him head-on, not in your current situation!"

"I'll find a way!"

Lady Night stood up and walked towards Zoe. "Come. There is something I have to give you." Her statement puzzled the young woman.

-o-

There was a black glittery mirror resting on the bedroom wall, one which Lady Night showed to Zoe. Curiously, she peered into the mirror, seeing her reflection, and then a silhouette of a man behind her.

She looked around, but no man was standing behind her. Lady Night looked at her, gently grabbing her shoulder. "An adopted son of mine used to have this as a gift from me, to aid and strengthen him along the way. I now bestow this mirror to you as I did to him, so you can have the guidance and the strength you need."

"Really…? I...I don't know what to say...Thank you, Lady Night."

"He did not give up when he was alive. I believe that you feel the same," she said to Zoe.

The young woman glanced back at the mirror again, this time touching it with her hand. It echoed her desires to win back the house, the farm, her family, all the people and all the things she wanted to give back happiness.

Determined, she confronted Lady Night. "Is there a way to learn how to use the Infernal Arms properly?"

"I have spoken to Thanatos' brother Charon. Someone will be here shortly. You will meet him at the Courtyard."

-o-

Zoe looked around the Courtyard which was surrounded by ancient forms of structures. "Classy," she remarked as she walked towards the center.

"Surprise!"

"Gah!" Zoe jumped back before recognizing the Bloodless who just appeared at the center of the Courtyard cackling at her reaction.

"Ahahahaha! Ohoho!" Skelly laughed. "Gotcha, gal! Miss me?"

"Skelly?!" she huffed, unable to explain to herself if she was mad or glad to see him.

"At your service, pal! I finally got my job back by helping ya with your weapons!" He looked very ecstatic being a punching set of bones. "Get one and give it a go! Give me your best shot!"

Zoe transformed Stygius from one of her keys and rushed towards Skelly, hitting him hard on the head.

Suffice to say, her attack just bounced.

"What? That's it?" scoffed the disappointed Bloodless.

"Hey! It's the best that I can do!" she complained.

"Nope. Nope. That won't do, gal. Allow the professional training dummy to teach ya." Skelly took a stick nearby and made a battle stance. "Come on!"

"Right…" Zoe attacked again, but Skelly evaded and hit her on the head lightly. "Ow!"

"Rule number 1: Practice your reflexes."

"Okay, okay." She was getting a little annoyed by this clown of a skeleton. She tried again, yet hitting nothing, only receiving a few light strikes from the Bloodless' stick. "Ow!!"

"What's the matter?"

"Are you making fun of me?!" she yelled.

"Good question! Yes and no, pal." Skelly stood straight and waved his stick, imitating a teacher's stance. "When boyo was alive, he got into a lot of training when he was capable of being trained. Since his mentor's not around, probably somewhere out there since the Underworld got fissures that whisked them away, I have to do it until ya got a new one."

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Okay. History 101. Tell me more."

"Maybe next time, gal. Ya need to get stronger," he told her. "Before ya beat the big boss, ya need to beat the minor bosses, ya know."

"Oh, I am so peeved…" she groaned. "That big bully of a CEO is really getting on my nerves…"

Skelly sensed the anger in the woman and chuckled. "Looks like you're now motivated! Alrighty! Let's get it on!"

-o-

"Whoa! Ya finally managed to disarm me! Nice!" Skelly congratulated her. "Well done, gal!"

Zoe felt awestruck after managing to disarm the Bloodless after an hour or two. "That means I can beat the crap out of that big brute, right?"

"Oh, no!" the Bloodless yelped in alarm. "That ain't 100%, pal! Ya forgot that ya need to face a lot more bosses before ya go to the main event!"

"Well, damn."

"I heard that ya were trained by one of the Furies, right?" he asked. "D'ya remember what she told ya?"

"Remember, yes. She, no," Zoe corrected. "Edgar's a guy."

"Oh! The god-thing!" Skelly realized aloud. "Gods do a lot of that, ya know. Boyo tried once, but he ended up changing his, well…"

Zoe felt embarrassed for no apparent reason. "Okay. I think I get it. Can I go now?"

"Yeah sure, gal. Not my job to stop ya from getting killed anyway," he told her. "Ya just need to be careful, gal. Your dash is a good way to start closing into your opponents and running away from 'em. Use it well, get it?"

"I get it."

"Now jump off the window and start fighting your way to victory!" Skelly roared like a warrior.

"Wait a minute! You want me to jump off?!"

"One of the things you need to do is land on your feet, gal. I see boyo in you, okay? I trust that you can do it!"

Zoe looked at the open window before glancing back at Skelly with a raised eyebrow on her face.

"Go," the Bloodless' word gave a promising tone.

She sighed and ran towards the window and jumped off just before Thanatos arrived to warn the Bloodless that a construction crew was installing spiked fences below.

Skelly fell silent. "Whoops…"

Death felt and saw Zoe's thread snap and furiously confronted the skeleton. "Skelly, what did you do?!"

-o-

"Ugh, that was a horrible fall…" Zoe moaned and felt her abdomen. "I thought I'll be waking up with holes through my body…"

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Thanatos apologized before confronting Skelly in annoyance. "This thoughtless Bloodless didn't hear about the construction announcement."

"No one told me!" Skelly defended himself.

"There's a memo! Don't tell me you didn't read it!"

"Well, I got very excited when I found out I got a job again."

Death glared. "I am going to tell Charon about this!"

"W-W-Wait! It was just a minor setback!" the Bloodless yelped in panic.

"Then do your damn business and always read memos without getting her hurt or killed!"

"Alright, alright."

Zoe rubbed her nape as she approached Than. "I only just trained with Stygius. I want to try a different Infernal Arm."

"Tomorrow," Thanatos told her.

"What do you mean? Are you stopping me?"

"Temporarily."

"Come on, Than!"

"Zoe, you just died. Give yourself a break and continue tomorrow."

Zoe sighed heavily.

"Get dressed. We're going out."

She looked at him and blushed. "We?"

"You and me. Just stop asking."

"Okay!" she huffed in excitement.

-o-

It was a walk in the park. Zoe held Than by the arm while his other hand kept her close. She was distracted by watching ducks waddle over water and eat ice cream while he was nearby being quiet, only asking her what she wanted when something would catch her attention.

He then spotted a woman's thread waving in the wind, a mother who was suffering from an illness and collapsed hitting her head. Her children were crying, not wanting her to die like that.

Zoe was still finishing her ice cream when he left her for a while by vanishing. Death soon found the cut on her thread and gathered it, hearing the wails of the mother's grown-up children watching helplessly as her face was covered with a blanket.

It was a saddening yet bittersweet moment for Thanatos. He felt her agonizing years as he held the thread in his hands. She now had her rest, joining her husband in Elysium.

He came back to find Zoe missing, so he asked the ice cream man where she went. The man pointed at the park, where she was talking to three children.

 _"The Fates?"_ Thanatos' eyes opened wide.

-o-

"Cool phone!" Sis exclaimed in joy at Zoe's phone. "Someone gave it to her, right?"

"Red, black and golden all over," Chloe added.

"Someone special?" Polly asked Zoe.

"Yeah," Zoe answered. "I know that he's just being prickly but he's a good guy."

"As long as he's super aware, he's not going to hurt you," Chloe, the girl holding the paper, said.

"Unless he's not careful, he'll break your heart," Sis, holding a box of crayons, advised.

Polly, having nothing in hand, stared at her. "Break your heart he will, and you'd wish you could stop waking up all the time."

They all chorused: "We're sorry."

Zoe was perplexed by the creepy apology of the three girls. She chose to laugh it off. "That must be some joke! Than would never do that! He's a decent guy, cute as a button!"

"We know," Chloe agreed. "Thanatos is as cute as a button when he's in a good mood."

"We cannot tell if you'd see him the same when it comes," Polly added. "We're yet to see what's going to happen."

Sis gave Zoe a hug and stared at the latter. "We know you're in there...You're asleep...Wake up when it comes…"

"Uh, kid…" Zoe began to feel perturbed by these children. "You're creeping me out! Stop it!"

Sis let go of Zoe. "We need to go."

"School?" Chloe asked.

"School," nodded Polly.

The three children ran away carrying their art materials while Zoe was left confused and troubled. Thanatos approached her and gave her a hug.

"Than…!"

"What did they tell you?" he asked her.

Zoe shook her head. "It's probably nothing. I think we should go home."

"You're right." Than took her to an empty place and took her in his arms. "Zoe, whatever they told you, I'll be here. I'll take your fears away."

She paused. "Yeah." Zoe was not certain, however.

Thanatos held her tight and they both vanished in a green flash, unaware of an ill-intended shapeshifter observing Death from a distance.

He grinned at the sight of Thanatos' weakness. _"Wait and see, hardworking Death Incarnate,"_ he silently spoke. _"I am going to get back Zagreus' heart which your master took back and sent off somewhere, and I'll use her to break you into talking."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back when he was alive, Zagreus tried to transform into a woman, but he ended up transexual.


	28. A Date with Death, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The villains are out, but their identities still a puzzle.
> 
> Meanwhile, Life and Death are on a date.

The three Titan Vessels noticed how busy their master was, finding him repositioning a collection of glass spheres on his closet.

"Good day," the master greeted them when he sensed their presence. "Look at my collections. Are they not pretty?"

The three vessels looked on in awe. The power of the captive gods shone like candlelights of numerous hues. One of them was so awestruck that he attempted to touch at least one, only to be met with the master's gaze.

"You can look, _but you can't touch_. Understood?"

The vessel shrank back to his spot. "Sorry, sir. Your collections are beautiful."

The master crossed out another god from his list. "Thank you for your generosity, Boreas, God of the North Wind. And just nearly in time, winter is heading this way." He stared at his clawed hand and conjured a gust of cold wind into the room. The Titan Vessels shuddered when the frigid breeze kissed their skin. But just as the master had quickly cast the wind, quickly it slowed to a stop. The power of Boreas did not last long. "That was disappointing."

"What does that mean?" another vessel asked in bewilderment.

"It means that the power of the lesser god expires quickly compared to the greater gods," the master explained. "These ones can regenerate their powers though, but imagine obtaining the powers of the gods like Zeus. An infinite conjuring of thunderbolts!"

"So all we need to do is find the greater gods to capture and extract powers from," the third vessel guessed. "How are we going to find them? They had blended so well with the mortals that they thought they were one."

"Oh, we will get there soon." The master closed his shelf securely. "We focus on the Chthonic Gods. Some of them still work among the mortals without the mortals aware of them. They had not forgotten their duties yet."

-o-

Zoe and Than had a change of mind and decided to have a little snack at the Bull Rush Cafe, now with a new manager. A waitress approached them to take their order once they sat down.

"Black Coffee."

"One Strawberry Cream Waffle! And a Black Forest Shake!"

"Anything else? We also have a new addition to our menu. We call it the Triple Berry Surprise."

"Triple Berry Surprise?" Zoe echoed.

"Yes, ma'am. It's a strawberry, blueberry, and blackberry shake, topped with whipped cream."

"Can I have that one instead of the Black Forest Shake?"

"Will do."

"I changed my mind. Make her shake extra-large, for two people." Than handed his credit card and the waitress went on her way. Zoe then whispered to Death curiously. "Wait, are you treating this like a date?"

Death Incarnate looked at her shyly. "Look...I know I made you upset last time, and I forced you into working for our company. At least let me do something to fix this…"

She smiled at him. "The date seems to be a good bribe to make me forgive you."

He blushed, and she giggled. "So, are we good?"

"Already."

"My thanks."

The waitress arrived with their order and left to serve another customer. Zoe and Than exchanged glances between the shake and each other.

_It had a straw split into two mouthpieces._

"Well, that was creative," he remarked.

Zoe managed to utter a laugh and took a sip before writhing in head pain. "Ow! Brain freeze…!"

Death was not the one who would easily laugh, but he somehow chuckled in silence, and Zoe spotted it. "Sip it slowly, then press your tongue against the rim of your mouth," he advised before he sipped some shake. "Sweet. But acceptable."

Zoe gulped and flushed.

"Zoe?"

"Oh! Right!" She attempted again but was too distracted to follow his instructions. "Agh…!"

"Did you do what I told you?"

"I forgot. Sorry." She tried again, this time making sure that she did so, and she enjoyed the shake before she felt Than's face before hers, him sipping from the shake with her.

Her face turned red, wanting to pull away, but she never did, especially when he was staring at her.

A notification broke the trance. Well, that was disappointing.

Thanatos checked his phone, then he glanced at Zoe. She just gave him a go signal understandingly, and he nodded before going to the men's room.

Zoe played with the straw as she waited for him when suddenly a man she did not wish to meet took Death's seat.

"Well hello, fiend!"

Zoe's eyes glared at the sight of Theron grabbing the shake and drinking it using Than's half of the two-way straw. "Hey! That's not yours!!"

"What's the matter?"

"It's mine and my date's!"

"Really?!" Theron grinned. "You mean _'moi'_?"

She tried to snatch the shake from Theron's hand but he pulled it off her reach. "Give it back!!"

"Sure, once you agree to be my girlfriend!"

"You're out of your mind!! You don't even know who paid that for me!!"

"Oh, really?! He must be some busy beaver leaving you behind all alone just to have a chat with his other girlfriends!"

The banter continued, causing the patrons to watch the entire scene.

-o-

Meanwhile, Thanatos reappeared inside the cubicle of the men's bathroom after dealing with a few number of souls from a vehicular accident, and just as he stepped out of it, he met a familiar face in the guise of the cafe manager. "What? Hercules?!"

The manager recognized Death as well. "Thanatos? Why are you here?"

The God of Death turned apprehensive, while the other god suspicious. They had a past that took a blow in Than's dignity.

"I mean no offense, Hercules. I just came with a companion."

"This companion better not be the next one you'll take another thread from," "Manager Eric" retorted crossing his arm in defiance. "If this person's a customer, I suggest that you let them take their time."

"She is a friend of mine. Stand aside."

"I hope you are not challenging me, Thanatos. You still remember the time I beat the crap out of you for threatening to take the thread from a friend of mine."

"And you caused me a word from Lord Hades for the trouble you made upon me!"

The two gods were about to get another round of bout when Manager Eric's wife Evie went calling for him.

"Eric! We need some help here!" Evie said aloud.

Both gods exchanged glares before heading out and seeing the trouble between Zoe and Theron.

"Hey! Break it up!" Manager Eric snapped and leered at Theron. "You're harassing our customer, Theron!"

Theron's eyes went wide once he saw one of his rivals. Manager Eric was a former player of the Theban football team, and while Eric had given up the fame of becoming a sports star, Theron's distaste did not falter. "Well, this is where the former football MVP ended up!"

"Ignoring that," snarled Eric. "Why are you harassing our customer?!"

"Harassing? No!" he denied. "Zoe and I are dating!"

"Then I should ask him." The manager glanced at Than. "Is this your companion?"

Death glared at Theron, who was stunned in horror upon seeing him. "Yes. That's her."

Theron looked at Zoe, his eyes asking if Death was serious. She gave him a quiet but furious glare as her answer. "Ahahaha…"

"I don't care if you're the official sponsor of Bull Rush Cafe, just get out and never come back!" Eric demanded. While Theron was still adamant towards him, Thanatos' approached caused the football player to step back and walk away, his dignity tarnished again before the witnesses who knew about his horrible ego.

The manager approached Zoe and confiscated the tarnished shake. "We apologize for the convenience. Let us replace you with a new one. It's in the house."

"Gee, thanks!" Zoe gratefully replied as Thanatos sat back to his seat opposite hers.

"I apologize for the delay," Death told her before thinking of an excuse. "A lot of paperwork at the office needing a lot of fixes."

"Well I hope your boss would give you some time to take a break," interjected Eric, much to Death's distaste for his presence.

Than forced a smile towards the manager. "Thank you for dealing with the issue, manager."

Eric saw the dim look from Death's yellow eyes and forced back a smile too. "I don't tolerate scumbags, especially those wearing nice suits. You're welcome to dine here anytime."

"You don't have to."

"But I insist." They shook hands, both grips being unfriendly before they let go. Eric rubbed the biting cold, while Than gave his hand a bit of stretching and checking if he had a fracture or two.

Zoe obliviously smirked amicably. "With a nice manager like you, I don't mind coming back here! Your Triple Berry Surprise is huge!"

Murmurs of agreement among patrons broke the silence, wanting to take out that wondrous shake to bring home and enjoy. Manager Eric and his wife Evie were overwhelmed with gratefulness.

-o-

It was already night when they got home. Thanatos took her to her condo unit and locked the door behind them. Zoe looked around and watched him pull out a cup of the Triple Berry Surprise with the two-way straw piercing through the cap.

"We just had dinner outside," Zoe noted.

"We never got the chance to enjoy it in private." He pulled her towards the table, seating similarly back at the cafe. He helped her hand around the cup, crossing fingers as they took their sip from the marvelous beverage.

Zoe heard a moan from his throat and pulled herself away from the straw. "Than. What's with the moaning?"

He stared back into her heterochromatic eyes. "Tell me if you find discomfort in any way."

"No, it's not that," she replied. His gaze felt like boring through her soul in a seducing way. "Um…"

He slid his hand across her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I asked for a short break. They gave me one tonight."

The woman sighed when her nose caught his musk. "That's good…"

"You're a beautiful soul, Zoe…"

"You're a beautiful god, too…" She felt her cheeks warm as his hands pulled her closer to him. She moaned at the taste of their kiss.

Thanatos parted their lips and approached her from the side to continue their kiss. It was passionate, hungry.

"Hmm...Than…" she breathed, then gasped at the feeling of his hands sliding down and cupping her breast. She pulled her bra up to provide him, then her entire upper garments altogether.

He carried her into her bedroom and sat her on the swivel chair, still feeding on her kisses like he was running out of it.

Than positioned her so that he had taken the very seat while she sat on his thighs. He pushed up her skirt and pulled her underwear off just half of her thighs. This was more daring compared to their first two lovemaking.

Zoe hurriedly unbuttoned his suit, then his polo, and slid her hand across his well-sculpted abs. Thanatos uttered a pleased groan before meeting his lips with hers and fenced with their tongues.

He unzipped his pants, rubbing himself across Zoe until she gasped as her essence flooded over his firm unsheathed masculinity.

He helped her up as he directed himself into her, then hearing her voice begging him, but as he had entered halfway she tensed.

_"Agh…!"_

_"What…?"_

Zoe just shook her head. _"Keep going…"_

Thanatos did, but once he got fully inside, she gasped in pain again. _"Zoe…!"_

 _"Keep going…!"_ She was wondering what happened, knowing that she was first taken by Edgar and was then taken twice by Than. _How did this feel like she was a virgin again?!_

_"Should we stop…?"_

_"No…!!"_ her voice begged behind the excruciating feeling. She didn't want Than to disappear again in a puff of green misty light.

She ripped and broke her underwear then crossed her legs and made him her prisoner for that night, even moving her hips despite the hurting feeling inside her. She bit her lip, doing it still until Thanatos finally relented by her seductive prodding.

He grabbed her hips and pushed himself into her, the pleasure drowning him further as she coated him with her essence, sweat, and blood all at once.

Eventually, the pain began to cease, and the feeling of ecstasy grew. They finally felt eased, now responding to each other's movements.

Than had questions to ask her, yet he was too deprived to ask her now. His hand grabbed one of her breasts and kneaded it, stroking the bud. It drove her mad and wanting until she was forced up, watching him leave, only to lift her and had her bend forward, facing the mirror which Lady Night gave her.

_There he went from behind and continued his task…_

Zoe went gasping as he kept pushing into her, his hands freely drifting across her birth suit. She grabbed Death's nape as the building feeling started rising towards somewhere.

Looking at her reflection, she had a bit of embarrassment and more of want. Than gazed at her in the mirror, finding her most sensitive spots with his hands. He kissed her behind her ear, devouring her until their lips met as they moved together, aiming for one more explosion inside them, to reach it.

_And yes, they were nearly there…_

_"Oh, Than…!"_

_"I'm here…!"_

Her eyes sobbed as her pitch rose before Death uttered a groan of release. He filled her up inside, and her hand scooped the rest back in once he finished stuffing his contents into her.

Thanatos kissed her again as he placed her on the bed, showering her more until their lips met once again. He embraced her close as she lifted the blanket to cover them both. And they fell asleep.

_Thanatos was to question what was going on, but he was too tired already. He just wanted her in his arms tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now got Heracles and Hebe.


	29. Tartarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chthonic gods had a discussion regarding Zoe's odd regeneration quirk while she underwent practicing Coronacht.
> 
> This is her first time encountering Tartarus, and there were familiar faces she was about to meet, and a new face she was about to see.

"What do you mean she's a virgin again?" Megaera asked Than after hearing what happened between him and Zoe last night.

"I saw her blood while we're doing it," Death replied. "It stunned me with bewilderment. I never got the chance to speak with her about it."

"Is she back to training?"

"Yes. She's in the Courtyard practicing the Coronacht."

Megaera drank her nectar. "This is new, you know, the virgin revival thing."

Thanatos sipped his glass filled with nectar. "Should she die again and come back, I guess I have to be gentle with her."

"You think."

"I should."

"Okay." The Fury emptied her drink and transformed into Edgar. "Time to get back to work. If she gets through and enters my chamber, I'll kill her to see if your theory's correct."

-o-

"Ahwighty!" Skelly nodded at Zoe's perfect form using the Coronacht. "Nommal shuck, sheck. Mower Shuck, sheck. Molley Fire, nouble-sheck! Now we focuth ob Zath Athack, meaning firing zose ahwows while zathing! _Ugh!_ Zhese ahwows aw mwocking our do-do lifht!"

"Let me help you with that." Zoe walled towards the Bloodless and pulled off the arrows through his nostrils.

"Oof! That felt better!"

"Okay! Let's give that a shot!" Zoe huffed and readied the Coronacht.

"Ready and waiting, pal!"

Zoe dashed, aiming her arrow towards Skelly along the way. Some of her shots missed the Bloodless, only a few managed to. "Aiming is harder this way!"

"It takes accuracy and timing, gal," he noted. "In battle, you get to fight more than one enemy. Focus on the easy ones, those who fall down easier. Big guys, on the other hand, hit hard but move slow. As you progress, surprise attacks pop up when you least expect them.

"So as I head further, my enemies get tougher, right?"

"Ya betcha!" Skelly patted Zoe's head. "Listen, pal, the Dash Attack with that bow may not do much damage, but you don't run out of magical arrows, gal. That's what it's made of: Magic!"

She blinked. "Okay. I guess we need to give it another shot."

"That's the spirit!"

Her phone rang, the source coming from the CEO's secretary. Grimacing, she answered. "Hello?"

 _"Someone wants to talk to you but has chosen to have me inform you that he is waiting,"_ she told her. _"I believe that you have learned to use two of the Infernal Arms. You are advised to use one should you start."_

"You're saying that this is level one then."

_"You may say that."_

"Where?"

_"Jump down the window."_

"And get killed huh?"

_"Try not to." Click._

Zoe growled and approached the window to look down. The spiked fences remained present and hazardous for her, but she was overwhelmed by the secretary's tone of sarcasm. "Try not to get killed, huh…?!" She took the Coronacht with her, stood at the window, and jumped off, lacking any gathered force to do a farther one.

The speeding distance made her eyes a little off for a moment, further seeing the surface she was going to land.

_And then her feet landed on the concrete floor. No fractures occurred._

"Well, that looks surprising," she remarked to herself. "I don't die from heights given that there are no hazards!"

However, she was in a different place, dark and unearthly. There were people without feet, only aloft when they walked. Shades, so to say.

_"Hey!"_

Zoe frowned, recognizing the landlady's voice from one of the deep dark pits on the floor. She approached and found her chained down there, both wrists and ankles restrained.

 _"This is all your fault!!"_ the landlady placed the blame on Zoe.

She looked on in puzzlement. "Me? How?"

 _"Don't play dumb with me!! When I get my hands on you, I'll--"_ The landlady cringed and transformed into a Witch before Zoe's eyes.

The CEO's voice echoed in the chamber. _"Perhaps this and the rest of the wretches I shall release would prove as your primary target practice."_

"Wait! You want me to kill these guys? I mean, the landlady, and that punk who tried to rob us?!"

_"Would you prefer seeing them in their usual forms and mock your death? That can be arranged."_

"You know, I might prefer them without those memories!"

_"Good! Now come and try to reach me!"_

"Fine!! I will!!" She stretched the bow and began shooting and dodging. More wretched shades she could not recognize transformed and attacked her with all they got, but just as Skelly advised her, Zoe utilized the Dash Attack and patiently broke their defenses like practiced before performing a Power Shot, rinse and repeat towards another target.

When the coast was clear, she heard the writhing voice of the landlady, so she approached her again. "How are you doing?"

 _"Shut up…!"_ sobbed the landlady. _"My hips hurt…! What happened…?!"_

"I, uh, shot you several times?"

 _"You?! But I didn't see you...Agh! You're a_ _witch_ _!!"_

"Actually, you transformed into one, since I saw what a witch actually looks like--"

_"You should be burned at the stake!! You're a witch!! An evil child of demons!!"_

Zoe sighed and shook her head. "No use explaining…" She deserted the chamber towards the next one as the landlady's shade tried to climb up the pit, only to be dragged down by her chains towards the pile of spirits of vermins.

 _"Rats!! Rats!!"_ she shrieked and squirmed.

 _"You earlier promised to be humble and respectful towards people!"_ the voice of the CEO boomed. _"It appears that you still have not learned at all!"_

 _"Wait! I only forgot for a minute or two!!"_ she begged.

_"Consider your most recent actions as enough to cancel your request!!"_

_"No!!"_

-o-

Zoe looked at the holes on the floor found with different markings. For some reason, she was thinking that an ugly surprise would pop out of them. "Better not step on these tiles."

She walked forward and then saw the glyphs shine and summon more enemies: Thugs, Witches, and this time with Louts. "I am not familiar with those fat guys…"

A Lout pulled himself back before pushing forth and went flying towards her like a stretched rubber band. She went screaming as her body hit the wall.

" _Agh…!_ I think I know what they do now...!" she writhed. Once again, she did the same mechanic, only realizing how tough and rubbery those Louts were. "Great…! Let me figure this out again!"

She got rid of the Witches and dealt with the Thugs, now she had to take care of the Louts. Perhaps she needed to observe how to beat up those overweight Wretches until she recalled the traps on the floor.

_They did not work on them, so maybe they would work on her if she was needed as a trigger. She had to try springing the traps and lure the Louts on them at the right time!_

"You want me? Come and get me!" she taunted before stepping on a trap. An activated sound echoed, prompting her to slip out of there. Unfortunately, the trap sprung early before one of the Louts could even stand on it.

"Again!" she told herself as she fired another shot and provoked another Lout. She stepped on the trap just when that Lout approached. She dashed out, the trap sprung spikes, and pierced the enemy before it fell and vanished.

Zoe spent about an hour defeating these wretches until the last of the Louts remained. The trap she used did not do much damage to it, and it retaliated with a similar slamming attack, sending her towards a crumbling pillar.

The debris caused her some injuries, creating scratches, cuts, and bruises all over. The Lout was preparing for another and went heading towards her at such speed. Zoe's eyes widened in alarm and dashed out of the way, sending the Lout towards the pillar and getting crushed because of the impact.

Zoe was hurting everywhere after that fight. She went limping towards the next chamber when she spotted dark misty energy coming from a certain spot in the chamber. She wanted to ignore it, but curiosity bested her.

Her hand reached out towards it as she listened to the whistling sound of an enigma. Pushing her hand further into that energy, she hissed in pain, a portion of her life force drained.

"Looks like a bad idea but…" She gasped and found herself surrounded by light before fading into darkness.

-o-

She landed on a surface in the seemingly endless void. It was creepy, worse than those horror movies she watched before yet never gave her that surprise factor. This place would and should win some movie award for the suspense.

A presence was approaching towards her, and she stood there staring at an inexplicable visage of mismatched faces and bodies. _Was that a fetus?_

 _"Welcome,"_ the entity greeted her. _"You do not know me, but I do know you. It has been a while since someone last visited. It appears that you are capable of wielding the weapons used to defeat the Titans. You are after the one who has taken the precious things from you. Respond."_

Zoe felt compelled to speak and not upset the being before her. "I want to beat up the CEO of Hades Incorporated to win everything back. The farm, the house, my family, and everyone else I wish to have their lives back. I know that my adopted family and I had a hard life but we used to be happy until we lost half of the harvest, the entire house with that lovely garden, Uncle Archer had to do more work to buy the house back and help with the recovery of Uncle Patrick all at once, and then there's Orphan who lost his job as a music artist. I want to save them all."

 _"And by defeating the CEO should you win one of them at a time, indeed,"_ they hummed. _"In that case, providence I may offer to you Zoe, providence which may require hardships to efficiently be made useful for you if you so choose."_

Zoe was being presented with a choice of curses, all of which were related to the past of the Underworld. She picked a curse, and she was offered ways out to any chamber. She selected the left one and was warped out of Chaos, who had finished waving before they drifted back to the void to witness how Zoe would work her way through.


	30. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

Zoe was weary from clearing chambers and still needed a few more before reaching the last chamber of the realm. To a mortal, it would feel like an eternity.

_Not for her._

She selected a chamber on her left when an image of a faceless prisoner with a boulder beside him flashed. The memory of long ago caused her a terrible throbbing migraine and was forced to stay for a while before proceeding.

 _"What a terrible headache…"_ her mind wandered as she slowly entered the chamber.

Inside, she looked around and spotted Mr. Foust leaning towards his rock friend and waving back at her. "Hey!"

Zoe frowned and approached him. "You look like Sisyphus," she remarked.

Sisyphus snorted. "I _am_ Sisyphus, _Princess Z_."

 _"Princess Z?"_ Zoe looked at herself. "Oh!"

The prisoner glanced at her ID. "Tester?"

Zagreus checked Zoe's ID card and inspected it. "Well, looks like she has my job today, although this one sounds rather lowly. I wonder if she'll do better than I did."

_How he was able to understand the words written on it, Zagreus had no idea._

_"You're messing with me again, aren't you…?!"_

"So it seems that you can visit using her body then, Prince Z. If only you could see the world in her eyes."

"Well, that's going to be a challenge for me, given what happened since my last visit," Zag hummed. "So, what do we have here today?"

"We have the usual. Might help you and her all at once."

Zagreus smirked. "You have my thanks."

-o-

The Prince of the Underworld was having leisure with Zoe's lighter body, although it took him time to adjust his distance and timing. He only had a bit of comment about how basic her damages seemed with the Coronacht.

"Well Zoe, you haven't been taught how to upgrade Coronacht, have you? I should write it down when I have time," he remarked to his feminine vessel as he put down another Witch. "Good thing I recognize the chambers. I'll write up more about Numbskulls so that you're forewarned. Nasty biters, I say…"

There he encountered the Numbskulls floating about and finding him. They charged towards him and the young woman whose body he borrowed.

"I'll try not to get you bitten, mate!" Zagreus promised as he dashed, evaded, and shot the hungry floating skulls. "Not much damage, but I think you got a better aim than I do!" he positively said.

A Numbskull happened to sneak behind him and bit Zoe's thigh.

"Agh!!" he writhed and stabbed an arrow against the Numbskull's fractured head. Zag stepped back and defeated all the wretches in the chamber, but he went limping towards the unsealed Well of Charon. "Sorry about that, mate…" he winced before grabbing the edge of the well. "This may not be enough, but I'll have this bite patched up…" He paid the well and bought a Life Essence for Zoe's injuries. "This may not be much, but here you go…"

-o-

Zagreus finished the chambers behind him and was not facing one last chamber. He stared at it and paused.

"The last chamber in Tartarus," he mumbled as he checked Zoe's injured thigh. "We're going to fight Meg, mate. It's going to be a hard fight, but I'll make sure that you'll get through. If not, I apologize now. On second thought, I should write it down."

He began scribbling his message against her shirt, wondering if she would understand it. Regardless, perhaps Thanatos would help her learn their old language.

"Alright, mate, we'll purchase some necessities and off we go." He bought some wares and then opened the last of Tartarus' chambers.

In the chamber, at last, he spotted a man with a whip similar to Megaera's. A smirk drew from Zoe's lips. "Hello, Meg."

Edgar recognized that spunky curve of Zoe's lips, helping him indicate that Zagreus was inside her body again. " _Tsch._ What took you so long, Zag?"

"Sorry about that. I had to make sure that Zoe doesn't get too many injuries."

" _Hmph!_ You're making her look weak, Zagreus," Edgar huffed. "In such a short span, Zoe's a little lot like you. What's this, some internal rivalry?"

"Hmm, I didn't know that. Than was being careful with her, and you just want her black and blue?"

"Ask her later, if you're able to." The male Fury flew towards the prince and waved his whip, while Zagreus fled to safety, nearly stepping on a trap.

"Whoa!"

"Come on, Zag," Edgar sighed, his whip grabbing Zoe's ankle and slamming her body on the floor.

"Agh!!" Zagreus yelped in Zoe's voice before dashing out of the Fury's next move. "Looks like we need to hurt our dear rival, mate!" he breathed before shooting a Dash Attack and a Volley Fire.

"Who are you talking to? Zoe?"

"Yeah!"

"Idiot! She's not going to hear you while you're using her body!"

"I know! That's why I'll write her a note every time I wake up in her body!" Zag grinned before releasing a Power Shot and grazed the Fury's cheek.

Edgar wiped the yellow blood on his cheek. "Really, that's sweet of you," he sarcastically retorted. "If you can, update her that it's your fault when she's dead while you're 'helping' her." He flew and summoned Wicks and the two Thugs in the chamber. "Let's get him, Wicks!"

_"Affirmative!"_

Zag was taken by surprise. "You named one of the Witches aiding you?"

"Let's say she's one of the best Witches so she deserves it," Edgar replied and unleashed glowing circles on the floor, spewing Flames out of them. Zagreus evaded those locations and dealt with the wretches helping the Fury.

"They're tough!"

"They're not weaklings like you, Zag."

"That hurt, Meg."

"It's true! Now have at you!" Edgar once again grabbed Zoe's ankle, but Zagreus twirled his body in an opposite direction and freed himself and Zoe's leg.

And in just a moment Zag prepared a Power Shot towards the Fury, who was stunned in surprise that the Coronacht's wielder managed to escape his whip. "Sorry, Meg."

"What?!" Edgar met the shot with his body and snarled in pain, later glaring and grinning all at once before letting out a second whip. "Very well, dance with me!"

"Oh, gods! You wield two whips now?!"

"Surprise, Zag!" The Fury's attacks doubled wielding both, sending Zagreus in a difficult evasion until he, in Zoe's body, was grabbed, slammed, and whipped several times before being released. "So, having fun?"

The prince writhed, sensing Zoe's body battered enough to receive one more hit before dying. He uttered a chuckle. "I do…! I can't tell for Zoe, though…"

"Nah, she'll come back fine as you did every time. Ready to die, Zag?"

"Yeah, but before that…" Zagreus dashed and pushed Edgar towards the trap behind the Fury and pinned him there. "Why Meg, what big _thing_ you have."

"What…?!"

"Tell me more about Zoe when we meet again." Zag sprung the trap and got themselves impaled.

-o-

Zoe sat up from the cold metal bed with a puzzled expression, having difficulty recalling how she got in the hospital again.

She could only remember the horrible migraine and then she fainted walking. Other than that, there was nothing else.

Zoe then noticed something written on her shirt, slightly difficult to read because of the letters being way older than her grandparents perhaps.

"Someone's writing you some pointers, Zoe," Edgar told her from the doorway while having a smoke.

"Wait. Smoking's not allowed in hospitals, right?" she immediately noticed.

"Nah, this hospital's different," he breathed and puffed out. "It usually houses already dead people."

Zoe glared in disbelief. "So I am dead all along?!'

"No, you're not. You're in a morgue. You just came back from the dead, idiot."

She looked at herself again, focused on the writings on her shirt. "What does it say?"

"Something about Numbskulls, but why do I care? You died, I died, and still not considered a win for both of us." He finished his smoke and disposed of it in a trash can. "Come on. Let's get you changed."

-o-

Zoe went wondering who wrote that message on her shirt, which was resting on her bed. Thanatos arrived after Edgar informed about Zoe's latest _achievement_.

"What is it?"

"Oh, Than! I have a question here. Do you understand those letters? I mean you're aeons old, right?"

Thanatos glanced at her shirt and stared. "These are…"

"What does it say? Edgar said about Numbskulls. What are Numbskulls?"

"Big floating skulls that bite," he softly answered. He chose not to translate the rest of the message but instead suggested that she should write back the messenger. "Perhaps they were trying to help you. When you're back to work, try to write them back."

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea." She wrote her message on a paper: 

_Hi! My name is Zoe. I don't know who you are but if you're trying to help me win back the things they took from me, I am grateful. Thanks for letting me know about Numbskulls, I appreciate the concern._

"How's that? Could you write it in your language?" she asked as she gave Thanatos her letter.

Once he read it, he translated it exactly as she meant it. "Here."

"Thanks, Than. Maybe one day, teach me how to read these kinds of letters."

Death nodded. "Sure, given that I get the free time."

"Understood."

-o-

Zoe was panting along the way, injured here and there, yet not a single sign of the mysterious helper took her place. She stopped by a chamber that lacked Wretches, a lucky one she thought.

There was a seemingly skinny boatman standing at a corner, beside him were wares displayed like on sale.

She took a look around the wares and caught an eye on an emblem of a bird's wing. "This looks like it will help me speed up. Even with my dash, it still felt too slow to dodge those bombers."

_"Hnnnnnnghh…"_

"Oh! I mean, I am going to buy it. Just let me take a look at what I got…" She counted the strange coins dropped by the Wretches she defeated, and it seemed enough to buy it.

But once she paid for it, her phone rang despite the lack of signal. Blinking in bewilderment, she answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hello, boss! Welcome to the Hermes Express Delivery Service! How may I help you?"_

"Herbert?" she gasped in surprise when she heard the familiar voice.

_"Our business offers speedy delivery of your order 24/7, never failing to provide on-time service. Please select your preferred order from your phone and you'll have it in a jiffy!"_

Her screen lit up, displaying three strange orders, seemingly inedible and intangible at all. Still confused, she pressed one of the orders and then pressed _Confirm_. _"I don't know what's happening, but if this is some sort of scam--"_

"Greetings, boss! This is Hermes Express Delivery Service!"

"Gah!" Zoe stepped back seeing a delivery man speak behind her. "That was fast! Herbert?!"

"Your delivery is here, not a single second late!" He reached out a piece of candy with the same wing emblem on it. "Thank you very much and call again!"

"But I didn't--" She stepped back when the delivery man zoomed away swiftly. Sighing, she opened the candy and ate the candy. It melted in her mouth but the taste lingered. "Hmm, cola-flavored! Fizzy!"

_"Ggggguuuuuhhhh…"_

"Could you send my thanks to the delivery guy? And thanks for the wares. Much appreciated."

_"Hhrrrraaahhhh…"_

She waved at the boatman and headed into Tartarus' final chamber.

Upon entry, she met Edgar's true and feminine form. "Hey, Meg," she greeted with the Stygius.

Megaera huffed. "So, did your helper help you?"

"No, not yet," Zoe shrugged. "The whole time, they didn't appear."

"Well, too bad." Meg flapped her wing and prepared. "I hope you remember our lessons."

"Looks like I have to go the painful way…" she smiled.

 _"When is she going to stop that? Now she's looking more like Zagreus,"_ the Fury's mind scowled at the sight of Zoe's smirk.

-o-

"Welcome to Hades Incorporated! Have a nice day!" Pip greeted an incoming customer before Edgar entered next. "Welcome to Hades Incorporated! Oh, it's you Meg--I mean Edgar!"

"My keys, please."

"Right here!"

"Thanks."

"Oh! Wait a minute!" Pip went reading something from the logbook. "Zoe _killed_ you again? Wow, she must have gone stronger! I have a suggestion."

Edgar stared at him. _Not this again!_ "Alright, enlighten me…"

"If you encounter her again, try to dodge her attacks. She got quicker, didn't she? That means her training's working! You need some training too!"

 _"It's strange that he wasn't able to read that Zagreus sneaked into our fight at the worst possible time…"_ the Fury sighed internally. "Thanks, Pip. I got to fetch my helmet."

-o-

"Hello?" Zoe knocked on Edgar's house before he opened the door for her. "Sorry about beating you up, and I realized that at the last possible moment I felt lightheaded and blacked out."

"You helper aided you, Zoe. Lucky you."

"Oh, he answered my letter! Mind to read it for me, if that's alright?"

"Sorry. I have other things in mind. Invited you and Than for dinner."

"A victory dinner for me?" Zoe looked eager, but Edgar brushed it off.

"Just a dinner, idiot."

"Aww…"

The doorbell rang, prompting the Fury to check the peephole and open the door. Thanatos arrived with two bottles of Ambrosia and some take-out dinner. "I hope I am not late. I only have some time off."

"Don't worry. It's going to be for a while. Come here."

The three of them prepared their dinner and opened the first Ambrosia bottle, sharing the contents in their glasses.

"Okay, what's the occasion, really?" Zoe leered suspiciously.

"None. Just a few conversations needed to open up," Edgar looked at her. "Let's say it's about _you_."

"Me?"

"Ask Than."

She looked at Death Incarnate, who glanced at Edgar with an alarmed gaze, while the Fury glared back at him to just settle the matter now. Thanatos sighed. "Remember that last time in your unit?"

She paused and looked at their inquisitive stares. "About that…?"

"What else?" the Fury leered as he took a stick of fried potato and dipped it in a tomato-based condiment before eating it.

"You guys are making me feel like a laboratory vermin…" she scowled.

"We didn't mean to upset you," Thanatos apologized. "If you find it offensive, we understand."

"I don't," Edgar chugged his drink. "What he's saying that you end up regaining virginity after coming back from death."

Her eyes widened in perturbation. "You think?!"

"It's a hypothesis."

She stared at them. "I _am_ a lab vermin…"

"I knew it. This is a horrible idea," Thanatos facepalmed.

"Fine, if that would make things more understandable, do it."

Edgar raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was quick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zagreus manages to lend Zoe a hand through certain means since he could not talk to her directly.


	31. Time Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a good reason why it is advised to "Drink Moderately".

"Alright, the lab vermin is ready. What are you guys waiting for?" Zoe stood up and began taking off her clothes until she only let her undergarments on.

Edgar rested his chin on his hand while he was eating another stick of fried potato stick. "Hmm, muscled, not too muscular but not floppy with fat either.

"I'm not fat!"

"Exactly. Now have a drink." He poured some ambrosia on her glass.

"Why ambrosia?"

"Because you don't feel like you're in it. Get yourself a little tipsy." He glanced at Than. "Look at him."

"I-I'm not…!" Thanatos denied it, but he was a little flushed all over his face after drinking two glasses.

Zoe sighed and gulped her glass until her cheeks blushed. She took a deep breath as the effects began.

Edgar and Than stood, took her into the special room, and prepared their food and their drinks. The Fury locked the door behind them and turned on some exotic music.

"I didn't know you're into this, Than," she told Death.

"Edgar knows this better."

"Enough chit-chat," the Fury huffed and brought her uniform to the black-haired woman. "Put it on."

Zoe did.

"Look at her, Than."

Death seemed a little distracted by Zoe's curves and blushed more. "I think I drank too much…"

"Nonsense, Than. That's not enough." Edgar poured Zoe's glass and whispered something to her. _"Drink a little and share it with him."_

_"Wait, from my mouth to his…?!"_

_"Just do it."_

Zoe breathed and approached Than, took a sip, and shared it with him that way. She pressed her lips against Death's until he began tasting ambrosia from her mouth. They pretty much spilled some ambrosia when their kiss became a little daring. Thanatos chased the liquid down her chest and licked them up, and Zoe felt a bit of pleasant spark as his tongue slid against her skin.

Edgar spilled his drink on her shoulder and did the same, making her gasp. Her body jerked as she felt devoured by these two men. With another spill came another tongue licking after the zesty taste on her skin. _"Let me take it off, please…"_ she begged.

 _"Not yet..."_ the Fury rejected.

_"It's feeling sticky already…!"_

_"Just a little more…"_

_"Oh…!"_

Edgar left to remove his gloves, vest, and shirt before he poured a bit of ambrosia over her back. She gasped at the cold feeling and again when the Fury's tongue did the cleaning, eventually loosening the straps of her uniform. His hand slipped between her folds and gave the bud a little rub. _"Here, Than…"_

Death headed down and found himself staring there between her thighs. A little pour of ambrosia on that area enticed Thanatos to clean it up. Once the Fury let go of that place, he kneaded Zoe's plump breasts. He witnessed them moan in such ecstasy, and he began to shower his masculinity and rubbed it against the space between her cheeks down there.

Zoe uttered another gasp when she felt his finger inside an orifice not meant to be invaded, but she was drowning in that feeling of arousal. It was so cold and warm all at once, and then she felt a bigger one enter her from behind.

_How did that feel painful and yet pleasing all at once…?_

Edgar licked her ear, kissing it, biting it. Zoe breathed as she flooded, while Than managed to catch some of her essences before his finger slid and pumped.

 _"Than…! Edgar…!"_ she whined, her hips unable to stay still.

 _"Here, Than…"_ the Fury directed Death towards Zoe's breasts. _"Take your ambrosia and give her beautiful breasts some…"_

Death grabbed his glass of remaining ambrosia and poured it over her breasts. He went licking them up, kneading them, and then kissing the rosy tips.

 _"Hah…!"_ Zoe breathed. _"Guys, I…!"_

_"Take care of it, Than…"_

Drunk in ambrosia, Thanatos slid in, unable to go gentle, and Zoe writhed between pain and pleasure. It took a few minutes before Edgar recognized blood.

_That confirmed it. It did not mean that they were stopping. Zoe was either too drunk to even say "no", or was too ecstatic for them to finish inside her._

_"Than...Bed...Now…"_

The intoxicated Death grabbed them both and sent them into his own bedroom instead. Edgar was on the bed, Zoe over him and Thanatos panting and clenching his teeth as he continued on the woman between them.

And finally, she uttered a long gasp as Death and the Fury finished inside her.

All weary, they parted and fell asleep.

-o-

Thanatos was awakened by a blaring of his alarm clock and realized that they got into his room. Death went silent and anxious as he hurriedly looked around and fetched a new set of clothes for himself.

He turned his head towards his bed and found an awakened Edgar leering at him.

"You were right, Than. It was a bad idea. You got too intoxicated," the Fury commented. "Good thing she's asleep, but we need to get her out of here. Can you do it?"

Than panted. "I'll try…" He grabbed Edgar and Zoe and sent them back to the Fury's place.

_They got back as intended, but in the Living Room instead. Edgar's secret room was locked on the inside and Zoe's clothes were in there._

" _Ugh..._ I'm sorry," Death apologized as he writhed holding his head. "I feel out of my element…"

"I'll go get my spare key," Edgar huffed and headed towards his bedroom with Zoe, only to stop by the door. "Damn. I left it inside that room."

"What?"

The Fury wanted to hit himself against the wall, but he might crack the concrete instead. "I need to lend her some clothes…"

Thanatos checked his phone and groaned. "I'm behind work."

"Just go, Than. I'll see what I can do here."

"Send my apologies to her." Than immediately vanished.

Edgar opened his bedroom door and placed Zoe on his bed. He gathered some clothes, the ones for his feminine form, and tried fitting them on the sleeping woman.

_They were too big for Zoe's size and height._

The Fury was forced to choose a large shirt and put it on Zoe. It would have been perfect had the shoulders been big enough.

Zoe finally awakened and yawned. "Oh...Good, uh, morning Meg…"

Edgar stared at Zagreus. "Great. Hi, Zag."

The prince in Zoe's body smirked flirtily. He checked the shirt, the word _FURY_ printed on it. "Nice piece of clothing. You're giving it to me?"

"You wish. I am lending that shirt to Zoe."

"Sure…" he jested, until him using Zoe's hands to stretch the shirt made him discover that the vessel was not wearing undergarments. "Meg? What did you do to Zoe?"

"Oh, nothing," the Fury bluffed at first with a smug frown on his face. "Than and I talked about his theory and had Zoe help us prove it. The theory worked, but…"

"Oh, no, Meg, you both _touched_ her?"

Edgar growled softly. "Why do you sound defensive over Zoe? She agreed to it in the first place."

"She did? I mean, look at _both of you_! How did two guys fit inside her?!"

The Fury facepalmed. "Stop asking questions. Why do you think you can handle both of us and Zoe can't?"

"I mean, she's mortal, right?"

"Who comes back from death. And just to let you know, she gets her virginity back when it happens."

Zag was taken aback and glanced at Zoe's body. "I apologize for what they did to you. It would have been fine if it was me." He sighed before pulling off Zoe's eyepatch. "Whoa…"

"What, Zag?" Edgar retorted nonchalantly.

"I see your form back in the Underworld," he grinned.

" _Ugh,_ shut up. She can see me in this form fine without that eyepatch."

"No, I'm serious. You're like a mismatch between you and your male form. Intriguing, actually." He wore the eyepatch back on Zoe's right eye. "Why is she wearing this?"

" _Tsch._ Mortals find that eye too ominous, Zag. That killed her when she was a little girl."

Zagreus took pity on Zoe after hearing that. "So, she doesn't have friends or family?"

"She has an adoptive father, an adoptive uncle, a close friend," Edgar enumerated. "I heard that she's trying to get along with Phil, the former music artist."

"Music artist?"

"Oh, right. A musician. Mortals call them that now, sometimes singers when there are no musical instruments involved. I find them disgusting though, they sing songs I find too cute and sugar-sweet that they sound worse than those nursery rhymes for children."

"You confuse me more. Let me hear them, then I'll see if they sound bad."

Edgar grinned. "Whatever you say."

-o-

Zagreus went shaking his head in disbelief as he watched music videos. Based on Edgar's observation, the prince had developed a distaste for cheesy music regardless of genre. Zag shook his head. "Is music like this now?" he asked in disgust.

"How about you try listening to Zoe's playlist of her chosen music?" the Fury challenged.

Zagreus felt unease, wondering if Zoe had those kinds of music. "I don't know…"

Edgar grinned. "Come on, Zag. Isn't fear for the weak?"

Sighing, he let the Fury fetch Zoe's phone. Edgar swiped the screen to unlock it, plugged in the earphone jack, and let Zagreus listen to Zoe's choice of songs. Music played into the prince's ears…

_Farewell_

_To all the earthly remains_

_No burdens_

_No further debts to be paid_

_Atlas_

_Can rest his weary bones_

_The weight of the world_

_All falls away_

_In time…_

Edgar noticed the prince stare blankly and puzzled at the music he was listening to. "What's wrong?"

Zagreus blinked. "Try changing it with another song…" The Fury picked another for Zag to listen to. The same expression, only stronger, went even more evident. "Orpheus…?"

Edgar leered. "Orpheus? He's not…" He later had a realization. "I need to make a call…"

The Fury headed towards his drawers and grabbed the phone, dialing the CEO out of urgency. _"Forgive me for the interruption, Lord Hades…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First few lines of Good Riddance.


	32. Hostaged Musician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

Edgar informed the CEO about Orpheus' new identity as a living mortal and ended the call afterward. He went towards Zagreus and observed him some more before Zoe's hand took the earphones off.

"Hey," he called.

"Hey. Did I sleepwalk or something?" Zoe asked. _Zag fell asleep again it seemed._

"How should I know? I only lent you that shirt," he huffed.

The woman blinked, perhaps wondering if the helper borrowed her body and listened to her playlist on her phone. "Did you speak to my helper, Edgar?"

He paused. "Look. I was talking to the boss. An important matter, alright?"

"Sheesh, no need to be grumpy."

Edgar did not mean to lie. He was worried that she might not be ready to find out that Zagreus was using her as a vessel in unexpected moments. Zagreus being the helper was the only way to keep her from hurting her soon.

She checked her bag and searched her notebook for any ancient notes. Nothing. _"Did they intend to ignore me?"_ Zoe glanced at the Fury who was calling for a locksmith. By the looks of it, he was not receiving good news.

"Stupid mode of communication," he scowled and checked his screen. " _Hmph._ No signal. No wonder. My motorbike keys happened to be in that room."

Zoe also checked her phone. Her signal was also down. "Bummer."

"I can't contact Than with the old school way. It could draw attention," he scoffed.

"Old school? Do you mean flying?"

He facepalmed. "I can't believe you just ignored common sense."

Zoe looked at the secret room and eventually realized that her clothes were in there. "Oh."

Edgar stared at her nonchalantly. "Looks like you finally figured out something. _Finally._ "

The woman thought of an idea and grabbed her keys in the bag and headed towards the secret room.

The Fury's eyes went wide. "What are you doing?!"

"Experimenting."

"Don't you dare--"

 _Click._ The door opened, causing Edgar to gawk with his mouth agape. "Whoa! The Infernal Arms can also open locked doors!" She experimented with the other five keys, ending with the same results. "Hey, Edgar! I just found out that--"

Edgar was too embarrassed to admit to those stupidities that he wrapped her with his whip and flung her towards the wall.

_He realized too late when he realized that he went overboard and snapped her neck by accident…_

-o-

Zoe met Edgar at the morgue, who was still fuming after the incidents in his house, although he was not angry anymore over the unexpected quirks of her keys. _He was furious at himself._

"Hi, Edgar," she greeted him. She was not mad, just surprised at what he did back in his house. "Sorry about experimenting your door with my keys--"

"Just get back to work," he snarled. "Or take a day off."

"Huh?"

"Just, _ugh._ Here are your clothes, change up and leave that shirt."

Zoe blinked, bewildered. "O...kay."

-o-

"Still no signal?" Zoe hummed as she walked down the street. She encountered a lot of people being enraged by the lack of signal. Maybe the service providers were taking a very long time fixing whatever the issue was. "Well, at least the electricity's fine."

She entered the Bull Rush Cafe to order a Strawberry Smoothie, meeting with Manager Eric again who welcomed her with a smile.

"If it isn't the lucky girl who made our special dessert sold out," he greeted. "How's it going?"

"Had a great time. The signal, not quite."

"So you too, huh? It was sudden, isn't it? I hope the technicians fix it." He began making her order. "My wife Evie's at home to take care of visitors from far away. Family and relatives."

"That's nice!"

He frowned a bit. "Ah, not all the time. Some family members have, well...contrasting personalities. Sometimes they kill the peaceful vibes."

"Oh?"

"Hey, don't get too inquisitive. You might get a nasty headache." He handed her Strawberry Smoothie. "Added additional fruit. Enjoy."

"Thanks!" She paid him, rejected the change he gave, letting him keep it, and waved back before moving along.

She took a slurp and looked around when she spotted Phil strumming his guitar alone. There was this hat lying on the concrete, brim facing up and only holding a single coin inside.

Zoe looked closer and found out that one of his strings was broken. Eventually, Phil noticed her.

"Oh, hello, Miss Zoe," he sullenly greeted.

"Hey Orphan," she replied. "You broke a string?"

"Yes. The string is old, worn," he confirmed. "Forgive me for not being able to make good music today."

"Hey, it's okay," she replied. "Anyway, I got a job. I plan to buy you a new string since I saw that you broke one."

"Why your kindness is too much," Phil embarrassingly said. "I can't believe that you would be the fan who would constantly speak with me. I knew I shouldn't but, thank you, for lightening up my spirits even if I do not deserve it."

"Of course, you deserve it!" she insisted. "Wait here. I'll check the store over there and buy your string."

"Thank you, Zoe, but--"

She crossed the road towards the store filled with musical instruments. Several minutes later, she came back with the replacement for the broken string. "Here! Now you can play your guitar beautifully again," she eagerly told him.

Touched, Phil forced a smile and began replacing the broken string, then tested it to tune properly. "It is a good string, Miss Zoe."

"You're welcome."

He strummed a few notes before he composed an instrumental. Zoe listened and was awestruck, as the music was lively.

_In the Blood. One of her favorite songs. He was not singing it though, but the sincere effort emanated from his strumming._

A crowd slowly began to gather without being realized, and they listened to this musician's guitar skills, his adlib, and then they began clapping and tossing coins and bills into his hat when he finally finished.

Phil was overwhelmed by the crowd gathering. It was like the time of his rise in the music industry. As the crowd dispersed, a woman reminded him that his shine had dimmed, a memory of losing his Eunice eventually reared its ugly head, the reason why he was no longer a star.

He saw that woman approach with angry eyes focusing on him, and in an instant, she lashed out to him, to his distress.

"You're here all along?!" Eunice snarled at the musician. "For years I thought you're dead! You're actually alive!"

"Eunice, wait!" Zoe tried to de-escalate the situation. "What do you mean by that?"

The afro-haired woman huffed. "This guy and I were in a yacht together, back when we were engaged! A storm came and washed me off the yacht and I ended up thinking he died out there in the sea!"

Phil was taken aback by the accuracy of Eunice's alibi, but no! _He_ _could not recall her! And why was her name the same as his Eunice?!_ "Who are you?" he timidly asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Eunice emotionally growled.

"I truly do not recall who you are!" He was getting frantic and frightened. "Who are you?"

"It's me! Eunice! Who else!! The girlfriend whom you left behind to die at sea! You stupid, stupid…" She struck him with her fists crying. "You idiot…!! I'd been crying thinking that you died, that you drowned! And you now come rearing your ugly head pretending you don't know me!"

"I do not know you!!" Phil ran away from her and stopped by the wall. "You can't be my Eunice!! You can't be my muse!! She died out there!! And why, why are you wearing her appearance?!!" He looked so devastated and horrified all at once and he sobbed. "I lost my muse at sea…! I tried to save her…! I know I did try to save her…!" He dropped his guitar and he writhed holding his head, flashes of memories of his faceless beloved fiancee flooding in hauntingly.

"Orphan?" Zoe anxiously gasped.

"Orphy?!" Eunice called as three police cars came and eight officers apprehended the musician. "Wait! Where are you taking him?!"

"Please step back," an officer told her as he placed Phil into the car.

"Where's your arrest warrant?!" Zoe demanded.

"Keep your distance lady."

"Let him go!!" Zoe pushed the officer away and tried to pull Phil out of there, only for the other officer to also take her into custody, causing her to drop the smoothie on the asphalt and spill out under the crushing weight of the wheels.

"Orphy!! Zoe!!" Eunice exclaimed as the police cars left with Zoe and Phil. She picked up the phone and called the cops to report that suspicious taking of people, but the signal was still down and she was horrified for them.

-o-

Handcuffed at the back and head covered in a bag, Zoe realized that these were not police officers who took them. She could hear Phil beside her breathing nervously, perhaps also handcuffed and his head covered.

She heard the sliding of the door from her left, indicating that it was a window. The sudden disappearance of light for about half an hour indicated a tunnel and with the light's return and the sunny breeze meaning out of it.

But after perhaps an hour or so, the wind began to feel like an inferno, and the flow of what seemed to be scorching lava hissed in her ears.

The cars stopped, one of them dropping Zoe off but keeping Phil inside. Her handcuffs off, she forced the bag off her head and she was in a place called Asphodel.

 _"You are now in the burning landscape of Asphodel, caused by the flooding of the River Phlegethon,"_ the CEO's low echoing voice introduced. _"You are lucky to have been allowed entry in comparison to the life of the son of mine. However, it does not mean that it is, as mortals say, a cakewalk._

 _"These officers are not human should you ask. But through the efforts of the other chthonic gods, they're given one_ _for each head_ _."_

"Head?" Zoe wondered before the officers jumped off into the lava and transformed into revived skeletal remains of hissing giant serpents. "What?!"

_"How eager are you to save this poor excuse of a shade, girl? Convince me to bring him back to the fame he had recently lost!"_

She stared at the car with Phil inside as their hostage. It angered Zoe. "You know what, sure! I'll beat the crap out of these heads and double my anger unto you!!"

_"Spirited. I shall see if that will last."_

The voice of the CEO disappeared, prompting the Lernean Bone Hydra to hiss and prepare. Zoe picked up a key, which transformed into Varatha.

-o-

"Wanna try that spear this time, pal?"

Zoe twirled Varatha around before stopping. "Yup."

"Right on, gal. Hit me with your best shot!" Skelly awaited her strikes, but to his surprise, she was even more knowledgeable about this weapon compared to the first two that she tried on him. He got a cracked rib or two during the training. "Whoa, gal!"

"Oops! I overdid it, didn't I?"

"What are you talking about?!" he exasperated in disbelief. "You're doing fine! Took you just to four strikes to break my ribs!!"

"And you're happy with that?! Why I didn't know you're masochistic," she replied.

"What do you mean by me being maso--whatever that is? It's my job to get myself beaten up! Come on! I'm being paid to do this job!"

"Fine, fine."

"Who taught you that, anyway?"

"Uncle Archer. Why?"

"Ooh...Sounds like a familiar name…"

Zoe looked at him in skepticism. "Really…?"

"Back when the Underworld was, this guy was tasked to guard the west wing of the house. We talked before."

She raised an eyebrow. "Friend of yours?"

"Ah, we're not quite close, I think. He ignored me most of the time."

 _"Must be because you're chatty and you brag a lot?"_ she wondered.

"Anyway, let's move on, pal! Hit me one more time!"

-o-

Zoe threw the Varatha towards the largest head, but it bounced back into her hand. "What?!"

_"Would you need some advice, girl?"_

She glared upward. "No, thank you, _sir_!" she stressed the last word defiantly before evading an attack from one of the smaller Hydra heads behind her. Zoe swiped the spear towards the base of its skull and dashed away from the homing projectiles from another head.

_"Inform me when you need it."_

"Yeah, yeah, now leave me be!" She roared and swiped the spear in an arc and smashed the first head that attacked her before the second head of the same size slammed itself towards her. The impact, albeit missing Zoe by a few feet, caused her to be pushed by the force it made, and she dodged the other head from getting her eaten.

Despite their numbers, she remained steadfast in rescuing her favorite music artist. She roared as she fought on.

-o-

Zoe was severely battered by a gang of high school bullies after defending a weaker fellow student. She was limping from facing them on her own, without any knowledge about self-defense or martial arts.

One of the nine bullies kicked and pushed her towards a river with a strong current with her foot. "You made a bad decision stopping us from having fun," she bragged towards the badly beaten Zoe.

"You should have just ignored that little ugly monster!" another advised without care.

Zoe stood up, still defiant towards them. "You still did a horrible thing, all of you…!"

"Who are you to talk back like that?!" the gang leader snapped. "Let's teach her a lesson, girls!!"

"All of you! Stop!" a man with a prosthetic foot ran towards Zoe and protected her. He was equipped with a plumbing pipe about six feet in length. "Leave the girl alone!"

The gang leader scoffed. "What is a lowly plumber working for her farmer dad going to do against us?! We're nine of us and one of you!"

The man stood his ground between Zoe and the gang of bullies. "This lowly plumber employed by her father is not going to stand back watching you beat up a helpless person like this lass here," he said in a calm low tone. "I beg that you go home."

"Look, plumber, this is _our turf_! Stick to _our rules_!" The gang leader began attacking the handicapped plumber, unaware that he was a former soldier. Zoe watched as he disarmed and defeated the gang without any fatal injury inflicted towards them. The man glared at the hurting girls as they limped out of the place before helping Zoe up. "You're in such a bad shape, lass. Let's tend to your wounds."

Zoe slowly stood and looked at him, rubbing off the blood coming from her nostrils. "You...You didn't hurt them so bad…"

"They're young, so there is room for change unless they have chosen their path," he said. "You, lass, need to learn how to defend yourself properly."

"I guess you're right," she agreed. "Could you teach me? I just can't stand oppressive people."

-o-

Zoe roared, slashing the Varatha towards the now vulnerable main head in an arc. The final blow finally shattered the skull, the fracture continuing to spread across its surface. Soon, the CEO's voice boomed around the atmosphere.

 _"Seemingly impressive,"_ he remarked.

"And yet you sound like you're mocking me," she huffed back. "Now, release Orphan!"

 _"You have not reached my very domain, girl,"_ he reminded. _"That is part of the contract."_

"I never signed a contract from you!" she retorted.

_"Would you choose not to continue then? You are free to go and forget them."_

"Hey! I never said anything about giving them all up!!"

_"Good. Because if you do, you are nothing compared to my son's relentless challenge against me. Now go fetch your musician."_

Zoe sighed heavily and approached the vehicle where Phil was kept hostage. The car was well intact, without any sign of battle damage. When she opened the door, she found Phil asleep. The handcuffs were found on the car floor.

"Get in," Edgar's voice spoke from the driver's seat. "I'll be driving you out of here."

Zoe took the front seat beside him and he drove towards the giant floating raft leading out.

He paused before he finally started sharing the information. "About Phil...He's a lost shade."

She glanced at him with bewilderment. "He's lost shade?!"

The Fury scoffed. "I don't need to repeat myself. Anyway, his past identity is Orpheus, the court musician back in the House of Hades. He went missing after the Underworld became broken in disarray."

Zoe did not say a word as they continued leaving Asphodel and back towards the realm where she and Phil were taken from.


	33. The Guy in the White Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

Zoe looked at Phil as he was lying on the hospital bed still asleep. Edgar's words kept playing in her head about the musician being a lost shade.

She imagined if all the people she cared about were also shades, and she wondered if she was too. Perhaps, in the end, she might end up staying in one of those realms in the Underworld, maybe in Tartarus for despising the CEO himself.

She glanced back at the sleeping shade on the bed. He seemed to awaken slowly, then he blinked to clear his vision.

"Where am I…?" he asked Zoe when he saw her.

"In the hospital," she replied, hiding her worries. "How are you feeling?"

Phil blinked again, trying to recall what happened. "Those officers, then the bag on my head. The trip towards the unknown and the deep echoing voice was so frightening that I probably passed out."

Zoe forced a smile. "Don't worry. You're safe now."

He glanced towards her worriedly. "Are you alright? I heard your voice and you sounded angry."

"Oh, yeah! I tried to fend them off but, well...They were a bit overwhelming."

"Oh, dear. No wonder why your clothes were all dusty. Perhaps if you should reconsider not fighting them," he suggested.

"Well, you witnessed me confront the electronics shopkeeper. It should probably not surprise you if I confront cops. What I am trying to say is that to begin with, they kidnapped us since they don't have an arrest warrant."

Phil was stunned. "I was not aware of the possibility. But why?"

Zoe looked away. "I don't know. Anyway, I called Eunice. She'll be here in a moment."

"Which Eunice? The woman earlier?"

"Well, yes."

He sighed. "I appreciate your attempt to reunite me with Eunice but…" He hung his head. "But...she's not the one. She's not  _ my Eunice _ . She appears like one, but she does not look like her."

The young woman paused. "What do you mean? What does she look like?"

Phil tried to remember. "Eunice has that same hair and she wears those shirts with blossom designs on them. But when I look into her face, it's just…" He moaned, his head hurting from remembering. "Please do me a favor, if it's alright. I don't want to be a bother to this Eunice you speak of. I must accept the fact that my dear Eunice is gone."

Zoe looked sullen. "I understand. Don't worry about the hospital bill though. It's been taken care of."

Phil looked at her. "If it is your doing, you have my thanks. I should pay you back for your troubles."

"Nah, I'm good."

Phil left the bed and began walking away, thanking Zoe before he moved out.

The woman sighed in helplessness and soon left that room when she noticed that Eunice was nearby. The woman with afro hair was sulking on the chair.

"Eunice? I wasn't expecting you to be here."

The other woman frowned sorrowfully. "I think I get it now…"

Zoe was surprised. "Get what? Look, whatever that is, he and I are not in a relationship."

"No, not that," Eunice explained. "Orphy, he has  _ amnesia _ , hasn't he…?"

The young woman hung her head. "I think so…"

The answer brought Eunice into tears. "This is all my fault…"

"What?" Zoe gasped. "How was that your fault?"

The afro-haired woman shakily sighed. "Orphy and I, we were engaged, and to make it more special, he rented a yacht for both of us. We were having our leisure cruise. Knowing Orphy, he was a worrywart when it's about me like he was unwilling to leave me all alone like he experienced loss before. And as for me, I was the person who was eager to go a lot, so carefree as long as you have the man of your life.

"One night, we had some wine and I think I drank too much. He told me that he was preparing a song that came out of his head so I watched him in his usual spot on the deck drinking his bottled water as he started writing it until he finished.

"It was a peaceful night when the wind looked too strong. He noticed and wanted me to get in, but being intoxicated I was not listening. I just couldn't ignore the fun of being out for once in a while. I knew that he wanted me to be safe, but for some reason, I didn't want to, and it caused us a bit of an argument. He never raised his voice, just grabbing me by the shoulder and sending me back into our room, but I didn't. I started the fight even if he didn't fight back.

"And then, the wind felt stronger. We got ourselves into a powerful storm and the waves pushed the yacht off-balance. I went hanging onto the railings, the loss of balance suddenly made me sober and I went screaming at him to help me, but he did not respond. And finally, I lost my grip and fell…"

"Eunice…" Zoe uttered in pity.

Eunice cried. "I found myself rescued by the coast guard, found me on a large floating piece of wood from a broken fishing boat. I was so dizzy and feeling sick that I lost consciousness, and when I woke up, I asked the nurse in the ward if they found my fiance Orphy. She said that it was not possible to find him after that powerful storm surge...I cried for losing him, lamented like it was forever until I saw him on that street…"

"I was so mad that I lashed out to him, unaware that maybe back in that storm, he could have hit his head and lost his memories of my face…! What I just did to him earlier, it was so stupid of me…!"

Zoe hugged her ash Eunice sobbed. "It's going to be okay, Eunice. Maybe his memories will come back."

"But what if it's not possible…?! What if he avoids me after what I did to him…?!"

"Listen, Eunice," the young woman told the afro-haired woman. "You can make amends, make friends with him, and if he still can't remember you, at least give him better memories. Maybe one day he would remember your face and cherish those new memories with you."

Eunice hung her head. "I don't know if I could…"

-o-

Zoe had a lot of things in her head as she headed back towards Nocturne Condominium, more on the problem between Phil and Eunice which made her wonder how she would fix it. She was in such deep thought that she forgot to check the traffic lights and a speeding truck was heading her way.

"Watch out!!"

"Huh?!"

She felt arms around her and the force which pushed her out of danger. The truck stopped and an angry driver popped his head out of the window.

"Stupid lunatic!!" he yelled before driving off.

The young man pulled her up while scoffing at the vehicle speeding away. "That jerk."

"Sorry, and thanks. The driver's right, anyway."

"No, he just wants to get on time regardless of the danger he's causing."

Zoe looked at the man in the white hoodie as she dusted herself off. "I got to go now."

"Sure. Be careful next time." He was on his way when he found that she dropped a picture of her with her adoptive father.

-o-

"Are you alright, Zoe?!" Thanatos worriedly asked her by the time she got into her room finding him.

"I'm okay," she replied with a puzzled expression. "Than, what's wrong?"

"Your thread! It almost snapped while I'm on duty!"

She smiled at him. "Than, I'm okay. You do know that I also have this job of getting killed during fights in the chambers."

Than's eyes glared. "Is this some game to you?" he retorted angrily.

"What?"

"Zoe, I don't see anything right about seeing your thread snap, especially during off-work! You have no idea how many times it hurts me when in a blink of an eye, your thread shows up right before my eyes cut!" he scolded her. "I am utterly helpless with my limited god powers! I cannot save your thread all the time!"

"But you knew that I would wake up somewhere without my wounds from previous fights," she replied, trying to coax Death. It ultimately made things worse.

"You're just lucky that it did not snap into two," he groaned. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Sorry, Than." Zoe hung her head. "I'm sorry that I made you worry. I've been trying not to."

Thanatos brushed his hair with his fingers. "Just get in and change. You look like you got in a sandstorm."

She watched him leave looking upset at her, and she hung her head and sighed. "He looked peeved…" she sulked.

Zoe picked a new set of clothes only to realize that she lost her picture of them with her adoptive father. "Oh, no…! Where did I drop it…?!"

She changed her clothes and headed towards the main lobby when three reddish giant dogs came barking towards her and pushed her down the floor.

Zoe thought it was another day to die for her until the dogs started licking her face. "Whoa! Hey! Stop!" she huffed and giggled as the dogs wagged their tails. "Oh, gods!"

"Caesar! Bernard! Rusty! Come back!" a young man's voice yelled and tried to pull the three dogs back. "All of you, sit! Sit!"

The dogs obeyed, their tails still wagging until each of them displayed their own personalities. The one named Caesar began to slump down and take a nap, the middle named Bernard sat straight imposing yet calm, and the third named Rusty panting and was eagerly waiting for a pat.

Zoe sat up and then recognized the guy wearing the white hoodie. "You? Wow, hi!"

"Oh, you too! What a coincidence!" he smiled back. Recalling something, he pulled out the picture which she was looking for. "I think it's yours. You dropped it back at the street."

"It is mine!" She thanked him and took the picture back. "It's my adoptive father beside me. I'm glad you found it and brought it back."

The young man, maybe a year or two younger than her in appearance, blinked. "Ah! The one with the burned farm?"

"Yeah…" she eventually saddened. "The farm fire, and Uncle Archer's friend in a coma, they cost us our home...I want to buy the house back and get Uncle Archer's friend awake too. Even if I had to work in this company I hate."

He looked sincerely troubled. "I see…"

Zoe's phone rang a text notification. "Excuse me," she said and checked her message. "Dad?!" she gasped and read the text.

_ Hey Zoe! I know you must be busy, but I want you to know that I'll be home soon. The farm is nothing to worry about, so we'll finally see each other again even for a while. I got to go back and fix the farm again after three days, so we should make up for the lost time even if it's too short. I miss you. _

She texted back:

_ I miss you too. _

She slid the phone and the picture back in her bag and stood. "I really must go now! Dad's coming and I need to meet him at the bus stop!"

"Wait! How about you jump into our car? I could ask mom to take you there."

Zoe paused. "Now that sounds excessive. I should go on my own, thanks."

She waved at the young man and left the building, the dogs whimpering towards him. He gave Rusty a pat, as the other two found patting very annoying. "Maybe next time, boys."

-o-

Zoe waited at the sign and constantly checked her phone. When the sound of a honking bus reached her ears, she eagerly watched as it stopped, and a man with a bag stepped down. "Dad!"

"Zoe!" Percival called. They both hugged, missing each other. "Will you look at that. My little girl's become a woman!"

"You did not even change a bit!" she remarked back. "I was expecting that you'd grow a beard upon arrival!"

"Haha! Zoe, you're funny! You know that I am not accustomed to having a bushy face or even a slight goatee." She wanted to carry his bag but he gently declined. "Thanks, Zoe, but I was expecting someone too if you don't mind."

"Uncle Archer?"

"Oh, no. Someone very important."

Zoe had a clue and she hated to show how sour she was when it came to the CEO. She forced a smile, which Percival secretly understood upon observation.

A luxurious car drove and parked close to the bus stop, and the farmer glanced at it. "They're here!"

Zoe turned her head towards the expensive-looking vehicle and when the passenger door opened, three familiar dogs came running towards the two of them, once again pinning Zoe on the concrete floor showering her doggie kisses.

"Caesar! Bernard! Rusty!" Percival greeted them laughing, patting the third dog's head. "Settle down, you little rascals!"

"You knew these guys?" Zoe, once she was done laughing, asked her adoptive father.

"They're from the farm," he replied. "This means you get to meet my future stepson, your future stepbrother."

Her eyes went wide. "Wait, what?!"

Out came the young man with the white hoodie, whom Percival approached and hugged. Zoe immediately had her mouth agape.

"You must be Max," the farmer guessed. "Wait. Where's your mom?"

"She went back to work. Really busy." The young man looked at her and felt awkward, taking off his hood and scratching the back of his head. He spotted his future stepfather's adopted daughter. "Oh! Hi again!" He waved his hand at her.

Percival exchanged glances between the two young ones. "So, you both met?"

"Back on the street. He, uh, saved my life."

"True," the young man smiled and glanced at Zoe. "I'm Maxwell, but you can call me Max."

"Zoe," she introduced herself as she struggled to keep the dogs from being rambunctious all over her. "Your dogs sure are enthusiastic!"

"Maybe to you, I think. They don't like specific people, though."

"It's nice that you're both getting along at your first meeting," Percival spoke in relief. "I thought you're as blunt as Dee."

"She said I got myself more from my dad," he chuckled.

The farmer laughed along. "She said that, really?" Later, the driver's door opened and the driver showed up with a hat shadowing his face. This prompted Percival right away. "Oh, right. We should go check out your mom. Want to join, Zoe?"

Zoe suddenly went uncertain, but she decided to ignore that feeling for her adoptive dad's sake. She sat inside the limousine with Percival, Max, and the three dogs who sat around her.

Her gut feeling further proved correct when they stopped at the main building of Hades Incorporated, and as Max's window opened, there stood a woman outside. "Hi, mom!"

The young woman glared at the secretary.  _ "The CEO's secretary is Max's mom?!" _


	34. Tester? More Like "Hunter"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

They were sitting in the Dining Hall, the four of them waiting for their orders and the three dogs on the floor were given a very large bowl of dog food. The onlookers, most of them, were quietly focused on their own food, while those who were newly hired and so were wondering why some farmer and that girl wearing informal clothes were joining lunch with a prestigious family.

_ "Quit gossiping and eat your lunch!" _ the CEO snarled from the intercom, causing the gossipers to keep their mouths shut.

Zoe rolled her eyes and forked a piece of fish before eating it. Hmm, it tasted something from the back of her subconscious but could not tell where or when.

"Are you aware that your daughter is working with us?" Dee asked Percival before sipping her tea.

Percival frowned and looked at Zoe. "Were you?"

She paused and sighed. "Sort of…"

"That's nice! What's your job?"

"A 'Tester'?" She later heard a few snorts from the nearby table.

Dee's phone rang and answered it. "Sir?" She sat quietly, listening attentively. "They shall be informed." She excused herself and stood up, walking towards the table where the ones who jested at Zoe's job were occupying. "The CEO has sent his regards: All of you from this table are hereby  _ fired, effective immediately.  _ Pack your belongings."

"Huh?! But why?!"

"For insubordination."

"What?"

"Do you wish me to provide the details of the causes of your terminations in the open, ladies and gentlemen?"

"N-No…"

The entire table was being cleared and the employees hung their heads as they left. The rest in the area froze in horror.

_ As long as the secretary had spoken, it was from the CEO himself. No buts. _

Dee looked around her. "You have thirty minutes to spare before working time." She walked back towards her seat and sipped her tea again.

"Mom," Max huffed worriedly.

"Eat your lunch, Max. It will get cold."

Percival made an awkward smile towards Zoe. "She's like that all the time."

"What? Being as bossy as the CEO?"

"She just wants things in order just like the CEO."

"A  _ neat freak _ , okay."

Dee stared at Zoe. "Decide what time you plan to work today. The CEO is waiting."

"How about now? In his gymnasium of a room with no lights but those moving green people floating like ghosts?"

"He had told you before that you are not ready."

"Well, I am now!"

"Zoe…"

"Dad, you have no idea what's happening here!"

"This is not the time to discuss things, child. We are having lunch--"

"Alright, how about at one?"

"Very well."

"What's that about, mom?"

"The CEO will provide her with the next part of her work in a different area. The football field, perhaps."

Zoe frowned. "The football field?"

Dee looked at her with a leering stare. "You'll find out soon."

-o-

The limousine parked near the football field and opened the door for Zoe to leave. Without any say, she stepped out of the vehicle, only speaking to the driver.

"You have a lot of odd driving jobs, Aaron."

_ "Hnnnghh, hrrrrnnn…" _

It was weird that she understood something from those moans. "Um...Alright. Could you tell Than that I apologize for making him worry?"

_ "Hhhhrrrrrrggghhh…" _

"Much appreciated. Thanks."

"We need to return, Aaron, before the boss loses his patience."

"See you later, Zoe!" Max waved before the limousine drove off.

"Take care of dad for me!" She paused and headed towards the football field, surprised that the gates were unlocked for a mere second or two. "Why am I surprised…? The Underworld's already a messed up jigsaw puzzle."

Zoe went in and stopped in the middle of the field, equipping the Exagryph in her hands. She cocked it and looked around.

Suddenly, the field glowed green, and the bell rang so loud. Somehow, she uttered something beyond her usual set of words.  _ "Death approaches…?" _

A figure of Thanatos flashed nearby. "Death approaches."

She looked around. "Than? Oh! Right! You're Death Incarnate!" she let out a silly chuckle.

He looked at her, seeing a part of Zagreus within her laugh. Death paused as his heart once again ached.

"So, what's this all about?" she asked him.

"Forgive me, but we are in Elysium."

"I know this is Elysium, as in the Elysium Football Field."

" _ Ugh,  _ you don't understand. Even this football field is part of the Underworld. In this realm resides the shades of those who had perished in battles bravely and those who had passed away in good graces," he explained.

"So, it's a good place!"

"No. We're battling the Exalted."

Zoe was dumbfounded by what she heard. "So it's a battlefield?!"

He stared at her, his patience with her being tested. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

The field began to take a new shape, a heavenly-looking field of grasses, statues, and mists. "Okay, let's get it on! Let's put down all the Exalted!"

"Hold on. This is a competition."

"A what?"

"A competition," Thanatos repeated with an annoyed tone before explaining the rules. "Do you understand?"

"So it's similar to the target shooting, but with men wielding weapons trying to kill you?"

"No, Zoe. You."  _ This is getting frustrating, much like Zagreus. _

_ But what could he say? Zoe had no experience fighting the Exalted. This would be the first she would. _

_ He would have to protect her until the battle is over, or until the Fates say that she had to die for now. _

The Exalted arrived in bodies of translucent blue and out came chariots which sounded like angry cats.

Zoe raced ahead shooting as Thanatos cast his powers upon the rest.

-o-

Thanatos won in their competition by a single count, and Zoe congratulated him for it as the football field shifted back from its ancient landscape. While it was a little fun yet dangerous for her, Death was a little relieved that she, for a beginner, survived.

He wished it was not the case, however. He would have given her a Centaur Heart should she had won. It would have helped her.

He was then surprised by the sight of a gift of a small bottle of Nectar. "What is this?"

"Oh, it's a bottle of Nectar," she replied. "Uh, you don't like it?*

Death looked at her and then back at the bottle in her hand. When she thought he was not interested and she began to pull her hand back, he quickly grabbed her hands. " I never said anything. What is this for?"

"A peace offering. I wasn't expecting it to be expensive, so I just bought a small one instead." She paused. "Actually, I stole it for you." 

He stared at her in disbelief. "You stole it from where?!"

"In the secretary's bag. She wouldn't probably notice."

He facepalmed as he took it from her hands. "I am going to return this to the secretary."

"What?!"

"Zoe, I know how furious you are when it comes to Hades Incorporated, but you have no idea what trouble you got into!"

_ "Trouble indeed,"  _ the CEO's voice echoed in the football field.  _ "Stand aside, Thanatos!" _

"Lord Hades, there must be another way to fix the situation."

_ "As expected, you are offering a resolution to this girl's actions," _ he scoffed.  _ "Let us suppose that I consider your words now." _

"My lord, you are aware that she bears a grudge, and this is just a way for her to vent her frustrations. A less severe punishment might be a better way."

There was a moment of silence before the CEO spoke.  _ "If she can find another lost shade as compensation for her misdeed, then the matter is settled, for now. _

_ "A duty-bound Gorgon is at large, in a form of another mortal without memories of her past life. However, her petrifying abilities have awakened. One gaze can kill a mortal. _

_ "Her whereabouts are unknown, and the risk is too great. If the girl finds her, have her bring the gorgon to the building, alone." _

Thanatos bowed. "I thank you, my lord."

Zoe glanced at Death and confronted him. "You know that you don't have to do this."

"But I just did," he gloomily replied. "I had been doing this for his sake. For Zag, until he's gone."

She hung her head. "Than…"

"What is it?"

"It was him, wasn't he? The helper?"

Death went silent for a moment. "Yes."

"Okay…"

He sighed, paused, and glanced towards her. "Do you...wish to talk about it?"

"I...don't know." She stared at the flowing stalk of grass being blown by the wind. "Wait. How come he doesn't reply? Is he mad at me? For being a  _ thief _ ?"

"I doubt that. Zag was...curious. He tends to borrow your body from time to time. Don't think of it the wrong way. He just awakened from a very long deathlike sleep."

Zoe sighed. "I tried writing him. He didn't respond. Just the first time I saw the writings on my shirt."

His hand formed a fist, used it to rest his chin on, and contemplated. "Perhaps we should teach you how to write his language."

-o-

Zoe had been given an alphabet chart for two languages and had been studying how to write properly with the correct spellings, even how to pronounce. It was challenging, but Than patiently helped her.

She shook her head in the end. "I appreciate the aid, but I think I am making things difficult for you."

"Keep trying. Imagine this as a kindergarten lesson."

"Now it feels like a four-year-old me," she groaned.

"If you find it too hard, it's okay. We can stop for now."

Zoe wanted to agree, but somehow she was drawn to it. "Is there an app for this?"

"You can't trust apps when they're not accurate," he told her.

"Good point. I tried it once and its translation was terrible." She returned her eyes towards the chart and practiced her writing. She then gave her paper to Thanatos, who examined it.

He sighed. "You forgot to capitalize your name."

She hit her head on the table. "Agh…!"

"It's alright. You can do it next time." He handed her paper back to her hand. "I am sure that Zagreus would appreciate your message despite a few grammatical errors."

"Are you sure?"

"Positively. Zagreus is a likable person, although there are a few that irks him. Take Theseus for instance."

"Who's that?"

"Some king. Imagine how you saw Theron before you realized his character."

Zoe groaned. "I have a feeling that those two could have been related."

Death looked away quietly.

-o-

_ "Find the gorgon and bring her to the building,"  _ Zoe checked her note in her phone. "Right, sounds easy, except that it's a lost shade that can be anybody."

She looked around the crowd, realizing that this was going to be a very difficult task.  _ "I should have asked help from Than. _

_ "Or maybe wait until it's late at night, with too few people. Then I'll take my eyepatch off!" _

Zoe sighed and walked towards a building and looked up. Maybe the rooftops were accessible. She headed towards that building, climbed up the emergency stairs, and reached that top.

She took off her eyepatch, giving her the ability to differentiate between mortals and lost shades. She was overwhelmed by the number of them, and some of them were invisible, unseen by mortal eyes.

"Okay, that didn't work as I thought…" Taking a breath, she still went on with it, as it was the only way. "Gorgon. Snakes for hair. Where?"

She spotted an apartment with a suspicious number of shades. Leering, she began leaping over buildings, only going down when the gap was too big. Zoe then crossed roads and finally entered the building she was looking for.

Zoe took her eyepatch off once again, and the congregation of shades remained present, only increased in numbers. "If these ones are aggressive, I am going to be sore." She wore it back and went in.

The shades were found on the third floor, Room 309. The door seemed thin, as Zoe could hear the loud arguments from the opposite side of it.

_ "That voice looks familiar…!"  _ her mind spoke. She knocked on the door, and it opened.

"Yes? What can I help you with…"

Zoe glared in surprise. "Dulcie?!" The freckled young woman gasped and attempted to lock the door, but Zoe's foot slipped in to stop it. "Dulcie! Wait!"

"Sorry! There's no Dulcie here!"

"Where's my curler?! Melissa Dulcinea! Get over here and find it!!" a twenty-something woman snapped from the inside. "You're so stupid!! Why did you even come back if you're going to steal it?!!"

"I never use curlers!" Dulcie defended as she never did use any. She was born with curly hair... _ if only they were hair. _

Zoe was stunned when she took a glimpse of Dulcie's hair.  _ She thought she saw a snake or two slithering their bodies but never slinking away from their places. _

_ One of them had a duster in its mouth, yanking away timidly when another from someone's head hissed aggressively like the person it was part of. _

"Just give me back my curlers!!"

"I didn't use them, I swear!"

Zoe took the chance to push the door open, surprising everyone including Dulcie. "I believe the curlers are on your head, in case you missed it."

"Who are you?!"

"I'm her friend. Dulcie's."

Dulcie gasped softly, half-delighted and half-anxious. "Wh-What are you doing here…?! I-It's dangerous…!!"

"I'm about to ask you the same, given that you're not comfy being with these people," she told the freckled friend of hers. "Come on, Dulcie, let's go home."

"B-But I'm home…" Dulcie insisted, but her tone was certainly uncertain.

"Get out before we call the cops!!" the curler woman who was scolding Dulcie snapped.

"Listen here, snake-hair, I have been tasked to bring a duty-bound gorgon, but I am also bringing my friend with me because she's certainly not comfortable here! Your atmosphere's just...can I say  _ venomous _ ?"

They all inhaled in exasperation. Dulcie went between her relatives and her friend. "She-She jokes a lot! Just i-ignore it!"

The eldest relative clenched her teeth and her fists. Suddenly, an eerie threatening glow glared balefully towards Zoe, and soon the latter felt her hands feel stiff.

"Oh!" Zoe uttered as her body slowly turn to stone. "Right! I shouldn't have stared into their eyes!!"

The petrifying curse was interrupted by an explosion from nearby, causing Dulcie's relatives to glance out, giving the freckled chubby friend the chance to pull Zoe out of the room and towards the stairs.

Meanwhile, a canine creature, appearing to be skinned alive, went heading towards the apartment, facing the windows of Dulcie's relatives. A man riding on its back looked at them.

"Hello, specimens!"

Dulcie and Zoe felt the crumbling of a specific room and the screaming of Dulcie's relatives. "Oh, no!!" the shy one yelped.

Zoe immediately dialed Edgar's number. "Edgar, we got an emergency!"


	35. Hyperion's Blood is Just the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lengthy fic. My mind goes like watching anime arcs.

Thanatos received a call from Zoe after she had contacted Edgar. Immediately, he teleported into the building recently attacked.

He found her, Edgar, and Dulcie outside the said apartment. Dulcie herself was staring at the path where the giant fleshy dog took her relatives away.

"What is it?"

"A possible Titan Vessel. It headed that way," Edgar said. "I'll follow them from above. You two catch up!"

The Fury flew and Than took Zoe's hand before they both vanished in a flash. Dulcie was left behind. She looked around and crossed the road to go after them no matter how far.

_ After being missing for so long, she finally decided to come clean. _

-o-

The rider of the giant four-legged flesh monster sensed an interloper following above him. He grinned as he silently commanded his mount to hasten.

Edgar clenched his teeth and sped up his flight, readying his whip and taking hold of the fleshy tail of the beast, tugging it so he could get the burst he needed to reach the enemy.

As the tail waved upward, the Fury took the chance to throw his passenger towards the rider. Zoe readied Malphon and lunged at the rider, pushing him off the monster's back.

The rider went spinning along the road with a number of heavy thuds as the beast began to deal with Edgar. Thanatos appeared beside Zoe as they prepared to face the Titan Vessel laying on the asphalt.

The Titan Vessel stood like nothing happened, dusting off his clothes and grinning at them. "Well, you must be the ones my boss calls 'nuisances'."

"And you a Titan Vessel," Death retorted with his scythe at ready. "Do you have any idea that Titan Blood is poisonous to mortals when injected into their systems?"

"Is that so?" He looked at himself proudly. "Then explain why I am unaffected, rather stronger, and more empowered."

Zoe paused. "Are you into drugs?"

The rider laughed. "Maybe you're right. Titan Blood was said to kill a mortal once it gets into one's body, but there is another way to not get that kind of horrifying repercussion. Say, for instance,  _ being willing to be the vessel _ ." His arms generated spiked blood-red tendrils, a glowing, pulsing core found on each hand.

As the spiked tendril was slamming towards Zoe and Thanatos, Death disappeared as she lacerated a chunk off in one swipe after another at great speed. 

Than slashed his scythe through the enemy's arm, severing it. The opponent stepped back and looked at the damage he received. He chuckled. "That was nothing."

Before their eyes, the tendril regenerated, and the foe retaliated by digging his tendrils through the asphalt, digging their way towards the ground below the pair of hunters. The tendrils sprang up, split themselves into thinner ones, and grabbed both Life and Death.

He pulled them into the ground and finally out from where he pierced first before slamming them on the road. The enemy threw Thanatos towards the building while Zoe towards another building opposite before approaching the God of Death.

Inside the building where Death was thrown into, the opponent looked around to see where Than was located. Meanwhile, the chthonic god hid behind a pillar where it was darker and more difficult to find with the naked eye.

He readied his scythe as he used the mirror nearby to watch where their adversary was heading, calculating his move and registering the best spots to make the ambush.

Than immediately disappeared, his green flash catching the Titan Vessel's attention and prompting the latter to attack the pillar until he was taken by surprise when Death reappeared from above and severing the other tendril before disappearing again into the darkness.

"You know you are wasting your powers, death god," the Titan Vessel noted towards his hiding enemy. "Since the Second Titan War, your god powers have waned. You can only gather the souls of the departed, but when it comes to fighting, your abilities are limited. Such is the drawback of giving your all for nothing.  _ You watched your precious lover die. _ "

Than reappeared behind him to sever the other tendril, but the Titan Vessel evaded to see his expression.

_ Anger. Beautiful, tearful anger. _

"I hope I did not hit a nerve, death god."

"Never mention Zagreus' death within my earshot!!" Death hissed and teleported behind the enemy, only to be grabbed by the remaining tendril.

"My, you are a sensitive one." The Titan Vessel stabbed one of the smaller tendrils through Thanatos' right shoulder, sending him screaming excruciatingly. He then threw Death out of the building and watched him fall unconscious. "Sleep tight, death god. You'll live, but best not to use your scythe for now."

He then approached the building where Zoe was thrown into, only to be startled by her burning dash and swiping claw. The Titan Vessel stepped back hissing in pain as his chest bled profusely from claw marks.

_ He was not healing properly, and then his eyes focused on the dual weapons in her hands. They were absorbing, feeding, on the Titan Blood. _

_ No wonder why he was warned to be wary with her. She was capable of killing him! _

Furious, he regenerated his severed arm and used his remaining Titan Blood to double the number of spikes. He had to kill her immediately before getting killed first!

Zoe evaded the spiked tendril attacking from her left and gracefully scathed the other tendril from her right. The Titan Vessel, in his rage, began to attack erratically, but he could not catch up with her ability to be slippery. He was struck five times before she swiped a powerful upward slash.

"This is for Thanatos!!" she roared, her heterochromatic eyes gleaming in a wild rage as his body felt thrown upward before hitting the hard ground.

He sat up in extreme pain, infuriating him to the point of acting more than thinking. The Titan Blood began to mutate part of his body and face to get back at her with faster agility and stronger striking power, sacrificing his thinking ability and constitution in exchange.

Roaring, he attacked her back with repeating words "Die! Die! Die!"

Zoe retaliated, slashing her way towards him tendril after tendril until his assaults became quicker and stronger for her to evade. Screaming in rage, the Titan Vessel slammed his spiked tendrils towards her open defense and slammed her through a few walls of a building.

"Die! Die! Die!" he reiterated in a blind rage as he rushed towards the slowly fainting Zoe.

She looked on as the Titan Vessel rushed in when a gorgon arrived and went between them. From there, her vision dimmed towards unconsciousness.

_ "Dusa…?" _

-o-

Hades Incorporated eventually cleared the area and the witnesses to the scene had been subjected to drinking amnesic water during stress debriefing.

Meanwhile, Edgar watched both Than and Zoe being carried into separate ambulances and were taken to the hospital to recover.

The shades checking the identities of the kidnapped women confirmed to him that they were the missing gorgons, but neither one was the gorgon that Zoe needed to bring to the lord and master personally.

A few slight timid taps caught his attention. He looked around and saw Dulcie with a troubled expression on her chubby freckled face.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I-I…" she stammered. "I have a confession to make…"

Edgar looked around and gently dragged her towards a much more private location. "Alright, speak up."

Dulcie paused to the point of nearly crying. "I didn't mean to kill those two tenants...I didn't know how I did it...I was just glaring at them as this one guy tried to threaten me with a knife and then... _ it happened… _ "

The Fury looked worried at this point. "What happened?"

She sobbed softly. "He turned into stone…And then the other one too...It was an accident...I-I mean, they were trying to assault Zoe while she was unconscious and I happened to visit her, and they tried to kill me too…!"

"Self-defense."

"W-What…?"

"Self-defense," he repeated. "Accidentally killing someone is not murder. It's not your fault."

"B-But the other one…! I murdered him, right?!" she insisted.

"That one?" Edgar pertained to the statue of the dead Titan Vessel. He handed her the Titan Vessel's ID and then a picture of him two centuries ago. The name Keifer Pyrion was printed on it. "People cannot live for two hundred years. You know that, right?"

Dulcie was stunned by the similarities between the two pictures. "This isn't something edited from an image editing software, is it?" The old feeling from the monochrome photograph explained otherwise. "Oh, dear…"

The Fury pitied her. "Would you wish to discuss with Zoe first before anything else? At least a way to iron things out between the two of you?"

She hung her head and sighed.

-o-

"Than…?"

"Zoe…?"

"Oh, no...It's me, Zag…"

Death Incarnate glanced at the woman beside him borrowed by his lover. "Zagreus…What can I say…? You're late and Zoe's upset…"

"Sorry, Than...I just woke up…" Zagreus apologized for the extensive delay. "I really wished to be back, but I guess, well, maybe the Fates wanted otherwise…" He turned his head and looked at Thanatos' bandaged shoulder. "How deep is it…?"

"They said it was a flesh wound...I highly doubt it feels like one…"

Zag looked at the ceiling. "Whoever that is, I hope he stays a statue and imagines how it feels being utterly helpless…" His calm tone had this hidden rage. "He hurt you, Than…"

"He's as good as dead being a piece of rock…" Death agreed. "You, Zagreus, need to make up for Zoe for leaving her waiting…"

"Right…" the prince apologetically conceded. "I should write to her while I'm still at it…"

Dulcie gently opened the door and greeted them both. "Hi...Are you both okay…?"

Zag smiled immediately. "Dusa, it's good to see you--"

"Dulcie, you visited…" Then interjected, causing the prince to wonder.  _ "Dulcie…?" _

"H-Hi…!" she repeated. "How are you both doing…?"

"Hurting, but we'll heal up soon…"

Zagreus looked at them, bewildered. "Yeah…" he played along.

"Oh, that's great…!" Dulcie forced a smile. "Uh, Zoe, maybe if...if you can finally be out, would you...Would you come along…?"

"Uh...sure thing…!" he forced a smile to Zoe's friend.

"G-Good…! I-I'll be going now…!" Dulcie waved and left the room.

Zagreus glanced at Than. "Does Dusa--I mean, Dulcie, know…?"

"Not yet…" Thanatos admitted. "I don't think she would understand...If you tell her now, she might be frightened…"

The prince fell into worry. Perhaps Than was right, but it did not feel right keeping secrets to a friend, especially to Zoe's.

-o-

It took several days for Zoe's wounds to heal, but Thanatos had to stay longer to further recuperate. He was looking at Zoe's book containing lines, in between were the words she wrote to him, this time, in the alphabet he recognized. Although some grammar needed improvement, he understood what she was trying to say at least, and those sentences he imagined like this:

_ Hi! My name is Zoe. I don't know who you are but if you're trying to help me win back the things they took from me, I am grateful. Thanks for letting me know about Numbskulls, I appreciate the concern. _

_ Zoe here! I'm afraid that I was unable to reply to you. I got distracted until I could remember, but my translators did not help me. I hope you're not mad. Anyway, I was back at work, fighting my way across chambers, and "ordered" this candy with a wing that gave me a speed boost and somehow I defeated Edgar, I mean Megaera. Are you familiar with Hermes Express Delivery Service or anything close to that? Thanks for replying! _

_ Hi! It's Zoe again. You haven't replied. Maybe you forgot, you were busy, or you are really mad. I want to apologize for stealing what belongs to you. I understand if you want me out. Maybe you're the jealous type. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for loving Edgar, or Megaera, and I'm sorry for loving Than. At least, let me know. _

_ I know that you may still be mad, but I cannot help but think that I know who you are. I just want a confirmation from you. Helper, is your name  _ _ Zagreus _ _? _

Zagreus was stunned after reading the last paragraph. No, he was not mad or jealous, envious maybe, but he never had a grudge against Zoe. Not even once.

_ She was like a part of him that he missed amid his near-eternal sleep. _

He wrote her his reply using his alphabet:

_ Hail, Zoe! I am Zagreus, your helper. I apologize for using your body at such a horrible timing and another apology for the tardiest replies. _

_ I have a lot of things to learn since my lengthy slumber, and maybe you could help me understand this new mortal world I just woke up in. Maybe one day, you could teach me how to use a phone to communicate with others, if that's alright? _

_ By the way, this "candy" you ate, it's a boon from a god, and Hermes is one, the Olympian God of Swiftness. Great guy if you ask me, although he talks quite fast. I hope you were not challenged when you speak to him. That aside, I congratulate you for surviving against Meg. I hope she didn't give you a difficult and painful time. She, or he, is a great rival and lover though, but let's not get into details if you're not comfortable having it discussed. _

_ I just borrowed your body today to write back to you. Sorry if we misunderstood. I am not furious at you for what you think is stealing. I understand that you have developed feelings for my lovers. It makes me think that they found something in you that I have, perhaps finding something I have in you. I don't know, but here's the thing: I really wish we could speak to each other like a normal conversation I had with my lovers, my friends, and my family. _

_ I really wish we could. _

-o-

Zoe was very excited at Zagreus' reply on the notebook that she went running towards the ward where Death Incarnate was still healing. "Than!"

Thanatos almost dropped his cup of coffee when Zoe suddenly went into his room. "Zoe, don't barge in like that while you're in the hospital!" he berated.

"Sorry, Than! I got too excited!" She handed him the notebook she used to contact Zagreus.

He read his reply and went smiling lovingly. "I told you that it's alright."

"You're right." She could not help but form a gladdened, relieved curve on her lips. "Zagreus, he's a very nice person...or god."

"He is. He is." Than checked his shoulder wound and sighed worriedly. "I pretty much missed a lot of time to attend to my duties. I wonder how many threads need collecting."

"I believe that you need a vacation, even for a while." She touched the gauze on his wound gently. "What did they say about this?"

"I'll be out anytime today, but it will take a lot of time to carry my scythe properly," he sulked.

"So it means you don't have any other to substitute for you?"

"I am Death Incarnate. Who else would do my job?" he huffed and facepalmed. "Please don't tell me you'd do that for me."

"As long as I can help."

"Blood and darkness, no," he said sternly. "My job involves a lot of paperwork, something I doubt that you can handle. Just to let you know, you have trouble writing in our alphabet. What makes you think you can do that?"

Zoe groaned. "You're right, but…"

"Let me deal with them once I am able." He took her hand, feeling Zagreus' warmth from it. "You have my thanks for trying to help me, but you shouldn't bother. You've done more than enough. You managed to stop the Titan Vessel."

"I did?"

"What do you mean?"

Zoe paused and contemplated. "Maybe it was Zagreus who defeated him!"

"Um...no…"

They both turned towards the timid voice of Dulcie wearing a pair of sunglasses on her eyes and a veil covering her head. She was with Lady Night, helping the latter carry some food.

Dulcie gulped. "It was me…" she hesitantly admitted.

Zoe's eyes widened until she recalled what her friend's relative nearly did to her that night. "You can turn people to stone!--"

"Agh! Shh…!" The freckled friend sighed gloomily. "I was also responsible for what happened to the two guys who nearly assaulted you...I was so afraid to confront you, even chose not to reply to both your calls and messages ever since...I was scared that I might do the same until you showed up in the apartment where I was hiding…"

The black-haired woman stared back in disbelief. "Are you saying that...you're a  _ Gorgon _ …?"

"If the myths from the lessons back in high school say so, I guess that's a yes…"

"But I knew we stared at each other, so it must mean that it doesn't affect me as your snappy relative did! Dulcie, maybe you can do that when you know that someone's going to hurt you! It has to be!"

"But it's still dangerous...I am still dangerous…" Dulcie insisted with a heavy heart. "I need to do this, Zoe. You need to do this too. Please bring me to the police now."

Zoe was horrified. "But I…" She hung her head, hesitant. She clenched her fists. "This is not fair! Hade Incorporated wanted me to surrender my friend in exchange for that Nectar?! What is she going to use that for?!!"

"Zoe, don't anger the CEO again!" Than scolded worriedly. "He is not so forgiving, and that display of mercy is rare!"

"I understand your pain, my child, but Dulcie has made her decision to come clean. All she asks is for you to consider her request," Lady Night gently told the young woman.

"Zoe, please send me there if you must," her friend begged. "I can't stand seeing you troubled like this, but I have to pay for what I have done. Just let me go."

"I can't…!" she finally sobbed. "I can't give up Dulcie…! I can't give up my friend…!"

Thanatos' heart was burdened by the sight of Zoe being crushed like this. He forced himself off the bed and embraced her from behind, knowing that he too had lost his Zagreus. "Remember when I lost him, Zoe…?"

Zoe silently cried.

"This situation now is much gentler compared to that. You can visit Dulcie as much as you wish. This has to be less difficult than the ages of not being able to see, hear, or feel the one you love." He kissed her head. "I am sure that Dulcie appreciates it if you let her go, but I am certain that you can still meet her there for a visit." He caressed her short hair with his fingers and kissed her again.

Zoe reluctantly wiped her tears and glanced at Dulcie. "Would you forgive me, Dulcie…?"

"I don't need to, because I already did," the gorgon forced a smile before Lady Night hugged them both.

"Come now, both of you," she kindly told them, her thumbs wiping their tears.

Zoe and Dulcie were escorted by Lady Night towards the hall as Thanatos returned to his bed. A message popped out from the screen of his phone, prompting him to read, and he was petrified by the message he received.

_ The scythe of Death Incarnate shall make the Son of Hades bleed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's ending will begin the downward spiral for Zoe.


	36. Everything Begins to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

"M-Master," stammered one of the remaining two Titan Vessels towards their every busy master. "It's Kiefer…! He's dead...!"

The master stopped gazing at his collection of glowing god powers trapped inside the glass orbs. He glanced sideways, his face remained incognito. "He underestimated the enemies perhaps?"

"It turns out that one of the gorgons had gazed towards him and his eyes did not avoid eye contact," the other Titan Vessel answered.

"Well, recklessness-induced death cannot be prevented." He glanced back at his collections and placed another captured god into a specific free space. "Welcome, Eurus, God of the East Wind. I could put your unlucky gusts to good use one day."

"What do we do? The gorgons were recaptured by Hades Incorporated!"

The master shook his head. "Aspen Pall."

The one named so approached. "Yes?"

He grinned as he took a portion of god powers from Boreas and Eurus to lend. "Here. Use these, since the power of the gorgons has slipped through our fingers. Disrupt them from finding Zagreus' heart. Oh, and make weapons out of them, alright?"

Aspen Pall received the god powers, feeling the increased energy within him. "Oh, I will…!" he grinned.

-o-

Zoe and Dulcie had arrived at Floor 5B. With hesitation and rage, she escorted her friend towards the only room. The young woman was about to press the button when the door opened.

"The CEO is not around to entertain you, so I have been tasked to do it on his behalf," Secretary Dee told them.

"I just received the bounty for surrendering a gorgon!" Zoe snapped. She harshly gave the round vial of the bounty she got to the secretary. "Here's the bottle of Nectar I stole! Now let Dulcie free!"

Secretary Dee leered at her, frightening Dulcie. "The CEO told you what you have to do to compensate for the theft you made! And how do we know if that Nectar is not stolen from his other properties?!"

"Than chose not to take it in the end, even if I did it to make it up to him! Just take the Nectar and give me back my friend!"

"I cannot comply with your demands, child. Now leave this gorgon behind."

Zoe grabbed her keys when Dulcie stopped her. "No need for bloodshed, Zoe. Not today, please." The woman with mismatched eyes clenched her teeth and finally let go.

Secretary Dee scoffed. "This is not an arrest if you think it is. The gorgon needs to be present before the CEO. Questions will be asked to her while under the company's custody."

"What do you mean? She's imprisoned here in this building?!"

The secretary gave Zoe a piercing glare. "You do love talking back. The CEO's son was said to have that. Perhaps you should take his son's place so you could banter all you want while trying to kill each other."

"How about we decide for Dulcie's freedom? I will beat him when I can!"

Secretary Dee uttered a grunt. "You can summon the Infernal Arms and yet cannot conjure a Bloodstone! The CEO wants you to learn how, so stop being an impulsive fool!" She shut the doors and locked them, having the gorgon inside the room.

Zoe went slamming her fists against the doors. "Open the door!!"

-o-

Dulcie squirmed as she listened to Zoe's pounding against the doors. She then glanced at the secretary before she gulped.

"The CEO will arrive shortly," the secretary told the gorgon and returned to her post. A glowing glyph appeared on the floor and out came the CEO himself, a towering muscular brute, later sitting on the large chair.

His glowing red eyes peered towards Dulcie as he pulled a drawer containing a folder of her. "Based on your employment history, you have done a lot of recommendable services."

"Y-Yes, sir…"

"But you stopped working at your latest job application, causing you to be terminated."

"Um...yes…"

"In that case, you are officially tasked under Nyx's watch. She is waiting outside." He looked at the gorgon and slammed his fist. "What are you waiting for?!"

Dulcie yelped. "Y-Yes, sir!!" She almost cried leaving the room in a nervous huff. Once she stepped outside though, the floor changed, although it was still Floor 5B.

Lady Night stood there in the hallway, looking rather more ancient but her face remained the same.

"L...Lady Night…?"

"It's alright," the goddess coaxed her kindly. "Before everything else, there are so many things you need to know about yourself."

"B-But, what about Zoe…?"

Nyx sulked. "I know how difficult it is for her to move on from here, but the Fates have mysterious ways. Right now, Zoe has to find herself."

She escorted Dulcie towards the elevator where her form returned to much more modern attire.

-o-

Meanwhile, Zoe was being pulled out of the elevator by Edgar's two men, and in her struggle, her keys fell off her pocket. The keychain itself, growing brittle in every use, finally broke.

Edgar told them to let her go, but he subdued her before she could rush back to the elevator.

"Edgar, let go!!" she demanded.

"Stay still, or I'll break your neck again!!" he threatened.

"How could you all do this?! You are all heartless gods!!"

"Do you think I wanted this for Dulcie?!" He freed her to confront her. "She's like a younger sister to me, Zoe! She's not just a gorgon!" He dragged her towards a secluded room and began venting towards her. "Just like you treat her as a sister, I was Megaera who also treated her that way, back when Dulcie  _ was Dusa _ . Hell, she's an even better sister compared to my true sisters! I even vented towards Zag when Dusa got fired from her job. He only managed to persuade Mother Nyx to have her back in the House of Hades. Imagine losing your sister-figure for the gods know how long! You are not the only one lamenting over losing dear ones!"

Zoe saw the glistening gleam from Edgar's eyes, which he hid by looking away.

"When Dulcie confronted me about her crimes, I saw Dusa's sorrow when she lost the job she put her dedication to. Dulcie did not mean to murder those two guys who nearly assaulted you, and she defended you when that Titan Vessel tried to kill you, getting himself killed in the process by turning into stone. For once, stop being selfish. She was asking you to let her go to surrender."

The woman frowned in hurt. "It's not fair…! She's the first person I even made friends with the day I started working in the Bull Rush Cafe, her being the one I defended from those bullies back in high school…! It's just…" She sobbed there.

Edgar sighed shakily, transformed into Megaera, and hugged her. "You're not the only one hurting," she softly told Zoe. "You're not the only one, you fool. You know what, we better get going."

-o-

Uncle Archer was done with his break when he stepped outside and spotted Zoe being accompanied by a taller woman. He then overheard his adoptive niece's voice sounding a bit anxious.

"The keys…!" Zoe uttered.

"Where did you drop it again?" Megaera scoffed halfheartedly behind her frustration.

"It broke off my keychain! Let me retrace my steps."

Uncle Archer somehow found them lying on the floor so he approached it to pick it up until his fingers touched that long slender green one.

Visions flashed in his head, startling him within seconds until Zoe approached him before finding her keys on the floor. "Uncle Archer!" she called in relief that he was okay.

_ But he was not, finding a vision of a man with two different eyes, one red in the middle of the black sclera instead of his niece's face. _

"Uncle Archer?! Are you okay--"

"Stay away from me!!" he suddenly yelled at her like some monster before fleeing.

"Uncle Archer!!" she exclaimed, now confused. Megaera leered from behind, staring at the blond man running away into the building. "What happened to him…?! Did the company do this to him…?!!"

"I doubt that," the Fury answered. "I need details about him if you don't mind."

-o-

Zoe was distressed after losing her friend and was snapped at by her adoptive uncle in the same building. She had no idea what was happening.

Meanwhile, Edgar was checking the belongings of her Uncle Archer, finding an army picture with Patrick standing beside the former soldier.

He hated to tell her the bad news, but she had to know. There was only one way to get closure to the mystery Zoe was facing. "Take off your eyepatch."

"What…?" she mumbled.

"Take it off and look at this picture." He placed the object on the table as Zoe removed the eyepatch from her face and stared at the picture of Uncle Archer and his cherished partner.

She was dumbfounded by the change in the image. "No…"

"What did you see?"

She was hesitant to admit that both men were different despite being similar to how she first saw them.

Edgar took that as a serious issue.

-o-

That afternoon, Edgar escorted Zoe back to the main building since she was not replying to any messages from her adoptive father. The Fury glanced at the side mirror checking her situation.

_ Zoe looked despondent. She never said a word having optimism. _

They parked at the driveway and took her with him into the lobby. Pip was not present except for his wife Pastel, pink dyed hair and wearing baby blue lipstick just like in her name.

"Good afternoon, Pastel. Pip's resting?" Edgar greeted.

"He wasn't feeling well recently," Pastel replied. "He's with our three sons right now."

"Okay. I thought he slacked off again and you had to do his job again."

"I am actually worried," the receptionist. "Lately he has been tense and feeling off, staying too awake like he was watching around. I had to make him stay at home with the kids."

Edgar leered. "Are you sure? Does the CEO know? Was he informed?"

"We spoke to the CEO about it. I thought he would lash out, but he let it slide instead."

The Fury had an unusual feeling about this. "Is the CEO present?"

"Yes. Would you want me to inform him that you're here?"

"Go ahead. It's important."

Pastel informed the CEO of Edgar's urgent presence. "You may visit him. And bring her with you, he said."

Edgar looked at Zoe, who was less enthusiastic. "Very well, then."

He took her hand and took her with him, noticing that she was even less rebellious. The Fury began to worry about her.

They entered the elevator and headed to Floor 5B. During the wait, he called for Thanatos. "It's Edgar. Yes, she's with me...What? But...You know what, we better talk later!" He pressed the red button and scoffed heavily.

"Than…?" her voice softly asked.

"Yeah. I need to talk to him personally after this."

The elevator opened, revealing a garden instead. There was Percival, Secretary Dee, and Maxwell waiting by the truck ahead of the stone path.

Seeing Zoe's lack of enthusiasm, Percival realized how serious the problem was now. He glanced at the secretary and her son before he approached his adopted daughter.

"Zoe, are you okay?"

She looked at him with an estranged look. "Dad…?"

He was speechless for a moment. "You look troubled. Would you like to talk about it?"

Zoe looked around confused. "No, I'm okay…"

"I think she needs to know now, Percival," Secretary Dee suggested. Maxwell appeared to be hesitant, given that Zoe was not in a better mood compared to the last time they saw her together. "She has to know, son."

The woman with mismatched eyes looked at Percival. "What is that about…?" Her heart was pounding anxiously as she looked into her adoptive father's reluctant green eyes.

He took a pause, thinking what to say. "Maybe we should talk about it when we reach the place."

"Where?"

"The Temple of Styx," the secretary told her from afar. "You can stay if you don't want to find out. But you need to know." She entered the limousine, followed by the guy with the white hoodie.

Percival reached out his fatherly hand towards Zoe, only for her to hang her head and walk ahead. He stood there troubled, thinking that she might have seen through the lies which they intended to use to hide the very truth.

He nodded at Edgar, who was gazing with the same unsettled look before heading towards the awaiting vehicle.

Inside, Zoe could only stare at the limousine floor, spotting three pairs of feet before her line of sight. Once she lifted her head, there was Lady Night, Than, and Dulcie who was in a maid outfit.

"Zoe!" Dulcie called in delight, only to realize that her friend was in a state of bewilderment, heterochromatic eyes questioning everything about her surroundings and herself. "Zoe…?"

Zoe looked at Thanatos, who was stunned when he saw her. He immediately looked away, much to her shock.

_ What was going on? Everything was becoming highly unsettled, and it was crushing her more. _

The limousine drove off, leaving behind the Fury who looked on in concern.


	37. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

Zoe recognized the Temple of Styx, but she did not expect it to be accessible through other possible ways. Such was the scheme of the chthonic gods.

The limousine parked nearby, the driver opening the doors for his passengers. Each one stepped out, the last one Zoe.

The ruins of the Temple of Styx stood as nothing happened at all, the pillars standing still as if no weapons had struck them with violence.

At a corner of her eye, just there on her right, was a familiar field. It was where Zagreus' cairn was built.

They all stopped by, not a word or two. Percival walked towards the cairn and rested his hand on it. Zoe followed, puzzled by his actions, and there she witnessed that Percival's face disappeared, just a woman having the same age as he was, or perhaps she was a goddess taking a man's form from the very beginning.

Emotionally, the Goddess of Verdure took true form before her adopted daughter, who was too shocked to speak. "Zoe," Persephone spoke. "It is I, Persephone, Goddess of Verdure. I am Zagreus' mother."

The young woman was stunned by the revelation. "What…?"

The goddess sighed, gently trying to reach Zoe, her eyes coaxing towards those heterochromatic ones. As expected, Zoe stepped back, her stares demanding answers. "Zoe, I know this is going to be very difficult for you, but allow us to be heard, alright…?"

Zoe stood speechless.

"You knew that Zagreus died, and from time to time, he had been inhabiting your body just as Megaera told us."

"I...I do not mean to be rude and in a hurry...but please give me clarity...Persephone, right…?" the young woman stammered through her words shakily. "What is this all about…? Please say something…! I-I don't like it when you're making such terrifying suspense…!" She wanted to repeat what Uncle Archer told her when she was feeling fear but recalling his expression of dread in his eyes, Zoe was now at loss.

"I understand…" The goddess was hesitant to rush. "Remember when Zagreus' heart was stolen…?"

"Proteus?"

Persephone shook her head. "My consort and I, and the other gods, chose to keep the information about Zagreus' heart from everyone else. You see, Hades and Cerberus searched and fought to take our son's heart back. They hid the heart into a body constructed by Lord Chaos:  _ you _ ." She saw the pain in Zoe's eyes when she said that. It was a very difficult moment for both of them when they considered themselves before as a parent to a child and vice versa.

Zoe felt like a fool. "I'm...I'm that constructed body…? I was not supposed to exist…?"

"Zoe, you know that even if Percival did not exist, I still care for you. To me, you are still my daughter," the Queen of the Underworld tried to persuade. It seemed to make things worse.

"But...But I am not a normal mortal…!" Zoe went exasperating as Dulcie looked on in distress. "Every time I die I wake up on a bed without any wounds…! I am not even a mortal, to begin with…!"

"Zoe…"

"I'm just a construct, right…? A construct whose purpose is to keep a dead god's heart from being taken away again…! The heart that keeps me from dying, right…?!"

"Breathe and be calm my child," Nyx worriedly pleaded with her voice as Thanatos chose to ignore what was happening by vanishing away from the conflict.

Meanwhile, Secretary Dee stopped Max from approaching the area where the conversation was taking place, much to his quiet anguish. When he was found by Zoe's eyes, she mistook him for Zagreus.

"It's him, right? That's Zagreus, right?!"

"Zoe, you're making a mistake…!" Persephone neared her as motherly as she always had been.

One step backward, however, caused her to fall into a weakened sinkhole, with both Night and Verdure screaming in horror. Five of her keys were left on the ground after the ordeal.

-o-

_ "Oh...That was a hard fall…"  _ Zagreus writhed and stood up slowly. "You okay, Zoe…?  _ Ugh… _ " He looked around, familiar with a chamber which he remembered meeting a small, vicious vermin.  _ "Oh, gods, not here again…!" _

He pulled out the Stygius as it was the only key in Zoe's possession, and he wrote down his message in the hope that she would read his misadventure.

_ Hail, Zoe! Bad news. I woke up in that dreadful chamber of the Tiny Vermin. I wish I had the Exagryph, but all I got is the Stygius. You must have dropped the others someplace else. I'll do my best to keep us alive. Reply for me, mate, alright? Tell me of your misadventures too. _

He closed that tiny notebook and kept it in her pocket. There came the creature he was speaking of through the message to Zoe. And with a roar from the dreaded vermin, he roared back, the Stygius in hand and at ready.

At a single slash, however, the Tiny Vermin disappeared before the blade could touch. It reappeared again surrounded by its larger, although weaker, relatives.

Zagreus writhed as poison struck him, eating away his life force as the battle commenced. Despite managing to suppress that rat's own minions, he was struggling worse than before.

_ It could be the poison, but the poison they inflicted was not supposed to make him feel numb. It was as if something was fighting off from the inside. _

_ "Zoe…?!"  _ he mumbled.  _ "What is this…?! Were you…"  _ He cried in pain when the Tiny Vermin managed to strike an open wound, making Zoe's leg bleed. He thought it was a vein that got open.  _ "Agh…!! What's happening…?!! I can't feel my left arm…!!" _

He dashed away from danger, but it fell short by half the distance than he, or Zoe, could. His left arm was intact and he did not twitch it by accident. It took seemingly half a minute, maybe an hour, before the numbness ceased, only to feel another again, on his whole right leg this time.

"Agh! Blast, it hurts!!"

He battled the pain and the numbness as he slashed his enemies, poison spreading across the floor and worsening the situation.

Battie dropped on the floor as he fell. Taking one good gathering of his strength, he took the companion plushie and screamed Megaera's name.

Edgar appeared from a passage above and summoned a trail of flame which finally cleared the chamber. The Fury noticed Zoe's body in such a mess and she lifted her before realizing that it was Zagreus she was carrying.

" _ Tsch.  _ You picked the wrong Infernal Arm to fight that little critter," she remarked nonchalantly. She then noticed how bothered Zag appeared. "Zag. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Meg…" he replied. "I fended them off from Zoe at my best and then…" He stared at Zoe's left hand. "I don't know what's happening, Megaera...It's like...we're having a tug of war with this body…" He writhed aloud when Zoe's entire body felt as hurt as the illness he felt when he got too long on the surface. " _ Urgh…! _ It hurts, Meg…!" One more writhe and he lost consciousness.

The Fury flew him off that chamber with a troubled look. "Let's get you up to the surface."

-o-

"Zoe!!" Persephone anxiously caressed the woman's face. "Was she terribly hurt?! Did she encounter hostile creatures down there?!"

"The Tiny Vermin, my queen," Megaera answered.

"Oh, that horrible pest!" She brushed Zoe's bangs off her face. "Maybe we should get back to the city. She doesn't feel right. She's feverish!"

"I'm afraid we cannot return," Secretary Dee said to her. "Something got amiss. We need to stay here for the time being."

"What do you mean?!"

"Mother," Max approached with a phone in hand, showing what was happening at the condominium.

Persephone was shocked upon seeing the news. "Someone's attacking the condominium?! What?! A Titan Vessel?!!"

Nyx walked towards the queen. "Hypnos' wife is working there…! I need to leave…! Stay by Zoe's side, Dulcie…!"

"Be careful, Nyx!"

Night Incarnate disappeared in a flash as Dulcie glanced towards her friend and attended to her.

"Should I take them to my unit, Queen Persephone?" Edgar volunteered to keep them safe.

She nodded. "Bring Maxwell with you. We will drive back to help Nyx!"

"As you wish."

There was Edgar's car which materialized beside the limousine before Dulcie could even witness it. He took Zoe into the car and let the gorgon and the secretary's son in it too.

"The CEO's dogs, Edgar," Secretary Dee halted as the dogs joined them.

The Fury nodded and started the engine and drove off.

-o-

Dulcie placed a damp cloth on Zoe's forehead and Maxwell made sure that the ill woman was comfy on Edgar's bed.

Edgar went calling for Thanatos to come into his unit and have a serious talk, and without delay, Death approached.

Than noticed the glowing red thread belonging to Zoe. It was turning dimmer, the poison eating its fiber away.

_ He wanted to save her so badly, but he couldn't. He could not, and should not, kill her. Thanatos was afraid to fulfill the prophecy of the Fates. _

A text message appeared from his phone coming from the three sisters. He chose to ignore it. He did not want to read or hear those foul tidings from them.

Edgar, on the other hand, was unwilling to give up on Zoe despite what happened which was breaking her. He went towards his cooler and picked up a sealed amphora, opened the cork, and poured this blood-red liquid content into her mouth. "Come on, Zoe…!" he hissed towards her out of worry.

That amphora of Kiss of Styx was only one of the few remaining. He was saving it for so long in such emergencies. With the Styx dry, there were only a few of them left, and Charon, being a merchant he had always been, set the price to be highly expensive.

The four of them watched anxiously as the woman's thread loosely snapped before Than's eyes, and in a few moments, the thread once dull-looking shone once more as it turned whole again.

A gasp emerged from Zoe's throat and she coughed a few times before Dulcie hugged her tearfully.

"I-I thought we would lose you!!" she sobbed. "Thank goodness you're alright!!" Dulcie felt her friend's hand tugging off her arm. "Zo...Zoe…?"

The distressed woman appeared estranged from them. "Leave me alone…"

"Zoe…"

Max patted the gorgon's shoulder and shook his head. "She's still feeling unwell, Dulcie. We better do as she says for a while."

Dulcie hung her head and stood, leaving the room with Maxwell, while Edgar followed next to check the news on the television.

Thanatos closed the door and approached Zoe, who was still recuperating from her near-death.

She looked at him, eyes hesitant and hoping all at once. She was waiting for him to speak, whatever would come out of his mouth.

_ It was just that the words from him were about to give her a sense of false hope, of false care. _

"We have to end this."

"What…?"

"They were right. You were a construct to bring back Zagreus. I wasn't aware of their plan, but it makes sense." He wanted to break up with her if that would keep her alive if that would keep his scythe from fulfilling the prophecy. As much as possible, to keep Zagreus alive most importantly.

Zoe was appalled by his words and tone. She had the feeling that it was hurting him too, but the way he spoke to her was taking a toll on her already fragile wave of emotions. "You just loved me...because of Zagreus…? You wanted...You wanted him back…?"

Death fought the pain in his heart as he was saying it. "What makes you think I was in love with you? Zoe, you are so naive! Even worse than Zagreus! To begin with, you were not real in the first place! Without his heart, you're just nothing! You exist to keep it safe until he can return!"

It broke her heart. "Than…! Please say that you're lying…"

"Quit living in your fantasies, Zoe!" he raised his voice. "You did hear her, didn't you? The Queen of the Underworld, the Goddess of Verdure? She was telling you the truth! You're made to protect Zagreus' heart from being taken away again! Whatever memories you experienced, whatever emotions you felt, they will become nothing! You will lose your existence! Deal with it!!" Thanatos left the room and closed it, barely holding on to being cold towards Zoe. He had to save her that way, to save Zagreus that way.

_ They had to part no matter how painful it felt. _

_ "Forgive me, Zagreus…" _ He wiped his tears and gazed at the news.

There stood the Titan Vessel taking Pasithea hostage by the condominium rooftop.

_ "I have a message to those who have kidnapped our heart donor!!"  _ Aspen Pall announced from the aerial news camera belonging to Hades Incorporated.  _ "Do not make me hurt this woman!!"  _ His back sprouted wings with bladed tendrils, one of them threatening to injure Pastel's face.

-o-

Hypnos and his three sons watched in horror as the Titan Vessel took Pasithea hostage. He had power over Sleep, he was Sleep Incarnate, but they were useless against a fully-awake being!

_ The only way to do it was to cast his powers onto the enemy up close! _

He stood up and his sons panicked. Morris (Morpheus, Dream) grabbed his father's arm. "Father, don't go!!"

Hypnos forced a smile on the boys. "Daddy's going to save mommy, alright?" he told them, his voice in a lower tone and sounding uncertain.

Their father was not quite smart when it comes to fighting. They all pulled him back to his seat. "Don't go!!" they chorused tearfully.

"But she's all alone!" he yelped to sound angry. It did not work, for it did not sound like one.

Bert (Phobetor, Nightmare) pointed at the tv screen. "Uncle Thanatos is dealing with him now! He will save her!"

"Wh...What…?!" Sleep gasped. "He can't fight with his shoulder still healing!!"

Francis (Phantasos, Unreal) ran towards the screen and did notice Death holding his scythe with a bit of difficulty. "Oh, no!"

As they watched on, they witnessed in horror that Than was not in good shape, as his shoulder began to hurt as the battle ensued.

-o-

Pastel was standing behind the stair bulkhead as she watched the uneven battle between the Titan Vessel and Death Incarnate. Noticing Thanatos' injury from the recent battle seemingly strange, she had a feeling that there was something more than that.

Someone grabbed her shoulder, causing her to nearly screech when her mouth was covered by another, smaller hand.

She turned around and saw Hypnos and their children.  _ "What are you doing here...?!!"  _ she snapped angrily and worriedly. _ "Why did you bring the kids...?!!" _

_ "I was trying to stop them,"  _ he shrugged, and the boys nodded.

_ "It's dangerous out here now…! It's a riot…! We need to go before Thanatos' wound would--" _

They felt the slamming of Death's body against the other side of the bulkhead and then heard the sound of pain coming from Thanatos himself.

Bert, being more impulsive of the three brothers, stepped out and hurled a dark magical sphere straight towards the Titan Vessel's face, sending the latter into a temporary illusory nightmare before Hypnos' son tried to drag his uncle out of there.

"Phobetor!" Sleep exclaimed in horror.

"Phobetor, what are you doing here…?!" Than scolded the little God of Nightmares.

"Saving you! Come on, Uncle Thanatos!"

However, upon grabbing Death's arm, malevolent energy emanated from Than's shoulder and clawed into Phobetor's body, hurting the little god excruciatingly.

"Phobetor, no!!" Pasithea ran towards her son and Death helped her carry him towards the rest while the Titan Vessel was still trapped inside the little god's curse.

"Get out of here…!!" Thanatos told them. "Hypnos, run…! Don't come back until it's over…!!"

"Thanatos…!" Sleep stammered. "Your shoulder…! Something came out of it and hurt him…!!"

Death froze and glanced at his injury. He felt it, the strange pain which was pulsing with volatile energy he was trying to keep, thinking before that it was nothing...until it injured his nephew. "Hypnos…!" he looked on in distress. "Find Mother Nyx…! Tell her, and everyone, not to find me…!" He stepped back and confronted the Titan Vessel before Phobetor's curse would end.

Reluctantly, Sleep took his family into the bulkhead and ran down the stairwell before meeting Nyx who was gliding upstairs. "Hypnos!"

"Mother Nyx! My son Phobetor! He's wounded!"

Night Incarnate checked her grandson and used her powers to halt the curse that befell the God of Nightmares.

It was no use. The curse was too strong for her limited powers to stop. "We have to go to the realm of Chaos where the curse would keep him from losing his abilities."

_ But Phobetor looked on blankly, a sign that it was too late to save his god powers as malevolent veins of the Titan's Curse crawled across his skin. _

_ "Mommy…?" _ he spoke, his tone sounding confused.  _ "What's happening…? I can't see everyone…" _

Hypnos fell silent as Pasithea sobbed softly as she held her curse-inflicted son along the way. Mother Nyx found the entrance towards Chaos' realm where the curse would not follow.

As they entered Chaos' chamber, the deity filled with numerous living creatures all over their body approached them slowly.

"My daughter Nyx, it appears that you brought your son Sleep and his family here in my realm out of urgency. Your grandson, the God of Nightmares, has fallen in a Titan's Curse. His powers have waned from him, trapped in a spherical prison, just like the others before him," they spoke.

"Is there a way to break the curse, Lord Chaos?--"

"Silence, Pasithea!" Nyx snapped. "My parent does not tolerate such rudeness! Speak when you are told to!"

The younger goddess hung her head in shame.

"I shall provide shelter for Sleep's family, purge Phobetor's curse while he is within this realm. Thanatos', on the other hand, is stronger. He may be way older compared to Hypnos' sons, but his powers are scarce already, only limited to remain back in that realm. The Titan's Curse is keeping him from leaving and is now in the enemy's hands."

It brought Night Incarnate into horror.


	38. The Evil God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

Thanatos was hanging by the tendrils that wrapped around his limbs. His scythe was on the floor and out of reach. Aspen Pall has already been freed of the curse thanks to Phobetor's weakening, then developed a glass sphere containing Nightmare's god powers.

The sphere took shape from an open flesh of his tendrils, a quirk designed by the Titan Blood within its evolution, producing containers unbreakable by weakened gods and mortals alike.

Soon the master and another Titan Vessel had arrived to meet the prey that fell into Aspen Pall's self-made trap.

Thanatos recognized the master immediately. "You finally showed your treacherous, ugly head, Proteus…" he hissed despite his weakened state. "What did you do to me…?!"

The master did not laugh, his smirk did it for him. "Oh, Thanatos, you are hurting my feelings," he called and looked up, imitating Zagreus' face before Death's eyes and causing the prisoner to struggle in anger.

"Stop using Zagreus' face, you abomination!!" he demanded. To see the face of his love with an evil leer was like desecrating those precious memories of him. Thanatos would murder him in cold blood for defiling that!

"Call me what you want, dear Thanatos," he imitated Zagreus' gestures and behavior as if he was Zagreus indeed, enraging Death Incarnate more. "But calling me Zagreus, well, _that sounds enticing._ It was actually what I wanted, to be quite like him, that's why his heart would have been that final puzzle piece had your lord and master, and his three-headed mongrel too, did not steal it back."

"What did Zagreus ever do to you…?!" Death snarled.

The master shrugged. "Where can I start? It all began when I was able to learn, back up there, inside some dark cave as I remember it. My father and his family were all banterings so loudly against each other, but I didn't mind at all. I stood alone, studying their emotions.

"You see, even if I hear how they argue, I never got the chance to see their emotions. I only get to see the emotions of mortals below. And then one day, I stumbled upon him, the godling that bled blood, the one bound to the Underworld.

"He had these waves of emotions for a godling without purpose. Happiness, anger, sorrow, all of them. He got the attention of the Olympian gods, a godling not quite gifted with wisdom but with wit, not quite strong but very slippery. He was more noticed than I am, _the son of Zeus himself_."

Thanatos stopped struggling, knowing that Proteus was known as the Old Man of the Sea. _There was something wrong…!_

_Zeus had several children. Could it be that one of them turned out to be peculiar and dangerous? Was this being what the Titan Prometheus was warning about?_

"Ah, it seems that your thoughts are beginning to turn like clockwork. Good." Zagreus' murderer noticed. "It took you long enough."

"Who are you…?! Did you steal Proteus' powers?! What do you want?!!" Thanatos demanded.

Zeus' estranged son shook his index finger gesturing now piqued Death was now. "In reverse order, a way to break the prophecy of my doom, yes I stole it after hearing the prophecy from Proteus' lips, and my name... _is_ _Alastor_."

Than froze. "Zeus' psychopathic son…! So all this time, you're behind all this?!"

Alastor grinned at him, watching Death struggle more after seeing that smirk on the enemy god's face. "I am. It was interesting, though. And for you, it was a surprise how the Infernal Arms were broken. Allow me to explain.

"Zagreus has a sister named Makaria, the Goddess of Blessed Death, and they were close. When one time he took her with him on the surface, it was the time when I stole Proteus' foretelling abilities after capturing him. That's when I saw that vision of my doom, that Zagreus would be responsible for my downfall. I don't want to risk it.

"So while they were working inside this farm in Greece, I took the chance of taking Makaria hostage, forcing him to dismantle all the Infernal Arms which he could use against me. And so he did after he committed suicide for her safety.

"Then I guess the gods, Chthonic and Olympians alike, knew it was going to happen, much to my frustration. So when he came back six times to show that he did the end of the bargain I released his sister, but I was not satisfied by it.

"So instead I killed myself using Zagreus' Stygius, and sent myself into the River Styx, but the river itself avoided me, and I ended up on her dry riverbed which I had to walk towards the House of Hades."

"But Hades found out that a god descended from the surface!" Thanatos debated. "He would have to deal with you for your insolence!"

"Insolence? My plan worked perfectly!" Alastor debated back. "Remember that I forced Zagreus to dismantle the Infernal Arms. An open piece is enough to free one drop of Titan Blood at a time."

Death Incarnate was dumbfounded. "You monster…! How dare you use Zagreus to concoct your evil plan?!!"

"You know the story, Thanatos. I don't need to repeat that, but I really would like to share my next part of the plan: to capture your prophetic sisters and acquire their powers."

Thanatos fought the tendrils keeping him in place. "Don't you touch them!!"

"Thanatos, dear Thanatos," Alastor sang as he approached Death Incarnate, the tendrils helping him reach the captive's face. "I am not here to defile your sisters by stealing their ability to foresee the inevitable future. I am here today to ask for your help." Than froze as Alastor caressed his cold chthonic cheeks and whispered in his ears. "Help me get rid of the new wielder of the Infernal Arms."

"Never!!" Death rejected and spat at him.

The evil god wiped the spit off his face and still smiled. _"I wasn't asking for permission, dear Thanatos. I am going to do it using you should you decline."_

Thanatos' eyes widened in horror. "No! Don't you dare!!"

"What is this? I think I could eventually replace those twins working for Ares!" Alastor gasped, flattered, as he prepared Phobetor's curse before Death. "Now, now, don't move too much. The first time is painful, I suppose."

"No!!" Thanatos squirmed and battled violently, a futile attempt for freedom from being used by this mad god as a vessel to destroy Zoe. As Nightmare's curse touched his head, he screamed in pain, anguish, and fear as Alastor smirked in entertainment and waited for Death to finally lose consciousness.

The evil god glanced at the Titan Vessel August Salt as he drained Thanatos' god powers up to a mere portion. "Keep an eye on this important prisoner. The Power of Death is very precious. He may not die, but he certainly would wish he would." He possessed Thanatos, imprisoned the other god in a prison sphere, and took the magical scythe with the prisoner's power he finally decided to use.

"That's very cruel, Sir Alastor," remarked August Salt, although saying it out of entertainment.

The Alastor-possessed Thanatos disenchanted the curse on the unconscious Death to a mere portion, much to the Titan Vessels' surprise. "Don't get puzzled," he told them grinning. "This way, when Thanatos would be broken from his nightmare, he'll be in a living one.

"Aspen Pall, you're in charge of finding the other gods. I'll be right back after I am done with the near-immortal meddler."

"Yes, sir!" they chorused as the possessed Death Incarnate vanished.

There was a god that witnessed the entire thing, and his leather straps wiggled before he fled away unnoticed.

-o-

"This is bad, Chloe."

"It is, Sis."

"Very bad, Polly."

In the middle of the field where Zagreus' cairn was built, the Fates foresaw the inevitable coming into fruition.

"What has Thanatos done?"

"He fulfilled the prophecy."

"Zoe is doomed to break."

"He must wake."

"Yes, he must."

"But the curse is not lifted. Not until Zoe accepts her fate."

Chloe prepared a pad paper. "Out there, near the water leading to the remains of Olympus."

Sis pulled out a crayon or two. "By the sea, by the shore."

Polly pulled the paper off the pad. "There, in the empty way, where they will meet. The most painful reunion."

They chorused: "The place where their hearts will break."

-o-

Edgar read the latest prophecy on the phone left by Than and froze. Dulcie and Maxwell looked on worriedly.

"Damn…!" the Fury cursed.

"What did the Fates say?" Max anxiously asked him. "What is my sister's fate? Thanatos' too?"

"Grim," he replied as he held the phone tightly. "Damn that Thanatos! What did he just do?!"

"What happened?!" Dulcie pleaded.

The Fury growled to himself. "He broke up with her while we're busy watching the news! He triggered the prophecy!"

Maxwell checked that said message from the Fates and read it with his eyes. "Oh, no! He must have taken it literally!" He read the rest of the messages, which shook him. "No! No, no, no!"

"What is it?!" the gorgon shrieked softly but anxiously.

"Zoe's going to die with a broken heart!" He raced towards the bedroom where she was and gasped. "My sister's gone!!"

Edgar flew into the room and noticed the open window. "She fled!"

"We better go get her back! I have a bad feeling about this!!" Dulcie yelped.

"No! Both of you must stay here!" the Fury yelled out of concern. "I'll go get her!" He flew out and locked the door to keep them safe.

Dulcie and Max exchanged glances. They could not stand there and wait. They took Than's phone and left through the window that Zoe took.

-o-

Edgar landed on the urban street and equipped his whip. He looked around, recognizing the landmarks around him. Thanatos was going to pass by this crossroad.

He was not expecting Death to be walking on his feet when they met. _That was suspicious._

"Halt, Thanatos!" Edgar snarled. The smirk on Death's face confirmed the prophecy.

_The Scythe of Death shall be imprisoned in the hands of the Evil God._

"Take no step further!" the Fury warned. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Thanatos" did not move an inch. The wind blew, making his silver hair and his black flowing fabric dance about.

Edgar felt the erroneous huff of the winds around him. It was not supposed to be the time for the east wind.

_Unless the powers of Eurus, the East Wind, was taken away from him._

Another huff of wind turned rougher, and a Titan Vessel flapped his tendriled wings to conjure a powerful gale, sending the Fury slamming against the wall before the freezing North Wind began to cover him as Aspen Pall's laughter echoed.

"Death" slashed a nearby fire hydrant with the scythe in hand and magically directed the flow of water towards the enemy. Edgar was covered in thick ice before "Than" approached him and spelled his true name before the Fury's line of sight, knowing that he would stay alive while they're away.

To add salt to the wound, "Thanatos" gave him a wave before leaving.

Edgar tried to break the ice with his Fury strength, but to no avail as the ice itself was made by the powers of two gods. He was stuck, perhaps for eternity until another ally god would help him out of there.

A silhouette of an ice pick was knocking through the ice. _Someone was helping him!_ He grunted, gathered what strength he had, and the freezing prison shattered.

After a gasp, the Fury found two young ones he left at home. "Damn it, I told you both to stay at home!"

"We're just trying to help!" Dulcie replied before sneezing.

"Where is Thanatos' body?" Max asked immediately.

Edgar snarled. "That body snatcher went off to kill Zoe! We need to know where he went!"

"That way!" the gorgon pointed.

-o-

Zoe stopped at the Bull Rush Cafe, now closed due to the disturbance happening at the Nocturne Condominium. The news broke so fast that it was unable to contain information from mortals. She went panting from taking a long run despite her ability to dash.

The winds were erratic, something that was not natural at all. This must be the doing of the Titan Vessels, unaware that the greater threat was responsible, and _was standing behind her_.

A single-note song from the scythe caused her to turn around to find Thanatos staring at her. It was not like the times before all this was happening.

Still hurt from the recent break-up with him, she looked at him lovingly, recalling the moments they had before it all crumbled.

But Zoe was oblivious to the fact that someone else was puppeteering from within, while the true Death was still a prisoner somewhere in the ruined condo.

-o-

"Hypnos, where are you going?" Pasithea asked her husband when he stood up from watching Phobetor's state.

Sleep Incarnate sensed Thanatos' trouble and was unable to stand by. "It's Thanatos. He needs help! Someone used Phobetor's god powers on him! I can feel it!"

"Are you saying that Thanatos is trapped in a nightmare?!"

"He may as well be, and, oh dear, he's trying to get out! He's never this frantic! It's like he's drowning but he's not!"

Chaos loomed nearby and confronted Hypnos. "Death Incarnate has weakened, his god powers lost to a mere portion. He may not die, but he will bleed like a mortal, just like Zagreus yet differently. He will feel pain and yet continue to live.

"I sense your desire to save you brother Death, son of Nyx, and also the desire to bring back your son Nightmare. You may be guided by your eldest son to save both gods in distress, but you have to face the consequences if you so choose."

Hypnos gulped at the offer his grandparent proposed. Nyx knew that such an exchange was going to unfold.

_A brother's imprisonment for a brother's freedom. A father's suffering for a son's comfort._

He was not a fighter. He was different from Thanatos, but now he was certain to fight, even in his own way.

He held Morpheus' hands and forced a smile, sending half of his powers to him. "You're smarter than daddy. You were good at helping him across dreams before you got your god powers. I am sure that you can perform daddy's duties while I'm gone."

Morpheus looked at him, sobbing after his statement. "Father…"

Sleep gave him a pat. "Be a good boy, okay?"

Pasithea embraced him. "You're such an idiot, Hypnos…!" she cried, more as he hugged her back.

"Daddy!" Phantasos wailed and hugged his father too.

Hypnos felt a drop or two of his tears, but he kept that goofy smile on his face even when they freed themselves. Needless to say, it was not as funny as before, considering that he was making a sacrifice to save two gods.

Chaos gave their grandson the curse and showed him the portal back to the mortal world. Hypnos stepped halfway in, forcing a smile back towards his family before moving onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is one of Zeus' titles, but I made him one of his many offspring. I intended him to be a psychopathic villain, a foil to Zagreus, but I am not sure if I made it right.


	39. Thanatos' Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

"Zagreus!!" Thanatos called in the middle of the void of shards of the broken Mirror of Night. He gazed at one, letting him watch his precious moments with his beloved prince before a bright light consumed the visions and a spray of Zagreus' blood obscured it with a dying echo. 

Another echo, from Zoe's loving voice, emanated from another shard. Death approached it, only to hear her screams of pain being drowned by Allan's sadistic laughter and another obscuring blood covered the vision of her torture in the Fury's hands.

"No!!" Thanatos looked around, hearing the voices of both Zagreus and Zoe echoing from the shards, calling out to him, but the more he reached for them, the greater horror unleashed from their dying voices.

The cycle kept repeating to the point of preventing Death from ever approaching the broken shards. The echoes began to haunt him, making him cover his ears.

"Zag…! Zoe…!" he wept and curled his body amid the sea of shards. "Stop…! Please, stop…!" he begged into the nothingness, the silence of the powers of Nightmare.

-o-

Hypnos went floating along the halls, hiding away from the tendrils which crawled across the floor. They were sensitive to changes, so Sleep should be very careful.

He could sense Thanatos' location through the latter's sleep, or unconsciousness if he happened to be. Hypnos gulped.

_ He was in a warzone, and he was no warrior. He was just a receptionist for the shades coming into the House. _

He took a deep breath.  _ "Thanatos is upstairs…" _

Sleep almost yelped when the Titan Vessel August Salt came inspecting the kitchen on the second floor for some uncooked popcorn pack. Hypnos was disgusted, thinking that this former mortal was watching his brother's torment like a movie in a theatre!

_ Sleep must find his brother and free him! _

Hypnos used the stairwell and hovered towards the third floor where more fleshy constructs were sticking across walls and pillars. He was close to Thanatos' location.

And there Death's prison was found, a glowing green glass sphere resting on a receptacle of flesh. Hypnos had to reach it and focus undisturbed.

_ He had to bring Thanatos' subconscious back to his body. _

Just as he was ao close to touching the sphere's surface, the tendrils wrapped around him and pulled him away from the object. Now hanging upside down like a tied-up bat, he was welcomed by the Titan Vessel August Salt.

"Looks like I did a more decent job than Aspen had!" he bragged. "Wait here while I eat some popcorn and enjoy the show! If you want, you can watch along!" He touched the sphere and allowed Hypnos to view what was happening in Thanatos' nightmare. "He's still having a problem picking the wrong door!" he chuckled as he picked another popcorn.

Sleep was apologetic towards his brother Death, for he failed to save him.

_ That was until the tendrils that bound him snapped, causing him to fall onto the floor. _

_ "Ow…" _ he moaned before August Salt confronted the meddlers, a pair of two Furies.

"Just when I wanted to visit the goddess of trash, you Titan Vessels showed up to ruin my day!" Allan snarled with his readied chain whip.

_ "Zagreus...Mrrrdddrrrr, mrrddrrrr…!"  _ Poe mumbled before dodging his brother's fist.

"You aren't going to find her first, Poe!" he snapped at his rival-brother, angrier when he missed.

"Wait, you're the Furies, huh?" August Salt hummed. "Where's the other one?"

"Forget that missing one, ugly!" Allan grinned as he stretched his barbed chain. "How about we fight?!!"

August Salt chuckled and took the prison sphere, dropping it into the flooded basement. 

Hypnos gasped and jumped in to retrieve it as the two Furies attacked the Titan Vessel in a tightly clenched teamwork.

Sleep tried to reach the falling sphere, even as they dove into the dark pool of water. The gleam from the sphere was his only source of light and regardless of depth, he still reached out.

And his fingers felt its body, his hands holding on to it, pressing the sphere against his body, cradling it.

_ "It's alright now, Thanatos,"  _ his mind spoke to his brother inside.  _ "You're safe now. All I need to do now is show the door." _

-o-

_ "Thanatos…!" _

_ "Thanatos…!" _

Death remained in his position, curled up like a ball and unwilling to listen. The haunting tormenting voices of Zagreus and Zoe chorused from the shards, continuing to torment Thanatos and breaking his heart with hopelessness.

_ "Thanatos…!" _

"Stop…" he softly begged. He was getting tired and hopeless. "Please...Stop…"

"Thanatos! It's me, Hypnos!"

Thanatos' eyes slightly widened as his vision spotted his brother Sleep Incarnate flying towards him.

"I'm here, Thanatos! I came to save you!"

_ Hypnos helping him? Preposterous! How did he get here?! _

Sleep's hands made Death realize that his brother was truly present. He could feel Hypnos' powers but diminished by half. "Hypnos…?! What, why…?!! What are you doing here…?!! I'm still cursed...!!"

"I came to show you the way out," Sleep replied. He pointed at the dark shard out there yet so close. "That's where I came from. You need to reach it to get your body back! Hurry!"

"But what about you?!"

"I left half of my powers to my son Morpheus. He is safe along with my family, but I need to get Phobetor's powers back, even if it's just half of it."

_ Half…? _

"No, Hypnos, you idiot!" Thanatos snapped fearfully. "If you do that, you will be the one trapped inside your own son's powers!"

"Thanatos," he told him, forcing a smile. "If there's someone who needs to be out of this nightmare, it's you. Zagreus, or Zoe, needs you out there, Thanatos. You need to help him, or her. It doesn't matter who you speak to as long as it was the one you love. You'd do what it takes to keep them safe. I did my part now, so you better do yours." He gently pushed Than towards the dark mirror shard. "Better get moving! You barely get berated by being late, so don't add this one to the list!"

As Hypnos pushed him towards the mirror shard, the light from the other shards began to form claws that tried to grab Death back in. Sleep gathered his strength and gave Thanatos a hard urgent push before the claws took him instead.

"Hypnos!!"

"Go! Hurry!" Hypnos yelled as he was dragged in Death's place.

Hesitantly, Thanatos touched the dark shard, enveloping him before pulling him out of the nightmare.

The path took him towards the vision where his stolen body was about to use his scythe towards the badly beaten Zoe.

"Zoe!!"

-o-

Zoe watched in horror as the grinning "Thanatos" swung the scythe towards her neck. Eyes closed and flooded with tears, she yelled out Death's name, a drop falling on a tattered Mort in her hand.

The true Thanatos fought for control, pulling the scythe off its path and towards him. Regaining his body, he slumped backward and breathed, panting at the difficulty of the struggle.

A long pause occurred before Alastor's voice broke the silence.

"I cannot believe that you managed to escape unless someone helped you out," he told him as he stared from outside Death's body. "Hypnos. He sacrificed himself to free you and sacrificed half of his powers to free half of Phobetor's. I applaud you both for such dedication." Alastor took a bit of pause before he smirked meaningfully.  _ "It was too late to save her though…" _

Thanatos' eyes immediately glanced towards the enemy, who finally disappeared, revealing a slumped body of Zoe on the pavement.

_ There was a deep cut across her neck, an artery severed. _

Thanatos gazed in horror. He cupped his hands on her pale face, stared hopelessly into her lifeless eyes.

He even tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use.

_ She died. His scythe killed her. _

_ Thanatos killed her... _

"Zoe…!" he breathed in panic. "Zoe…! No…!! Blink…!! Look at me…!! Say something…!!"

But she sank.  _ She simply sank. _

A puddle of blood began to claim her, just as the Styx would claim Zagreus every time he would die. The river did not dry up but went hiding, waiting for something like this.

Thanatos fought the puddle, pulling Zoe as hard as he could. "No! Not again!! I lost Zagreus once!! I am not going to lose Zoe either!! I love her as much as I loved Zag!!" His struggles were too weak. He could only hold on to Zoe's head, and it was halfway sinking. "Please!! Don't take her away from me!! No!! Zoe!!"

His hands slipped, and the Styx had taken Zoe away. All that was left were his pair of bloodstained hands.

Looking at them, he realized that he had lost his love again, that he had  _ murdered  _ Zoe this time.

He shakily stood and fled with his wobbly legs, his scythe left behind on that very pavement.


	40. Broken Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

Hades and Persephone crossed into the realm of Chaos with Hypnos' body held by the God of the Dead.

Sleep was placed on the marble floor when Nyx and the rest approached him. Night touched his cheek and stared into his open eyes.

_ He was breathing, but he was also looking sleepless. _

"My son…" Nyx called.

Hypnos' lips moved. "Phobetor…?"

"Father…?" the son replied. Nightmare approached him with a puzzled look. "Father, what happened to your eyes…?"

Sleep's eyes did not look tired. It did not look normal either. Even the usual sleepy smile was gone, only an emotionless neutral curve. "I lost my powers, son...But I managed to save half of yours…" He handed him the sphere containing half of Phobetor's god powers. "Sorry…I saved your Uncle Thanatos, but...he was too late..."

Hypnos' skin was crawling with the curse that was once affecting Nightmare. His affliction caused him to stay restless.

Nyx embraced her powerless son emotionally. "Hypnos…"

A tear fell from Sleep's eyes, but he could not express his sadness. His emotions were bound, imprisoned. This must be the effects of the curse.

Persephone gazed worriedly towards her husband. "Does that mean…?"

"Zoe was slain by Thanatos's scythe," Hades confirmed the prophecy of the Fates.

She gasped, eyes glistening in sorrow. "No…!"

"I can still sense that she is still alive."

The Goddess of Verdure looked at him, bewildered by his words.

"We built a construct that can withstand death as much as Zagreus could, a construct that cannot stay dead as long as his heart is still inside. We can only sense where the construct stands once the Infernal Arms are complete and our son makes his presence. No one else."

"But still, she developed her own memories, her own emotions," the queen stated. "Would this not conflict with Zagreus' return?"

"It is possible, but we cannot give up. Alastor will not learn his place if Zagreus will not return. As for Zoe…" he paused, his eyes shrouded in shadows making it difficult to see how he was feeling. "It is up to her. She will either merge with Zagreus or sacrifice her existence for him. We cannot force her to revive our son."

-o-

Edgar picked up Thanatos' scythe lying on the pavement and watched the blood slide down and fall towards the tiniest blood puddle below. As he watched the scythe become clean of the stain and the blood puddle finally gone, he sulkily confirmed Zoe's death in Thanatos' hands.

But he knew that it was not Death who intended her death.

Dulcie approached him with a nervous look. "Does this mean…"

He sighed, his teeth clenching. "We're too late…"

She gasped and sobbed.

"But she'll be back," Maxwell noted. "It's just not...going to be easy for her...Whatever she's feeling now…"

Edgar stood up, taking the scythe and giving it to Max. "Take this to the boss."

The young man in a white hoodie took the scythe with him. "Come on, Dulcie. Let's go back home." He took the maid's hand and they disappeared in a flash of dim light.

The Fury clenched his fists slamming one against the wall. It was not evident on his face, but he was hurt for failing to save them both from Alastor's scheme.

A phone call prompted him to answer it. "Boss…?"

_ "About this Archer. Send him to the House. The hospital may not have been attacked yet. Bring his fellow former soldier as well." _

"Yes, boss. I would also report about the identity of the culprit. It was Alastor."

_"Just as I thought. He had already claimed Proteus' powers and carved my son's face over his!"_

Edgar heard the crushing of the wooden furniture from the other side. "Your command, my lord?"

_ "Bring Archer and his colleague." Click. _

Immediately? Gently? He was not sure about the last option. There were no instructions whatsoever on how he would bring them both to the Lord and Master of the House.

He huffed and flew off once the wind became favorable.

-o-

Archer, stunned by the news that one of the high-ranking employees of Hades Corporation was not human, stared at the tv monitor even after it was turned off.

He was stuck serving a company that held an ominous entity, and if his memory about the flashes of visions he had after holding that key, Than was way ancient.

_ Why was he here? What was his purpose? _

_ Did he do something on Zoe, which gave Archer this sudden doubt? _

He heard a sob from the morgue. He was supposed to visit Patrick in his room but after the news break, Archer seemed to have been entranced by the events that filled him with more confusion.

The former soldier approached the morgue, its door wide open, and there he saw Zoe crying.

There were burn damages through her shoes and socks, larger holes revealing her burning feet. And then as she wiped her tears, her right eyes revealed black sclera and red iris.

Uncle Archer wanted to step back and run, but the sorrow she was experiencing was holding him back. It was no humanoid monster in Zoe's form, only a depressed and distressed young woman.

"Zoe…?"

His voice startled her, seeing him at once. Horror filled her face and she looked around to find a way to escape.

"Lass, wait!" He entered the morgue to comfort her, but she avoided him and ran away. "Lass!!"

He watched her flee, a flash of red startling him as he witnessed her gain distance away from him. Uncle Archer stood there perturbed and anxious. He could not tell what happened to her, or when it happened to her.

_ He just stood, unable to help her. _

"Archer…?"

He looked around, finding Patrick looking at him in puzzlement. "P-Pat…?"

Patrick looked around, knowing that he was in a hospital. He just got out of his coma and was very confused. "How long have I been here…?"

Archer walked towards him and embraced him. "Pat…" he almost cried.

"Archer…" He gently pulled away to wipe his beloved's tears and kissed him. He rested his head against Archer's. "Oh, Archer…"

"It's okay now," he told his beloved.

"Why are you crying…?" 

Uncle Archer pulled away to wipe them off his face. "Nothing, just dust getting into my eyes."

Patrick hugged him and smiled. "Liar."

-o-

"So you avoided the stranger?" Patrick asked after listening to Archer's story.

"I admit that it was all so sudden. I didn't mean to upset her," Archer told him. "I just saw her in the morgue, tattered and crying, but I just found out now that she's not ordinary. There had to be a reason why Percival adopted her after she had burning feet and--"

"A black sclera with a red iris?"

"What? How did you know?"

Patrick shook his head and shrugged. "I saw them in my dreams, but I found them from a young man, not a young woman. He called me 'Patroclus'. It's weird, the dream. It played like a movie for gods know how long. As if I was truly there, that place and time, that I was waiting for someone, waiting for you.

"And you, in his every visit, he once managed to have you there, with me. You stood nearby and seeing you brought me elation more beautiful than the field itself. I was able to touch you and kiss you."

Archer looked at him. "That...That had to be a coincidence, right…?"

"What do you mean?"

"That dream you have," he replied, his perturbation about the vision he witnessed that he never discussed beginning to wax and wane like an end of a seesaw lifting and descending. "About this man. The black sclera, the red iris, his burning feet. I saw that vision earlier when I picked up Zoe's keys…"

Pat looked at him with a bit of revelation. "What if, Archer, these are all linked? To the stranger, your adopted niece? What if we're all connected to her? To this strange man appearing in my dreams and your visions?"

"I don't know," he told his dark-skinned beloved. "I am confused! Why is this happening to us?"

"Because you're both shades who met Zagreus in the Underworld," a man startled them. "You were lost, got into new bodies, and lost memories of your past lives."

Archer stood and defended Patrick. "Who are you?"

"I've been sent by the CEO to fetch both of you. Do you want to know the truth? About all things happening here?"

They exchanged glances.

-o-

Seeing the portrait of both of them in those familiar sets of tunics brought bewilderment to Archer and confirmation to Patrick.

_ It did not help that the painting was as old as time perhaps, and the accuracy of their appearance was beyond coincidental. _

Pat glanced at Archer. "If this truly happened, then it means that we actually reincarnated."

"This is crazy," he responded in disbelief. He glanced at the portrait of Zagreus, noticing the similarities between the young man in the portrait and his adopted niece. "He looks a bit like Zoe!"

"That is because Zoe is Zagreus, or a construct made to bring him back and stop all this," Edgar told them as he transformed into his true Fury form, body, voice, and all. "The world you see is an amalgamation of the Underworld and the mortal realm caused by the Second Titan War. It may seem farfetched to you, but would it sound even more farfetched after seeing me transform into this?"

The two men stepped back.

Megaera huffed. "This is the reality, and we're all dragged in this war. It's up to you to stay where you want to be. You're in mortal bodies, not shades. If you die, you're reborn without memories again. It's not supposed to happen."

"If we're both shades," asked Patrick, "that means we're both dead before, and coming back to life without knowing our past, was it not normal by your standards?"

The Fury sighed. "You're both supposed to stay dead, but the Second Titan War created a vortex and dragged you into the mortal realm, giving you mortal bodies but preventing you from remembering your fate as shades. It's a lot of paperwork. The boss is still fuming over this because not all shades are good shades like the both of you."

"So, you sought for Zoe's help, because she's that man that was supposed to stop this from continuing?" Archer questioned. "Why Zoe? She wanted a normal life."

"That was before she wanted it," Meg sulked. "Now she does since she received the news that she was a replacement for the master's lost son. He died in battle, and it took ages to make a new body for him. The body just turned out to be female."

"That's cruel!" the fair-skinned former soldier exasperated. "You designated her to become a soldier from the very beginning?!"

"She's no ordinary mortal!" she hissed. "Zoe accepted this responsibility before she found out about her true purpose. Zoe can die but can revive without losing memories of what transpired before her death."

"Then why was she crying?!"

She looked away, trying to be tough. "She got heartbroken…"

"What…?"

"She fell in love with Thanatos, Death Incarnate. He decided to end their relationship, just after she found out about being a construct and after she fought her way out of a chamber she fell in, and she took the breakup hard. Her death by his scythe when he was possessed by an evil god was...It was the final nail to the coffin. She now wants to die permanently."

Archer slumped his shoulders hearing it. Pat tried to comfort him by holding his hand.

"I should have been there to comfort her…" the adoptive uncle blamed himself. "Where could she be now…?"

The Fury approached them. "Lord Hades can sense where she is. He has eyes where both the Underworld and the mortal realm converge, but should Zoe leave towards Olympus, that is where he goes blind. It is the realm of the forgotten Olympian gods. We will be forced to go there ourselves, and if the other gods are willing, they might lend a hand. Otherwise, it's all up to the likes of shades who have mortal bodies like you."

Archer clenched his fists. "Pat, I am glad that we got together again, but I got to find Zoe, to make amends and bring her home, if that's alright."

Patrick cupped his hands on his lover's face. "Not until I go with you and find her. I will help."

"Good," Megaera stated. "Olympus has more gods for the enemy to steal powers from even if they're hiding. Lord Hades might provide you the arsenal for your journey should Zoe reach Olympus."


	41. Without Life, What Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans had returned and Zagreus' heart was taken from his body. Although they managed to push back the enemies, Zagreus could not come back to life.
> 
> It began when the River Styx dried out and the palace on Mount Olympus was destroyed. Their powers turned weak after the war, and soon the mortals began to forget about them.
> 
> Then one day, after a very long time had passed, someone named Zoe was born...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, this is the end of the fic. A second one popped in my head, I'll continue it from there.

How she ended there, in the field familiar, in the place which burdened her, she did not know. She felt guided to where she did not want to be.

The cairn stood untouched, and even with hands touching it, it did not wither or crumble. It stood still, waiting in silence.

Zoe was holding the notebook in her hand, a pen inserted through the spiral spine waiting to be used to send her last few messages to the helper she no longer wanted or needed.

She opened the notebook, read the message from the god who was eager to hear her experiences while he was in a slumber which Hypnos did not, could not, or would never, influence with his powers.

_ Tell me of your misadventures too. _

The last sentence stung, hard.

Embittered, she wrote him back as painfully as she could:

_ Zagreus, you have no idea how painful it is for just one piece of truth to ruin everything I treasure! You have no idea because you were never there! I was so stupid to believe that everything's going to be alright! _

_ My life is made entirely of lies! I am a construct made to be replaced by you! A thing that keeps your heart safe until you are back to claim it again! I will be nothing once you come back! _

_ Maybe if only I have no feelings, or memories to call mine, I wouldn't feel this pain! I am not supposed to love! I am just a thing for everybody! My family, my friends, the ones I learned to love, it's all nothing! Because I am nothing! _

_ I don't want this anymore! Please end this! I don't want to live in another lie! Just take this body and go your way! I am tired. Just leave me alone… _

-o-

Thanatos decided to escape towards the field and lament over his sins before Zagreus' grave, to express his guilt and apology.

His heart was crushing with the memory of his scythe ending Zoe's life. He was greatly enraged at himself, deeply sorry for her.

His eyes were tired of flooding tears. He was so weary with his god powers extremely diminished. He felt like a mortal who could not even die.

He lost Zagreus and Zoe in such a similar fashion, how he stopped them from sinking and failing to even stop it. He felt defeated.

_ And once again, his eyes flooded, his throat choked. _

_ And there he saw Zoe looking at the cairn. _

_ Should he run and embrace her? He had to! He had to express how sorry he was for lashing out at her! He had to persuade that he still loved her, that he said it out of fear of hurting her. _

_ Maybe, just maybe, she would understand like she always did. _

"Zoe…!" he uttered, with a bit of chuckle of hope, perhaps.

Zoe raised her head. "Than…?"

Death stopped, nervous. She was not turning around. "Zoe…" He approached, a little carefully, more hesitantly. She sounded somewhat cold and confused.

He embraced her tightly from behind, brushing his head against hers lovingly, even kissed her cheek.

"Let go, Thanatos…"

Than stopped, puzzled and troubled, as he loosened around her. She did not turn, still. "Zagreus…?"

Her body did, her hand holding the notebook, a page with Zoe's last message to Zagreus open. He had read it, her grief. "What happened, Than…? Why did she write this…?" He sounded bewildered, bothered, concerned, hurt. "I thought we were doing fine...We were on good terms...Why would she write something like this…?"

"Zag, I…" Than was uncertain if he should tell him what happened. He was scared.

Zagreus did not wait for the answer, as his head felt a very painful pulse. He fell on Zoe's knees, her hand holding her head as if the prince was suffering another highly severe migraine.

"Zagreus!!" Thanatos rushed and grabbed his beloved prince. "Hold on, Zag!!"

"Than…" Zag begged, excruciatingly hurting. "Please, let go…!"

Stunned, Death released the woman's body that Zagreus was inhabiting. "Zag…" He then saw tears from Zoe's eyes.

Zagreus looked at him with a betrayed look. "You broke up with her…?"

He froze. "Zagreus, I…Let me explain…! The Fates prophesied that my scythe will break her…! I did it to protect both of you…! I know it hurts so bad, but it was the only way for me to save you and Zoe…!"

The prince hung his head. "Then why did she feel like dying…?"

Thanatos fell silent.

"I felt it, her pain...I felt it now…" Zagreus mumbled, clear enough for Death to hear. "It wasn't your scythe, Than...It was your parting words...She was hurt when you said that it's over...Zoe's alive, but your words were killing her...It was  _ breaking her heart _ …It's  _ breaking mine, too _ ..." He used Zoe's hand to feel the pain in her heart that he was also feeling. "It's hurting me as well, Than…I feel like dying…"

Death clenched his teeth in horror. "Don't say that! We might be able to fix this!"

Zagreus shook Zoe's head. "That's enough, Than…" He moved his vessel's feet to stand up. "Please, for Zoe's sake...Even if she thinks she is a mere thing...To me, she's not...She may hate me, I don't care...She needs help, and that's enough for me…"

"Zag…"

"Give her space, Than…"

"What…?! I can't…!" He suddenly embraced Zoe's body. "Zag, please…! Don't go…! Both of you…!"

Zagreus gently grabbed Thanatos' shoulder and slowly pushed his arms away from Zoe's body. He saw the pain in Death's eyes. "Than, please…"

"Are you...abandoning me now…?" Thanatos shakily asked, himself feeling weaker as the thought of them leaving began to drown him. "Please, don't go…"

"I don't want to, Than," Zag lamented. "But it's too painful to bear…"

The prince's eyes emotionally begged Death, and Death sobbed softly. He could not stand seeing the pain in those heterochromatic eyes. "Do I have to... _ say goodbye _ …?" The last words sounded very soft and very heartwrenching.

Zagreus frowned sorrowfully. "It's alright...You don't have to say it…I'll say it…"

_ Goodbye, Thanatos… _

Thanatos closed his eyes, telling himself that it was all an ugly nightmare, that it was just a trick.

But the feeling of a familiarly soft plushie in his hands and then the burning footsteps were no dream. Those feet were sounding softer and softer, away from Death.

_ Until there was no more. _

Thanatos was too afraid to open his eyes, and it took a pat on his shoulder to open them.

_ Perhaps he came back. Perhaps Zagreus came back, with Zoe being his vessel, he was standing beside him all along. _

_ It was not the case… _

"Are you okay, Than?" Edgar asked him.

Death stood silent, staring in a direction, afraid to look around.

"Than? Have you seen Zoe?"

He glanced towards the Fury. Instead of answering the latter, Thanatos asked a question. "What am I…? Without Life, what am I…?"

"What kind of question is that?" the Fury frowned.

"I killed them, Megaera…" Thanatos' voice whispered. "I killed them with my words…"

"Lord Hades can sense her. Zoe's alive--"

"They're gone, Meg!!"

The Fury stopped, eyes glaring in disbelief.

"They're gone, Meg…"

"So you plan to mope here, Than?" Edgar snarled. "Whatever happened to 'Life and Death, one and the same'? Who told you to abandon them?!"

"It is not the case anymore…" he sulked deeply. "What I did to Zoe, Zagreus felt it...The pain that I caused her also brought pain to him…"

"You know what, fine! Weep all you want!" the Fury growled. "We're going to look for Zoe, or Zagreus, whoever we encounter first! At least even if either one of them wants us out of their life, we aren't abandoning them that easily! Not like you!"

Edgar flapped his wing and flew off to find Zoe, while Thanatos stood there lamenting silently.

Nyx appeared behind him, her hand reaching his shoulder. "My son, you should go after them."

Death shook his head. "I am powerless, Mother Nyx...My god powers have been sapped…What am I but a mortalized god…?"

Night Incarnate gently turned his head towards her. "Hypnos did not sacrifice himself for nothing, Thanatos. You may not die, but you cannot live like this. Zagreus once battled the odds no matter how many times he was slain or taken by the Styx. He did not cease.

"The times today may have been different compared to before the River Styx still flowed, for the roles have reversed. It was them who had stepped away this time. Should you not work to repair your relationship, no matter how difficult may the obstacles be?"

"But I am not like Zagreus, and not Zoe either," he replied helplessly. "They were both lively, welcoming, and they had what the other had. They're gone now, and I am just Death Incarnate no more…"

"Then try becoming like them. Work your way back into their heart. Zagreus faced enemies even when bleeding. Face your fears even when you're hurting." She embraced him and wiped his tears. "Go and find them, my son."

Thanatos hugged her back. "I don't know where to start…"

"Head to Olympus. If you are able, seek aid from the gods there. Some of them Primordial, others Chthonic. They dwell among the mortals now, blending and hiding. It is no mistake that Alastor will attempt another ambush. You see, Thanatos, Zoe's quest is not yet over even after she knew that she is a construct for Zagreus. Should you meet her again, try once more. She will die once Zagreus' heart is taken the second time around. That would perhaps be the end."

_ Zoe dying again, with Zagreus, for good. Thanatos did not want that history repeated anymore. _

_ But he knew that she would run away from him again. It hurt terribly for him, but with his mother's words, that he would have to endure until he could no longer. _

He nodded despite the doubts. "I will try, Mother Nyx…"

She gave him a kiss on the head. "I have endowed you with my blessing, enough for you to be safe from the enemies during your weakness."

"Thank you…" He gave his mother a hug. It was weak, no matter how tight he did.

"It is time, Thanatos, my son. We shall follow once an agreement with the Olympian gods is complete."

"We will try…"

-o-

Eunice was watching Phil from one of the seats behind the bus. He was leaving this place, wandering once again to somewhere farther.

_ She did not want to leave her eyes off him. Never again. _

The bus was heading to a ship that would be temporarily housing passengers, a free ride from the disaster that occurred in the Nocturne Condominium.

It would be a long ride.

Sighing, and feeling a few strands of her afro unhinged, she took a mirror to check her hair until she noticed a familiar young woman sitting at the farthest end of the bus. "Zoe…?"

Eunice glanced back, confirming her guess.

The bus stopped and the passengers stepped down one by one. Eunice kept exchanging glances between the man she was longing for and the young woman who looked like staring a mile away.

They rode on a ship towards Olympus. How long they would reach their destination would remain a mystery. Their coast guards were very strict, making sure that no suspicious passengers would cross their borders.

The ship had set sail and began to leave just after every passenger had finally occupied every cabin, including a Fury, two men, a gorgon, and a near-mortalized death god.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters' names had been changed but they will get their names back soon.


End file.
